Memoria
by ElenaMisaScarlet
Summary: A veces, son los recuerdos los que más nos hacen sufrir. Giotto lo descubrió aquel día, cuando su hijo le pidió que le contara la historia detras de ese hermoso reloj de bolsillo y de las personas retradas en la foto. En medio del siglo XIX, la guerra es tan común como respirar. En una Sicilia dominada y en los comienzos de la mafia. Esta es la historia de la fundación de Vongola.
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no es mío, es de Amano Akira. Hago esto con motivos de entretenimiento._

* * *

" _ **Memoria"**_

 _ **Prologo**_

Si miraba con atención, podía notar la interesante mezcla de culturas que ya empezaba a filtrarse a la vista. Y esto, inconscientemente, le causaba un extraño retorcijón en el estomago. No era desagrado ni mucho menos fastidio como bien delataban otros ojos menos discretos; era más bien un sentimiento de nostalgia, de dolor que por más que lo intentara no podía hacerlo desaparecer.

¿Cuántas veces ya se lo había preguntado? ¿Cuántas noches había pasado en vela recordando con amargura lo que sucedió al final?

Arrepentido de no haber podido conservar a todos unidos.

De los errores que cometió.

De haberles fallado a quienes habían confiado en él.

¿Había hecho lo correcto en abandonarlo todo? ¿En salir del país y empezar en otro como si nada hubiera pasado?

Otro retorcijón; una herida emocional que se volvía a abrir un poco y que sabía, que no importaba cuánto pasara, nunca iba a cicatrizar por completo.

\- ¿Sawada-san? - dio un pequeño brinco, la súbita voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo tiró devuelta a la realidad - ¿Está bien? No tiene buena cara.

\- Nada en especial, sólo un pequeño dolor de estomago. Ya pasará - contestó - Agradezco su preocupación - el hombre lo miró unos momentos antes de asentir con la cabeza, despedirse haciendo una cortés reverencia y volver a caminar en dirección hacia su propio hogar.

Suspiró. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de aquel conocido suyo hasta que habló. Supuso que era algo bastante descortés, pero esperaba que él lo tomara como uno de esos pequeños lapsos donde una persona hacia lo acostumbrado de donde había nacido.

\- ¡ _Otosan_ , _otosan_! - cambiando la mueca de cansancio por una sonrisa cariñosa casi al instante, volteó hacia la entrada de su hogar y vio a un pequeño de cabellos rubios corriendo animadamente hacia él.

\- Yoshimune*, ¿qué haces aún despierto? - preguntó, contiendo una risa ante el gran abrazo que le daba su hijo - ¿No deberías estar ya dormido?

\- _Okasan_ me dio permiso - respondió, rompiendo el contacto y mirando a su padre con ojos brillosos y expresión entusiasmada. El mayor arqueó una ceja ante la emoción que contenía el niño - ¡Eso significa que puedes contarme de una vez quienes son ellos!

 _Pas._ Como un balde de agua fría que de pronto le fuera aventado sin ninguna advertencia. Había esperado al menos tener la noche para meditar bien lo que iba a decir, ahora eso no era posible.

" _Aki*, cariño. ¿Tenias que darle permiso para dormirse tarde justo hoy?"_ Pensó para sí mismo.

\- ¿ _Otosan_? - dijo dubitativo. No le gustó el cambio repentino en el rostro de su padre cuando menciono lo de _aquello_ \- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¿Estás seguro de querer escucharlo ahora? - sin responder a la pregunta de su hijo, contestó con otra interrogante - La historia es bastante larga y-

\- ¡No importa que lleve toda la noche! - interrumpió con ahínco - ¡De seguro es una historia impresionante, todos ellos se ven bastante geniales!

Y ahí estaba, no tenía escapatoria. Menos aún con la ojitos esperanzados del pequeño que le rogaban le contara quienes eran esas personas que estaban en la foto de su reloj de bolsillo, que significaba la leyenda " _Givro eterna amicizia"_ que se podía leer marcada en el reloj detrás de la imagen, de que era el escudo que sobresalía en la tapa y porque las manecillas se encontraban paradas en la hora 12:04.

En contra de su naturaleza, maldijo por lo bajo el momento en que Yoshimune tuvo que encontrarlo mirando con una extraña sonrisa y mirada (a las propias palabras del menor, aunque él las definiría más bien como una gran añoranza y melancolía) al reloj. Que el niño haya logrado ver la fotografía y que muy ingenuamente haya accedido a dárselo para que le diera una pequeña ojeada con la condición de que fuera en extremo cauteloso con el aparato. Notando la seriedad de sus palabras, Yoshimune había observado el reloj como si fuera el objeto más frágil y delicado del mundo; fue entonces cuando le pidió que le contara el origen de éste.

Lo malo era que, aún no se sentía con el valor de contarlo todo. Tal vez podría narrar sin ningún problema el primer deseo, los primeros encuentros y las primeras bromas, e incluso reírse ante los recuerdos; pero no estaba seguro de poder relatar los últimos capítulos de aquella historia sin soltarse a llorar de pesadumbre.

Pero se lo había prometido a su hijo, y después de tantas promesas que dejo inconclusas no tenía ganas de añadir otra a la lista, por más pequeña que fuera.

Al menos, seguía y siempre seguiría honrando y cumpliendo el pequeño juramento grabado en su preciado reloj de bolsillo.

Así, Sawada Ieyasu, mejor conocido en Italia como Giotto Vongola, tuvo que recordar los momentos más decisivos, preciados y ahora también un poco dolorosos de su vida.

* * *

Rebeliones por aquí y por allá, sociedades secretas, conflictos, invasión por parte de Francia, Austria y dios sabrá que otros países mas quisieran ponerle una garra encima a aquella tierra.

Muertos por aquí, muertos por allá.

Italia se encontraba en el caos y la anarquía. Las batallas eran cosa de todos los días junto con el abuso y la pobreza de la clase más baja. No importaba que tanto "sentimiento nacionalista" hubiera o que tantos esfuerzos se hicieran, parecía que la miseria no se acabaría, y de hecho llegaba continuamente como olas tormentosas en forma de desesperación a los más necesitados.

Y era en esos momentos cuando un niño observaba la desgracia a su alrededor y su corazón se encogía; mirando con suplica a su abuela, preguntándole con los ojos si había algo que pudieran hacer para ayudar a esas personas. Ella negaba con la cabeza y le pedía seguir caminando, siempre lo hacía.

Se dice que las personas se acostumbran a su ambiente, que después de un tiempo todo lo que ocurre en éste se les hace normal y cotidiano, aunque dichos acontecimientos o acciones pudieran significaran algo cruel o incluso bizarro a ojos más conocedores. Pero Giotto, quien vivió gran parte de su infancia rodeado de males lúgubres nunca logro naturalizarse a ellos, si no todo lo contrario; cada día se incrementaba en su interior una pequeña llama que ardía con el deseo de ayudar a los demás.

Esa pequeña llama, sería el comienzo de todo.

Y crecería tan fuerte y poderosa en una familia que sería considerada la número uno en todo el mundo, pero que había sido fundada con el anhelo inocente de brindar auxilio a los demás.

Este es el comienzo de la Familia Vongola.

* * *

 _* Sawada Yoshimune: Cuando se muestra el árbol genealógico de Vongola, ese es el nombre del hijo de Giotto._

 _* Aki: En japonés significa "otoño", se me hizo un lindo nombre para la esposa de Giotto en Japón._

 _Ciao a todo aquel que lea esto. Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecer que llegaran a leer este pequeño prologo de la historia._

 _¿Qué puedo decir? Adoro a la Primera Generación con todo mi ser y su historia se me hace de lo más interesante (y corta venas, en lo que a mí concierne), es una lástima que Amano no nos diera mas de ellos en el manga, suerte que esta la saga de la herencia en el anime para calmar un poco las ansias._

 _Desde hace un tiempo, quería realizar un fic de cómo se fundó Vongola pero por "x" o "y" razón no me atrevía. Agradezco a una amiga mía por darme más ideas y decirme que lo escribiera. Aunque si soy sincera, creo que yo misma terminare haciendo sufrir a mi corazón con esto, pero bah, ¡vale la pena! -risas-_

 _El titulo, lo saque el ending 1 de Fate Zero. La letra es muy bonita a mi parecer y creo que, tanto ésta como la tonada le queda a la Primera Generación._

 _Este prologo es pequeño, justo por ser una introducción a la historia, pero no se preocupen, me gusta hacer los capítulos lo suficientemente largos para saciar el interés pero sin resecar los ojos. Además, tenía ganas de poner un poco de Giotto luego de abandonar Italia y sentar su vida en Japón, que ¡hey! de entre todos los fics de él aquí en , solo he encontrado uno que hace eso. Muy lindo por cierto._

 _Antes de que se me olvide mencionarlo, ubico este fic por mitades del siglo XIX. Históricamente se me hace la época más parecida a lo que se alcanzo a mostrar de los Primeros. El porque creo esto, lo iré explicando en detallitos conforme pasen los episodios._

 _No sé que más decir, sólo que espero contar con el apoyo de todos para esta historia._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	2. Capítulo I: Questo stato é Sicilia

_Toda la historia tendrá referencias históricas. Si tienen alguna duda con algo, pregunten con confianza._

 _Disfruten el episodio._

* * *

" _ **Memoria"**_

 _ **Capítulo I: Questo stato é Sicilia**_

 _ **Sicilia; Palermo, 1859**_

" _Este mundo es cruel, abusivo y solitario, mi pequeño."_

Lo era.

Lo sabía. Lo supo desde el principio. Sólo que apenas lo notaba con toda claridad sin la pequeña protección que aquellos cálidos brazos le habían dado.

" _Pero ¿sabes? Todavía tengo la esperanza de que pueda cambiar. La oscuridad no puede reinar para siempre, ¿no lo piensas así?"_

También lo quería creer, deseaba creer que el mundo podría ser un mejor lugar. Pero en momentos como ese, cuando se encontraba corriendo entre las calles, buscando un lugar donde cubrirse de la incesante lluvia que caía a chaparrones, no estaba seguro de albergar tanta esperanza como quisiera.

" _Así que prométeme que lucharas. Que lucharas para seguir viviendo y nunca te rendirás."_

La parte buena de la lluvia, era que si llorabas en ésta tus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de agua que caían del cielo. La única diferencia era que el agua que resbalaba de tus mejillas era cálida y la que provenía del cielo, no lo era, pero eso era algo que sólo tú podías notar.

" _Te quiero mucho, Giotto. No lo vayas a olvidar."_

Ojalá la lluvia pudiera lavar el sentimiento de dolor que lo carcomía desde el fondo de su alma.

" _Perdón por tener que dejarte solo."_

Ojalá pudiera desaparecer la angustia y desesperación que se apoderaba de él.

Pero no podía, como tampoco podía regresar el tiempo para que así _Nonna(1)_ volviera a abrir los ojos, para ver a sus padres vivos una vez más, para recordar el rostro de aquel pequeño hermano que nunca llegó a conocer bien. Como tampoco nunca podía hacer nada para que la situación cambiara.

Los mismos escenarios, los mismos gritos, los mismos explotadores y los mismos explotados. Todo seguiría igual.

Al final, cansado y abatido, se dejó caer al suelo, recargado en la pared de lo que sería el comienzo de una entrecalle pequeña donde nadie pasaría a menos que quisiera acortar el camino hacia un destino en particular. No le importó que no tuviera donde cubrirse, después de todo ya estaba demasiado mojado como para que hubiera alguna diferencia. Y tenía sueño, los ojos se le cerraban sin que pudiera evitarlo; ni la fría lluvia lo mantenía despierto, aunque era de esperarse si tomaba en cuenta que no había dormido en todo un día y al siguiente corrió sin descanso. Tratando de luchar contra el soponcio, ya que no quería quedarse dormido en una calle de Sicilia, la grande, cruel y aún feudal Sicilia; alzó la vista hacia las nubes grises del cielo, preguntándose si _Nonna_ estaría en esos momentos ahí arriba, como había escuchado que pasaba cuando uno muere.

¿Estaría feliz de reunirse con papá y mamá? ¿Con su esposo que murió hace años? ¿Estaría riendo y disfrutando de la compañía que él había perdido?

¿Estaría triste si lo viera ahí, sin amparo y cómo un animal abandonado?

Entonces pensó, con miedo pero con una extraña conciencia de su estado actual: ¿Qué iba a ser de él?

Sicilia nunca se había caracterizado por la bondad de sus habitantes, al menos no de aquellos que tenían los recursos suficientes para subsistir. No podía ir a una finca o tierras fértiles para trabajar, aún era muy joven y nadie se molestaría en contratarlo; y tampoco estar en alguno de esos lugares aseguraba que su situación iba a mejorar, tal vez incluso sólo la empeoraría. No le gustaba robar, no quería quitarles a las personas aquello que con tanto sacrificio se habían ganando. No tenía ninguna habilidad especial que lo caracterizara para considerar pedirle ayuda a algún aristócrata a cambio de "talento", como pasaba usualmente a principios del "Renacimiento" (o al menos había escuchado que era común, no era que alguna vez en su corta vida hubiera presenciado algo como eso).

" _Me sorprende que sigas vivo, inútil. Supongo que es verdad eso de que la mala yerba nunca muere."_ En ocasiones, a él también le sorprendía seguir con vida. Especialmente después de toda la cantidad de patadas, puñetazos y golpes en general que estaba acostumbrado a recibir. Una vez le comentó a su abuela de que era "invencible" en ese término, ella sólo le respondió con una expresión triste.

Pero ahora, no tenía a su abuela. Ahora, todo recaía en él mismo.

Sólo le quedaba tratar de sobrevivir. De alguna forma, se prometió que lo haría. Le había dado su palabra a _nonna_ de que rendirse no iba a estar en sus planes ni actuales ni futuros. Claro está, si es que a un niño de 7 años como él, que se encontraba sin ningún pariente vivo y con deudas a pagar para con los _cobradores,_ aún poseía futuro.

Con aquellos pensamientos lúgubres en la mente, Giotto se quedó dormido bajo la lluvia.

* * *

 _Todo lo que veía era blanco. Blanco puro, inmaculado. En ese mundo blanco, sólo estaba él. Pero de alguna forma no le molestó, un mundo blanco era mil veces mejor que el mundo negro al que estaba acostumbrado a vivir._

" _¿Por qué no podemos ayudarles?" resonó su propia voz._

" _Porque no tenemos como, mi pequeño."_

 _La voz de nonna, y luego una cacofonía de gritos y risas que lo estremeció y lo hizo abrazarse a sí mismo. El mundo blanco se empezaba a desvanecer entre una especie de bruma de donde salían personas con sonrisas aterradoras y armas en las manos._

 _Tenía miedo, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba mientras veía como aquella gente se acercaba. Para su sorpresa, pasaron a su lado sin mirarlo y siguieron su camino directo a un hombre mayor que estaba detrás de él. La bruma empezaba a cubrirlo todo y el mundo blanco se volvía gris._

" _¡Esperen, por favor!"_

 _Gritos, gritos y gritos. Siempre había gritos._

 _Se llevó sus manos a sus oídos, esperando acallar los sonidos sin resultado alguno._

 _Todos gritaban algo que no podía entender._

 _El mundo gris pasó a ser totalmente negro. Giotto tuvo aún más miedo._

" _¡Papá! ¡Mamá!" gritó aterrado, tratando de ver algo entre la negrura "Nonna!"_

 _Pero nadie de ellos respondió, en cambio, lo que le contestó fueron más suplicas de ayuda que llenaron el espacio y amenazaron con volverlo loco._

" _¡Basta! ¡Por favor! ¡Basta!"_

 _Las voces no cesaban, las voces nunca cesaban._

" _¿Qué no los guardias están para evitar ese tipo de cosas?" volvió a hablar su propia voz en el aire._

" _Tal vez es así como debería ser, pero las cosas no siempre son como deberían, Giotto" la voz de nonna. Su voz estaba cargada con tristeza y desilusión. A ella también le dolía no poder ayudar, lo sabía, pero al igual que él, tampoco podía hacer algo para evitarlo "Sicilia es así, y no hay algo que podamos hacer para cambiarla"_

" _No hay nada, no hay nada, no hay nada" repitieron en un escalofriante eco las otras voces._

\- ¿Desde cuándo Francia está de nuestro lado?

 _La repentina frase rompió el coro de gritos._

\- Desde hace un año, ¿se te olvida? Están en una guerra contra Austria.

 _Las palabras parecían cercanas y lejanas a la vez._

\- Claro, porque Austria tiene que ver mucho con nosotros aquí.

\- Te quejas de todo, Flora. Mejor calla y sigue trabajando, _ellos_ no tardan en llegar con nosotros.

 _¿Ellos?_

El sonido de algo rompiéndose bruscamente hizo que despertara con un sobresalto.

Asustado, miró por todas partes sin reconocer nada a su alrededor y sin saber donde estaba. Casi esperaba volver a encontrarse en el mundo negro, pero la suave luz del sol que hizo que entrecerrara los ojos le confirmó que todo había sido una pesadilla; si no fuera por eso y porque lo sucedido en los últimos dos días se asentó furiosamente en su mente, tal vez le hubiera dado un ataque de nervios, hubiera gritado y corrido por todas partes con pánico. Suerte que no fue así.

 _Nonna_ había enfermado gravemente, no sabía de que ni porque, pero era palpable que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. La visita de _aquellas_ personas demandando la paga de los impuestos no le había ayudado a sobrepasar su malestar y finalmente, había muerto ayer en la mañana. Desesperado y con miedo, Giotto había abandonado la pequeña choza en la que vivían y se decidió a llegar a la ciudad contigua, _Palermo_ , para que así los cobradores no se la ensañaran con él y se quedaran con lo poco que tenia aquella construcción que había llamado "casa" hasta ese momento de su vida. Corrió durante todo el día y gran parte de la noche, pero aun con eso sólo logró llegar a la frontera entre Palermo y su ciudad. Aunque, frontera o no, al menos había llegado a su destino.

Y ahí estaba, en una ciudad desconocida, con gente desconocida en ella y sin saber qué hacer ni a donde ir.

 _¡Pum!_ Esta vez el sonido que escuchó le pareció como el de un golpe, seguido de pequeños ruidos que asemejaban al de monedas cayendo por el suelo.

Lentamente, sacó la cabeza y se asomó para ver qué era lo que pasaba. A unos metros de él, una señora yacía en el suelo temblando de miedo mientras que un hombre, seguramente su esposo, concluyó Giotto para sí mismo, daba la cara con gesto valiente y resignado a la vez que dos personas corpulentas lo miraban con ceño fruncido y un puño en lo que seguramente sería la casa donde vivía la pareja. A los pies de las cuatro personas, estaban esparcidas una mínima cantidad de monedas junto con una pequeña bolsa café donde habían estado guardadas.

\- ¡Pero si esto no es ni el 30% porciento! - rugió el más grande en tamaño de los hombres. Su compañero detrás de él parecía estar a punto de abalanzarse sobre la infortunada pareja para golpearlos y exigir el pago completo. A los infantes ojos de Giotto, aquellos dos grandulones le parecieron gigantes sacados de uno de los cuentos que le solía relatar su abuela antes de que se durmiera.

" _Campieri_ "(2) pensó el niño con aprensión.

\- L-lo sé. Lo siento.

\- Sentirlo no pagara la comisión.

\- D-denme un poco más de tiempo. Lo pagaré, lo haré.

\- Esta es la tercera vez que pide tiempo para pagar, sabe lo que eso significa, ¿cierto? - preguntó arqueando una ceja.

\- L-lo sé - tartamudeó por segunda vez el señor.

\- Lo sabe - dijo el segundo hombre con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en la cara - ¡Lo sabe! - soltó una risotada, las personas alrededor se estremecieron visiblemente pero siguieron fingiendo que estaban muy entretenidas en sus propios asuntos - Entonces, entiende lo que puede pasar. No querrá que el Señor venga a pedir en persona lo que por justicia se merece.

Giotto no estaba seguro de que la palabra "justicia" era bien utilizada en esos momentos, pero no era que se pudiera quejar o debatir sobre eso.

\- ¡E-eso no será necesario! - exclamó enseguida - ¡Le aseguro que pagare la próxima vez, sin nada que falte!

\- Eso espero, _Paolo_ (3), eso espero.

Con la amenaza presente en el aire, los _campieri_ emprendieron su marcha de vuelta a la finca principal de donde provenían. Giotto se apresuró en retroceder lo más que pudo, tratando de camuflarse entre las sombras del pequeño espacio entre edificios en el que se encontraba. Si aquellos dos lo veían, podía pasar dos cosas: una, que no les importara y siguieran su camino como si lo que vieran no fuera más que una simple cucaracha; o dos, que le dieran una buena paliza por atreverse a pisar tierras de su jefe sin permiso y lo sacaran moribundo del sitio. El niño no quería tentar a la suerte, menos después de todo lo pasado, así que lo mejor era tratar de esconderse.

El par de _Campieri_ pasó sin dignarse a voltear en donde estaba y los movimientos cotidianos de la gente volvieron a normalizarse. Palermo era conocida por dos cosas: por poseer la zona más rica de Sicilia y, por consiguiente, la mayor violencia del Estado. Como si Sicilia por sí sola no fuera violenta ya, Palermo se llevaba el premio mayor.

Se volvió a asomar, notando como Paolo recogía junto con la mujer las pocas monedas que yacían tiradas a su alrededor. Algunas habían ido a parar demasiado lejos de ellos, tanto así que Giotto podía asegurar que no las verían y las darían por perdidas. Cosa que realmente pasó y notó la mirada desilusionada y triste de la mujer junto con la expresión de agotamiento del hombre que le causó un pinchazo en el pecho.

Con corazón en mano, se armó de valentía y fue corriendo a recoger las pocas monedas que yacían a corta distancia de donde estaba. Fuera o no la cifra que los _Campieri_ solicitaban, a nadie la gustaba perder lo poco que tenia.

\- Disculpe - dijo en un murmullo Giotto cuando se hubo acercado al dúo, quienes habían dado un pequeño brinco al escuchar su trémula voz - Creo que esto es de ustedes.

Giotto abrió sus pequeñas manos y enseñó las cuatro monedas que logró encontrar. El hombre abrió los ojos con estupefacción antes de darle una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

\- Gracias.

Y vaya que Paolo tenía que agradecer. No cualquiera las hubiera devuelto, y si era sincero, no creía que nadie lo hubiera hecho.

Fue en ese momento, cuando puso más atención para ver quién era la persona frente a él, que el corazón se le encogió. Lo que vio no era más que un pequeño niño de unos aproximados siete u ocho años, su ropa se encontraba rota, sucia y mojada, su pelo alborotado lleno de escombros y sus ojos estaban hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando por un largo tiempo atrás. Si a eso le sumaba que su cara tenia ciertos tintes rojillos por una segura fiebre que habría contraído sin notarlo por el uso de su vestimenta empapada, daba un aspecto lastimero. Incluso más que cualquiera en la ciudad.

\- ¿Cuál es tú nombre? - pregunto aún con la sonrisa en su rostro. El niño le pareció tan frágil que pensó que se desvanecería en cualquier instante y por cualquier toque.

\- Giotto - contestó sin pensarlo. Tal vez no hubiera respondido si otra persona se lo hubiera preguntado, pero en ese momento no sintió peligro o algún mal presentimiento que le dijera que era incorrecto decir su identidad. Había aprendido, de alguna forma, en confiar en sus instintos. Ya le habían salvado de uno que otro problema anteriormente.

\- Giotto - repitió Paolo - No eres de aquí ¿verdad? No recuerdo haberte visto antes.

Esta vez, el niño se tensó visiblemente y estuvo a punto de echar a correr por el miedo de pensar que se había equivocado en juzgar tan rápidamente a esa persona, que de seguro llamaría a los _Campieri_ para que lo echaran de ahí. No quería ser golpeado, más bien, no quería _volver_ a ser golpeado. Dolía, dolía mucho y alguien tan enclenque como él nunca pudo defenderse, ni siquiera de los propios niños de su edad.

" _Este mundo es cruel, abusivo y solitario, mi pequeño."_ Volvió a resonar en su cabeza.

\- Tranquilo - dijo, notando el nerviosismo que había aparecido en el menor - Era una simple pregunta. No es normal ver a alguien de tu edad solo. A menos claro, que estés realmente con una persona y no me haya dado cuenta.

\- N-no soy de aquí. Eso es cierto - respondió dubitativo, evitando contestar lo otro que se refería de estar solo.

\- ¿En dónde vives? - preguntó interesado mientras se paraba. Su esposa, a un lado suyo, imitó el gesto sin despegar la vista del niño frente a ella. Era bien sabido que le encantaban los infantes, y ver a uno tan maltratado le hacía tener un fuerte apretujón en el estomago. Más aún porque estaba segura que, con un buen cuidado, las facciones del niño lucirían más y revelarían con más claridad esos ojos y cabello tan peculiares que tenia.

\- Yo… - se quedó a principios de la frase, sin saber que decir. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que la gente no le tomaba atención y que no había ninguna otra autoridad de la que temer. Aprendió por las malas que era mejor no decir ciertas cosas en presencia de ciertas personas - Vivía en la ciudad de al lado.

\- ¿Vivías? - ahora fue turno de hablar de la joven mujer. Giotto asintió son la cabeza, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo. El tono de voz dulce que usó le recordaba al de _nonna_ \- ¿Ahora dónde vives?

\- No lo sé.

Paolo notó sinceridad en la respuesta, por lo que extrañado volvió a hablar.

\- ¿No lo sabes?

\- _Nonna_ murió y vine aquí huyendo de los cobradores de mi ciudad - murmuró quedamente. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la joven pareja pudiera entender en su totalidad el significado de las palabras.

\- ¡Oh, pobre ángel! - exclamó la mujer francamente preocupada, tratando de controlar el impulso que tuvo de ir a abrazar al pequeño delante suyo. Su corazón era especialmente débil cuando se trataba de niños. Por su parte, Paolo borró la sonrisa de su cara.

\- No tienes a donde ir - dijo como una afirmación. Giotto respondió con un triste silencio que confirmaba lo dicho. Paolo volteó a ver a su mujer y ésta asintió en aceptación a la pregunta no dicha que se reflejo en los ojos de su marido.

Eran pobres, no tenían para pagar las comisiones que pedían y apenas lograban sacar para comer. No estaba seguro de que con ellos fuera el mejor lugar que un niño pudiera aspirar a estar, pero eso no arreglaba la situación; y después de pensar en las miles de muertes por parte de bandidos, delincuentes y ladrones que había visto y escuchado, no era tan insensible para dejar solo a un pequeño que se había visto repentinamente sin ningún respaldo. Si para ellos, las personas mayores el mundo era difícil, no se imaginaba que tan rudo y cruel seria para alguien infante y solitario.

Bah, ya se las arreglaría de alguna forma para pagar lo que debía. Una vida era más importante que ahorrar para darle todo al maldito payaso de los aristócratas.

\- Giotto - Paolo dijo, tomando las pequeñas manos que aún tenían las monedas encontradas entre las suyas propias; el pequeño lo miró confundido mientras ladeaba la cabeza - ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Se preguntó si el repentino brillo en los ojos del niño había sido por lágrimas que quería derramar. Bueno, mientras fuera de felicidad no le encontraba problema en llorar un poco.

* * *

 _\- ¿Por qué la casa que está cerca de las afueras es tan grande en comparación con todas las demás?_

 _\- Mi querido Giotto, eso es porque es la casa del Señor de aquí._

 _\- ¿Señor? - preguntó sin entender - ¿Qué tiene que ver el ser grande con tener una enorme casa?_

 _Su abuela se rió ante su comentario. No cabía duda de que la infancia era la época de inocencia. Esperaba que su nieto pudiera disfrutar un poco más de ésta._

 _\- No, no Giotto. Cuando digo "Señor" me refiero al dueño de estas tierras._

 _\- ¿Dueño? ¿Qué los dueños no eran aquellas personas con trajes elegantes y habla bonita?_

 _Gioretti(4) sonrió ante la descripción que el niño daba de los aristócratas. Nadie que los conociera un poco se referiría a ellos de esa manera, pero a ella solo le confirmó que el pequeño era de buen corazón. Y esperaba que siguiera con éste mientras crecía._

 _\- Si, ellos son los "dueños" originales. Pero estas personas prestan las tierras a otras más para que las trabajen, y estos a su vez nos tienen a nosotros para que cumplamos con ese trabajo._

 _El pequeño rubio frunció el ceño, sin embargo Gioretti supo que era más por disconformidad al entender la posición tan abaja en la que estaban en la escala social. Giotto era niño, pero no tonto._

 _\- Ya - dijo quedamente - Supongo que ellos son los que han de ser los llamados gaba… gaba .._

 _\- Gabelloti (5) - completó la frase._

 _\- ¡Eso! ¡Gabelloti!_

* * *

El recuerdo se le vino a la mente casi al instante en el que escuchó a unas personas hablar sobre lo "cruel" que estaba siendo el actual _Gabellote_ con respecto a la tasa de impuestos que cobraba. Giotto sólo esperaba que nadie fuera de él hubiera escuchado eso, de no ser así, aquel par de mujeres iban a estar en serios problemas.

No era sorpresa el saber que muchos de los mencionados _Gabelloti_ hacían tratos con ladrones y bandidos. Se suponía que en un principio era para formalizar cierta "paz" que el gobierno y los aristócratas no podían lograr, pero pronto se había convertido en un ciclo de amenazas y extorciones. No sería la primera vez que alguien muriera "accidentalmente" en una emboscada con delincuentes luego de que le hayan escuchado hablar en contra de "su Señor". También era bueno mencionar que varios de los _Campieri_ solían ser de ese tipo de gente.

Giotto suspiró con pesadez. Saber todo eso y aun así no ser capaz de hacer algo para cambiarlo lo frustraba. Pero él era un niño de siete años cuyos familiares estaban muertos, una persona en tales condiciones nunca sería capaz de hacer algo. Bueno, a decir verdad, _casi_ ninguna persona seria capaz de hacer algo. Los cuentos de hadas donde un héroe magistral salvaba a todos no eran la vida real, se dio cuenta de eso demasiado pronto para su gusto.

Mientras seguía caminando detrás de Paolo y su esposa, Giotto no paraba de mirar a todas partes y tratar de escuchar las conversaciones. No era que quisiera romper la intimidad de las personas, pero entre mas conociera aquella ciudad más fácil sería sobrevivir.

Así, notó un uso constante de cierta palabra que apenas si había escuchado un par de veces en su anterior vecindario. Una que, descubrió, la gente parecía utilizar mucho para referirse al _Gabelloti_ de la ciudad y a sus _Campiere_. Como si fuera una palabra clave que los de alta cuna no podían entender, pero la de baja clase sí; de esa forma se podía hablar sobre ellos todo lo que se quisiera sin temor a futuras represalias. Al principio, el propio Giotto no sabía a qué se referían siempre que la mencionaban, pero después de escuchar con más atención, no le fue muy difícil descubrir de quien hablaban.

La palabra venía de un acrónimo (o así oyó que lo llamaban, fue cuando pensó un largo rato que descubrió el significado de "acrónimo"). La frase era simple y directa. La frase que hacia ecos en su cabeza últimamente y con la que había soñado esa misma mañana.

" _Mazzini Autorizza Furti, Incendi, Avvelenamenti"(6)_

Si juntabas las primeras letras, formabas una palabra.

" _ **Mafia"**_

Se dio cuenta de que ese término parecía definir a un nuevo tipo de personas y organización. Después de todo, los Gabelloti no eran ni clase alta ni baja; incluso, hasta cierto punto se podía decir que de alguna forma se aprovechaban de ambas clases. Cuando sus papás todavía vivían, había escuchado mencionar que un Gabellote había logrado chantajear a los aristócratas que le habían confiado sus propiedades. Eso, ahí en Sicilia y en cualquier otra parte del mundo era algo sorprendente.

Giotto estaba relativamente feliz de tener una nueva palabra en su vocabulario. Aunque, de alguna forma, la palabra le resultó algo amarga.

* * *

\- _Ghinizelli_ \- repitió. Paolo asintió en señal de que había sido dicho correctamente - _Ambizio Ghinizelli_. Ese es el nombre del _Gabellote_ de aquí.

En la última media hora, Paolo y su esposa le habían explicado el funcionamiento de la ciudad. Se dio cuenta de que no era muy diferente a como se realizaban las cosas en la suya, para bien o para mal. Lo único que sí cambiaba era que ahí las personas tendían a rebelarse más.

Y eso, por consiguiente, indicaba un número más alto de muertes.

\- Y tiene un hijo. _Giovanni Ghinizelli_ \- la pareja volvió a asentir.

A Giotto le pareció curioso que un _Gabellote_ tuviera un hijo. De los que él había escuchado, ninguno de ellos tenía familia.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? - preguntó curioso.

\- Nadie lo sabe con exactitud. Pero para que ya sepa manejar a la perfección una pistola, no creo que sea exactamente un niño - respondió Paolo con un ligero estremecimiento. Nunca le habían gustado las pistolas, esas armas eran capaces de matar increíblemente fácil. Bastaba con apretar el gatillo y la vida de alguien desaparecía.

\- Aunque en realidad - continuó su esposa luego de haberse asegurado una vez más que nadie los oía, con un curioso tono de secreto que llamó la atención de Giotto - He escuchado que sí es un niño. Más o menos de tu edad, Giotto - ante lo dicho, el pequeño rubio no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza y hacer una mueca. Eso no sonaba lindo.

\- ¿Un niño que puede manejar una pistola? - Paolo negó con la cabeza, desilusionado - Si eso es cierto, no creo que quería conocerlo alguna vez. Menos cuando crezca.

\- ¿Qué tal si no es alguien malo en realidad? - dijo Giotto, ganándose una mirada extrañada de Paolo y su esposa - Quiero decir, si nadie sabe con certeza quien es, no creo que esté exactamente orgulloso de su parentesco - la pareja de adultos puso más atención a sus palabras, y eso le dio ánimos al menor de continuar - Además… No sé, tal vez lo obligaron a aprender a usar un arma o algo así. Viniendo de los _Gabelloti_ , nada es sorprendente.

Paolo admitía que el niño tenía un punto.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Giotto se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder.

\- Intuición, ¿tal vez? - comentó un poco nervioso - No todas las personas que parecen ser malas lo son, nadie elige donde nacer y las circunstancias. Al menos eso era lo que decía _nonna_.

\- Tu abuela era muy sabia, Giotto - Marie, la esposa de Paolo, le dijo con una sonrisa. El niño devolvió el gesto con una pisca de orgullo.

* * *

Tenía que correr, correr y correr. Escapar, huir, escapar y huir. Si lo alcanzaban, estaba muerto.

Cuando una bala pasó rozando su mejilla haciéndole un corte, maldijo por millonésima vez a su padre y sus asquerosos tratos corruptos. Maldijo su apellido. Maldijo a su familia.

Cuando volteó para atrás, alzando la pistola y disparando en un golpe perfecto que le dio en la pierna a uno de sus perseguidores, se maldijo a sí mismo.

Las personas buenas no sabían utilizar un arma. Las personas buenas no disparaban a la gente. Las personas buenas no mataban.

Por lo tanto, él no era una buena persona.

Eso, le dolía en el fondo de su alma.

Dio una vuelta, metiéndose en una de las pequeñas entre calles de los edificios y siguió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban. No podía ni salir de la finca sin que un grupo de molestos ciudadanos lo persiguiera y amenazara con matarlo. Aunque él no los culpaba, tenían sus razones para odiarlo; después de todo, él era el hijo de la persona encargada de su tortura.

Simplemente debería de dejarse matar y acabar con todo. Tal vez de esa forma, su padre aprendería la lección. Pero aún con ese pensamiento en mente, seguía corriendo. A pesar de negarlo una y otra vez, no quería morir. Un instinto primitivo en su interior le gritaba que viviera.

Así siguió corriendo, dando vueltas y vueltas. Se perdería, pero en esos momentos no le importaba.

Sólo quería vivir.

* * *

 _(_ 1) " _Abuela" en italiano_

 _(2) "Campieri" es el plural de "Campiere". Eran guardias al servicio de un "Gabellote" (para más información de ellos, pasar al número 5) para proteger al ganado, la propiedad, equipo y controlar a los campesinos. Los Campieri podían ser personas que antes se dedicaban al vandalismo, por supuesto, no todas, pero es algo que hay que tomar en cuenta._

 _(3) "Paolo" es un personaje que se menciona en el episodio 308 del manga, en el primer recuerdo de Giotto y Cozart que les es dado a los Vongola y los Shimon en el arco de la ceremonia de sucesión._

 _(4) Nombre Italiano. Se pone en honor a "Santa María Gioretti". Me pareció un lindo nombre para la abuela de Giotto._

 _(5) "Gabelloti" plural de "Gabellote". Su nombre viene de la palabra "Gabella" que se refiere a un impuesto o tasa en forma de pago requerido. Estas personas fungían como intermedio entre la aristocracia y los campesinos. Administraban las propiedades de los aristócratas y obtenían a cambio un porcentaje de bienes, además para acrecentar sus ganancias dividían las tierras en pequeñas áreas y las arrendaban a los campesinos, quienes también les otorgaban un porcentaje de lo obtenido. Cuando fueron ganando más poder, extorsionaban a los labriegos, se apropiaban indebidamente de tierras y organizaban grupos de ladrones y cuatreros. Al mismo tiempo, de ellos dependía el abasto de alimentos en las ciudades, lo que les permitía llevar a cabo prácticas de extorsión y especulación en el mercado._

 _(6) Significa "Mazzini autoriza robos, incendios y envenenamientos". A lo que se refieren con esta frase, lo explicare en el próximo capítulo._

 _Ciao! Gracias por leer hasta aquí. ¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo?_

 _Decidí ambientar todo en Sicilia, una isla de Italia en el sur que siempre se ha caracterizado por sus altas tasas de violencia, especialmente en siglo XIX y principios del XX. También, es ahí donde se origina el concepto "mafia" por primera vez, igual a mediados del siglo XIX. Y actualmente, la mafia Siciliana es una de las más fuertes y famosas. A diferencia de otros estados de Italia, Sicilia aún en los 1800, seguía siendo de tipo feudal y esto daba a que hubiera mucha explotación por parte de la clase alta hacia la clase baja. Sip, todo lo narrado aquí tiene sus datos históricos. Hey, que quiero hacer bien las cosas!_

 _Lo de la guerra entre Austria, Francia e Italia que se menciono también es real. Mas detalles se revelaran adelante(?)_

 _Eso es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y hasta la próxima._

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	3. Capítulo II: La Tempesta I

_Advertencia: Puede contener unas cuantas palabras anti sonantes. Nada grave, pero por si acaso aviso._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo II:**_

 _ **La Tempesta**_

 _ **Parte I**_

 _La primera vez que tocó la empuñadora de una pistola, su mano tembló. Tal vez hubiera sido mucho más fácil sostenerla de no haber visto lo que se hacía con ella, o más bien, lo que_ _ **querían**_ _que hiciera con ella._

" _¿P-papá? ¿P-por qué?"_

" _No quiero quejas de ningún tipo" su padre se adelantó a lo que iba a decir, como si fuera capaz de leerle el pensamiento "Es por tu seguridad. Aprenderás a usarla, no hay excusa."_

 _No había un porque valido, no había nada que lo salvara. Ni en ese momento ni un futuro próximo._

" _Ve con los Campieri. Aprende como se hacen las cosas aquí."_

" _¡P-pero señor! ¡El joven maestro apenas es un niño y-" la voz de su nana fue cortada brutalmente, siendo reemplazado por el eco resonante de la joven siendo golpeada tan fuerte que cayó de espaldas al suelo. Con su mano cubriendo su adolorida mejilla donde había recibido el golpe de su señor, lo miró con lastima; a él, al pobre niño que no podía escapar de su fútil destino._

" _¿Alguna objeción?"_

" _Ninguna señor" fue lo único que escuchó antes de ser empujado por la mano de su padre hacia la puerta de salida._

 _La primera vez que jaló el gatillo, no fue sólo su mano lo que tembló, sino todo su cuerpo. El sonido de la bala al dispararse lo visitó en sueños durante varios días; pero en vez de consuelo, sólo encontró la sonrisa socarrona de su progenitor._

" _Bien hecho. Sigue así, Giovanni"_

 _Por favor, que no lo llamara así. Le gustaba su nombre, era el nombre que le dio su madre. Por favor, que no llene ese nombre con manchas de sangre. Por favor, por favor._

" _¡Infeliz!"_

 _Por favor._

" _¡Abusivo!"_

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasaba eso?_

" _¡Desgraciado!"_

 _Si tan sólo su padre no fuera de esa manera. Si tan sólo los demás se dieran cuenta que_ _ **él no quería**_ _estar en esa posición, ¿habría alguna diferencia?_

" _Mira, ¿ese de ahí no es su hijo?"_

 _Él sólo era el hijo Ghinizelli. Sólo eso._

" _¿Lo has escuchado? ¡Utilizó un arma en contra de esas pobres personas! ¡Será igual de maldito que su padre!"_

 _No, no quería que eso pasara._

" _¿Cómo es que tiene un hijo? Que yo sepa, ese malnacido no cuenta con una esposa"_

" _Vamos hombre, sabes que sólo necesita un poco de "pasión", una joven desdichada ¡y listo! Tenemos a un pobre bastardo en camino."_

 _Dejen de hablar._

 _Por favor, dejen de hablar._

" _¡Jajaja! ¡Entonces lo de Bastardo Ghinizelli le queda como anillo al dedo, en más de un sentido!"_

 _Cállense._

" _Bastardo Ghinizelli. Si, suena bastante bien"_

 _Cállense._

" _¡Hey, mocoso! ¡No te sientas tan triste, te prometo que pronto haremos que vuelvas a ver a tu madre!"_

 _Cállense. Cállense._

" _¡Bastardo Ghinizelli!"_

\- ¡Cállense!

En ese momento despertó.

Su respiración era irregular, sudaba, temblaba y tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados alrededor de la fina y delgada sabana que estaba encima de él. Le costó trabajo serenarse y descubrir que sólo había sido una pesadilla, como las muchas que ya se iba acostumbrado a tener. Unos segundos pasaron y aún en el estado de recién salido de su sueño, con una simple mirada al escenario frente a él, su cuerpo se tensó instintivamente. No estaba en su habitación, no estaba en su casa. ¿Dónde se encontraba entonces? Y más importante todavía, ¿cómo y por qué?

Los recuerdos de la última hora (al menos, última hora para él antes de caer en un estado de inconsciencia) chocaron en su mente, tan fuerte y abrumador que hizo que le doliera la cabeza.

Lo recordaba, estaba escapando. Estaba huyendo.

Era lo típico siempre que salía sin la protección de los mastodontes de los Campieri, cosa que, para disgusto de todos en la finca donde vivía, era muy seguido. Y de alguna forma la gente de alrededor siempre parecía saber quién era y veía en él la perfecta oportunidad para vengarse. Che, que lo intentaran; cuando se trataba de cuestiones de escape era bastante bueno.

O al menos lo era hasta que le plantaban una emboscada con más de cinco personas.

Bien, primera parte de la situación recreada. Pero luego ¿qué?

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Y joder, que reverendo susto se llevó en ese instante. Brincó tan fuerte que incluso se cayó de la cama donde estaba y dio un pequeño grito. El duro suelo le dio la bienvenida mientras su mente le reprochaba ser tan idiota como para no haberse fijado que había alguien más en la habitación.

\- ¡Perdón! ¿Te asusté? - la vocecilla preguntó en un claro tono de preocupación - ¡Ah, perdón de nuevo! Que pregunta más tonta, por supuesto que te asusté.

" _No tienes porque repetirlo, genio."_ Pensó para sí mismo malhumorado.

Chasqueó la lengua en un evidente gesto de frustración y alzó la vista para empezar a gritarle los miles de improperios que tenía en mente a la persona a su lado, pero su voz pareció desaparecer apenas sus ojos captaron el rostro de su acompañante.

\- Perdón - volvió a repetir - No era mi intención, ¿cómo te sientes?

Era un niño. Tal vez de su misma edad que lo miraba con cautela pero sincero interés en su estado actual. Tenía un cabello chistoso, como en forma de picos que era de un rubio brillante; sin embargo no era eso lo que llamaba más la atención en él, sino sus ojos.

Eran naranjas. Un naranja cálido y reconfortante.

Como el que vio antes de desmayarse.

* * *

 _Dolía._

 _Dolía, y demasiado._

 _Sentía como iba perdiendo sensibilidad en su brazo, como su ojo derecho le palpitaba, como su abdomen parecía gritar cada vez que se movía, advirtiéndole que no se encontraba bien y que de seguro poseía más de un par de huesos rotos ahí._

 _¿Cómo había dejado que los otros lo tomaran por sorpresa a la hora de dar una vuelta? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de ellos? Pagó aquello con intereses. Lo habían despojado de su arma, sujetado entre los cinco o seis que eran (no es que se haya puesto a contar en ese momento) y empezado a golpear en el estomago y la cara. Al principio lo resistió bien, no por nada ya había pasado por algo parecido unas cuantas veces antes, pero empezó a asustarse cuando notó el cuchillo en la mano de un hombre quien, con diversión, le dedicó una sonrisa enorme. Lo que sintió antes de milagrosamente darle en la cara con una patada, fue el filo sobre la carne de su brazo izquierdo y algo caliente escurriendo sobre éste._

 _Mentiría si dijera que nunca había sangrado antes, pero al menos no lo había hecho por un arma corto-punzante enterrada en él. En ese momento adrenalina pura le recorrió el cuerpo y dios sabrá de dónde sacó la fuerza para liberarse a base de patadas, mordidas y demás, de sus enemigos. No estaba seguro si también había agarrado su pistola del suelo y disparado, la visión era algo borrosa; lo único que tenía en mente era sólo salir de ahí lo más rápido posible._

 _Escuchó gritos detrás de él, pasó cerca de gente que si bien no ayudaba a aquellos hombres a atraparlo, tampoco lo ayudaban a él. No los culpaba, ¿quién en su sano juicio lo haría? Aunque lo salvaran, su padre no se creería lo dicho y de seguro mataba a su bondadoso ángel._

 _Siguió corriendo, y corriendo, y corriendo. Lo siguió haciendo incluso cuando ya no sintió a alguien siguiéndolo, sólo importaba alejarse lo más que podía de los alrededores de su casa. Cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba casi en la frontera de Palermo y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse. Y se sentía mal, y estaba solo._

 _No supo cuando fue que se dejó caer en la esquina de una calle malolienta, viendo como su brazo malherido había dejado un pequeño camino de sangre que en la mañana sería bastante fácil de identificar. Che, incluso hubiera sido sencillo seguirlo y encontrarlo con eso desde hace tiempo; suerte para él que sus perseguidores no tenían mucho seso en la cabeza._

 _Los segundos siguieron corriendo, los minutos, tal vez las horas._

 _Se sentía cada vez más débil._

 _Asquerosamente débil._

 _Tanto así, que cuando logró oír unos pequeños pasos que se detenían cerca de él, no tuvo fuerzas para moverse. Si alguien lo quería matar, era el momento perfecto; no daría batalla alguna._

 _Pero en vez de intenciones asesinas, en vez de la cara sonriente de cruel satisfacción que esperaba encontrar, se topó con un destello de preocupación en lo que le pareció un cielo naranja._

 _Y luego, oscuridad._

* * *

\- Creo que escuche mal. ¿Puedes volver a repetir lo que dijiste?

El gran hombretón tragó, visiblemente nervioso. Sabía que detrás de ese tono calmado que parecía expresar su jefe, se encontraba la potencialidad de mandarlo a matar si es que quería. Ex convicto o no, con las habilidades que poseía el Señor y todo el respaldo en hombres que tenía no podría igualársele.

Maldijo por millonésima vez al pequeño engendro de Giovanni.

\- No lo hemos encontrado, señor - repitió sin muestras de temblor en su voz, cosa que agradeció.

\- No lo han encontrado - el señor Ghinizelli hizo eco a su propia respuesta - Aunque ya lleva casi dos días de desaparecido. No lo han encontrado.

No le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando la conversación.

\- Hemos buscado por todas las calles de la ciudad, tal vez con demasiado detalle. La gente está empezando a sospechar.

Ambizio Ghinizelli no dejó de sonreír cuando le respondió con fría voz:

\- _Ingannare (1)_

El golpe que dio con su puño en la mesa luego de eso, lo hizo sentirse jodidamente incómodo.

\- Si no está en las calles, busca en las casas. No importa lo que piense la gente, si te molestan sólo dales una lección y ya. Vulgo sobra en el mundo - dijo aún con esa fría mascara de alegría - Giovanni es un niño, pero no es tan tonto como para salir de Palermo, tiene que estar en alguna parte.

Podía debatir eso. Después de todo, ¿si era tan inteligente por qué demonios seguía escapándose de la finca? A menos claro, que hiciera todo eso porque quería que lo mataran, pero aquello ya era otro lio.

\- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? - le reprendió, borrando por completo la falsa sonrisa que lucía y reemplazándola por un gesto osco de demanda - ¡Encuéntralo idiota! No quiero tú ni tus hombres vuelvan hasta que traigan a mi hijo con ustedes, capito _? (2)_

Lo último sonaba a una amenaza, y apostaría las tierras del propio Ambizio a que lo era.

\- Entendido.

\- Bien. Ahora vete.

No tardó ni un segundo en obedecer esa orden y largarse con largas zancadas del despacho de su jefe. Usualmente no tenía por qué quejarse y raramente lamentaba haber tomado la decisión de habérsele unido a Ghinizelli; estando con él podía tener bastantes lujos, divertirse con los pobres infelices de los de clase baja e incluso estar presente en ciertos eventos de la aristocracia.

Un paraíso. O al menos lo sería si cierto insolente mocoso aceptara quien era.

Si le preguntaban, no entendía porque Ambizio estaba tan interesado en que su hijo aprendiera a ser como él. Aunque bien, desde hace tiempo que eso de "los lazos familiares" parecía estar muy presente en diversas partes del país causando una serie de grupos que se protegían entre sí para evitar los abusos, no entendía porque gente de alto nivel como los gabelloti o incluso la misma aristocracia le daban tanta importancia a la sangre, la familia y demás estupideces, al menos a su punto de vista. Tampoco es como si le interesara saberlo, mientras él siguiera con su vida actual los de alta clase podían hacer lo que se les diera la gana.

Lo que lo retomó al punto en cuestión. Giovanni.

Mientras ese niño no entendiera la posición en la que estaba, no podría seguir disfrutando de su paraíso.

Sonrío con cierta escena mental que apareció en su cabeza. Por más perceptivo que fuera Ambizio, no creía que notara las diferencias entre golpes de un campesino enfurecido y sus propios golpes en el cuerpo de Giovanni.

Si el mocoso no quería aprender por las buenas, entonces tendría que ser por las malas ¿no?

* * *

\- Podrías dejar de mirarme como si te fuera a morder o algo así. Es algo incómodo, ya sabes.

Giotto no recibió ninguna respuesta, a menos que mirarlo con más detalle como si fuera un fantasma fuera interpretado como una. Bueno, tan si quiera el niño se había animado a comer el trozo de pan que le había traído; no sin antes inspeccionarlo como si estuviera envenado, pero algo era algo.

Antes de que otro silencio se acentuara entre ambos, el pequeño rubio volvió a hablar con la esperanza de escuchar alguna palabra salir de la boca de su compañero.

\- Me alegra que te hayas despertado. Llevabas tiempo dormido y me comenzaba a asustar.

El niño, que después de su caída se había vuelto a sentar en la cama, cambió su roja mirada penetrante por una de curiosidad y Giotto tomó eso como una señal para seguir.

\- ¡No te imaginas el susto que me diste! - comentó con una sonrisa - Por poco se me salía el corazón, especialmente cuando justo te desmayaste a la hora de verme. Estabas bastante mal, deberías de tener más cuidado, por lo que sé aquí-

\- ¿Por qué?

Giotto parpadeó, confundido. Esperaba que lo interrumpiera para decir algo, pero no que dijera eso.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Por qué me ayudaste? No ganabas nada con hacerlo.

\- ¿Se necesita ganar algo para ayudar a alguien?

Ahora fue el turno del otro niño para mirarlo confundido. La lógica que seguía el rubio no parecía coincidir con la del resto del mundo, incluso con la suya propia.

\- Eres raro - dijo casi al instante sin importarle que sonara algo brusco. Especialmente viniendo de él, la persona a quien habían salvado.

Volvió a sentirse desorientado cuando el rubio rió con alegría. En serio, ¿de dónde se supone que venía ese crio? O más bien, ¿qué demonios era?

\- Desde que llegue no dejan de decirme eso - comentó risueño.

\- ¿Desde qué llegaste? - Giotto se tensó un poco con la pregunta, pero asintió en gesto de confirmación - No eres de aquí.

Bueno, eso explicaba algunas cosas. De seguro venia de otras ciudades mejor protegidas, o incluso estados. _Cerdeña_ (3), tal vez; solo ahí estaba gente lo suficientemente loca como para arriesgarse por los demás.

\- Vivía en la ciudad que está a un día y medio a pie de aquí. No llevo mucho tiempo en Palermo, dos días, con este tres.

Vale, al demonio su explicación interior. Estaba totalmente errado.

\- ¿Estas de broma? ¡Yo ya pensaba que eras de Cerdeña! - mencionó con diversión y una vaga sombra de entusiasmo. Quizá el otro le había contagiado un poco de su buen humor.

Giotto le dio una leve sonrisa.

\- No estaría mal. Aunque dudo que alguien como yo tuviera para costearse un viaje por barco.

El otro menor, sin entender, esta vez miró con más atención al niño frente a él y notó muchas cosas de las cuales no se había percatado por estar más concentrado en ver que no tuviera malas intenciones o algún arma escondida para matarlo. El rubio tenía varios raspones en la cara, en las manos y no dudaba que también en las piernas; su cabello lucia algo enredado y su ropa estaba desgastada.

No era ningún chico de clase alta como pensó inicialmente, sino todo lo contrario. De nueva cuenta, se recriminó mentalmente por no poner atención a las cosas que realmente importaban.

Notando el cambio de semblante en él, Giotto se apresuró en intervenir.

-¡Pero no pasa nada! - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - Me alegra que pienses tan alto de mí, aunque por desgracia no sea de esa forma. Aquí en Palermo me he encontrado con varias personas bastante amables, incluso me dejan ayudarlos con sus tareas y me dan un poco de dinero - el niño a su lado lo miraba entre atento y curioso - De ahí es donde saque para el-

Giotto logró callarse antes de terminar la frase, pero por la expresión que puso su compañero supo que había entendido lo que iba a decir. " _De ahí es donde saque para el pan"_

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no has comido nada por dármelo a mí? - inquirió con un pequeño tono acusador. Giotto se encogió en la silla donde estaba sentado.

\- Estoy acostumbrado a no comer mucho, no hay ningún problema - trató de justificarse.

\- ¡Ningún problema mi engendro de padre! - gritó - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?!

\- No deberías hablar así de tu padre.

\- ¡No cambies el tema!

Giotto no contestó nada, ocasionando que un pesado silencio se instalara entre los dos. El rubio no sabía que decir, ¿debería disculparse? ¿Seguir callado? ¿Esperar a que hablara?

¿Qué debería de hacer ahora? Nunca le había pasado algo parecido. Bueno, tampoco era que tuviera muchos años de vida, pero si suficientes experiencias como para tener cierta sabiduría coloquial.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Eh? - soltó Giotto en reflejo. Su compañero suspiró, hizo una pequeña mueca y volteó su vista a otro lado antes de volver a hablar.

\- G-gracias. De alguna forma te lo pagaré.

Giotto negó con la cabeza, con una nueva sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

\- No es necesario.

\- ¡Pero claro que lo es, idiota! - gritó nuevamente, en consecuencia el rubio dio un pequeño brinco en su silla. Está bien, a su nuevo conocido parecía gustarle gritar - S-solo dime qué quieres, ¡te lo daré!

Giotto pensó unos momentos, con la mirada atenta del otro sobre él. Entonces, sonrió todavía más grande y junto sus manos en señal de decisión.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó un poco indeciso. Sólo esperaba que no saliera con algo fuera de lo normal o imposible de hacer. No sería la primera vez que algo así le pasara.

\- Tú nombre - sentenció con seguridad. El contrarío parpadeó aturdido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tú nombre - repitió Giotto suavemente - Hemos estado aquí juntos la última media hora y solo sé que eres un niño con cabello y ojos rojos claro que parece tener un peculiar carácter. Además, me gustaría hablarte por tu nombre, para eso están ¿qué no?

Sonaba sencillo. Ojala pudiera decirlo sin ningún problema.

Pero no podía, o más bien **no** **quería**. Puede que el rubio recién acabara de llegar, pero estaba seguro de que ya conocía su nombre y el de su familia a esas alturas. Si se enteraba de quien era, puede que no reaccionara tan bien como la había estado haciendo, y desde hace tiempo que deseaba poder hablar con alguien sin el peso de su nombre de por medio.

Giotto ladeó la cabeza, esperando la respuesta como si fuera un cachorro aguardando por su comida.

\- ¿Cuál es el tuyo? - preguntó en vez de contestar.

\- ¡Cierto! Que descortés de mi parte - dijo riendo - Mi nombre es Giotto.

\- ¿Giotto? - el mencionado asintió - Gentil Gobernante…

\- ¿Gentil Gobernante?- vaya, el rubio sentía como si su charla fuera una especie de espejo. Uno respondía en forma de pregunta a lo que el otro decía.

\- Es lo que significa tu nombre. Gentil Gobernante - respondió el niño con una media sonrisa. Los ojos de Giotto se agrandaron en sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - le cuestionó con una extraña emoción - No es mentira, ¿verdad? ¡No sabía que mi nombre tenía un significado!

\- Hey, yo no miento - contestó cruzándose de brazos en un gesto infantil de orgullo - Mi padre me obliga a aprenderme ciertas cosas, unas aburridas, otras interesantes.

\- No suena mal. Me gusta - mencionó el pequeño rubio más para sí mismo que para su acompañante. " _Gentil Gobernante"_ , estaba seguro de que su abuela sabia ese significado cuando le dio el nombre.

" _Grazie, nonna"_ pensó con una pequeña punzada de dolor en el pecho.

\- Mi nombre también empieza con G… - comentó dubitativo el peli rojo. Giotto saltó de la silla donde estaba y se plantó enfrente de él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Enserio? - el otro menor asintió en respuesta, Giotto rió contento - ¡Hermoso! Es como si estuviéramos conectados o algo así, ¿no te parece?

Sintió un extraño retorcijón en su estómago, y estaba seguro de que no era a causa de las heridas que tenía en éste. Con esa actitud tan despreocupada y alegre del otro, ahora, aunque no lo admitiera, tenía más miedo de su reacción si descubría quien era. Pero tampoco quería faltar a su palabra.

" _Giotto"_ no sólo tenía la letra inicial, sino también la misma primera silaba que su nombre y curiosamente, la propia pronunciación de la letra (4)

Entonces, se le ocurrió.

\- G - el rubio lo miró confundido. El pelirrojo le devolvió una sonrisa de suficiencia - Mi nombre es G.

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿tienes que estar encapuchado cada que sales? - preguntó G siguiéndole el paso. Giotto asintió en reconocimiento.

\- Paolo me dijo que era mejor que saliera así durante un tiempo, mi cabello es algo… vistoso - reconoció con un ligero puchero.

\- Dímelo a mí - bufó G.

Usualmente a cualquiera le parecería sospechoso un par de personas encapuchadas, pero cuando esas personas eran niños, les daba igual, ya que de seguro se trataba sólo de un juego de infantes. O al menos así lo veía la mayoría.

Luego de su presentación oficial (con un Giotto que no paraba de repetir que su nombre era extrañamente genial, justo como su propietario - cosa que, aunque no admitía lo hizo sentir bien -) G había bombardeado al rubio con una serie de preguntas sobre el lugar en donde estaba y de nueva cuenta, _porque_ demonios se le había ocurrido hacer algo tan loco como rescatar a un desconocido que estaba muriéndose a la mitad de la calle.

Escuchó con atención la pequeña travesía que había pasado su actual compañero, y con eso se le revolvió el estómago de forma horrible, odiando el hecho de que de alguna forma él tenía que ver con todo ese sistema de abuso que se vivía en Sicilia. Se aguantó de no vomitar porque, después de todo, Giotto había sacrificado su propio dinero para darle ese trozo de pan.

Por medio de la narración de él, conoció a Paolo y a su esposa, quienes eran los responsables de que tuviera donde dormir y la oportunidad de quedarse en Palermo. Aunque G, intrigado, le había preguntado por qué no vivía directamente con ellos en vez de estar en el pequeño cobertizo al lado de la casa de la pareja.

Giotto lo volvió a sorprender con su respuesta.

 _\- No quiero meterlos en problemas._

 _\- ¿Por qué dices eso?_

 _\- Si los Campieri se enteran de que estoy aquí no me irá bien. Y Paolo y Marie también sufrirán por ello._

 _G lo miró horrorizado._

 _\- ¿Pero por qué?_

 _\- Es como si le estuvieran robando al gabellote. Yo no pago impuestos, y el estar aquí significa un gasto no planeado cuyo dinero no regresa a él. Así funcionan las cosas._

" _Así funcionan las cosas"_ _pensó G de forma amarga._

Esa pequeña conversación fue suficiente para que G le pidiera a Giotto acompañarlo a la ciudad, trabajaría junto con él y de esa forma le pagaría lo que había gastado.

 _\- ¡Pero G! ¡Ya me diste lo que pedía a cambio!_

 _\- Un nombre no te devolverá lo que has ganado, Giotto._

 _\- Solo era un poco de pan…_

 _G frunció el ceño, claramente molesto._

 _\- No me veas la cara de idiota. Entiendo lo suficiente como para saber que mis heridas no se curaron por arte de magia._

 _\- ¡Pero aún estas lastimado!_

 _\- ¿Hubo algún hueso roto? ¿Uno de importancia?_

 _Giotto vaciló un instante._

 _-Tienes un par de costillas rotas._

 _\- Aún con eso puedo moverme lo suficiente._

 _\- ¡G!_

Luego de una pequeña discusión que G ganó, Giotto aceptó -aunque a regañadientes- que lo ayudara con las pequeñas tareas con las cuales ganaba un poco de dinero.

Antes de salir, G le preguntó si de casualidad tenía algo con lo que taparse la cabeza. Su cabello era demasiado llamativo, y estaba seguro que, aun estando en las orillas de Palermo, podría haber alguien que lo reconociera.

Y si eso pasaba, no quería ni pensar en los graves problemas en los que metería a su pequeño salvador.

Giotto había reído y le había enseñado la capucha que el mismo se iba a poner para salir. Y daba la casualidad que le habían regalado una, dando como resultado dos -una que él traía de su anterior casa y la que le amablemente le habían dado-. G terminó riendo junto con Giotto, divertido por las interesantes coincidencias que parecían rodearlos.

\- ¿Seguro que estas bien? - el pelirrojo rodó los ojos, con esa ya era la cuarta vez que Giotto le preguntaba eso en lo que iban de camino.

\- Estoy bien. Y si vuelvas a hacer que lo repita lo te daré un pequeño golpe como extra.

\- ¡Que cruel eres G! - dijo con fingido dolor Giotto. G no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, pareciera que hoy era el día donde rompería su record de sonrisas sinceras - ¡Mira, ya llegamos! ¡Es ahí!

Giotto caminó unos cuantos pasos más hasta detenerse enfrente de un local que parecía estar relativamente bien. G se detuvo detrás de él.

Un hombre joven volteó a verlo y cuando lo reconoció, lo recibió con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Giotto! - exclamó contento - ¿Vienes para otro pequeño encargo?

El rubio asintió con alegría.

\- Y esta vez traje a alguien más que quiere cooperar. Espero no cause mucha molestia, Franco (5).

Franco miró más allá del pequeño rubio y se encontró con el rostro de G, quien a su pesar y extrañeza, se sintió algo abochornado.

\- Más manos para ayudar, por mi más que bien - comentó satisfecho.

\- Pero tenga cuidado. Él está algo lastimado - le dijo Giotto en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto. Para su mala suerte, G lo escuchó y le mando una mirada de pocos amigos, a lo que el rubio rió divertido.

\- No le haga caso. Puedo moverme con facilidad - objetó, Franco terminó soltando una pequeña carcajada.

\- ¿Ya supiste? - la voz de una señora a pocos metros de ellos llamó la atención del pelirrojo, más que nada por el tono de preocupación que parecía emanar de sus palabras - Parece que Ghinizelli se trae algo grande entre manos, he escuchado que los campieri están actuando de forma extraña bajo las órdenes directas de él.

G se tensó de inmediato. Tan solo la mención del apellido Ghinizelli lo ponía a temblar de anticipación.

\- ¿Pasa algo G? - preguntó Giotto notando de inmediato la repentina rigidez de su compañero. Se alegró de que Franco se haya metido a su local para empezar a revisar las tareas en las que lo podían ayudar.

G no contestó, se limitó a seguir escuchando la conversación como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y tal vez, de alguna forma realmente era así.

\- Desde hace ayer que parecían buscar algo en especial entre las calles. ¿Qué podrá ser? - respondió otra mujer.

\- ¿Tal vez alguien le robó?

\- ¡Esa persona es un tonto entonces!

\- Se equivocan, nadie le robó nada - intervino una tercera voz femenina - Esto lo escuché de mi marido, así que no le digan a nadie de que estas palabras salieron de mi boca.

G supuso que las otras dos mujeres hicieron algún gesto de afirmación, ya que después de unos segundos la misma voz volvió a sonar.

\- Me dijo que en la tarde de hace dos días, vio a Giovanni Ghinizelli escapar de un grupo de matones que lo perseguían - las demás féminas hicieron un sonido de sorpresa.

Por su parte, G sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

\- ¿Cómo? Entonces lo que están buscando…

\- Es al hijo. Pero qué horror…

El niño tal vez se hubiera desmayando en ese mismo momento si no fuera porque sintió unas manos recargarse en sus hombros que lo sacaban del trance en el que se había metido.

\- Estas pálido. Mejor vamos a ver algún doctor - Giotto lo miraba con determinación. No estaba seguro de cómo iba pagar otra consulta médica, de por sí ya se había quedado debiendo bastante con la anterior, pero de alguna forma se las apañaría.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡No permitiré que sigas gastando más! - le reprendió, recuperando las fuerzas que se habían desvanecido ante aquella conversación entre mujeres tan nefasta para él.

\- Pareces al borde de un colapso, ¡no te dejare así!

\- ¿Pasa algo? - antes de G pudiera objetar, Franco regresó y miró al par de niños con ojos preocupados.

\- Nada. Sólo me distraje un momento - respondió rápidamente el de cabellos rojos. Giotto lo miró con disgusto - ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Al final, el rubio decidió dejar las cosas como estaban; pero si veía que su amigo - no importaba que no llevaran mucho de conocerse, era su _amigo_ \- empeoraba un poco no dudaría en llevarlo con el médico más cercano. Franco les dio una pequeña ojeada antes de abrirles la puerta a su local y empezar a explicarles las diversas tareas en las que solicitaba ayuda.

Suerte para G que estaba acostumbrado a poner inconscientemente atención a lo que le decían, si no, estaba seguro que se hubiera perdido todo lo que Franco le decía debido al enmarañado de pensamientos que era su mente en esos momentos.

Pero claro, ¿cómo se le ocurrió que no le estarían buscando? ¿Qué si no regresaba lo dejarían libre y ya estaba? Tenía que volver rápido, de lo contrario…

" _De lo contrario involucrare a Giotto"_ pensó, no sin cierto pánico que recorrió su cuerpo.

El rubio ya había hecho lo suficiente por él, no quería meterlo en problemas.

Después de todo, él era Giovanni Ghinizelli, hijo del gabellote y a quien los campieri buscaban.

* * *

 _(1) Literalmente, "imbécil" en italiano._

 _(2) "¿Entendido?"_

 _(3) Cerdeña es una isla de Italia. Fue de suma importancia en la Unificación Italiana (entre 1852 a 1861) y aun actualmente es una región autónoma del país._

 _(4) En italiano, la "g" se pronuncia como "lli", como la pronunciación en inglés y es de sonido fuerte cuando se junta con las vocales "i, e". Por eso Giotto se pronuncia como "Llioto" en vez del sonido suave que se usa en español._

 _(5) Este nombre apareció en el manga, en el segundo recuerdo de Giotto y Cozart en el Arco de la Ceremonia de Sucesión._

 _Ciao!_

 _Vengo con otra actualización, un poco tardada pero el trabajo y estudio me secaban la inspiración. Pero no se preocupen, que como ya están las hermosas vacaciones, tratare de hacerlo más seguido._

 _Nufufu, felicidades a quienes se dieron cuenta que Giovanni era G desde el anterior episodio. ¿Qué por qué le puse nombre? Bueno, me pareció buena idea eso de que G empezara a ser G desde que conoció a Giotto. Y el nombre de Giovanni siempre me ha gustado._

 _Perdonen si el capítulo esta algo flojito, quería introducir a nuestra querida tormenta de buena manera._

 _Y oh, sé que quede de explicar el significado del acrónimo "mafia" que puse en el anterior capitulo, pero la pequeña introducción de G me salió más larga de lo que creí. En el próximo prometo explicarlo, junto con otras revelaciones de pequeños datos históricos._

 _Me despido agradeciendo su apoyo. Me alegra que la historia este gustando. Grazie, grazie!_

 _Atte:ElenaMisaScarlet._


	4. Capítulo III: La Tempesta II

_Advertencia: Palabras anti sonantes por el final del capítulo._

 _Letras itálicas son narraciones de sucesos pasados y/o recuerdos._

 _Letras itálicas entre comillas son pensamientos._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo III:**_

 _ **La Tempesta**_

 _ **Parte II**_

\- Que alegría que atendiera tan pronto a la llamada que dicte, Donovan. No me hubiera gustado tener que presentarme personalmente en el local e interrumpirlo a mitad de su trabajo - comentó _Marco_ con una sonrisa tan falsa como lo era la pureza de su pasado - No interrumpí ¿cierto? De haber estado ocupado no hubiera vuelto enseguida. Después de todo le comunique a su esposa que no era necesario sacarlo de su empleo a menos que no tuviera mucho que hacer.

" _Claro. Porque lo primero que haces cuando escuchas que el campiere principal de Parlermo te busca es decir: ¿Y a mi qué? Que espere tengo cosas que hacer"_ pensó con sarcasmo Donovan.

\- Como usted lo ve, señor, estoy dispuesto a servirle en lo que pueda - respondió, tratando de disimular lo más que podía la frialdad y nerviosismo detrás de esa oferta amistosa. Marco, el campiere principal de Don Ghinizelli volvió a soltar una sonrisa tipo aristócrata ante sus palabras; Donovan dedujo que tal vez luego de convivir tanto con esas personas algo se te terminaba pegando de ellos, ya sea para bien o para mal.

\- Gracias, gracias. Felizmente no necesito nada de mayor importancia, sólo un poco de información de cierto rumor que he escuchado en los últimos días.

\- ¿Rumor? - dijo el mayor - ¿Qué clase de rumor?

\- El rumor de que Donovan Bertoni vio hace unos días a Giovanni Ghinizelli escapar de un grupo de matones.

\- ¿D-donde escucho tal cosa? - para su desgracia no pudo evitar el tartamudeo, cosa que Marco notó y que hizo que estuviera a punto de echarse a reír. Esa era una de las partes que más disfrutaba de su trabajo, el observar como los pobres de baja clase se ponían tan inquietos cuando eran descubiertos que parecía que en cualquier momento iban a tener un colapso.

Era un buen comienzo de día.

\- ¿Importa? - inquirió tranquilamente - Las fuentes dan igual, lo principal es saber la verdad detrás de eso. Por supuesto que no quisiera creer que alguien tan correcto como usted observó algo así sin hacer nada, pero tengo que confirmarlo ¿no le parece?

Cuando la respiración de Bertoni se volvió más irregular y su cuerpo se tensó, el campiere supo que ya tenía el camino por donde empezar a buscar al pequeño engendro del hijo de su jefe. Esos cuatro días de tener que estar como idiota por todo Palermo estaban al fin empezando a rendir frutos.

* * *

\- ¿G? - dijo, volteando a ver a su amigo cuya mirada parecía nuevamente perdida en algún punto que no estaba seguro de identificar - ¿G? - nada, ninguna respuesta. Y eso se estaba haciendo más seguido cada que salían y pasaba otro día. Como si el pelirrojo escuchara en la lejanía la profecía de que el mundo se iba a acabar mañana o algo parecido - ¡G!

El mencionado brincó de la sorpresa y estuvo a punto de dejar caer la bolsa que cargaba.

\- ¿Q-qué pasa?

\- Otra vez estabas perdido - respondió con un mohín infantil que rápidamente se impregno con tintes de preocupación - ¿Qué sucede? Cada segundo luces más intranquilo.

\- Pff, no es nada. Ya te dije que suelo divagar mucho en mis pensamientos - el pelirrojo contestó rodando los ojos, con la esperanza de que su excusa funcionara. Aunque entre más tiempo pasaba con el rubio, menos esperaba que se creyera esas palabras. Niño de 8 años o no, su compañero poseía una impresionante habilidad para poder deducir los pensamientos y sentimientos de las personas.

No dudaba que incluso si se lo propusiera, descubriera quien en realidad era él. Cabía decir que no era una perspectiva que le gustara mucho.

Antes de volver a hablar, Giotto le dedico una mirada sincera llena de aliento.

\- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿cierto?

\- Lo sé, me lo has dicho varias veces.

" _Pero créeme, me odiarías si te dijera la verdad"_ Quería decírselo, quería gritárselo. Pero no podía, no quería.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que te pasa? - preguntó con una mueca que destellaba pequeños rasgos de dolor que al pelirrojo le calaron más de lo que nunca algo le llegó a molestar - ¿Acaso no confías en mi?

¿Qué? No carajo, no. No era eso, ¡no era eso!

Por extraño que fuera, G realmente confiaba en ese pequeño niño más que en cualquiera de su familia y personas que vivían en su casa con él. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Lo había salvado de la calle, curado sus heridas a costa de su propio dinero y lo dejaba quedarse con él en la pequeña choza cerca de la casa de Paolo. Y eso sólo era empezar el conteo de cosas buenas que hacía a con su persona.

El rubio no lo juzgaba con la mirada, no le dedicaba palabras cortantes ni lo consideraba un simple objeto o el hijo del demonio; él le sonreía, le tendía la mano cuando lo veía decaído e incluso llegaba a hacerlo reír (una hazaña que Dios sabía era casi imposible). Estar a su lado era relajante y sentía que podía ser él mismo sin necesidad de fingir ser alguien grande e imponente cuando sólo era un infante que apenas aprendía de la vida.

 _\- ¡Mira G! - gritó Giotto emocionado mientras señalaba hacia el cielo. G enfocó su vista en el punto que le marcaban y frunció el ceño al no poder identificar que era lo que tenia al rubio tan entusiasmado._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa?_

 _Giotto lo miró unos momentos, volteo su vista hacia el cielo y luego otra vez en él. G se estaba poniendo seriamente incomodo con todo eso._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¡Dímelo! - le reclamó con un berrinche, aunque éste desapareció casi al instante al recordar el rostro enojado de su padre cada que lo veía hacer algo parecido. El pelirrojo supuso que debió de haber hecho algún gesto o mueca que delatara su inesperado cambio de sentimientos, pues Giotto lo observo unos segundos preocupado para luego regarle una media sonrisa._

 _\- Te falta ser más observador, mi querido G - comentó con diversión. G parpadeó confundido -La nube de ahí. ¡Tiene forma de conejo!_

 _Y mientras Giotto colocaba sus manos en su cabeza y las movía imitando las orejas de un conejo, fue la primera vez que G se daba el lujo de reír desde que tenía cinco años._

Cosas tan simples como darle formas a las nubes, correr sin ninguna dirección en específica y sólo por el gusto de hacerlo, no preocuparse por el aspecto o sorprenderse del mundo. Se supone que eso era lo que un niño de su edad hacia y que él apenas logró realizar gracias a la corta pero constante presencia de Giotto. Era un extraño mundo nuevo, uno que le gustaba y por eso tenía miedo de perderlo si le contaba a su compañero la verdad.

Giotto merecía saberlo todo, G lo comprendía y aún así siempre que quería contárselo las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta rehusándose a salir.

Tan inquieto estaba que la noche del tercer día tuvo una pesadilla.

 _La repentina respiración jadeante lo sacó de sus sueños. A veces lo llegaba a molestar, pero usualmente Giotto tenía un dormir bastante ligero debido a que creció en una época llena de revoluciones, maleantes y tiranos, ocasionando tener que estar alerta ante cualquier cambio súbito del ambiente si quería seguir con vida. Eso aplicaba en el día y especialmente en la noche._

 _Con la vista acostumbrándose a la oscuridad de la habitación, Giotto identificó de donde provenían las entrecortadas exhalaciones._

 _\- ¿G? - dijo suave, con temor a perturbar más al pelirrojo - ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?_

 _Aún en la penumbra, logró percatarse del asentimiento de cabeza de su compañero. Su cabellera roja destacaba inclusive en la oscuridad._

 _\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Cuando tengo pesadillas a veces me ayuda un poco hablarlas._

 _G negó con la cabeza. No, no quería hablar de su sueño._

 _Hubo unos momentos de silencio antes de que la voz del rubio volviera a sonar._

 _\- ¡Había una vez un hombre a una nariz pegado! (1)_

 _\- ¿Eh?_

 _\- Sigue con la historia. Había una vez un hombre a una nariz pegado._

 _El pelirrojo parpadeo confundido. Era una lástima que las sombras no dejaran que Giotto viera bien su cara, porque G estaba seguro que debería de reflejar todo el desconcierto que poseía. Pero, como si fuera vidente o un ser capaz de leer las mentes (lo último G lo estaba pensando muy enserio) el pequeño rió y comenzó a explicar._

 _\- Siempre que tenía una pesadilla y no quería hablar de ella, Nonna empezaba a contar un cuento y yo le seguía de acuerdo a lo que ella dijera. Luego ella continuaba y después otra vez yo - la alegría se filtraba en su voz, aunque contara anécdotas de alguien que ya no se encontraba a su lado._

 _Giotto era fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que G era y llegaría a ser. De eso el propio pelirrojo estaba seguro._

 _\- ¿Un hombre a una nariz pegado?_

 _\- ¡Sí! ¡Un hombre a una nariz pegado!_

 _Lo pensó unos momentos antes de continuar._

 _\- Que tenía una hermana pegada a una gran oreja._

 _Giotto soltó una pequeña carcajada y G sonrió de forma inconsciente._

 _\- ¡Y un hermano con los pies de un gigante! - dijo el rubio divertido._

 _\- ¡Y su padre era el señor de los ojos saltones! - exclamó G._

 _\- ¡Su madre la señora de la boca de pescado!_

 _Esa noche transcurrió con un cuento bastante curioso y diversas risas que se hicieron presentes en el pequeño cuarto._

 _La pesadilla fue olvidada._

Después de aquello, ¿alguien lo podía culpar de tener temor de verse perdiendo todo eso si dijera de donde venia y quien era? Puede haber pasado sólo cinco días, pero esos cinco días habían sido los mejores que tenía desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

\- Giotto-

\- Esta bien - lo interrumpió con una obvia sonrisa forzada - Supongo que es normal, ¿no? No puedes confiar en alguien cuando sólo lo conoces por pocos días.

G quería contradecir eso, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para lograrlo.

\- Perdón. No soy de los que suelen tener muchos amigos, no… no soy experto en estos temas y tampoco soy muy listo para entender todo con claridad. Disculpa - rió con desanimo - Iré a ver si Franco necesita que lo ayude con algo más.

Antes de que G pudiera decir algo, Giotto ya había salido corriendo a buscar al joven hombre.

* * *

" _Giovanni es un niño, pero no es tan tonto como para salir de Palermo"_ Marco hizo una mueca mientras imitaba con voz chillona a su jefe en sus pensamientos. " _Claro, y es por eso que se acercó tanto al límite de la ciudad en vez de regresar a casa. ¿Qué opinas de eso Ambizio? Tu hijo no es tan inteligente como crees."_

La gente alrededor intentaba seguir con su rutina diaria e ignorar al hombre de gran tamaño que merodeaba por los callejones, aunque claro estaba, no lo lograban. En los límites de Palermo ver a los campiere sólo pasaba cuando dichos sujetos venían por el cobro de impuestos, fecha para la cual aún faltaba bastante; ya ni decir ser capaz de estar en presencia del líder de ellos. Marco tenia la fama (una muy bien ganada) de ser el cabrón insensible que sólo estaba con Ghinizelli por el propio miedo a éste y por las grandes lujos que le propiciaba estar junto con el Gabellote; convivir con la clase más baja le era repugnante. Él nunca admitiría que sus orígenes venían de la misma clase, pero vaya que presumiría de su gran habilidad que le logró tener un puesto como el que poseía.

Típico maleante con bastante suerte y el doble de ambición. Nada espectacular en esos días.

El hombretón lazó un suspiro pesado mientras llevaba su mano hacia su bolsillo y se ponía a jugar con la pistola en éste. No hacía mucho tiempo que había tenido que usarla y los dedos le seguían cosquilleando, una sensación divina para él. Lo único que le molestaba era no haber podido terminar con excelencia el trabajo, con un disparo recto y derecho hacia la cabeza o el pecho; pero que se le iba a hacer, si mataba a Donovan significaba matar a una de las personas que pagaba más puntualmente y sin ninguna queja los impuestos, no quería que Ambizio lo jodiera de haber desaparecido a una parte de su dinero asegurado.

Ahora, si el hombre no le había mentido (cosa que dudaba, no lo veía con el valor como para hacer algo así) Giovanni debería de estar por esos lares. Según Bertoni y sus juramentos sagrados por Dios, los últimos días se les había visto mucho a un par de niños ir y venir desde el centro hasta esa orilla de Palermo; no se lograban identificar bien sus características debido que "jugaban" a los héroes o algo por el estilo con capuchas encima, pero deberían de tener un promedio entr años.

Marco mentiría si dijera que escuchar eso no le había causado curiosidad. ¿Un niño de la misma edad de Giovanni? _Nadie_ de las personas en todo Palermo tenía un hijo de esa edad, todos eran o más grandes o más pequeños. Lo cual, solo podía sugerir algo:

Tenían a un pequeño intruso en Palermo.

Mientras Marco encaminaba sus pasos para una segunda vuelta de chequeo, sólo pudo desearle al niño la suerte de no toparse con él. Todos sabían que no era de llevarse bien con menores, y menos con aquellos que se atreven a desafiar las reglas de las cuales para su dolor de cabeza, era el encargado de vigilar que se cumplieran.

" _Rézale a tu Dios mocoso. Reza para que no nos encontremos."_

* * *

Franco miró hacia el cielo que ya estaba empezando a teñirse de suaves colores anaranjados y amarrillos, el crepúsculo empezaba a aparecer y sabía que mientras más tarde se hacía más peligrosa eran las calles, aún estado en la capital del Reino de las Dos Sicilias(2). Con eso en mente volteó su vista hacia el pequeño rubio que terminaba de guardar unas cosas en una bolsa.

\- ¿Giotto? - el menor reaccionó ante el sonido de su nombre - Gracias por la ayuda, con eso terminamos el día.

Giotto asintió en reconocimiento y pasó su brazo por su frente, quitando parte de las diminutas gotas de sudor en ella. Había sido un día algo pesado, pero productivo a fin de cuentas; tanto que habían terminado mucho más tarde de lo usual.

\- No traje dinero conmigo para pagarte de una vez, pero no te preocupes, le daré todo a G para que te lo entregue a ti - Franco se había sentido un poco sorprendido cuando vio que Giotto venía a buscarlo solo, sin su compañero pelirrojo detrás de él como usualmente pasaba. Esperaba que aquellos dos no se hubieran peleado, aunque bien podría ser que G se quedara en la tienda a ayudarle a su esposa y por eso el rubio había venido por su cuenta; lo último sería lo mejor.

\- ¡Claro! - respondió con una brillante sonrisa – Aunque, ¿no prefiere que lo acompañe devuelta a la tienda?

Franco frunció el ceño casi al instante.

\- No. Se está haciendo tarde, ve de una vez a tu casa. Yo iré con G y me asegurare de que llegue bien o si es muy tarde lo dejare quedarse conmigo - sentenció con voz que no dejaba lugar a una réplica.

\- E-está bien - tartamudeó un poco Giotto. Franco le dedico una media sonrisa con tintes de preocupación.

\- He escuchado que el campiere principal de Ghinizelli ha estado muy pendiente de todo, e inclusive patrullando por las calles - el menor se tensó casi al instante y Franco reconoció sombras de miedo en sus ojos anaranjados - Ten cuidado Giotto. Por favor, ten mucho cuidado. - lo decía con una sinceridad que hacía tiempo no ocupaba. El niño se había logrado ganar su cariño y el de muchos en poco tiempo, si algo le pasaba estaba seguro que no era el único que sufriría con ello.

\- Lo tendré. Gracias por el aviso - susurró tan suave el infante que Franco por un momento creyó que su voz había sido producto de su imaginación hasta que volvió a hablar - Mejor no se arriesgue tampoco usted y deje quedarse a G en su casa, él también podría estar en problemas si es visto.

\- Lo tengo en mente, no te preocupes - contestó - ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte tu también? - Unos minutos antes Franco ya le había propuesto a Giotto que se pasara la noche con él, a lo que el niño se negó con vehemencia. _"No quiero meter en problemas a nadie, recuerde que yo no soy de aquí"_ , y de aquello no lograba sacarlo; el niño tenía una convicción y firmeza impresionantes y tampoco quería obligarlo a algo.

\- No es necesario, enserio.

\- Vaya necio que eres - dijo con una sonrisa que Giotto le devolvió a los pocos segundos- Entonces anda, vete antes de que oscurezca. De G me encargo yo.

\- ¡Gracias, Señor Franco! - Giotto le dio un gesto de agradecimiento, se colocó su capucha y empezó a correr en dirección a lo que era su casa.

\- ¡Salúdame a Paolo!

\- ¡Cuente con ello!

* * *

Cuando Alina, la esposa de Franco entró tan pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma y dando un portón detrás de ella, G no pudo evitar inquietarse.

\- ¿S-señorita Alina?

\- ¡G! - la mujer corrió hacia él y se apresuro en subirle el gorro que la capucha que tenia puesta poseía - ¡Vete rápido a la zona donde están todos los productos y escóndete, vamos!

\- ¿Porqué? ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó dando unos rápidos pasos hacia atrás, a punto de acatar las órdenes que le habían dado pero con curiosidad (o más bien necesidad) de saber que era lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Los campiere vienen para acá!

G no tardó ni un segundo en salir corriendo a ocultarse.

* * *

A Marco siempre le agradó la sensación de tener a varios hombres dispuestos a seguir órdenes detrás de él, algo de lo que agarró el gozo desde sus épocas de bandido. Según él, no existía nada mejor que la sensación de ser respetado y temido. Especialmente la última. Por esa misma razón era que había obligado a todos los demás campiere a acompañarlo a dar lo que él pensaba, era el término de esa molesta búsqueda en la que llevaban días metidos.

\- Alina, que curioso encontrarte a ti en estos momentos. ¿No está Franco? - Marco habló en tono cantarín al llegar a la principal tienda de productos en esa parte de Palermo. Franco era una de las pocas personas que no se podían quejar de su situación económica, le iba bastante bien. Tal vez luego le diría a Ambizio que no estaría mal subirle un poco los impuestos al hombre.

\- Se encuentra afuera realizando unas cosas - Alina respondió con una sonrisa a la que se le notaba lo falso a metros de distancia - ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

\- Sin duda alguna, puedes.

* * *

Escondido en la esquina más oscura que encontró y detrás de una serie de bolsas amontonadas, G sentía todo su cuerpo temblar. A metros de él escuchó la inconfundible voz de mentira de Marco, el principal campiere de su padre y la persona que siempre lo miraba como si fuera la peor basura del mundo.

G sabía que Marco lo odiaba y que preferiría verlo muerto. Eso le había quedado muy claro cuando, en su visita al puerto de Palermo, el muy desgraciado lo empujó a las aguas. G casi se ahoga y realmente lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque su madre, en esos momentos viva, se había metido para rescatarlo. Cuando le comentó a su padre lo que paso, Ambizio lo adujo a alucinaciones por el shock de haber estado al borde de la muerte y no quiso escuchar una palabra más. Claro, eso ya hace tiempo; después de todo, su madre aún no estaba muerta.

" _Vete, vete. ¿Por qué no te vas?"_

Sentía los segundos como horas y entre más tiempo pasaba, estaba cada vez más seguro de que en cualquier momento escucharía a Marco gritar su nombre, romper todo y tomarlo del cuello para llevarlo de vuelta a la finca; por eso, cuando sintió el toque de una mano en su hombro estuvo a punto de gritar. Suerte que Alina le tapó la boca antes de que eso pasara.

\- Tranquilo G, soy yo - habló la mujer en tono suave. El pelirrojo sintió que su alma descansaba.

\- ¿Y-ya se fueron? - preguntó inseguro. Alina asintió en confirmación.

\- Desde hace unos minutos, pero no quería arriesgarme a que volvieran y por eso espere para venir aquí. ¿Más tranquilo? - G movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo con efusividad, al menos por ahora se encontraba seguro.

\- Es tarde - comentó al salir de entre su escondite y ver el cielo entre morado y azul a través de la ventana - Debería de irme-

\- ¡No! - Alina gritó tan fuerte que G dio un saltó del susto. Viendo la reacción, la joven mujer suspiró y lo miró fijamente - Perdona, no quería asustarte - su tono regresó a ser el mismo dulce y suave de siempre - Pero no puedes salir en estos momentos G, los campiere parecen decididos a encontrar lo que buscan esta noche. Puedes quedarte con nosotros.

\- ¿Lo que buscan? ¿Qué están buscando? - G se arrepintió de decir la pregunta casi al instante. Alina bajó la mirada y en su rostro se notaba una clara pesadumbre.

\- Dios, espero que no le pase nada… - el niño sintió su estomago retorcerse. No le gustaba nada como se veía aquello - G… - ¿Qué? ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué lo miraba con esos ojos tan llenos de tristeza? - Están buscando a Giotto.

Lo último que G recordaba de ese momento era haber escuchado a Alina gritando su nombre mientras él salía corriendo de la casa y se adentraba en las calles de Palermo.

* * *

Otro golpe en el estomago, y con ese esta vez no aguantó el escupir. Y con todo y su vista borrosa por el ojo hinchado que le habían "regalado" notó que era sangre lo que salió de su boca. Se asustó. Estaba acostumbrado a palizas, pero no de aquella magnitud.

\- Miren, se hizo pequeño. Le debe estar doliendo de los mil demonios.

Si, si le dolía. Era algo que no podía negar. Todo el cuerpo le dolía por las patadas, puñetazos y demás que estaba recibiendo desde hace ya un rato. Las palizas que estaba habituado a recibir de los niños de su ciudad no se comparaban con aquello. La potencia de los golpes era mucho, mucho mayor y en las patadas las botas de cuero ayudaban a que el impacto se sintiera el doble de fuerte.

\- Chicos, cálmense con el entretenimiento. No podemos matarlo aún, todavía no nos dice donde esta Giovanni.

\- ¡Pero mirarlo! No puedo creer que siga consiente, ¡este crio es fenomenal!

Giotto se encontraba en el suelo, con sus brazos alrededor de su estomago debido al último golpe recibido, hilos de sangre salían desde su boca y cabeza escurriéndose por su rostro; su cuerpo estaba lleno de magulladuras demasiado visibles para ser inofensivas y repleto de raspones en carne viva que sangraban por ser estampado con el suelo siempre que intentó escapar. No estaba seguro de cómo fue que todo aquello empezó, sus recuerdos eran algo borrosos y distantes en esos momentos; sus sentidos demasiado nublados por el dolor que recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo. Lo que tenía con un poco de claridad era que estaba corriendo de regreso cuando escuchó un grito que decía: _"Miren, ¡él de ahí!"_

Y luego comenzó ese pequeño infierno.

Una fría mano enguantada lo tomó por el cuello y lo alzó. Giotto llevó sus manos alrededor de la muñeca de su opresor en un gesto desesperado por quitar esa presión que le hizo difícil el respirar al momento mismo en que los dedos gruesos se cerraron en torno a su tráquea.

\- Bien, niño, ya nos entretuviste bastante y te lo agradezco - el gran hombre le dedico una sonrisa torcida. Detrás de él, Giotto distinguió las siluetas de los demás campiere y escuchó sus risas - Pero ya enserio hombre, dinos donde esta Giovanni. Puede que hasta te dejemos ir si nos dices su ubicación exacta.

\- N-no s-se - logró articular, la presión de su cuello aumento y el pequeño rubio sintió que sus pulmones empezaban a gritar por la falta de oxigeno.

\- ¡Déjate de estupideces! - gritó - ¡Eres tú el maldito mocoso que se ha visto últimamente con Giovanni! ¡Dinos donde está o haré que vayas con la familia que de seguro perdiste!

A Giotto no le molestaría volver a ver todos. A su papá, a su mamá, a nonna, al pequeño Ricardo.

Pero tampoco quería morir. Aún había tantas cosas que no sabía o que no hacía.

No quería morir.

Su conciencia se iba perdiendo y pequeñas lágrimas se empezaban a escapar de entre sus ojos. _"No quiero morir. ¡No quiero morir! ¡Por favor, alguien!"_

Entonces escuchó el sonido de dos disparos. Luego un alarido gutural. Los dedos dejaron de apretar su tráquea y cayó al suelo entre arcadas y tosidos. A unos metros de él, el hombre gigante se llevaba sus manos a su pierna que sangraba a chorros y volteó su vista hacia su derecha.

\- ¡Tú!

\- ¡Vete al infierno Marco!

Giotto se atrevió a mirar hacia la dirección de la voz al reconocer a su propietario. No muy lejos de toda la escena estaba G con una pistola en mano y respiración entre cortada, como si hubiera corrido con toda su energía y sin descanso alguno para llegar ahí. Sus ojos rojos brillaban de enojo, su boca en una mueca tal como un animal furioso y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso.

\- ¿G-g? - tartamudeó tan bajo que nadie lo oyó. Giotto conocía la existencia de la pistola, la había visto al lado del pelirrojo cuando lo encontró y decidió recogerla junto con él. No porque le gustaran las armas o quisiera usarla, si no porque creyó era lo más indicado. Si esa arma caía en malas manos las cosas se podían poner feas. ¿Cómo es que G la tenía si la había escondido?

¿Cómo es que había disparado dos perfectos tiros a la pierna de ese hombre?

\- ¡Hijo de puta! - bramó el hombre - ¡Giovanni!

¿Giovanni?

\- ¡Vuelve a tocar a Giotto y la próxima te disparó en la cabeza! ¡Sabes bien que puedo hacerlo! - le retó el pelirrojo.

\- ¡G! - Giotto logró gritar con una respuesta de dolor en su abdomen y quejidos en sus pulmones - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Vete!

G le dedicó una sonrisa triste. Tan triste que Giotto pensó que su amigo se pondría a llorar en esos momentos.

\- Ellos no me harán nada Giotto. ¿Lo ves? No están intentado ir contra mí.

A duras penas, el más pequeño consiguió moverse lo suficiente para poder observar.

Sintió que su corazón se detuvo. No de miedo, si no de asombro.

Era verdad. Los demás campiere parecían confundidos sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¡Giovanni! - Marco volvió a gritar con furia - ¡Engendro del mal, ¿qué carajos crees que haces?!

\- ¡Cierra la puta boca y escucha! - G seguía apuntando con la pistola al hombretón, y esa era la única razón por la que el líder de los campiere no se abalanzaba contra Giovanni en esos instantes - ¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Deja a Giotto en paz e iré con ustedes!

* * *

Los ojos rojos – del mismo color que lo suyos, cosa que hasta entonces había contribuido a su odio a sí mismo – lo taladraban con tal intensidad que juró que si los miraba fijamente más de unos segundos terminaría muerto como si fuera por arte de magia.

Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, el estar muerto no sonaba tan mal. Es lo que se merecía por haber puesto en tal peligro a la primera persona que lo ayudaba en su vida.

A la primera persona que lo llamaba "amigo".

 _Y él lo sabía_. El maldito de su padre lo sabía.

\- Bueno, hijo. ¿Qué te puedo decir? - Ambizio mostró una sonrisa sincera pero llena de burla y sorna - Al principio iba a darte una plática seguida de una lección de modales, pero ¿sabes algo? Luego de que escuche que habías tenido las agallas de dispararle a Marco y retarlo se me quitaron las ganas. De hecho, hasta felicitarte suena factible.

" _Muérete"_ quiso escupirle en la cara, pero no se atrevió. La mejilla aún le dolía de la bofetada antes propiciada por su mismo progenitor y ya ni hablar de los golpes que el malnacido de Marco le dio luego de aquello. Con o sin pierna mala, el jodido campiere seguía golpeando fuerte.

\- Ese niño debe de ser alguien importante para ti, no creo que te hubieras atrevido a hacer algo como eso por cualquiera - Ambizio continuo con su "platica" que parecía mas monologo debido a la prolongada falta de respuesta de su hijo - Ni si quiera cuando tu madre murió tuviste tal valor.

Eso fue el catalizador para volver a desatar el enojo del pequeño pelirrojo.

\- ¡No te atrevas a mencionarla! ¡No lo hagas! - le gritó con los puños fuertemente cerrados y ojos brillosos por lágrimas que tenían largo rato sin poder salir. - ¡Tú la mataste! ¡No te atrevas a mencionarla!

Ambizio siguió sonriendo antes de plantarle un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó directo contra la pared a unos metros de él. El niño se llevó una mano hacia su mejilla adolorido mientras dejaba escapar un quejido. Odiaba eso, odiaba su familia, odiaba a su padre.

Se odiaba a si mismo

\- Muy mal Giovanni. No debes de hablarme de esa forma - el mayor continuo como si nada hubiera pasado - No querrás que algo le pase a tu pequeño amigo, ¿cierto? - su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver como su hijo giraba rápidamente su mirada para verlo con ojos lastimosos - ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Giotto?

\- No puedes hacerle algo.

\- ¿No puedo? - preguntó con fingida inocencia - ¿Por qué no podría?

Giovanni no supo que contestar a eso.

\- ¿Sabías que nuestro querido pueblo nos puso un nombre en especial? - Ambizio se acercó a su escritorio donde una copa con vino tinto reposaba, la tomó entre sus manos y le dio un sorbo antes de seguir hablando - Ellos nos dicen mafia.

\- Lo he oído - su voz sonó demasiado débil. Demasiado.

\- Cuando lo escuche no pude evitar interesarme. Te reirías si supieras de donde viene todo - comentó alegre - " _Mazzini Autorizza Furti, Incendi, Avvelenamenti"_. ¡Utilizan el nombre de Mazzini para algo así! ¿Puedes creerlo? - rió divertido - Estoy seguro que _Giuseppe Mazzini_ (3), nuestra querida "alma de Italia" no estaría muy alegre de saber que su nombre es utilizado para nombrar a gente como nosotros.

Giovanni conocía el nombre de Giuseppe Mazzini. A su padre le gustaba llamarlo "el loco que piensa que unidos todos se puede."

\- Según eso, nosotros estamos aliados o tuvimos que ver con una asociación de indigentes sicilianos que, bajo la tutela de Mazzini, comenzaron a organizarse y a realizar actividades criminales bajo la protección de la flota de Gran Bretaña. ¿Puedes creerlo?

\- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo eso?

\- Porque, mi querido hijo, desde ahora todos nosotros somos una "mafia"- la sonrisa de Ambizio se ensanchó - Y tú eres el heredero de ésta.

* * *

 _(1) El original es: "Erase una vez un hombre a una nariz pegado", un verso del soneto satírico "A una nariz" de Francisco de Quevedo. Me dio la idea para esa parte, así que decidí utilizarlo modificándolo un poco. (Cabe destacar que sólo la primera línea, lo demás dicho por los niños Giotto y G son inventos míos)._

 _(2) Italia empezó a llamarse Italia a partir de 1871, luego de la Unificación Italiana. Antes lo que ahora nosotros conocemos como el país estaba dividido en diferentes reinos, con un rey diferente cada uno. "El Reino de las Dos Sicilias" incluía lo que actualmente es la isla de Sicilia (donde ubico todos los hechos del fic) y gran parte del sur de Italia. No había utilizado el nombre antes para evitar confusiones._

 _(3) Giuseppe Mazzini fue un político, periodista y activista italiano que ayudó al proceso de formación y unificación de Italia a partir de los numerosos reinos/estados que se formaron luego del Congreso de Viena, muchos dominados por potencias extranjeras, que existieron hasta el siglo XIX._

 _¡Adivinen a quien apenas le da la inspiración! –sí, inspiración, porque ideas las hay bastantes- Sí, ¡a mí!_

 _Perdonen que haya tardado en actualizar. Me la he pasado con las narices metidas en libros por cierto examen que se me avecina, y bueno, digamos que de tanta teoría se me seco un poco el cerebro para escribir (cosa mala, porque realmente me interesa este fic y tengo sin fin de ideas para poner). Bueno, bueno; no quiero aburrirlos con mi despilfarre de palabras._

 _En este capítulo logre avanzar con la historia de nuestro querido G. ¿Qué les ha parecido? A mí me gustó mucho escribirlo, después de todo son los primeros días de la relación de amistad que Giotto y G comparten hasta de fantasmas en los anillos - ríe -_

 _No estoy segura de que más decir, sólo, como en queda capitulo, agradecer por haber leído la historia. No hay nada más bonito que saber que les está gustando._

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	5. Capítulo IV: La Tempesta III

_Un pequeño dato para evitar confusiones: No estaba segura (realmente aún no lo estoy…) de cómo nombrar a cierto país en el fic. ¿Cuál es? Bueno, su nombre oficial es Reino Unido, en los libros de historia lo suelo encontrar mas como Gran Bretaña (como lo puse en el anterior episodio) pero usualmente es más conocido como Inglaterra (si, sé que hay diferencias entre los nombres con respecto al espacio geográfico, pero ¿qué se le puede hacer?) Así que, para comodidad de todos, lo pondré como_ Inglaterra, _que es el más conocido al fin y al cabo. Sólo quería aclarar eso._

 _Ahora sí, disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo IV:**_

 _ **La Tempesta**_

 _ **Parte III**_

Aún con varias zonas de su cuerpo palpitando de dolor por los golpes recibidos, siguió buscando como alma que lleva el diablo entre toda su habitación como loco, la cual ya a esas alturas se encontraba en un caos.

¿Dónde estaba? ¡Estaba seguro que había guardado _aquello_! ¡Tenía que estar por alguna parte de ahí, tenía que estarlo!

Giovanni lanzó un grito de frustración mientras se dejaba caer de sentón al suelo. Se mordió el labio con ira y trató de aguantarse las ganas de llorar que tuvo que se apreciaban por los pequeños hipidos que se escapaban por su garganta. Todo era basura, todo era una jodida basura y él no podía hacer algo para cambiarlo.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos y en su estado de depresión que se sobresaltó cuando escuchó a alguien entrando.

\- ¿Qué es todo ese ruido que- - la joven moza calló ante el espectáculo que en sus ojos se presentaba. Giovanni la miró con el ceño fruncido pero sin rasgos de odio en sus facciones, por supuesto que tenía que ser ella la que entrara, había cerrado su cuarto desde adentro y sólo la llave maestra que la mujer poseía podía abrir la puerta - ¡ _Signorino_! (1) ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!

\- No es nada que te importe - dijo agrio - ¡¿Y quién te dio permiso de entrar, _Amalia_?!

\- ¡Claro que es algo que me importe! - repuso con claro enfado - ¡Desde que llegó no ha dejado de quejarse y comportarse de forma más altanera de lo normal, si su padre sabe de esto lo mandaría a dar otra tunda y lo sabe!

\- ¡Que lo haga! - chilló colérico el infante - ¡Que lo haga, después de todo, si sigue así tal vez me mate y se quede sin su preciado heredero!

Amalia estuvo a punto de volver a gritarle y reñirle, pero paró al notar las silenciosas lágrimas que caían de la pequeña cara de su preciado niño. Giovanni podía ser en ocasiones demasiado tosco y hostil, pero tenía un buen corazón que casi nadie era capaz de ver y que el ambiente en que vivía lo había enseñado a ocultar.

\- _Signorino_ …

\- ¿Realmente fue así, Amalia? ¿Realmente no valgo nada?

La moza parpadeó confundida, Giovanni bajó la vista y se abrazó a sus piernas, señal que la joven interpretó como un claro signo de ayuda y, después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella para evitar interrupciones, fue a rápido paso a sentarse en el suelo al lado del pequeño.

\- ¿Qué tanto ocurrió esta vez, _mio caro_?(2) No me has hablado nada desde que llegaste, y duele pensar que has perdido toda la confianza en mí.

Amalia tenía una tal vez no larga pero si interesante a oídos ajenos historia que contar de su tiempo con los Ghinizelli. Su pasado era algo que sólo Ambizio conocía y fue lo que lo llevó a contratarla como sirvienta pese a sus nulos conocimientos y experiencia sobre servidumbre. Ella era la amiga de Giovanni, lo cuidaba desde su nacimiento y le encantaba charlar a ratos con él siempre que podía y el niño quería. Cuando a Giovanni no se le encontró luego de diez días de búsqueda, ella juraba que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón si a su pequeño le había pasado algo, y aunque se alegró cuando volvió a casa, sintió un retorcijón al ver lo emocionalmente mal que se encontraba; su padre no ayudaba en nada en su recuperación con todos esos castigos que le había proferido durante los últimos dos días.

El niño alzó la vista hacia los bondadosos ojos de su cuidadora y negó vehemente con la cabeza.

\- ¡No, no es eso! - exclamó con rapidez - ¡Sólo que… solo qué…! - la voz se le cortaba antes de que pudiera decir algo. Quería hablar, realmente necesitaba hablar pero una parte de él se negaba decirlo; si las palabras salían de su boca la situación se volvería demasiado real y palpable.

Sabiendo que ese torrente de emociones se debía la reciente golpiza recibida y no a su tiempo en la ciudad, Amalia decidió abordar primero ese tema. Tal vez si dejaba su escape en Palermo al último, el cual parecía el infante había disfrutado, lograría alzarle el ánimo un poco.

\- ¿Marco? - se atrevió a decir. El pequeño de cabellos rojos asintió lentamente - ¿Qué dijo esta vez? Sabes que ha ese bruto no tienes si quiera que escu-

\- ¿Mi madre fue una puta?(3)

Amalia calló al instante y miró estupefacta a la carita llena de tristeza del infante. Puede que apenas tuviera ocho años, pero para su desgracia ya sabía demasiado de la parte mala del mundo como para entender el significado de tales palabras.

\- Marco lo dijo, lo repetía muchas veces mientras me daba el castigo. Que padre sólo se aprovechó de la situación y por eso estoy aquí, ¡por eso estoy vivo! - gritó hundiendo su cara en sus piernas, incapaz de mirar a los ojos a su acompañante.

La mujer lo rodeó con sus brazos intentando brindarle un soporte o un apoyo. Ante tal gesto, Giovanni gimió, esta vez no pudiendo frenar el pequeño llanto que se avecinaba en él.

\- No le hagas caso a las palabras de ese imbécil, Giovanni - le dijo con un suave tono - Ese estúpido demonio sólo quiere herirte, lo sabes bien.

\- Él dijo que si no le creía que te preguntara a ti, que tú lo confirmarías… - sus palabras salieron temblorosas, con tanto miedo que hasta podría hacerse visible.

Amalia lanzó un pequeño "oh", entendiendo porque el niño había corrido directo a su cuarto sin siquiera escucharla cuando lo llamó luego de eso.

\- ¿Amalia?

\- Te prometo que te lo diré, pero no ahora pequeño. Ahora estas demasiado vulnerable para comprender todo lo sucedido - contestó con toda la firmeza que logró reunir - Pero créeme cuando te digo que tu madre fue una maravillosa persona, una de las mejores que jamás conoceré.

Eso último pareció tranquilizar un poco al niño, pero no lo suficiente como lo delataba su cuerpo aún tembloroso. Amalia hizo una nota mental de darle una buena bofetada a Marco cuando lo viera, nadie jugaba con los sentimientos de su pequeño de esa forma tan cruel.

\- Vamos _Signorino_ , ¿qué pensaría su amigo en la ciudad si lo viera de esa forma? - comentó con una media sonrisa que se ensanchó al notar que, tan sólo con esa pequeña mención Giovanni parecía obtener la fortaleza necesaria para luchar contra ese lamento suyo - Apuesto a que se pregunta cómo lo sé, ¿no? Bueno, en realidad no lo tenía asegurado, era solo una suposición mía que usted acaba de confirmar.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! - gritó de pronto Giovanni enseñándole un digno puchero de un niño de menor edad. Amalia rió ante tal gesto, contenta de que pese a todo lo vivido y sabido, su niño era sólo eso, un infante y a los infantes es más sencillo volver a hacerlos alegres en comparación con los hoscos adultos.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo era? ¿Cuál era su nombre y cómo lo conoció? - empezó a interrogar - Vamos, no sea cruel y cuéntemelo.

Viendo que Giovanni tenía sus dudas con respecto a decirlo, más por evitar caer en la nostalgia y el arrepentimiento que por no querer mencionarlo, a Amalia se le ocurrió algo.

\- Si no sé nada, ¿cómo se supone que lo voy a reconocer la próxima vez que vaya a la ciudad a comprar todo lo necesario?

El pequeño la miró primero sorprendido y luego con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

 _Todo a su alrededor era algo borroso, pero reconocible._

 _Se encontraba jugando con su pequeño hermano, hacia muecas chistosas y él se reía. La risa era contagiosa, al final dos terminaban en un mar de sonrisas y carcajadas._

" _¿Giotto?"_

" _¿Si?"_

" _Vamos, ya se va haciendo tarde y es hora de ir a dormir. Especialmente para Ricardo"_

 _Hizo un pequeño puchero, pero no podía negarse a la petición de papá, no con esa especial aura de respeto y grandeza que imponía. Siempre se preguntó qué era lo que le daba ese aire, ¿era el pelo negro casi como la noche? ¿O sus ojos verdes oscuro que contrastaban tanto con la cabellera? Cuando pensaba en eso, terminaba sacando la conclusión de que de ser la apariencia lo que le daba tal extraña fuerte grandeza, entonces Ricardo cuando de grande iba a tener lo mismo; después de todo su hermano había salido idéntico en apariencia a su padre, eso era lo que los conocidos decían y el mismo Giotto lograba identificar el parecido._

" _¿Y mamá?"_

 _Antes de que el mayor pudiera decir algo, una suave risa contestó a su pregunta._

" _¿Acaso mi_ Gio _no se había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí detrás de papá? ¡Oh, eso duele!" exclamó con fingido drama._

" _¡No digas eso mamá!" gritó en un tono agudo de reproche "N-no era mi intención…"_

 _Otra delicada carcajada de la mujer disipó la pequeña preocupación que había tenido._

" _No le hagas tanto caso a mamá Giotto. Ya sabes cómo le gusta exagerar las cosas" le dijo su padre tranquilizándolo._

 _Su madre le dedicó un gesto de disculpa mientras se acercaba a él para alborotarle los rubios cabellos, idénticos a los de ella._

" _Hazle caso a papá, ya sabes cómo soy" comentó guiñándole un ojo._

 _Giotto rió y su pequeño hermano imitó la acción. Y fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquel instante donde la bruma lo dejaba ver con mayor claridad la escena, el rostro sonriente de su madre que también reía por lo bajo, a su padre con una media sonrisa y a Ricardo junto a él incapaz de alejársele._

 _Pero el tiempo no podía detenerse para siempre, y siguió su curso. La bruma volvió a estar presente y de pronto, su abuela llegó con paso apresurado a donde estaban. Su rostro indicaba desconcierto, preocupación, sorpresa y una extraña aceptación; todo eso provoco que su pequeño cuerpo temblara con un muy mal presentimiento._

" _¿Madre?" su mamá habló, su tono rebelaba algo de inseguridad._

" _Angela, Dante. Garibaldi los busca" fue lo único que dijo Gioretti mientras encaminaba sus pasos hacia los dos niños, que se miraron entre sí en un gesto inconsciente, sin comprender porque esas palabras parecían pesar tanto. O al menos así para Giotto, Ricardo sólo imitó la acción de su hermano mayor._

 _Sus padres les dieron una sonrisa y les desearon una buena noche, salieron del cuarto y sus siluetas se empezaron a desdibujar. Antes de que la bruma absorbiera toda su visión y noción del tiempo, logró ver más allá de la puerta a otra figura con un traje que le pareció chistoso, mencionando algo sobre "son de los pocos carbonarios que quedan", "necesito su ayuda" y un "ustedes son el cielo"._

 _Y el escenario a su alrededor cambio._

 _Todo se volvió fuego._

 _Las llamas lo rodeaban._

 _Era difícil respirar._

 _Había muchos gritos._

 _Pero él no podía ver a nadie._

 _Estaba solo en medio de ese escenario del infierno._

" _¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡¿Dónde están?!" gritó. Nadie le respondió._

 _Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Le dolía su estomago y no sabía porque, le dolía su brazo y no recordaba porque, sus piernas le escocían cuando intentaba moverlas y sentía la cabeza reventar._

 _De pronto, un pensamiento golpeó su mente con tal brutalidad que lo hizo estremecerse de puro terror._

 _Su hermano, ¿Dónde estaba su hermano?_

 _¿Por qué no estaba junto a él?_

" _R-ricardo…" balbuceó, mirando hacia todos lados con una vaga esperanza de verlo. Pero lo único visible eran llamas y más llamas "Ricardo…" repitió más fuerte, obligando a sus adoloridas piernas a moverse, obligándose a sí mismo a pasar entre ese infierno de naranja, amarrillo y rojo "¡Ricardo! ¡Ricardo!"_

 _Y corrió, el dolor en ese momento no le importaba. Sólo quería encontrarlo._

 _Por favor, tenía que encontrarlo. Era su hermano, era su hermano._

 _Siguió de forma automática corriendo, caminando, gritando desesperado._

 _Cuando volvió a recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos, estaba tirado en el suelo y lloraba con angustia. Su último recuerdo fue divisar una figura que corría hacia él y el vago sonido de la voz de su abuela._

" _¡Giotto!"_

" _¡Giotto!"_

\- ¡Giotto!

Despertó de golpe. Su respiración estaba agitada y sentía el sudor recorrer su rostro.

Giotto miró hacia su alrededor, sin saber que pensar y confundido a tal grado que su mente no era capaz de determinar su situación ni captar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Giotto? - Paolo habló dubitativo, teniendo miedo de empeorar el estado en el que se encontraba el infante - Estabas demasiado agitado e incluso gritaste, no quería despertarte tan brusco - calló unos segundos y luego abrió la boca, las palabras salieron rápidas y atropelladas que el niño apenas las logró entender - Bueno, en realidad ni siquiera debí de haber intentado despertarte, el médico dijo que te dejara descansar lo necesario. ¡Pero, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer cuando estabas tan mal?! ¿Era una pesadilla? ¿Se supone que es normal en ese estado?

Y el torrente de frases siguió el tiempo suficiente para que le pequeño rubio volviera a estar en sus cinco sentidos y recordara lo que había pasado. Estaba acostado en una cama, acobijado en su totalidad y con un Paolo eufórico a su lado.

¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí? Estaba con G trabajando con Franco y luego, luego…

\- ¡G! - gritó incorporándose velozmente lo que le ocasionó un dolor que terminó ignorando. Paolo paró de hablar y lo miró sorprendido - ¡¿Dónde está G?!

\- No lo sabemos con seguridad, pero lo más posible es que se encuentre con el Gabellote - Marie respondió serenamente y antes de que Giotto fuera capaz de volver a hablar, continuó - ¿Por qué? Tampoco lo sabemos. Lo único de lo que estamos seguros es que tu estas mal y no tienes que exaltarte de ese modo, ¿entendiste? ¡Vuelve a recostarte ahora en la cama!

Lo último sonó claramente como una orden y si a eso le sumaba la cara de enfado que tenía la mujer, Giotto tuvo la reacción instintiva de acatar lo dicho y volver a acostarse; demasiado rápido que el dolor volvió a surgir sólo que esta vez no lo ignoró y soltó un sonido de lamento. Paolo y Marie lo miraron preocupados.

\- No tenias que hacerlo tan brusco… - comentó ahora la fémina en un tono de disculpa.

\- Esta bien _Signorina_ Marie(4). Fue mi propio error.

\- Marie, ¿puedo hablar con Giotto a solas un minuto? - preguntó Paolo mientras volteaba a ver a su esposa. La mujer frunció el ceño y colocó sus manos en las caderas en señal desafiante.

\- ¿Para qué quieres hablar con él ahora? ¿No te puedes esperar a que se sienta mejor? ¡Si sólo ha despertado porque no ha habido otra opción, no porque su cuerpo ya esté totalmente recuperado!

\- Por mi está bien - habló Giotto, haciendo que los dos mayores dirigieran sus miradas hacia él. Paolo con un fantasma de una sonrisa de comprensión y Marie estupefacta.

\- Pero Giotto, tu salud… - comenzó en tono de lamento - No estás bien, aún no estás bien.

\- Creo que estoy lo suficientemente bien para tener una pequeña platica con Paolo - contestó el infante mientras se acomodaba entre las sabanas - Además, así también me entero de lo que ha pasado.

Marie dispuesta a no ceder, volvió a abrir la boca para contra atacar con una respuesta cuando la vocecita del niño canceló sus planes.

\- Siento que mi estomago se está comiendo a sí mismo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo acostado?

El instinto maternal salió flote y todo lo demás quedo olvidado en la mente de la mujer.

\- ¡Oh, cariño! ¡Espera, iré a la cocina por un poco de comida! - se dio la vuelta dispuesta a ir, pero luego paró y negó con la cabeza - No, no puedo decidir eso yo. Debería consultarlo con el médico antes de hacer algo de ese calibre.

\- _Signorina_ Marie, no es necesario…

\- ¡Iré a verlo, no tardaré! - declaró para sí misma, ignorando por completo las palabras del pequeño rubio - ¡Paolo, mas te vale no sobre exigirle mientras no estoy!

\- No te preocupes, no haré nada que pueda debilitarlo.

\- ¡Eso espero!

Y antes de que Giotto pudiera detenerla, ella ya había salido corriendo como siendo perseguida por algo hacia afuera. Realmente, y tenían que creerle, no había sido intención del niño provocar una reacción como esa. De hecho, lo dicho debió de quedarse solo en pensamientos pero de alguna forma terminó diciéndolo en voz alta.

Que Dios lo perdonara, no quería causarle un ataque de nervios a la pobre de Marie que tanto le ayudaba y se preocupaba por él.

Paolo suspiró y volteó a ver al niño con una seria mirada, quien dirigió su vista hacia abajo algo temeroso.

\- Lo sabe, ¿verdad? - dijo el infante tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz - Lo que pasó y porque pasó…

\- ¿Te refieres al hecho de que G era en realidad Giovanni Ghinizelli y que los _Campieri_ te usaron como carnada para que él regresara? - Paolo no quiso sonar duro, pero sus palabras salieron con una aspereza que era difícil de escuchar en su usual tono de voz - ¿O qué sospechabas algo así desde el principio y nunca lo dijiste?

\- ¿Cómo?..

\- ¿Cómo sé lo último? Bueno, cuando te llevamos al médico él comentó que si esto tenía algo que ver con el otro chico que había llegado con la herida de bala. _De bala_ , corrígeme, pero creo que eso es suficiente para saber que no era cualquier persona.

Hacia un tiempo que ha Giotto no lo regañaban de esa manera, pero no es que pudiera quejarse, él se lo había ganado a pulso.

\- Debiste decirlo - le reprendió Paolo - ¿Sabes el susto que nos diste no sólo a Marie y a mi si no también a Franco y su esposa? ¡Era el hijo del _Gabellote_! ¡Te dijimos lo peligroso que él era desde el principio Giotto!

El pequeño no supo que contestar. No podía negar que desde que vio a G ese día desmayado y con sangre en la ropa, supo que se metía en terreno peligroso y aún así decidió ayudarlo. No le mencionó a Paolo y Marie lo de la herida, como tampoco lo de haber escuchado conversaciones de los _campieri_ con ciertos ciudadanos preguntando si no habían visto a alguien salir de la finca principal.

Personalmente, él no se consideraba alguien listo, pero la vida le había enseñado a estar atento a los detalles ya que estos solían desvelar muchas cosas; por eso cuando G se presentó ante los _campieri_ como Giovanni Ghinizelli la noticia no le cayó de golpe tan duramente. ¿Sorprendido? Sí que lo estaba, Giotto esperaba que fuera un pariente de algún _campiere_ o servidumbre de los Ghinizelli, no que fuera el hijo de Ambizio.

\- ¿Todos los demás lo saben? - preguntó en un susurro apenas audible. Paolo negó con la cabeza.

\- Sólo yo. Cuando G salió corriendo luego de que los _campieri_ pasaran por la tienda de Franco, su esposa Alina pasó a avisarnos. Estaba asustada y horrorizada Giotto, asegúrate de disculparte con ella después.

Giotto asintió lentamente, no queriendo imaginarse a la amable Alina en ese estado.

\- ¿Y qué crees que hice? Salí corriendo a buscarlos, a los dos - Paolo soltó una risa desganada - Sorpresa me lleve cuando después de un rato de búsqueda divise a G junto con los _campieri_ en dirección a la finca de los Ghinizelli. Los hombretones parecían escoltarlo y uno de ellos no dejaba de repetir: "Sólo espera a que tu padre se entere. Voy a disfrutar cuando me mande a castigarte, Giovanni"

" _¿Giovanni? ¿Giovanni Ghinizelli? No, eso es imposible"_ pensé, pero las pruebas estaban frente a mis ojos y no había forma de negarlas. Me dirigí en dirección contraria de donde los sirvientes del payaso de los aristócratas estaban, y te encontré. Herido, casi inconsciente y solo. G te había abandonado en ese estado y se había ido junto con los _campieri,_ ¿o mejor debería decir Giovanni?

\- Él no me abandonó…

\- ¿Qué dices? - Paolo preguntó, más porque pensó haber escuchado mal que por otra cosa. El niño había hablando tan bajo que apenas pudo escucharlo.

\- ¡G no me abandonó, él me salvó! - exclamó Giotto mientras su pequeño cuerpo temblaba por la ráfaga de emociones que lo dominaba en esos momentos. Paolo se empezó a arrepentir de haber sacado tan rápido y de esa forma el tema; ¿y si el niño empeoraba sólo por su testarudez de querer hablar con él de inmediato? No quería que ningún otro mal se posara en ese pequeño angelito, y con eso en mente soltó un suspiro y la expresión en su rostro se suavizó de forma notoria.

\- Giotto, eso…

\- ¡Él no quería ir con ellos, pero tuvo que hacerlo para que me dejaran! ¡No tuvo otra opción! ¡No es una mala persona! - siguió, llevando sus manos hacia su cabeza y luchando por evitar llorar. Paolo depositó una mano en su hombro tratando de darle confort, especialmente porque parecía que esas palabras eran dirigidas hacia él mismo más que para el mayor.

Era como si Giotto temiera estar equivocado.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso Giotto? - le preguntó lo más gentil que pudo - ¿Cómo saber que no está aprendiendo de su padre a ser de esa forma?

\- Su mirada era triste, no de alegría… - Paolo apenas lo logró escuchar, pero eso basto para que algo en su interior se revolviera - Era triste Paolo, en ocasiones pensaba que lloraría en cualquier momento. No se parecía a las miradas de otras personas que disfrutan con el dolor que no es de ellos. ¿Cómo alguien que esta tan triste podría ser alguien malo? ¿Cómo podría ser eso?

El hombre no supo que decir, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder entender todo lo que Giotto parecía comprender a la perfección. ¿Triste? ¿G estaba triste?

No se había dado cuenta de aquello, y aunque rebuscara en sus memorias algún indicio de dicha emoción en el rostro o actitud del niño, no encontraba nada que pudiera insinuar algo así. G era un poco tosco y agresivo la mayoría de las veces, pero ¿triste? Aquello jamás se le había ocurrido; si alguien le hubiera mencionado eso, él lo hubiera tomado como una broma.

\- ¿Porqué siempre que hablo contigo siento que tú supieras muchas más cosas que yo? - comentó Paolo con una débil sonrisa, Giotto lo miró confundido - _"¿La señora Clarina está bien? Luce enojada, tal vez se haya peleado con su hija", "Si su madre no le hace caso el bebe empezara a llorar, ¿ve sus ojos? Están cristalinos, no tarda en comenzar", "El señor Fernand esta agitado y en su cabeza ha de estar contando los días que faltan para la cobra de impuestos, supongo que últimamente no ha vendido mucho"_ Tú dijiste todo eso, ¿recuerdas? ¡Y todo lo que pensaste era verdad! Clarina se había peleado con su hija por no quererse comprometer, el bebe lloró segundos después de tus palabras y a Fernand no le ha entrado dinero - suspiró, sintiéndose cansado de repente - ¿Cómo lo haces? Después de todo eso vas a ser que realmente crea que el hijo Ghinizelli es una buena persona en un mal lugar.

Giotto le devolvió una muy débil pero sincera sonrisa.

\- ¿Intuición, tal vez? - respondió, no sin cierta duda.

El mayor rió sin mucho ánimo, pero fue una risa sincera y eso era lo que importaba.

\- Con esa "intuición" tuya quizás hubieras sido capaz de entender de donde provenían esas extrañas llamas, vaya suerte la de todo el pueblo que no estuvieras.

Había sido sólo un pequeño comentario que el hombre se había hecho para sí mismo, para tratar de calmar sus nervios y pensar en otra cosa. No esperaba que la mención de eso hiciera brillar los ojos del niño entre una extraña mezcla de curiosidad y terror, y de nueva cuenta, se sintió un idiota por no haber cerrado la boca.

\- Olvida lo que acabo de decir, yo-

\- ¿Qué llamas? - interrumpió, intentando enfocarse en la plática actual y de olvidar aquella memoria del pasado que se le había presentado como una pesadilla de la cual hace no mucho despertaba. Del fallo que no se perdonaría.

\- Marie me va a matar, pero mejor decirlo de una vez que seguir esperando. No vayas a querer ir a la finca Ghinizelli y te encuentres con ese… ese extraño poder - sentenció Paolo. Giotto se acomodó en su lugar y enfocó toda su atención en las palabras próximas a venir - Sabes sobre lo de la Unificación, ¿no es así? Lo de unificar a todos los reinos que fueron separados y puestos en manos de Austria y Francia hace unos años ya… - el niño asintió - Bien, entonces también sabrás que el estado principal promotor de este se encarga de conseguir que todos los demás colaboren. El reino de-

\- Piamonte-Cerdeña - completó la frase Giotto. Paolo lo miró con ojos escrutadores a lo que el infante alzó los hombros y dio una nerviosa sonrisa - Por alguna extraña razón creo saber sobre eso, además de que andando por las calles uno escucha varias cosas.

\- Sabes más que varias personas de aquí entonces - y volvió a suspirar. Giotto contó con ese el suspiro número tres en un lapso corto de tiempo, Paolo de seguro se sentía bastante abatido, y no lo culpaba - En realidad, en comparación con los otros estados nosotros aquí no tenemos que preocuparnos mucho en ámbito de seguridad y todo eso. Los _Gabelloti_ son unos rufianes abusivos, pero al menos cumplen su palabra de protección de las personas; he escuchado que estas calles son igual de seguras que las de Londres en Inglaterra.

\- ¿Londres?

\- Ah, la ciudad más importante de ahí.

\- ¡¿Igual de seguras que la capital de la magnífica Inglaterra?! - el niño exclamó sorprendido y con una cara de total asombro que hizo que el mayor riera.

\- Sorprendente ¿no? La gran diferencia es que Inglaterra tiene un sistema totalmente diverso al aquí - continuó - Ya van varias veces que rebeliones y revueltas son disueltas, tanto para brindar apoyo al ejercito unificador de Piamonte-Cerdeña como para tratar de cambiar un poco este modo tan absurdo vivir. Pero en ninguna de ellas los rebeldes habían sido atacados con artefactos que pareciera hacen magia.

\- ¿Magia?

\- No estoy seguro de cómo describirlo. Eran llamas, pero estas parecían salir de la nada y lo más extraño es que eran de diferentes colores. ¡Llamas de colores! ¿Puedes creer algo así? Suena algo que lograrían los llamados brujos y brujas de antaño.

Giotto no tenía muchas ganas de pensar en llamas, y la idea de que fueran de distintos colores, aunque le hubiera causado risa en otros momentos, en ese instante le daba una intranquilidad que le molestaba.

\- Cada llama tenía algo en especial, un diferente ataque por así decirlo… Y si las combinaban con un arma su poder era peor. ¡Una pistola fue capaz de volar una casa entera! Y esa flama de un rojo puro se encargo de que no quedara huella de ello - Paolo cerró los ojos un segundos para evitar caer en la locura de aquel extraño suceso del cual nadie hablaba pero la gran mayoría había visto - No sé si sea cosa de hechicería o algo sagrado que lograron con objetos del Vaticano como los Ghinizelli afirman, sólo sé que eso puede matar tan fácilmente como chasquear los dedos. La gente teme que vuelvan a usarlas y por eso aceptan todo lo decidido por ellos. El miedo los consume… en realidad, _nos_ consume.

Un silencio profundo se instaló en la habitación. Ambas personas estaban muy adentradas en sus pensamientos para seguir charlando.

Giotto tardó bastante en asimilar lo que escuchó. Tal vez porque era un niño todo le pareció como un cuento fantástico que sería digno de poner en un libro, pero que era real y la principal fuente de temor de todos en Palermo.

" _Nunca dudes de las palabras plasmadas en las historias, ya sea un libro de estudio, una novela escrita o un cuento para niños. Todo tiene parte de la realidad, aunque a veces sea difícil verlo."_

Su abuela le dijo eso una vez, ¿sabría ella que se tendría que enfrentar con situaciones que parecían irreales en el futuro?

" _Nonna, estoy confundido."_ Pensó cabizbajo.

Y G estaba atrapado en medio de esa gente tan rara y peligrosa.

\- Esas llamas… - habló dubitativo - ¿Tienen algún o nombre o algo así?

Paolo frunció el ceño, pero afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Recuerdo haber escuchado que ellos las llamaban, "Llamas de la Última voluntad".

* * *

La monotonía del día al día es capaz de volver loca hasta a la más sensata persona, y eso era algo que Giovanni estaba padeciendo desde la vez en la que le había contado a Amalia su pequeña aventura en las calles de Palermo con la esperanza de que ella pudiera salir a la ciudad y lograse comunicarse con Giotto de alguna forma milagrosa.

El milagro no había sucedido, y como si su padre le leyera la mente y quisiera arruinar todos sus deseos, no permitió a la moza salir ni una sola vez pese a los reclamos y palabras de la mujer. Sin mencionar claro, que a él no se le permitía si quiera salir al jardín y estaba casi vetado de por vida de tener una escolta compuesta por los _campieri_ mas estúpidos que en su vida haya conocido; estaba seguro que él teniendo ocho años era más inteligente que cualquiera de esos fortachones sin pensamiento.

Puede que pareciera idiota, imposible, de esas cosas que pasaban en novelas que a las señoritas de la aristocracia les gusta leer y que por obvios motivos no ocurrían en la vida real, pero Giovanni realmente extrañaba a Giotto de formas en que nunca había sentido; por mucho que las demás sirvientas le repitieran con burlona y hosca sonrisita piadosa que el sentirse unido a alguien luego de tan sólo unos días era algo que denotaba lo patético que uno era. Por supuesto, que cuando Amalia escuchaba algo así las manda a callar con un simple: "¿Qué sabrán ustedes de lo que es la vida real? ¡Toda su vida se la han pasado sirviendo a nobles sin cerebro!" Y es que ella, siendo la confidente del niño durante su corto tiempo de existencia, sabía que ese pequeño rubio resultó siendo el primer amigo de Giovanni y alguien quien parecía entenderlo y aceptarlo sin juzgarlo.

" _Te diré un secreto que te gustará mucho escuchar. Tu madre una vez me dijo que en ocasiones, puedes conocer más de una persona en días que a otras en años de convivencia. Es un extraño lazo que se da en raras oportunidades."_

Cuando Amalia le dijo esas palabras luego de que llegara a los cuatro días en una aburrida rutina de estar en su cuarto todo el día excepto para las horas de comida, logró animarlo un poco. Sólo esperaba que ese lazo siguiera, o realmente iba a perder la poca fe que había ganando en su estadía con el rubio menor.

Siempre que pensaba en él terminaba con un desagradable nudo en el estomago y ganas de llorar (por mucha vergüenza que esto último le diera), aunque estaba seguro de que Giotto iba a estar bien debido a que ni Paolo ni Franco junto con sus esposas lo iban a dejar solo en aquel estado, eso no quitaba el horrible hecho de que lo abandonó cuando estaba más mal herido; de eso se arrepentía en el fondo de su alma.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué tuvo que haber nacido como Giovanni Ghinizelli, el pobre diablo destinado a ser el mismo hijo de puta que su padre? ¿Por qué no pudo haber nacido como G, el niño sin casa que luego de infortunios había encontrado un lugar que quería llamar "hogar"?

Deseaba dejar de ser Giovanni y convertirse en G. Lo deseaba enormemente.

Lanzó un grito de frustración y dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta de su cuarto, abriéndola lo más silencioso que pudo y apenas lo suficiente para lograr ver si había alguien afuera. Esta acción la había repetido durante la última semana de su auto-encierro. Siempre encontraba de dos a tres _campiere_ cuidando ahí parados con su cara de aburridos para evitar que se escapara, suerte para ellos que su cuarto sólo tenía una ventana que se encontraba demasiado arriba y era demasiado pequeña para que pudiera salir por ella, si no, también tendrían que estar otros del otro lado vigilando.

Sin embargo, esta vez se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie haciéndola de perro guardián. Confundido, salió de su habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de él con sumo cuidado para evitar cualquier sonido, miró en todas direcciones cerciorándose de no ver a nadie por los alrededores….

Y antes de que se armará totalmente de valor para echarse a correr hacia la ventana de ese piso que daba hacia el jardín de la entrada sin importarle el riesgo de caerse y lastimarse, escuchó la voz de su padre provenir del piso de abajo en compañía con otra que reconocía como la de uno de sus funestos amigos. Sabiendo que siendo ese el caso el otro hombre tendría sus guardias posados afuera de la finca esperando su regreso, desistió de su idea de escapar y mejor se dedicó a acercarse lo más que podía a las escaleras principales para poder oír con más claridad la conversación de su progenitor.

La última vez que había pasado una conversación de esas, su padre se había puesto más contento que un pobre a quien le dijeran era el heredero perdido de un Conde. Giovanni no entendía porque tanto alboroto por unos anillos, pero luego descubrió que esos anillos tenían una característica en especial. Las sirvientas pensaban que tenían poderes sagrados por haber venido del Vaticano, el niño no sabía si eran sagrados o no, pero de que tenían una especie de poderes, lo tenían. Lástima que no conocía de mucho al respecto además de los balbuceos sin sentido de los _campieri_.

\- ¿Tan pocas balas? - la voz de su padre preguntó. Un sonido parecido a un "tch" fue la respuesta.

\- ¿Crees que es fácil viajar a Inglaterra y conseguir que me fabricaran esto con el material que les di? ¡Tuve que pagar bastante para convencerlos y otro tanto por el trabajo, Ghinizelli! Además, ese viaje tan largo…

\- ¿Qué? ¿También vas a empezar a quejarte de eso también? Si tanto te disgusta Inglaterra no vayas para allá.

\- Lo haría con gusto, pero bien sabes que son los únicos con la maquinaria necesaria para lograr fabricar esas balas.

\- Bendita Revolución Industrial, ¿eh?

Giovanni apenas era capaz de seguir el hilo de la conversación. No entendía casi nada de lo que hablaban.

\- Sobre los anillos… - un "uff" le siguió a esas palabras.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes. Pude conseguir traerme más, pero no son nada comparados con las reliquias que tiene la hija del Papa. He escuchado que eso está a un nivel totalmente diferente.

\- Me dan ganas de colaborar con la próxima defensiva para poder anexar a Roma y apoderarme de ellos. ¿No crees que sería muy útil?

Curioso era que a Giovanni le sorprendiera más el hecho de escuchar lo de los anillos y reliquias que descubrir que el Papa tenía una hija. Él realmente nunca creyó en la pureza que los Padres decían tener.

\- Por cierto, Ghinizelli, ten cuidado con esas balas. Si las demás _famiglias_ se enteran que las tienes, aquí se derramará mucha sangre.

\- Lo sé, pero ¿no hace eso este juego aún más divertido, Edberto?

Giovanni no quiso seguir escuchando y se fue directo a su habitación.

* * *

Giotto nunca fue del tipo de niños que hacia berrinches y se quejaba por no tener lo quería. La vida no le había enseñado a serlo y en contrario, siempre agradecía por lo poco que poseía. No se quejó por el dolor que las heridas le ocasionaban ni por la falta de movilidad que estas le daban, ni por los días de descanso que tuvo que pasar en la cama. Pero algo que realmente lo molestaba y que podía hacerlo lanzar respuestas incluso groseras, era la indiferencia y burla de la gente hacia todo lo que no fuera ellos y su propio beneficio.

Como cuando una señora regordeta que vivía cerca de la finca de los Ghinizelli comentaba por dondequiera que pasaba y a quien sea, el buen rato de diversión que pasó cuando escuchó al chico de Ambizio siendo castigado por su mal comportamiento. Paolo tuvo que sujetarlo y taparle la boca antes de que pudiera decir algo mientras le mencionaba a la señora que nadie debería de estar feliz por escuchar a un niño gritar de dolor.

Se sentía impotente. Más que de costumbre.

Le había prometido a Paolo no acercarse a la finca Ghinizelli, y lo estaba cumpliendo; aunque eso significaba sentir ese incomodo dolor en el pecho de solo pensar lo terrible que debía de estar sintiéndose G en esos momentos.

Justo en esas cavilaciones se encontraba su mente cuando vio a todas las personas en la calle abrirle paso a un hombre que estaba hecho una furia.

Su facciones denotaban tanto odio y enojo que Giotto sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo. Su vestimenta no era la un mendigo ni la de un aristócrata, pero si la de alguien que posee los bienes suficientes para vivir sin preocupación alguna. Alina a su lado, sólo pudo mirar con preocupación como el hombre desaparecía entre las calles de Palermo.

\- ¿Quién era él? - preguntó Giotto a la esposa de Franco.

\- Edberto Fontaine, una persona que suele hacer tratos muy seguidos con Don Ghinizelli. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado, ¿qué le habrá hecho Ambizio? Esto es mucho más que simplemente no pagarle…

\- Lastimó su orgullo.

\- ¿Perdón? - la mujer parpadeó confundida.

\- Las personas suelen tener ese tipo de expresión cuando los insultan, especialmente cuando están acostumbrados a que los elogien o les pongan una máxima atención. Don Ghinizelli debió de haberle dicho algo que ofendiera a su orgullo o su estima de si mismo… - explicó el infante ante una sorprendida Alina. Ella sabía que el niño era muy perceptivo, pero no a esos extremos.

\- Oh Dios, sólo espero que no desate una guerra por aquí…

Fue como si una alarma se disparara en la cabeza de Giotto casi instantáneamente.

* * *

El sonido de un grito amortiguado la despertó.

Amalia no había podido tener un sueño tranquilo desde el mal desenlace que había tenido Ambizio con uno de sus seguidores más antiguos. Podría haber pasado apenas unos días de eso, pero para ella se sentía como una eternidad; estaba tan ansiosa que ya podía ver sombras colándose por toda la casa en cualquier momento, esperando silenciosamente a su presa para acallarla y llevarse el motín. Aún no sabía en qué demonios estaba pensando Don Ghinizelli cuando se rehusó a incorporar a Edberto como parte de su mentada _famiglia_ (como se empezaban a llamar entre sí los grupos contrarios de las personas que comenzaron a llamarse orgullosamente _mafiosi_ ) y lo había insultado de pordiosero y sin cabeza para pensar; sabiendo que el hombre bien podía irse con otras personas y revelar todo lo que sabía, que no era exactamente poco.

Dios, que ese grito sólo haya sido una alucinación suya.

Con sumo cuidado e igual de sigilosa que un gato, Amalia salió de su habitación y trató de identificar algo entre las sombras del pasillo que era tan oscuro como un túnel a esas horas de la noche, especialmente porque estaban en la zona de cuartos de sirvientes, los cuales se localizaban en la planta baja de la finca(5).

Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando después de caminar tan sólo unos segundos escuchó voces desconocidas.

\- Eh, Roberto, ya deja de mirar al cadáver de esa mujer como si te lo fueras a comer - una voz masculina habló para luego hacer un "tch" de fastidio - Enserio, ¿todas las personas adultas son como animales que sólo quieren copular? No quiero llegar a esa edad.

\- ¿"Copular"? Y usted _signorino_ , ¿no puede hablar como una persona normal en vez de utilizar esos términos tan extraños?

\- ¿Quieres te meta en una ilusión dónde estás haciendo lo que quieras con esa mujer? Tal vez así puedas dejar de babear sobre ella, es asqueroso.

\- En realidad no me molestaría, pero no quisiera quedar como los guardias del principio. A esos pobres ilusos no los sacas de ese mudo inventando ni disparándoles en la cabeza - contestó la otra voz en un evidente tono de burla - Y no voy a ser su objeto de experimento para probar esas llamas del averno suyas. Estoy seguro que las brujas de antes eran poseedoras de ellas.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo brujo? - sonaba extramente feliz - Y no te preocupes, para experimentar tenemos suficiente gente aquí. Pero antes de hacerlo necesitamos descubrir donde están las balas, no vaya ser que matemos a todos y resulta que las habían guardado en otra parte.

Amalia no necesitó ver el cadáver de una sirvienta postrado en el suelo con un corte en la garganta ni seguir escuchando la conversación para alejarse de ahí. Lo bueno es que lo hizo a tiempo antes de que un pobre sirviente saliera de su cuarto con una lámpara y empezara a gritar, despertando a todos, haciendo que le disparasen e iniciando el caos.

* * *

Giovanni despertó con la cacofonía de disparos, gritos asustados rogando clemencia, gritos llenos de maldiciones e improperios y gritos de terror ante la terrible perspectiva de la muerte.

Casi como si fuera algo instintivo (y puede que realmente lo fuera) buscó debajo de su almohada la pistola que siempre tenía guardada por si alguna vez la llegaba a necesitar. No era que la perspectiva le gustara mucho, pero Amalia le había insistido que nunca estaban escasos de un ataque en donde él iba a ser una de las victimas principales y era mejor que tuviera algo con lo que defenderse.

\- ¡Giovanni! - el niño saltó del susto y en velocidad record para él, volteó hacia la entrada de su habitación alzando la pistola con el dedo en el gatillo preparado para disparar en cualquier momento. Su palpitar desenfrenado se calmó un poco ante la vista de Amalia que estaba en la puerta mirándolo como si fuera la encarnación de un milagro - ¡Giovanni!

La mujer corrió rápidamente hacia él y lo rodeó con sus brazos temblorosos sin importarle la pistola que estaba en medio de los dos y que el niño aún sostenía. El pequeño se dejó abrazar mientras trataba de no pensar en la sinfonía de muerte que aumentaba a cada segundo no muy lejos de él.

Era una lástima que no se pudieran quedar así durante mucho tiempo.

\- ¡No sueltes esa pistola, anda tenemos que irnos! - le urgió.

* * *

Ambizio se quedó estupefacto, incapaz de procesar lo que sus ojos veían.

Las balas, las jodidas balas no surtían efecto.

¡¿Por qué demonios no funcionaban?! Estaban hechas con el mismo material que los anillos, deberían de aplicar el mismo funcionamiento que ellos solo que con mayor rapidez y potencial; ¡debían de hacerlo!

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - dijo el mismo chico que hace no mucho Amalia había escuchado en los pasillos de los cuartos de los sirvientes. Su mirada primero atónita se convirtió en una llena de ira segundos después - ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

De las diez balas especiales que había mandado a hacer, cinco se usaron y lo único que resultó de ellos fue ver como sus hombres cometían un suicidio que hasta ridículo parecía.

\- ¡¿Estas son las famosas armas que pondrían a los hombres en un nivel de fuerza mayor?! ¡¿Esa es la razón por la vinimos y hemos perdido a hombres?! ¡Me están jodiendo! - gritó enfurecido el joven líder - ¡Fue mucha habla para nada! ¡Sólo son balas normales, y esos idiotas terminaron matándose por dispararse!

Lo eran, maldita sea, lo eran. Lo único que Ambizio agradecía era el hecho de no haberse disparado él también en ese momento esperando aquella súper fuerza que había imaginado; bonito se hubiera visto suicidándose frente a el enemigo de forma tan estúpida.

\- _Signorino_ , tranquilícese…

\- ¡No me hables de tranquilizarme! - le recriminó, la llama de su anillo se hacía cada vez más grande y notoria con aquel pálido y denso color índigo que incomodaba en gran medida a sus hombres. Ambizio no pudo evitar quedarse fascinado ante aquella flama especial que había logrado acabar con sus mejores subordinados como si fueran muñecas de trapo - ¡Este era mi momento para lucirme ante padre y acabó de esta forma! ¡Joder, los Ghinizelli son unos idiotas!

\- Oye niño, ¿qué se supone que eres? - Don Ghinizelli preguntó con una mueca de burla mientras apretaba con más fuerza su brazo en un intentó banal de detener la hemorragia que ahí tenia. No había salido ileso de ese ataque sorpresa, y en esos momentos dudaba ya de salir con vida - ¿Hiciste un pacto con el diablo para conseguir esas llamas? ¿O tu mismo eres uno?

\- ¡El diablo! ¡Me gusta cómo suena eso! - rió de forma casi demente. Las personas a su lado retrocedieron unos pasos, temiéndole a su propio líder. Ambizio contuvo las ganas de carcajearse al ver aquella escena, tal vez los poseedores de esa llama tenían que estar locos para tenerla - Por desgracia no, pero te admito que con ese tipo de argumento muchos religiosos miedosos me seguirían.

Entonces sólo era otro tipo de flama, concluyó el mayor; uno que no había visto ya que ninguno de los de su parte lo poseía, e incluso se atrevía a decir que de sus enemigos, solo el niño chiflado la tenía.

Un tipo de llama muy, muy raro.

Uno que jugaba con las mentes de las personas de una forma desagradable y cruel.

Que lastima que apenas la conociera, hubiera sido interesante ver que tan poderoso podía ser alguien que supiera exprimir todo aquel potencial de poder.

\- Mátenlo. Lo quiero lleno de agujeros.

Fue curioso que antes de que la serie de disparos retumbaran por la habitación, pensara en _aquella_ mujer. La misma que lo hizo sentirse la persona más indigna de su posición por haber sentido genuina atracción por una prostituta, por la que terminó entregándole una posición que no se merecía a su mejor amiga como ama de llaves de la finca…

La que murió en sus brazos y por la que había llorado como un niño mimado que perdiera su valor más preciado.

La madre de su hijo.

" _Cassandra. ¿Podré verte una vez más?"_

Los gatillos se jalaron. Las balas dieron con su objetivo. El cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo y un pequeño medallón rodó por el piso, el mismo que Giovanni estuviera buscando aquella vez que le comunicaron el pasado de su madre.

* * *

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, maldita sea!

\- ¡¿Crees que lo haré luego de lo que hiciste?! ¡Hijo de puta, si termino con esa pierna mal te juro que yo te cortaré la tuya! - la presión alrededor de su cuello aumentó y Giovanni sintió como cada vez era más difícil respirar. Pataleó con desesperación intentado darle al pecho de su enemigo sin resultado alguno, el maldito lo alzaba lejos de su alcance y le enseñaba una sonrisa torcida.

Volteó a ver a Amalia que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, deseando que por favor se despertara y escapara ahora que podía y que estaban tan cerca de la salida de la parte trasera de la finca; pero la mujer no se movió y el niño sintió un dolor estrangular su corazón.

Había sido su culpa, su estúpida culpa. Si tan sólo le hubiera disparado a ese hombre en el pecho en vez de en la pierna, si tan sólo se hubiera dado la vuelta para darse cuenta que tenía la pistola apuntándole a él, Amalia no se hubiera tenido que interponer en el disparo que apenas logró esquivar a tiempo pero hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera ni hubiera tenido que soportar aquel brutal golpe en la cabeza que ese desgraciado le propició azotándola contra la pared.

¿Iba a terminar todo así? ¿Moriría de esa manera?

Que estúpida muerte era entonces.

Los dedos alrededor de su cuello se apretaron un poco más y ya estaba a punto de rendirse cuando sucedió algo inesperado.

Se escuchó un golpe duro, su contrincante maldijo al mismo tiempo que lo soltaba y tanto él como el hombre caían al suelo. Giovanni se estampó contra el piso de una forma que entumeció todo su cuerpo mientras que su atacante vociferaba un "¿qué demo-" y su voz se apagaba.

Apenas logró volver a recuperar el aire y moverse un poco cuando oyó una voz que aunque no la había oído desde hace casi un mes, era imposible de olvidar.

\- Oh Dios, ¿eso que acabo de hacer esta bien? ¿No le va a pasar nada?

Giovanni dirigió su vista enfrente de él y casi se pone a llorar.

\- ¿G-g-gio…?

No era posible, no era posible. ¿Cómo podría _él_ estar ahí?

\- ¿Giotto? - dijo casi en un susurro, como si tuviera miedo que al decirlo esa persona desaparecería. Ante la mención de su nombre, Giotto le dedicó una sonrisa antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo.

\- ¡G! ¡Estaba muy preocupado! - exclamó entre pequeños hipidos el niño menor - ¡Todo paso tan de repente, estaban los _campieri_ , y todos tenían miedo, y esas llamas extrañas y luego ese tipo que salió todo enojado de la ciudad! ¡Y ese mal presentimiento!

Giovanni apenas podía entender lo que pasaba. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Acaso el tipo ese realmente lo había matado y todo eso solo era una alucinación que se le presentaba en sus últimos segundos de vida? ¿Su último deseo de poder ver a Giotto se le cumplía de esa manera?

\- Te trajo hasta aquí esa linda mujer ¿verdad? Fue una muy buena decisión, esas personas no llegarían hasta aquí que es un almacén de comida ya que buscaban otra cosa más posible de encontrar en otra parte de la casa. Por momentos creí que no te iba a encontrar nunca, ¡todo pasó tan rápido! ¡Y tu padre…!- viendo que el niño lo miraba como si fuera un fantasma, detuvo su explicación de la situación - ¿G? ¿Me estas escuchando?

\- ¿Qué clase de sueño es este?

\- ¿Eh?

Giotto parpadeó confundido. Acaso…

\- ¡G! - gritó eufórico - ¡No me digas que te lavaron el cerebro!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡No! ¡Lo he perdido! ¡Llegue demasiado tarde!

Giovanni sintió como se le formaba un tic en el ojo.

\- ¡No digas tonterías! - le dijo antes de darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza - ¡¿Cómo se supone que me iban a lavar el cerebro?!

\- ¡Yo que sé! ¡Actualmente todo puede ser posible!

\- ¡Pero no lavar cerebros! - respondió Giovanni airado, y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa la risa cantarina del rubio le cerró la boca - ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

Giotto se reía con tanto animo que le estaba empezando a doler el estomago, cosa que se notó cuando se llevó sus manos a éste y cayó al suelo incapaz de contener sus carcajadas.

\- ¡Giotto!

\- Dime, ¿ahora si crees que soy real? - preguntó el niño entre risas.

Giovanni lo miró unos segundos, suficiente tiempo para captar todo lo sucedido y cambiar su rostro de irritación por uno de muda sorpresa.

\- Me alegra que estés bien, G - comentó Giotto recuperando su postura - ¿Sabes? Todos están muy preocupados por ti, incluso Paolo, aunque él no quiere admitirlo.

\- ¿Giotto?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Realmente esto es real? - preguntó inocentemente. El rubio le dio una sonrisa cálida.

\- Por supuesto que es real, G.

Y entonces lo abrazó. Tan fuerte que a Giotto le dolieron los moretones que aún conservaba de su encuentro con los _campieri,_ pero aceptó ese dolor con gusto.

\- ¡Serás idiota! ¡Un supremo idiota! - le recriminó Giovanni con voz agrietada y rompiendo a llorar casi en el acto. Por unos momentos Giotto se había asustado, pero luego volvió a sonreír, esta vez de una forma algo triste pero más serena que antes que el pequeño pelirrojo no pudo ver - ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! ¡¿No ves que es demasiado peligroso?!

\- ¿Lo soy? Bueno, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen - contestó llevando su mano a la cabeza de su compañero en gesto de cariño - Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Dejar a mi amigo solo cuando más lo necesita? - explicó - Perdona por haber tardado tanto, G.

\- ¿A-amigo? - dijo mientras se alejaba lo suficiente para poder ver a la cara al pequeño rubio - ¿Soy tu amigo?

Giotto se confundió con la pregunta.

\- Por supuesto que lo eres - respondió sin duda alguna.

\- ¡Pero yo soy alguien malo! - estalló Giovanni. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y las que se aglomeraban en sus ojos no lo dejaban ver con claridad - ¡Mi familia es una especie de criminales con derechos, gente mala que debería estar en prisión pero no lo está!

\- Tal vez lo sea tu familia, pero tú no eres una mala persona.

\- ¡Lo soy!

\- ¡Salvaste mi vida! - le replicó - ¡Esa vez con los campieri! ¡¿O me lo vas a negar?!

\- ¡Tu salvaste la mía antes! - le respondió sin negar las palabras de Giotto, lo cual el niño tomó como una silenciosa aceptación del hecho - Además, he matado antes Giotto. ¡Matado! ¡Las personas buenas no hacen eso!

\- ¡Pero no eres una mala persona! - dijo de nuevo - ¡Eres mi amigo!

\- ¡Para con eso!

\- ¿No lo eres?

Giovanni frunció el ceño.

\- Puedes conseguir mejores amigos que yo.

\- Pero te quiero a ti - sentenció.

\- Las malas personas y los criminales no tienen amigos.

\- Tal vez porque son malas - contra atacó Giotto - Pero yo soy tu amigo, ósea que no eres una mala persona, ¿cierto?

Giovanni abrió la boca para replicar, pero no encontró palabras que decir.

\- Tú y tú estúpida lógica… - fue lo único que dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa. El pequeño rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja.

* * *

 _(1) Se podría traducir literalmente como "señorito", y esto suele interpretarse en español como "joven amo"._

 _(2) "Querido"_

 _(3) Aquí hago referencia a una prostituta, es la forma vulgar de decirles y de donde viene el insulto. Quería aclararlo por cualquier cosa._

 _(4) "Señorita"_

 _(5) Con planta baja me refiero a algo que está debajo de la construcción por donde está la entrada principal. Para que se comprenda mejor, tomo por ejemplo cuando dicen que una casa es de dos pisos, está el primer piso por donde se entra y el segundo que está arriba del primero, la planta baja sería lo que está debajo del primer piso. Lo digo para evitar confusiones._

 _Antes quenada me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar. Pero como compensación por eso, hice este capítulo más largo que los otros, ¡espero que les haya gustado!_

 _También, perdonen si me quedo algo demasiado dramático. Para recuperar inspiración me puse a leer unos cuantos libros; y bueno, cuando escribí este episodio acababa de leer "Cumbres Borrascosas" y esa novela tiene drama hasta en las piedras, así que puede que me haya quedado con esa… visión._

 _Aquí ya estoy poniendo el concepto de las llamas de última voluntad y los anillos. Personalmente pienso que en el mundo de KHR, eso debió de existir desde mucho antes y simplemente Verde y su equipo lo "redescubrieron" e inventaron las cajas. Después de todo, Giotto tiene el Hyper Mode y los guardianes claro conocimiento del funcionamiento de las llamas._

 _También puse un poco del pasado de G y de la gente que lo rodeaba. Notaran el pequeño énfasis en su madre, de la cual hablaré mas en el próximo capítulo y del destino de las balas (¿les suena conocido? Espero que sí) E igualmente algo de Giotto, del cual también espero logren reconocer cierto nombre que incluso he mencionado vagamente en los otros capítulos._

 _Igual, ¿supieron identificar que llama era la que tenía el enemigo de este capítulo? De nueva cuenta, tengo la esperanza de que si._

 _Y se preguntaran, ¿cómo demonios llegó Giotto con G? ¿Cómo noqueó el sólo a un hombre mayor? Eso y más respuestas las encontraran el siguiente episodio - voz de comercial de televisión -_

 _Ahora sí, ¡muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí!_

 _ **Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet**_


	6. Capítulo V: Proiettile ultime volontà!

.

 _ **Capítulo V:**_

 _ **Proiettile ultime volontà!**_

\- Entonces, lo de ayer…

\- Tsch, tsch. No te atrevas a decir nada, si resulta que sólo son rumores Dios sabe lo que nos pasará si nos escuchan hablando de eso.

\- ¿Crees que sólo sean rumores? Los más cercanos juraron que oyeron sonidos de balas durante la noche y-

-¡Que habrán oído ellos a esa distancia donde se encuentran! No me quiero meter en problemas si todo resulta ser un mal chiste, como usualmente lo es. Anda, mejor calla y sigamos con lo nuestro.

Paolo volteó la mirada hacia otro punto, desviándola de las dos mujeres que comenzaron a caminar en diferente dirección. Sentía los pelos de punta cada que escuchaba hablar a la gente sobre el supuesto incidente de ayer. _"Los Ghnizelli fueron atacados", "No sobrevivió ninguno", "¡Mentira! Ellos fueron quienes mataron a sus enemigos", "Sólo escucharon la práctica usual de ellos con la pistola, no es nada del otro mundo y ya andan diciendo esas cosas."_

El punto era que nadie sabía que había pasado, y ninguno era lo suficientemente valiente para acercarse a la casa de Don Ghinizelli para ver si los rumores eran verdad o mentira. Además, aunque realmente Ambizio estuviera muerto, Palermo no tardaría en volver a tener un nuevo Gabellote, no por nada era la ciudad más importante del Reino de Sicilia; el Rey no podía darse el lujo de hacer tal idiotez como dejar suelto al pueblo más rebelde y uno de los que más apoyaba la Unificación sin correa.

Aunque lo que más le preocupaba de todo el asunto, era la desaparición repentina de Giotto dos días antes de que aquello sucediera. El niño había dicho que quería estar un tiempo sin molestarlos a él y a su esposa, así que sólo llegaba ya muy entrada la noche a dormir un poco en su usual habitación y salía al amanecer. Pero ayer no había llegado, y eso le daba una pesadez mental que lo abatía.

\- Disculpe, señor - Paolo casi brinca del susto, estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no notó a la persona que se le había acercado - Estoy buscando a unas personas, me gustaría saber si los ha visto.

El hombre era grande, vestido con la ropa que solían llevar los _campieri_ y lo miraba con expresión de pocos amigos. Cosa curiosa, Paolo nunca había visto a ese _campiere_ antes, ¿era un nuevo subordinado de Ambizio? Entonces todo lo comentado no eran más que chismes; de alguna forma eso lo llegó a reconfortar.

\- ¿A quienes busca?

\- Una mujer y dos niños. Los niños son fáciles de reconocer, cabellos muy vistosos. Uno es pelirrojo y el otro rubio.

Paolo trató de controlar la mueca de miedo y sorpresa que luchaba por dibujarse en su cara. Sólo había dos personas que podían encajar con esa descripción.

\- No, lo siento. No he visto a ninguno - contestó lo más sereno que pudo. El hombre lo miró unos momentos con duda antes de asentir con la cabeza.

\- Ya veo - dijo y se dio la vuelta, caminando por el mismo lugar donde se habían ido el par de señoras momentos antes. En eso fue cuando Paolo observó que cojeaba ligeramente de una pierna; las personas a su alrededor lo miraban con la desconfianza con la que se mira a un desconocido pero lo dejaban pasar por miedo.

" _Por Dios Giotto, te dije que no tentaras tu suerte. No me digas que realmente fuiste por G"_ pensó con el corazón en la mano.

* * *

Cuando los sonidos de objetos cayéndose y gritos histéricos empezaron a resonar por las paredes, supo que su invitada se había despertado. No sin cierto arrepentimiento, dejó caer su cigarrillo y lo aplastó con la suela del zapato para apagarlo. No había hablado con Amalia desde hace ocho años, pero estaba segura de que aún conservaba su disgusto por el tabaco y no quería ponerla más de mal humor de lo que de seguro ya estaba; se preparó mentalmente para el estallido de emociones con el cual iba a ser atacada y caminó siendo guiada por el ruido hacia la habitación donde había dejado a su ex compañera.

-¡¿Dónde está él?! ¡Díganme a donde se fue, necesito encontrarlo!

\- Si ahora mismo sales a buscarlo lo único que ocasionarás será alertar a todo Palermo de lo sucedido - habló, recargándose en el marco de la puerta en ese momento abierta y con una sonrisa ladina. Amalia, aún con la ropa desliñada, llena de polvo y rastros de sangre en ésta, calló al instante y parpadeó confundida, como si tratara de asimilar la imagen enfrente de ella y asegurase de que no era un fantasma - Y mira que para que el pequeño Ghinizelli te dejara aquí y saliera a esconderse en alguna parte, las cosas deben de ser graves.

\- Estoy en…

\- Sí, _cara_ (1). Bienvenida de vuelta a esta tu casa subterránea - rió - O como lo llaman los aristócratas con cierta elegancia, _burdel._

Amalia miró a la mujer frente suyo de pies a cabeza, tratando de cerciorase de que la visión fuera real. El cabello largo, revuelto y de un castaño claro; el característico maquillaje exagerado que trataba de imitar al que caracterizaba a la nobleza, la ropa con cierta similitud a la que usaría la aristocracia sólo que de un color más chillón y de tela desgastada, el cuerpo bien formado y esos ojos verdes que seducían casi de forma inconsciente.

\- Lorena.

\- Que alegría que aún me recuerdes _cara_ \- dijo con una mueca barnizada con una leve felicidad - Después de lo de Cassandra, no esperaba volver a verte. El pequeñín debió de sentirse desesperado para probar suerte aquí.

¿Pequeñín? ¿Se refería a…?

\- ¿Giovanni? - preguntó con voz temblorosa - Entonces es verdad, ¿fue Giovanni quien me trajo aquí?

Lorena asintió.

\- Hermoso niño. Tiene todos los rasgos de su madre - lanzó una media risa entre burlesca y triste - Pero en actitud, creo que salió más al padre.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- ¿Lo supo? Debió de notar la mirada que ponías siempre que pasabas cerca de por aquí y decidió que fuera lo que fuera, en este lugar podría encontrar alguna ayuda - explicó - Era muy noche y por suerte para él con todo el revuelo de la guerra en el norte casi no ha habido clientes y pude atenderlo sin ningún problema - Lorena suspiró, deseando tener un cigarrillo en esos momentos para lidiar con el estrés - Él y otro niño te trajeron aquí de alguna forma, pasando por casi toda la maldita ciudad hasta el puerto.

\- Espera, ¿otro niño? ¿Había otro niño?

\- Era un ángel. Cabello rubio y ojos anaranjados como amanecer.

Amalia no había visto al niño, pero por la descripción estaba segura de que era aquel amigo que su pequeño había hecho en su escapada a las calles. Por ese momento dejó que parte la preocupación abandonará su cuerpo, Giovanni estaba bien e incluso se reunió con ese amigo tan querido suyo.

\- Amalia, ¿qué demonios sucedió? - Lorena preguntó exasperada - Están todos esos rumores de que los Ghinizelli fueron atacados y con Giovanni viniendo hasta aquí junto contigo desmayada…

Un pesado silencio se instaló en la habitación. Lorena estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta e irse con la esperanza de que su vieja compañera hablara después cuando el sonido amortiguado de su voz le llegó a sus oídos.

\- Ambizio murió. Todos murieron.

El hermoso rostro de la mujer se distorsionó con una expresión de espanto.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Con las armas que diseñaron…!

\- Ellos tenían a alguien con una habilidad especial.

\- ¿Habilidad especial? ¡No me hagas reír, eso no-!

\- ¡Tu no lo viste Lorena! - gritó Amalia tan fuerte y con tanta desesperación que pequeñas lagrimas se empezaban a aglomerar en sus ojos - ¡Todo estaba de cabeza! ¡El piso se rompía a mis pies, veía monstruos salir de todos lados! ¡Y esa risa! ¡Esa absurda y desquiciada risa! - dio sollozos esporádicos y apretó sus puños fuerte. Lorena bajó la mirada, incapaz de procesar todo lo dicho y sin saber qué hacer para reconfortar a su amiga.

\- ¿Sabes? Ambizio nunca me llegó a caer bien. Para mí sólo era alguien acomodado que jugaba a la nobleza - la mujer se dejó caer, resbalando su espalda por la madera del borde y quedando sentada en el piso - Pero Cassandra realmente lo quería ¿no? Tanto que aceptó ir con él aunque sabía lo que le esperaba.

Amalia no dijo nada, no le gustaba tocar ese tema.

\- Ayer cuando vi a su hijo, a ese niño que es su viva imagen, sentí que ella eligió bien, que había hecho la mejor elección posible. Pudo conocer a su hijo y dejarle recuerdos a su lado, ¿acaso no es eso lo más importante?

* * *

\- Entonces, solo se tiene que apretar en esa parte del cuello y la persona se desmayará - concluyó. Giotto asintió en reconocimiento - Rayos, ¡eso es impresionante!

\- A decir verdad, fue la primera vez que lo hago… - dijo algo apenando - Por eso me llegue a espantar, sé que si aprietas durante mucho tiempo puedes hasta matar a la persona y no estaba seguro de cuanto era ese "mucho tiempo"…

\- ¡Que genial! ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

\- ¡No es genial! ¡Y no iba a matar a alguien!

G contuvo las ganas de echarse a reír en ese instante por la expresión que ponía Giotto, pero se contuvo. No estaban en condiciones de delatar su posición por una estupidez como esa. Aún así, le impresionaba lo fácil que su compañero había aprovechado la posición en la que estaba el atacante esa vez para poder utilizar esa técnica; notando que tenía la pierna lastimada y que casi no se recargaba en ella, lanzó una piedra directo a la herida para ocasionar dolor y contraer el musculo, el hombre lo soltó y cayó por el repentino tormento y fue en ese momento cuando el rubio tomó la oportunidad de acercarse y hacer que perdiera la conciencia apretando una parte especifica en su cuello. Pura genialidad.

\- Me debieron de enseñar cosas como esa en vez de utilizar la pistola… - dijo G algo deprimido. Giotto frunció el ceño disgustado.

\- Bueno, no creo que muchos la sepan. Sólo alguien que tenga buen conocimiento del cuerpo humano podría saberlo.

\- ¿Tus familiares eran médicos o algo así? - inquirió.

El pequeño rubio se tensó casi de forma automática, algo que no pasó desapercibido para G.

\- No… no me acuerdo - admitió - Sólo sé que eran personas importantes de alguna forma, los iban a buscar muy seguido. La que me explicó ese truco fue mi abuela, dijo que tal vez un día podría servirme de algo.

Giotto no tenía muchas de explicar que ese "podría servir de algo" era más que nada por si un día necesitaba quitarse de encima a un buscapleitos que lo quisiera dañar a otro nivel. En un estado de desesperación o estrés, las personas llegaban a límites que en ocasiones desafiaban a la imaginación.

-Que previsora - comentó G con una media sonrisa que Giotto le devolvió.

Y así se quedaron, en un silencio cómodo sentados uno al lado del otro, recargados en la pared de un pequeño camino entre dos edificios donde casi no llegaba la luz del sol y se podía ver a la gente pasar del otro lado en el ajetreo habitual del día a día. Después de arreglárselas para salir de la finca de los Ghinizelli y utilizar un carruaje para dejar a Amalia en aquella escondida casa que G reconoció, abandonaron su transporte para evitar ser ubicados y se la habían pasado caminando entre pasajes escondidos entre edificios, evitando a toda costa las avenidas principales y buscando sombra que los ayudara a ocultarse. Sabían que iban a ser buscados, y el gigantón que casi atrapa a G había visto el rostro de Giotto antes de desmayarse así que los podían reconocer con facilidad. A decir verdad, no sabían que hacer a partir de ese momento, lo mejor era salir de Palermo para no ser capturados pero era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo; sin mencionar claro que ninguno estaba en condiciones de hacer algo así, ni emocional ni físicamente. Por ahora, lo que único que podían hacer era escabullirse y evitar ser encontrados, no se les ocurría algo más.

\- Entonces… no recuerdas mucho sobre tus padres, ¿eh? - se atrevió a hablar G. Giotto soltó una risa algo frustrada.

\- No tanto como quisiera. Sé que hay mucho más sobre ellos enterrado en mi cabeza, pero esta tan oculto que ya no puedo encontrarlo - confesó. Por más que luchaba en recordar a sus padres, lo único que percibía eran imágenes vagas y borrosas, y luego dolor y fuego, fuego por doquier. Como si su mente se negará a invocar más.

\- Amalia me comentó una vez que eso pasa cuando tu propia mente te protege de revivir momentos dolorosos - mencionó G - Aunque si me lo preguntas es estúpido, sea como sea es un recuerdo y debería de estar presente cuando lo queramos.

Giotto miró a su compañero fijamente, logrando captar su expresión triste a través de las sombras en las que estaban.

\- Sí, supongo que es verdad…

\- ¡Lo es! No puedo creer que hasta nosotros mismos nos evitemos recordar algo importante - exclamó - Yo…

\- ¿Quieres recordar algo y no puedes? - completó Giotto para luego escuchar un suspiro pesado salir de la boca de su amigo.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que G se atreviera a continuar.

\- Quisiera recordar las últimas palabras de mamá…

Ahora que lo pensaba, Giotto siempre tuvo la curiosidad de saber quién era la madre de G. Ambizio nunca dio a conocer sobre eso a los habitantes de Palermo.

\- ¿Cómo era tu madre? - preguntó con genuino interés. G lo volteó a ver con una sutil expresión que Giotto nunca le había visto.

\- Déjame presumir, que era muy bonita - comenzó - Y amable. Me gustaba mucho escucharla cantar y siempre que podía le pedía que lo hiciera, cantaba para que me quedara dormido, para que me tranquilizara, para verme sonreír…

\- Suena como alguien cariñoso.

\- Lo era. Los _campieri_ cuchicheaban entre sí que ella era capaz de hacer a mi padre más humano - se detuvo un momento, meditabundo - Tal vez por eso terminaron las cosas de esa manera, no lo sé…

\- ¿Cuál era su nombre?

\- Cassandra - G sonrió nostálgico - Era la mejor amiga de Amalia, a ella le gusta repetir mucho eso.

\- Entonces, ¿es por eso que esa señorita trabaja con los Ghinizelli? - comentó Giotto sorprendido - Y eso también ha de ayudar a que su preocupación por ti aumente.

\- Hasta el punto de volverla histérica - respondió con el fantasma de una risa - Esta casi todo el tiempo preocupada por mí y por lo que hago. Al principio me enojaba porque pensé que intentaba ocupar el lugar que le pertenecía a mamá pero… - se interrumpió, volviendo al aura triste con la que había estado - pero luego entendí que ella nunca se atrevería si quiera a pensar en ello, y que las cosas que hacía las hacía por mi bienestar.

\- Tu mamá…

\- Murió, hace dos años - completó - Yo sólo escuche el sonido de la pistola, y luego la vi a ella tirada en el piso con un charco rojo debajo. Sé que habló, que dijo algo y… - Giotto notó como G cerraba fuerte los puños y apretaba los dientes, frustrado - Y no lo recuerdo, no recuerdo nada después de eso, es como si mi mente estuviera en blanco y luego apareciera yo siendo sostenido por un _campiere_ gritando y pataleando. Es estúpido y odioso, no poder recordar algo que quieres…

\- Tal vez sea porque aún tienes miedo de saberlo.

\- ¿Qué dices? - G dijo al instante, claramente confundido.

\- Tienes miedo de saber que ocurrió, ¿no es eso normal? - contestó Giotto - Yo, por ejemplo, sé que tengo miedo. Recordar todo lo que pasó me asusta, y mucho. Tal vez te pase lo mismo a ti.

Giotto dijo todo eso con una media sonrisa que estaba impregnada con toques de tristeza, pero en la cual reinaba la sinceridad, y con eso, fue suficiente para G reconsiderara las palabras del rubio.

\- ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo dices… - G le devolvió la misma sonrisa titubeante - Durante un tiempo llegue a pensar que esas palabras podrían ser sólo una queja contra mí por no haber llegado a tiempo, y aún ahora eso es algo posible…

\- ¿Posible? ¿Realmente crees posible que una persona como la que me describes te culpara por algo así? - interrumpió Giotto con el ceño fruncido - ¡No me hagas reír G! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?!

El mohín infantil de su amigo dejó a G con un tic en el ojo que fue incapaz de ocultar. Parecía tan convencido de que esa idea era una absurda preocupación hasta el punto que lo hacía sentir un idiota.

\- Es que…

El sonido de un grito de horror que desgarró el aire impidió que la plática siguiera y los petrificó. La emoción que contenía aquel sollozo fue tan fuerte y avasalladora que todos los demás sonidos parecieron detenerse y quedarse en total espera. Luego, un frenesí de palabras que salían como un torrente desde la calle principal y la gente que se empezaba a acercar o alejar de determinado punto no muy lejos de ellos. Giotto y G se miraron a los ojos y no sin susto reflejado en éstos, asintieron en un muto entendimiento y lentamente, se acercaron hacia la luz del día para asomarse y ver que estaba pasando; no es como si necesitaran comprender parte de lo sucedido, una parte en su interior sabía que aquello estaba siendo provocado por las mismas personas que ocasionaron una masacre la noche anterior y de las que estaban huyendo.

La escena les puso el alma en lo suelos.

\- ¿¡Por qué nadie de aquí dice donde están?! - gritaba un chico en una rabieta, golpeando constantemente el suelo con su pie y emanando un escalofriante destello índigo a su alrededor - ¿¡Qué tan difícil es encontrar a dos malditos niños aquí?! ¡Y uno de ellos es el hijo de Ghinizelli, estúpida plebe!

A su lado, un niño que rondaba la edad de Giotto y G se retorcía en el suelo mientras su madre desesperaba repetía su nombre y los ciudadanos empezaban a formar un círculo alrededor de ellos con una sinfonía de espanto e incredulidad.

\- _Signorino,_ le recomiendo calmarse - le habló un hombre al joven rabioso - No podemos llamar así la atención…

\- ¡Me da igual! - le contestó furioso - ¡Que estas personas sepan de una vez con quienes se meten! ¡No puedo seguir esperando!

\- P-pero _sig –_

\- ¡No te atrevas a contradecirme!

Giotto no podía separar su vista del pobre niño que se notaba al borde de la muerte y aún así seguía convulsionándose sin parar.

\- ¿Q-que esta…

\- Deben de ser esas llamas - dijo G más sereno que el pequeño rubio pero igual sentido - Mí papá las usaba, dan poderes diferentes. A-aún así, es la primera vez que veo algo así…

" _Las llamaban, llamas de la última voluntad"_ la voz de Paolo resonó en la cabeza de Giotto, y con eso otra ráfaga de recuerdos que se precipitaron violentamente en su mente.

De nuevo el fuego, de nuevo los gritos, de nuevo su propia voz gutural que gritaba por alguien sin éxito alguno. Y por momentos vio, vio en aquel niño agonizante y a su madre al lado de él, una propia escena escondida entre sus memorias que tomaba forma, vio una joven mujer de cabellos rubios que cubría con su cuerpo a uno más pequeño que gritaba a todo pulmón por su madre.

Y no lo resistió.

\- G-giotto, deberíamos de- - G volteó para ver a su amigo, sólo para mirar como éste salía corriendo hacia la dirección de aquel circo de miedo sin un segundo perdido - ¡Giotto, espera!

Para Giotto, el tiempo transcurría en una especie de cámara lenta, para las demás personas, todo sucedió muy rápido y sin previo aviso: Un niño había logrado abrirse paso entre el tumulto de gente y se dirigió directo al chico que se encontraba regañando a su subordinado sin fijarse en los demás, confiado en que nadie se atrevería a si quiera acercársele.

Cabe decir, que se equivocó.

Ni siquiera los propios hombres supieron reaccionar a tiempo, sorprendidos de que alguien se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo así.

En una arranque de ira, Giotto había logrado llegar hacia el joven líder de aquellas personas y lanzarse directo hacia él para hacerlo caer y propinarle un golpe duro contra el suelo. El chico, tomando por sorpresa, cayó al piso y sus llamas desaparecieron en ese instante, dejando al niño que estaba atrapado en aquel sufrimiento regresar a la realidad aunque perdió la conciencia al instante. Todo en el lapso de apenas unos segundos.

\- ¡Hijo de…! - el joven líder exclamó mientras tomaba a Giotto, mucho más pequeño que él, por la camisa y se paraba, alzando al pequeño rubio y dejándolo pataleando para tratar de liberarse inútilmente - ¿¡Quién te crees que eres?!

\- ¡Ese chico es el de ayer! - el subordinado con la pierna herida que cojeaba habló, reconociendo a su infractor de la otra noche al momento - ¡Él debe de saber donde esta Giovanni!

\- ¿Qué dices? - el chico hizo una mueca de fastidio para luego voltear a ver a Giotto mientras arqueaba una ceja - Así que tu eres compañero de Giovanni, ¿eh? Que útil, puedes decirnos donde esta entonces.

Giotto se quedó impávido, sin expresión alguna más que un ceño fruncido y una contracción de cejas que delataba parte de su molestia y cólera interior. Sabía que se había entregado en bandeja de plata al enemigo, pero algo en él fue incapaz de seguir viendo tal desgarradora escena sin intentar hacer algo; como si una voz en su mente le gritara: "No dejes que pase de nuevo, no dejes que pase de nuevo."

"No dejes a alguien morir otra vez."

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A alguien le comieron la lengua los gatos? - gesticuló de manera exagerada el líder - Si no hablas ahora, me aseguraré de que lo hagas después con otro tipo de métodos que harán que te hagas en tus pantalones, yo que tú lo hablaría de una vez.

\- Pff, haha…

El joven parpadeó confundido.

\- ¿Qué te…

\- Haha, haha…

Como si fuera una especie de reflejo por la situación, Giotto no pudo evitar soltar unas pequeñas risas que contenían tintes irónicos. Todo aquello no tenía nada de gracioso y lo sabía, pero aun así las pequeñas carcajadas salían de forma automática de su boca, burlándose de los problemas en los que él mismo se había metido. Sólo esperaba que para esos momentos G estuviera lejos de esa parte de la ciudad.

\- ¿Te parece gracioso? - inquirió el chico mientras apretaba los dientes - ¿Sabes que es más gracioso todavía? - le sonrió de lado - Ver como tu cabeza termina llena de agujeros - aún con una mano sosteniendo al pequeño rubio, rebuscó con la otra en su vestimenta y sacó una pistola, la cual con cruel parsimonia colocó señalando a la frente de su víctima.

\- ¡ _Signorino_! No es seguro utilizar la pistola de esa manera-

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Si yo quiero usarla así lo haré! - gritó.

Aprovechando esos pequeños segundos de distracción, Giotto desvió su mirada del cañón del arma apuntando hacia él para poder mirar a la demás gente a su alrededor. La mayoría se había marchado ya, presa del miedo y del dolor de no querer seguir viendo aquella tragicomedia absurda. Las pocas personas que quedaban se encontraban a una distancia segura, incluyendo a la señora con el niño en sus brazos por quien se había aparecido en primer lugar; sus ojos estaban dilatados y llenos de emociones contradictorias, se mordía el labio con tanta fuerza que ya empezaba a sangrar, sus manos y su cuerpo temblaban como si se estuviera muriendo de frio y su rostro era la perfecta pintura del arrepentimiento, bañado en dolor, compungido con tanta tristeza que daban ganas de llorar; por supuesto que quería ayudarlo, pero tenía miedo de las consecuencias y del funesto final que de seguro acabaría: con ambos muertos. Giotto la miró con una sonrisa cariñosa, entendía, entendía lo que pasaba y lo que pensaba y no la culpaba, lo mejor era reducir las muertes lo más que se pudiera.

Así, sólo tendría que morir él. Ni la señora, ni su hijo, ni G.

Así era lo mejor.

La mujer soltó un sollozo y las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro como caudales. Aquella expresión que trataba de tranquilizarla la había destrozado.

Se había esperado que la viese con odio, furia, frustración.

Pero sólo encontró la dulce mirada de un niño que trataba de consolarla.

¿Qué clase de persona tan horrible era ella para dejar a alguien así morir?

Giotto tragó en seco y cerró los ojos. Podía parecer cobarde, pero no quería que lo último que viera fuera la cara de satisfacción del aquel chico a la hora de dispararle. Al menos estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad y era capaz de imaginar que la negrura percibida en sus parpados cerrados era un cielo nocturno donde en cualquier momento vería a personas que ya no estaban con él.

Pensar en eso lo animaba un poco.

Y cuando el sonido del disparo resonó, esperaba en cualquier momento perder la conciencia para luego "despertar" otra vez en alguna parte diferente.

Nada de eso sucedió. De hecho, sólo percibió un silencio que se instaló horriblemente pesado a su alrededor.

\- ¿Q-que…? - se atrevió a mirar con lentitud y miedo. Se encontró la cara pálida de su atacante, quien con ojos desorbitados y boca entre abierta parecía que trataba de procesar una imagen igual de aterradora que los monstros que él podía crear a su antojo. La mano alrededor del cuello de su playera se aflojó poco a poco y terminó cayendo de sentón en el suelo, hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor para luego dirigir su atención hacia la blanca camisa del otro, que ahora estaba adornada con una macha roja en la parte del pecho que crecía conforme a los segundos pasaban.

\- Bah, ¿cómo fue que los hombres de mi padre perdieron contra ustedes? ¡Estar tan despistado de sus alrededores es de novatos!

\- M-maldito… - habló con voz gargantada y una expresión de odio que estaba deformando su cara. La sangre le empezó a escurrir por el labio y toda aquella escena se asemejó a un demonio lanzando percances contra aquel que había osado tocarlo - Giovanni, hijo de puta…

Y con esas últimas palabras, el cuerpo se desplomó de golpe para atrás levantando polvo a su alrededor en un sonido retumbante.

-¿Q-que, qué…? - Giotto era incapaz de crear alguna palabra, sus ojos no se separaban del ahora cadáver que estaba a unos metros de él. Ignoraba todo el ajetreo que se llevaba a cabo, sólo tenía mirada para el cuerpo sin vida frente suyo y sus oídos no dejaban de resonar con el eco de la caída. Como cuando él corrió por puro instinto hacia la escena endemoniada, todo aquello había acontecido en sólo unos segundos, pero como todo, el tiempo también es relativo de acuerdo a la persona que se toma como referencia. Para Giotto, todo pasó muy muy lento y el tiempo se quedó congelado luego de eso.

Al menos hasta que alguien lo tomó del brazo, lo obligó a levantarse y lo jaló.

\- ¿¡Qué carajos haces Giotto?! - le gritó G enfurecido - ¡Muévete, tenemos que irnos! - volteó en dirección contraria, empuñó con fuerza la pistola y arremetió con varios disparos. En respuesta otros más se escucharon cerca de ellos.

Esperen, ¿disparos? ¿Pistola?

\- ¡G-g! ¿Q-qué está pasando?

G soltó un bufido.

\- ¡Te lo cuento mientras corremos, muévete!

Y sin esperar una respuesta, el pequeño pelirrojo jaló con fuerza a su amigo y lo orilló a correr hacia el sentido contrario de donde había disparado, dando zancadas lo más largas que podía lo que ocasionó que Giotto casi se cayera de cara.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, recuperando la conciencia total y corriendo tratando de igualar el paso rápido de G, Giotto volvió a percibir todo el mundo que lo rodeaba. Se escuchaban pequeños gritos de la gente, pero más las vociferaciones venían de los subordinados del ahora joven líder muerto. G estaba con una pistola en una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba la suya tan fuerte que le empezaba a doler, el cabello pelirrojo haciendo marañas en su cara que cubrían parte de sus ojos y con la respiración acelerada.

\- G, esto-

\- ¡Idiota!

\- Yo-

\- ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡¿Quién corre hacia el enemigo sin ningún tipo de plan y desarmado?! ¡¿Quién?!

\- Yo-

\- ¡Tuviste suerte de que uno de ellos estuviera lo suficientemente confiado como para que me pudiera acercar a él a robarle su pistola que muy estúpidamente la tenía visible!

\- Yo-

\- ¡Y suerte de que tuviera experiencia en robarle a la gente! ¡¿Sabes que había querido no volver a robar algo?! ¡Ya ni decir un arma!

\- Yo-

\- ¡Y luego te quedas como idiota sólo esperando a que te disparen! ¡¿Qué se supone que iba a ser yo, eh?! ¡¿Sólo ver cómo te mataban?! ¡No hubiera podido soportarlo! - la voz sonaba cada vez más chillona y entrecortada - ¡Así que pensé que era ese tipo o tú! ¡P-por eso tire del gatillo y apunte como papá me enseñó!

Y Giotto lo notó. Se sintió un estúpido y un miserable.

G estaba llorando. Estaba llorando por su culpa.

Había robado por su culpa.

Había matado por su culpa.

Había sufrido por su culpa.

Apretó con fuerza la mano que no lo había soltado, devolviéndole parte de la seguridad que le administraba y que su amigo necesitaba.

\- Lo siento - fue lo único que pudo decir. No había otras palabras que pudieran ser utilizadas más que esas.

Y G lo entendió.

* * *

Las cosas se ponían de mal en peor.

Primero, su joven líder se había emocionado con aquella espantosa llama suya y había hecho que todos los Ghinizelli se volvieran locos como para suplicar que los mataran o suicidarse. Una carnicería que debió de evitarse a toda costa, pero sucedió por el capricho de un adolescente desquiciado. O de un adolescente que se volvió desquiciado por una llama infernal, tal vez por eso la _niebla_ era tan rara.

Segundo, las balas que los habían traído hasta esa parte resultaron ser un fiasco total.

Tercero, como si no fuera poco el derramamiento de sangre de los regentes de esa zona, ya todo Palermo los reconocía.

Y ahora un fútil cuarto. El molesto puberto estaba muerto, asesinado por el hijo de Ambizio Ghinizelli.

El hombre soltó un suspiro pesado, cubrió con su saco al cuerpo helado de su líder, y observó cómo la gente volvía a arremolinarse en torno a él. Una escena de ese tipo a plena luz del día tal vez era demasiado para una ciudad que era de las mejores económica y en materia de protección de Sicilia. Cargó el bulto sin vida y con una mirada gélida se abrió paso entre la confundida multitud.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que regresaremos a Francia después de esto? - susurró para sí mismo.

* * *

\- ¡Argh! ¡Hijo de puta! - gritó con el estrés taladrándole la cabeza y dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara al niño, quien en señal de despreció escupió a sus pies - ¡¿Cómo te-

\- Es un niño, deja de sentirte ofendido por lo que haga.

\- ¡Me mordió!

Mientras los dos hombres discutían, Giotto miraba en todas direcciones esperando encontrar a un camino para poder escapar. Su mente procesaba toda la información y posibilidades que podía, pero en ninguna encontraba una solución para su situación. Enfrente de él, G seguía pataleando y forcejando con sus captores, tratando de liberarse inútilmente.

\- Hombre, que bueno que agarre a éste. Al menos es más dócil, ¿no es así, rubiecito?

Se mordió el labio e ignoró el comentario. Darle importancia a algo como eso era inútil.

Todo era frustrante, G y él conocían mejor el terreno y aún así fueron capturados, de risa. Bueno, ellos no contaban con aquellas "llamas" especiales de su parte que los tomaron por sorpresa, así que tal vez se les justificaba un poco.

El sonido de la pistola en condiciones de disparar fue como un choque eléctrico que recorrió el cuerpo del pequeño rubio e hizo que G se callara al instante. Segunda vez en el día que alguien apuntaba a Giotto con una pistola, una costumbre que se iba a quedar muchos años después.

\- Vaya, de haber sabido que esto era suficiente para que te comportaras lo hubiera hecho desde un principio, Giovanni - comentó con media sonrisa el hombre. Por su postura y el respeto inconsciente que los demás le mostraban, Giotto supo que era el que había asumido el cargo de líder a la muerte del adolescente - Aunque debí de suponerlo, arriesgaste mucho para protegerlo. Debe de ser alguien querido para ti, ¿no?

G no contestó, sólo lo miró con odio y el cuerpo tenso. El hombre le sonrió mucho más ancho y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Giotto sin dejar de señalarlo con la pistola.

\- ¿Sabes que la bala que tengo aquí no es normal? - habló - O vamos, no me mires de esa manera y charla un poco conmigo. El que se me resbale el dedo depende de ello.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - respondió G al instante con los nervios de punta. El hombre rió y G tuvo ganas de golpearlo, pero conocía bien la actitud de ese tipo de personas y aunque su orgullo estuviera siendo mancillado, lo mejor era seguirle el juego.

\- Está cargada con una de las balas especiales que tu padre mandó hacer en Inglaterra. Y-

\- Gran Bretaña

\- … ¿Disculpa?

\- Se dice Gran Bretaña. Por algo son "Británicos", genio - corrigió G - Inglaterra es el nombre común.

Giotto sonrió, asegurándose de no reírse. Cierto que él mismo le decía "Inglaterra" al país, pero era porque nombrarlo de otra forma era anti producente, si decía eso lo confundirían con alguien de alta sociedad y le darían la espalda. Y era obvio que G sólo quería molestar al grandulón, de manera indirecta pero molestarlo al fin y al cabo; el orgullo del niño era muy alto para su edad.

El hombre apretó los dientes, pero conservando la sonrisa en su cara que se veía en extremo forzada.

\- Eres mucho más listo de lo que creí, no tengo razones para seguir fingiendo ignorancia entonces - contestó falsamente - Tu padre mandó a hacer un tipo especial de balas por allá. Deberían de haber sido un arma infalible, el poder de aumentar la fuerza de un hombre como si fueran 100. No sé esperaba menos de Don Ghinizelli de Sicilia.

G frunció visiblemente el ceño, incomodo por la dirección en la que iba todo.

\- Pero algo falló. Las balas no funcionaron y terminaron siendo tan normales como las otras… O eso se supone.

\- ¿Estas dudando de eso? - inquirió el infante - Ustedes lo vieron, no surtieron efecto. ¡Son balas normales!

\- ¿Sabes que es lo que yo pienso, Giovanni? - preguntó el hombre - Que al ver a todos sus hombres locos, Ambizio decidió acabar con todo y llevarse el secreto del funcionamiento de las balas a su tumba, fingiendo que habían sido un fracaso para que nadie las utilizara. El honor sólo tenía que ser de él.

G empezó a entender todo lo que pasaba. El porqué la orden había sido capturarlo y no matarlo.

Maldita sea.

\- Y creo que como todo buen padre de esta sociedad, le dejó el secreto a su hijo.

\- ¡Ustedes sí que son unos estúpidos! - gritó - ¡Las balas son un fiasco, algo que no funcionó!

\- ¡No te hagas el idiota! - le contestó borrando la sonrisa falsa y reemplazándola por la expresión colérica que debió tener desde el principio - ¡Dinos como es que funcionan estas cosas!

\- ¡No funcionan!

\- ¡Dilo o le disparo ahora mismo a tu querido amigo!

El corazón de G empezó a latir frenéticamente y los nervios se apoderaron de su persona. Su rostro se distorsionó de forma visible por el temor que invadió todo su cuerpo y empezó a temblar, enfrente de él, Giotto trató de seguir sereno pero su mirada traslucía preocupación.

Después de haber hecho tanto para salvarlo, ¿al final su amigo lo iba a ver morir de esa forma? Era una cruel ironía.

\- N-no lo sé. Si de verdad funcionan no sé como lo hacen - dijo en tono vacilante.

\- Mentira.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡No lo sé!

\- ¡Mentira! - exclamó - ¿Enserio quieres verlo morir? Sin el funcionamiento adecuado, estas balas son como cualquier otra, tu amigo morirá, ¿no lo entiendes?

\- ¡No soy idiota, enorme cretino! - le reprendió G con enojo a flor de piel - ¡Tu eres el imbécil que no lo entiende, aferrado a una estúpida idea!

La ofensa que sufrió ante tales palabras fue suficiente para que se decidiera.

El gatillo se jaló. El sonido hizo eco en las paredes de los edificios circundantes. La bala dio directo en el blanco y Giotto sintió como le perforaba la cabeza, como la vida se le escapaba de entre las manos y su cuerpo iba directo a estrellarse en el suelo. Sintió la sangre fluir por su frente y escurrirse entre su rostro, sintió como la visión se le hacía borrosa, sintió como los sonidos desaparecían en su entorno quedando sólo un molesto silbido en sus oídos.

" _No, no, no. ¡Giotto, Giotto, Giotto, no!"_ Y aún así escuchó. La voz que sonaba desesperada, triste, incrédula.

" _¡Giotto! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Tú no!"_

La voz de un alma rota. Los sollozos de un niño que le rogaba a Dios que no le arrebatara el único que amigo que había tenido, a la única persona que había intentado comprenderlo. La voz de alguien que se estaba destrozando en mil pedazos sin esperanza de poder volverlos a unir en el futuro. La voz de alguien que se agobiaba, que sonaba demasiado rota, demasiado desesperanzada y vacía. Demasiado angustiante.

" _¡Giotto!"_

Entre la bruma que cubría sus ojos, pudo verlo. Luchando por liberarse del agarre de los hombres con patadas, golpes, arañazos. Negaba con la cabeza mientras seguía sollozando, y Giotto podía identificar como un horrible sentimiento carcomía a su amigo de pies a cabeza, como lo llevaba a un estado indescriptible de dolor. Su rostro lleno de lágrimas, su voz destrozada, sus ojos resplandecientes de tormento.

" _G, no estés así por favor"_ pensó.

Si fuera más fuerte hubiera evitado todo aquello.

Si fuera más fuerte, hubiera podido salvar a todos los que murieron de los Ghinizelli, no hubiera habido masacre.

Si fuera más fuerte, hubiera podido evitar que G matara a ese chico.

Si fuera más fuerte, hubiera evitado que los capturaran.

Si fuera más fuerte podría salvar a G. Era lo único que quería, salvarlo.

" _Salvar a G."_

El pensamiento llegó como un relámpago en su cabeza, uno que ocasionó fuego que comenzó recorrer todo su cuerpo.

" _Salvar a G."_

Una extraña energía daba vueltas dentro él. Una potente energía que lo llamaba a levantarse.

" _Salvar a G."_

Sintió su pecho incendiarse. Sintió como todos sus músculos gritaban de determinación.

" _Salvar a G."_

 _-_ Salvar a G…

El subordinado se alejó lentamente, el cuerpo del niño empezaba a radiar una extraña aura que lo atemorizó.

\- O-oigan…

Su voz quedaba extinta por los demás ruidos.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré, te mataré!

\- ¡¿Por qué no lo intentas Giovanni?! ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de salvar a un amigo, no serás capaz de matarme!

El hombre lo notaba, el cambio que estaba sufriendo frente a sus ojos. _"Así no se ve un cuerpo muerto"_. Cuando vio la llama naranja que se formó en la frente del infante, no le importó nada más y corrió despavorido de la escena.

" _Esa es mi última voluntad, déjenme hacerla. Déjenme salvarlo."_ Repetía constantemente la mente de Giotto.

Fue su único pensamiento. La única cosa que estuvo implantada en su mente aún cuando se sintió renacido y sus sentidos estaban a un nivel que nunca imagino tener. Lo único importante era salvarlo, todo lo demás daba igual.

\- ¡Salvar a G con mi última voluntad!

Lo que sus ojos captaron fueron meras imágenes sin sentido que pasaban rápidamente frente suyo. Hombres que levantando sus armas sorprendidos con muy lentos reflejos, pistolas siendo destruidas por un puño tan fácil como aplastar una hoja de un árbol, los mismos hombres ahora golpeados y cayendo al suelo inconscientes; otros que intentaron huir y en eso alguien los agarraba de la ropa y los volvía a traer cerca para estrellarlos contra el suelo. Unos, los pocos habilidosos que habían, sacaron de sus anillos unas llamas verde que alguien pudo disipar con otras de color naranja.

Esperen, ¿alguien hacía todo eso? ¿Quién era?

Por la perspectiva en que lo veía pareciera que fuera...

¿Él mismo?

El calor que mantenía nublada su mente desapareció, la energía se fue y Giotto cayó al suelo en un doloroso sentón.

\- ¿Q-que?...

\- ¿G-giotto?...

\- Ah, ¡G! - exclamó el pequeño rubio sonriente. G, enfrente de él, se encontraba con la boca abierta e incapaz de producir algún sonido - ¡Estas bien! Pero, ¿por qué?

\- M-mira a tu alrededor - contestó aún con dificultad para hablar.

Y lo que Giotto vio fueron restos de pistola destrozada en el piso junto con todos los hombres que los tenían apresados desmayados.

\- ¡G! ¿¡Hiciste todo esto?!

\- ¿¡Cómo que si yo lo hice?! - preguntó entre ofendido entre sorprendido - ¡Tu lo hiciste!

\- Yo… ¿qué?

\- No sé qué pasó, de pronto de paraste, tu ropa se quemó o destrozó, yo que sé, yyy luego simplemente empezaste a noquearlos a todos. ¡Fue sorprendente! - dijo G tan rápido que Giotto casi no le entiende, su amigo estaba hasta tal punto emocionado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que parecía que estaba viendo al ídolo de sus sueños frente a él - ¡Eres increíble Giotto!

Y lo primero que Giotto logró captar (y comprobar por el aire gélido que sentía) fue el hecho de que su ropa exterior no estaba.

Se encontraba en un callejón en ropa interior.

\- ¡Hiiiiiie! (2) ¿¡Por qué estoy así?! ¡Hace frio!

G empezó a reír a carcajada suelta. Una risa sincera y llena de alivio que hizo que Giotto se olvidara de todo y lo imitara.

La gracia de una escena así, era innegable.

* * *

\- _Pardon, s'il vous plait!_ (3) - rogó. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, suplicando por piedad; si aquello no funcionaba podía dar por perdida su vida desde ya.

¿Por qué estaban _ellos_ ahí, en Sicilia? ¿Acaso los habían seguido desde el principio para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien?

¿Para qué fuera otra fuente de aprendizaje desde lejos para ese _pequeño monstro_?

\- _Pauvre homme_ (4), parece un esclavo pidiéndole a su amo que no lo castigue. ¿Qué harías en una situación así, Alaude?

El subordinado miró al niño que estaba al lado de su superior inmediato. Los ojos azules lo penetraron sin un ápice de misericordia o emoción visible.

\- No se debería de perdonar - sentenció.

\- ¿Por qué? Dime tus razones.

\- No cumplió la misión y salió corriendo del peligro. El peligro que representaba un niño con una herida de bala en la cabeza, patético.

\- Una perfecta razón - le contestó el otro con una media sonrisa para luego voltear hacia el hombre que seguía arrodillado suplicando - Mandamos a una joya rara en el mundo entre ustedes y ni así pueden recopilar la información y los objetos necesarios, sin mencionar que el escándalo que hicieron alertó a todos, es un deshonor para el nombre de Francia.

Tal vez aquel hombre se hubiera "salvado" de caer inconsciente por la extraña fuerza que había desarrollado Giotto por haber huido antes que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero de aquel disparo certero que acabó de inmediato con su vida por la mano del jefe de la organización espía más poderosa de Francia a la cual pertenecía, no escapó.

Cabe decir, que los otros tampoco se salvaron. Sólo tuvieron una muerte menos violenta, murieron estando sin conciencia en el suelo de Sicilia.

\- Recuérdame darle un asilo momentáneo en el país a ese _campiere_ que muy astutamente logró contactarnos para avisarnos de esto. ¿Recuerdas cuál era su nombre? - le preguntó al niño mientras guardaba la pistola entre sus ropas.

\- Marco, si mal no recuerdo.

\- Claro, Marco - habló con parsimonia - En fin, _avant(5)_ , Alaude. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

* * *

(1) "Querida" en italiano.

(2) Sí, sí. Es la expresión que suele usar Tsuna. Bueno, de alguien tuvo que haberla sacado ¿no?

(3) "Perdón, ¡por favor!" en francés.

(4) "Pobre hombre" en francés.

(5) "Adelante" en francés.

 _Hola a todos! Antes que nada, me disculpo por la tardanza. Acabo de entrar a la escuela y el cerebro se había secado._

 _Pero en fin, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado. Me quedó más largo de lo que esperaba, y eso que le estuve cortando partes. Si no se entendió alguna parte, no duden en comentarlo y la explicaré._

 _Realmente no tengo mucho que comentar. Solo agradecer por seguir leyendo, grazie!_

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	7. Capítulo VI:Tutte le strade

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes históricos presentados aquí y para los demás capítulos están puestos a como mi imaginación los llega a conferir. Algunos lo más apegados históricamente que puedo y otros al no encontrar mucha información me les he inventado una actitud, y todo con motivos para este fic y sin fines de lucro._

 _Sí, pongo la advertencia. Nunca se sabe que puede pasar._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VI:**_

" _ **Tutte le strade portano allo stesso posto"**_

 _ **(Todos los caminos llevan al mismo lugar)**_

 _ **Paris, Francia, 1860**_

El niño suspiró, rindiéndose. Cerró el libro que intentó en vano leer, con un soplido apagó la vela que había prendido para ayudarse en su lectura y se paró de la silla para salir de la habitación y caminar por el oscuro pasillo abarrotado de celdas; se encontraba en una réplica casi exacta de lo que alguna vez fue la prisión de la Bastilla, tan desolada y desesperanzadora como toda cárcel. Sus pies cruzaron el camino sin inmutarse de los diversos sonidos que conferían las celdas, desde gritos y sollozos hasta carcajadas y rezos, ya estaba acostumbrado a tal panorama.

Alaude trataba de entender, y realmente que intentaba lo más que podía, todo el bendito problema en el que se estaba metiendo Francia por ayudar a la llamada " _Unificación Italiana_ ". Tenía que comprenderlo, analizar cada acción y vislumbrar el más posible futuro, después de todo, trabajaba para la organización de seguridad secreta de Francia. Tenía que conocer el panorama mundial a la perfección para poder asegurar el bienestar de su tierra natal.

Hizo un recuento en su mente: Desde hace años que todos los Estados en la península intentaban unificarse en un solo país, este movimiento se conocía como " _La Unificación Italiana_ ". El líder de Francia, Napoleón III (1), movido por sabrá Dios que sentimiento de compasión, decidió ayudarlos y se enfrascó en una guerra contra Austria, uno de los países que tenían el control del territorio italiano junto con España.

Oh sí, y lo que más le molestó. Al final, la guerra terminó no porque cualquiera de los bandos hubiera ganando y destrozado al enemigo, no. Terminó porque ambos contrincantes tuvieron _miedo_ de la intervención de Prusia. Ese pequeño país en los Estados Germánicos que había ganado un tremendo poder militar en los últimos años, y que, como los Estados en la península itálica, también estaba buscando su unificación, " _Unificación Alemana_ ", le llamaban.

Los franceses estaban empezando a odiar a los llamados "alemanes" tanto como detestaban a los ingleses, y eso, era decir _mucho_ –después de todo, durante toda su existencia Francia había estado en guerra contra Inglaterra-

Alaude meneó la cabeza, evitando estresarse. " _Estúpidos y complicados problemas políticos_ " pensó de mala gana. Cuando llegó a su destino, una larga figura despegó su vista de un manuscrito y lo miró con ojos gélidos, pero que denotaban reconocimiento.

\- _Monsieur_ _Corneille_ \- saludó - ¿Interrumpo?

\- Alaude, ¿necesitas algo? - Corneille lo miró con ojos inquisidores sin responder directamente a la pregunta, con claro tono de molestia. Lo más seguro es que revisará algún documento recién llegado, y uno importante.

\- Sólo quería saber si habían llegado noticias, pero-

\- Pero al verme con este trozo de papel lo supiste ¿cierto? - completó. Alaude sintió una pisca de reproche recorrer su cuerpo - ¿Por qué de pronto tan interesado en lo que suceda en Sicilia, _oisillon_? (2)

El niño dudó unos momentos antes de contestar, tratando de borrar la imagen de una mirada color naranja de su mente.

\- Parece un lugar interesante.

\- Tiene cierto encanto, no te lo voy a negar - dijo alzando los hombros - Tal parece que hasta los británicos están de acuerdo con ello.

" _¿Británicos? ¿Inglaterra? "_ pensó con desconfianza Alaude.

\- ¿Por qué…?

\- Deberías de leer el informe, es de lo más encantador - se burló Corneille con una media sonrisa - Un nuevo campo de batalla se está formando, tal vez al fin logren su anhelada Unificación. Sin embargo, la situación me inquieta, ¿quién logró convencer a los británicos para solventar económicamente a los rebeldes italianos? Una táctica como esa… suena como algo que haría Prusia.

Alaude frunció el ceño. Lo único que faltaba, Prusia metida otra vez.

\- ¿Te lo imaginas? Alguien que tuviera que ver con Prusia e Inglaterra. Sería una persona de lo más atrayente.

\- De lo más molesta - comentó Alaude desdeñoso. Si realmente existía alguien así, preferiría nunca conocerlo.

Ironías de la vida cuando en años más adelante, tendría que trabajar lado a lado con tal persona.

* * *

 _ **Palermo,Sicilia, 1860**_

Giotto cruzó la puerta trasera, asegurándose una vez más que nadie lo hubiera seguido o lo estuviera viendo, una maña que no se le había quitado ni por las promesas dichas por aquel extraño sujeto hace un año, ni por el tiempo pasado. Nunca estaba de más asegurarse de que no hubiera hombres curiosos por los alrededores que propaguen rumores por doquier.

El típico silencio que se veía desde el accidente lo recibió, el viento le dio su bienvenida y los pájaros salieron volando de un árbol como una escolta para recibirlo. El pequeño rubio rió bajo mientras apresuró sus pasos para recorrer el enorme jardín que seguía teniendo la ahora ex casa de los Ghinizelli.

Aunque claro, esa era una información que nadie en la ciudad sabia.

Siempre que recorría aquel jardín, las mismas escenas se repetían en su mente. Primero, la batalla que hubo que aniquiló a toda la familia del afamado _gabellote_ Ambizio. Los gritos, la sangre correr, los cuerpos sin vida. Y por el último, la escases de ruidos sepulcral.

Segundo, y el que más lo desconcertaba y por mucho: el encuentro con el hombre con el chistoso acento. La persona que había hecho que el accidente pasará como si fuera una broma de mal gusto y restableció el orden normal en Sicilia, fingiendo que aún vivían personas que habían muerto con una serenidad tal que a Giotto le habían dado escalofríos.

" _Francés. G mencionó que tenia cierto acento francés_ " recordó " _Y nombre de pájaro. Un cuervo."_

Una de las pláticas más extrañas que había tenido en la vida. Y desconcertantes también.

.

 _\- Se tomaron incluso las molestias de ayudar a nuestros hombres. Que galantería, ¿todos aquí son igual?_

 _Giotto volteó asustado mientras que G apuntó con su pistola al instante. El hombre frente a ellos les sonrió con falsa cortesía._

 _\- Tranquilo ahí, pequeño Giovanni. No vine para hacer daño, así que baja esa pistola ¿quieres? Es de mala educación apuntar a alguien sin aviso._

 _G frunció el ceño._

 _\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

 _\- ¿Cómo lo sé? No es algo que tú debas conocer. Confórmate con saber que esa información está en mi poder y mucha más. Así que, ¿podemos hablar sin necesidad de tales faltas de respeto, Signorino Ghinizelli?_

 _\- ¡Tú…!_

 _\- ¡G! - exclamó Giotto a su amigo, mirándolo de forma conciliadora y a la vez fuerte - Espera, parece que esta persona tiene algo importante que decir. No parece querer pelear._

 _G miró al mayor con desconfianza, pero al fin y al cabo bajó el arma y chasqueó la lengua. El hombre dirigió su mirada escrutadora a Giotto, los ojos tan fijos en el pequeño infante que parecían querer adentrarse hasta el fondo de su alma para conocer todos sus secretos._

 _Y aún así, Giotto siguió firme como si nada sucediera. El hombre sonrió de lado._

 _\- Tenemos a alguien del Cielo. Y no cualquier Cielo, uno con una pureza impresionante - habló con sorna. Giotto sintió un hormigueo en su espalda - Quien diría que se encontraría una joya en bruto en tales pocilgas._

 _\- ¡Oye! - gruñó G molesto - ¡Deja de hablar de forma tan extraña y dinos que quieres!_

 _El mayor regresó a su sonrisa ficticia. Miró a los que eran sus hombres, inconscientes y apoyados en las paredes, se lograba apreciar como sus pechos subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración. Parecía que después de todo, el reporte anterior era verídico y algo inesperado sucedió como para que todos fueran derrotados con total facilidad por un par de niños. Pese a todo, la hazaña era digna de admirar._

 _Tanto así, que empezó a aplaudir mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír._

 _Los aplausos hicieron eco en el callejón, y ambos niños sintieron que sus instintos les gritaban que corrieran lo más lejos que pudieran de él._

 _\- Felicidades, felicidades - habló - Por sus maravillosos esfuerzos y la falta de compostura por parte de esos animales de ahí, me aseguraré de que todo vuelva a la normalidad._

 _\- ¿Disculpa? - G parpadeó confundido - ¿Qué estás diciendo?_

 _\- Oh, lo siento. ¿Están demasiado sorprendidos que no son capaces de pensar? - dijo en tono burlón - Mis sinceras disculpas. Lo que estoy diciendo, es que todo volverá a ser como antes en Sicilia, como si nada de esta serie de errores hubiera sucedido… Aunque claro, nos será imposible recuperar las vidas perdidas; pero así es la guerra, ¿no?_

 _._

Los ojos verdes destellaron en la oscuridad del callejón aquella vez. Y por extraño que pareciera, el señor cumplió su palabra e incluso había mejorado algo la situación de la ciudad. La administración de Palermo que antes era llevada por Ambizio de forma tan cruel, se convirtió en algo más llevadero con la forma de recolectar y disponer de los bienes que otorgó el misterioso sujeto.

Él nunca volvió a ir y todo el conteo se realizaba en un lugar desconocido para Giotto y G, pero lo importante era que se realizaba y la ciudad volvió a tener rápidamente su ritmo usual. Para justificar todos los cambios que se produjeron y la serie de eventos anteriores, el mayor hizo correr un rumor que empezó a circular diciendo que unos bandidos habían atacado a los Ghinizelli, matando a varios de los _campieri_ principales y dejándole una cicatriz imborrable a Ambizio en el rostro, razón por la que nunca volvería a salir de su casa; esas mismas personas fueron las que hicieron el desastroso incidente en una de las plazas de la ciudad. Eso explicaba porque ahora los cobradores eran otras personas y porque nunca se veía a nadie de los Ghinizelli salir de su finca.

También, se dijo que el hijo de Ambizio, Giovanni, había sido asesinado luego de dicho accidente. Eso le dejó a G total libertad para andar sin problemas por Palermo, pues las pocas personas que habían visto alguna vez su cara de los habitantes se encontraban desaparecidos. Giotto sabía que también estaban muertos, pero no había ninguna prueba que lo demostrara y él su amigo decidieron imaginarse que huyeron bajo amenaza del Señor Cuervo.

El hombre, que luego se presentó como Corneille (G le comentó que eso significaba cuervo en francés, de ahí que entre ellos lo llamaran "Señor Cuervo"), dispuso de los cuerpos de los muertos y de alguna manera consiguió permiso para darles sepultura en un cementerio de la ciudad. No se podía poner los nombres verdaderos, era un riesgo muy grande aún teniendo en cuenta que la población que sabía leer era escasa; así que se inventaron unos y se les dio su debido entierro.

Ambos niños no lograban entender porque esa persona se tomó tantas molestias por ellos cuando en un principio él había sido el responsable de mandar a esos hombres a atacarlos y conseguir las balas especiales. Cuando mencionaron tal interrogante, el Señor Cuervo les respondió con torcida expresión: " _Porqué ustedes, polluelos, son de lo más interesante."_

Tan sólo el recordarlo le daba mala espina.

.

 _Ante aquellas palabras, Giotto se sentía como el sujeto de un experimento y G estaba muy tentado en volver a apuntarle al hombre con la pistola, su sola presencia le resultaba amenazante._

 _\- Creo que tu criterio para definir las cosas como interesantes esta algo mal, viejo - rugió G - ¿Qué se supone que tendrían un par de niños de interesantes?_

 _\- Oh, Giovanni, trata de ver las cosas desde mi punto de vista. Tu amigo fue el único individuo en el que cual las balas funcionaron, ¿qué no? - comentó - Eso lo hace alguien especial desde mi perspectiva._

 _G lo miró fríamente, sus ojos relucían una determinación cortante: intenta tocarlo y de alguna forma me las arreglaré para dañarte._

 _\- Que rudo - dijo socarrón - Pero no tienes porque mirarme de esa forma. Tu amigo está a salvo y tú puedes quedarte con las balas. Tal vez te sirvan para algo en un futuro - sentenció._

 _\- ¿Qué pasará con ellos? - preguntó Giotto señalando hacia los hombres inconscientes recargados en la pared._

 _\- De ellos no tienen por qué pensar si quiera. Se los dije ¿no? Imaginen que nada ha sucedido - respondió Corneille - Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos._

 _\- ¿Nosotros?... - preguntó confundido G. Al voltear la vista hacia los cuerpos inconscientes, soltó un ruido de sorpresa e irritado le confirió un grito a la persona de quien apenas se percataba de su presencia - ¡Hey, un momento! ¡Desde cuando tu estas aquí!_

 _El pequeño rubio dirigió su vista hacia donde G refunfuñaba._

 _Cálidos ojos naranja se encontraron con un par de fríos ojos azules, y durante unos segundos, pareció que un flujo de energía corrió entre ellos dos. Una chocante ráfaga de fuerza que los hizo incapaces de quitar la vista del otro._

 _Fue como una especie de encuentro predestinado._

 _\- ¿Ven lo que digo? - comentó alegre el Señor Cuervo - De lo más interesantes._

 _._

Giotto se detuvo, el aire frio lo golpeó y se abrazó a si mismo mientras titiritaba. Era curioso que justo en esos momentos recordara el fugaz encuentro con aquel niño. Ojos azules, cabello rubio cenizo, mirada fría como el hielo y con una indiferencia impactante. El Señor Cuervo era burlón e irónico, pero aunque sea mostraba que era capaz de sentir algo (aunque ese algo sólo fuera una antipatía hacia a la humanidad), por el contrario, el niño no parecía expresar alguna clase de emoción, y eso a Giotto lo descolocó. Era alguien, con acaso dos años más que él, y aún así era enormemente diferente, al menos a simple vista.

¿Qué hacia un niño con el Señor Cuervo? ¿El Señor Cuervo era su padre o algún pariente? ¿Por qué se habían enfrascado hasta Sicilia con todos los riegos que conllevaba?

" _¿Qué demonios está pasando?"_ pensó el pequeño rubio en más de una ocasión.

El mundo era un caos. De lo único que se hablaba era de guerra, muerte y destrucción. En Europa, en América, en Asia, en todos lados. No existía parte donde no hubiera batallas, donde no se bañaran a las plantas con sangre, donde no se alimentara a la tierra con cadáveres.

Donde no hubiera llantos. Donde no hubiera lagrimas que juntas harían un nuevo mar.

¿Tan difícil era vivir en paz?

\- ¡Giotto! - el grito de G lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y durante unos segundos llevó su mirada hacia el cielo azul que le propicio cierta tranquilidad. Las batallas no podían durar toda la vida ¿no? Con ánimos un poco renovados, le dirigió a su amigo una sonrisa amable y corrió hacia su encuentro - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te dije que no tardaba!

\- G, no estoy muy seguro de cuál sea tu concepción de "no tardo" - respondió Giotto - Porque déjame decirte, que vaya que lo hiciste. No es normal desaparecerse horas.

\- Err… - G se rascó la cabeza nervioso, no era capaz de concebir alguna excusa y bien sabia que con Giotto nada de eso funcionaba, así que sólo suspiró y miró a su amigo con una expresión mezcla de interés y felicidad. A Giotto la sonrisa de G en esos momentos se le asemejó a las que tenían las señoras del mercado cuando tenían un buen chisme que contar a las demás - Me enteré de algo muy interesante cuando fui a recoger la carta del Señor Cuervo al puerto de Palermo.

\- ¿Algo interesante? ¿Y qué es?

\- Logre escuchar que un hombretón le mencionaba al mensajero del Señor Cuervo algo sobre la ayuda de Inglaterra con unos navíos a ciertas personas problemáticas para los Borbones - empezó G como un caballero que comenzara a contar una de sus hazañas en la Época Medieval. El rostro de Giotto cambió a uno de total fascinación.

\- ¿Los Borbones? ¿Qué no ellos son…?

\- ¿La Casa noble que gobierna Sicilia en estos momentos? Sí, ellos son - G sonrió de oreja a oreja - Puede que sea una continuación de todo lo que está pasando. El ejército de Cerdeña quiere seguir con la Unificación, Gio. ¡Y ahora toca Sicilia!

Hace un año, un mes después del llamado "accidente de los bandidos" con la muerte de todos los Ghinizelli y el encuentro con Corneille, las noticias del final de la guerra entre Cerdeña y Austria llegaron. Gracias a la ayuda de Francia, Austria había perdido la guerra y Napoleón III junto Franz Joseph, firmaron la paz. Austria cedió parte del control de las tierras a Francia, la cual, bajo el mando de Napoleón, fueron anexadas al Reino de Cerdeña. Y recientemente, con el visto bueno de Inglaterra y Francia, Cerdeña volvió a incrementar sus tierras; aunque a cambio tuvo que darle a los franceses dos de las suyas. La política era juego difícil de entender donde era raro que alguien ganara por completo.

Cerdeña tenía en su poder los que antes fueran los territorios de Austria y todo el norte, ahora sólo quedaba arrebatarle a España la parte sur, y la unificación estaría completa.

Realmente, luego de años de batallas y guerras, la unificación podría llegar a completarse.

* * *

 _ **Genova, 1860**_

La alegría y entusiasmo eran tan palpables que sólo faltaba que la tripulación se pusiera a cantar. Y no cualquier canción, si no exactamente alguna canción inglesa, con eso de que todos parecían estar tan agradecidos con ellos. Lo peor de todo era que apenas habían zarpado. Por Dios, no llevaban ni dos minutos en el mar y ya estaban a nada de ponerse a cantar.

¿Qué acaso eran ingleses?

Lanzó un suspiro mientras miraba como el mar tomaba forma delante de él. Tal vez simplemente aún estaba de malas por la decisión de Cavour de dejar parte del territorio a Francia y debería de dejarse contagiar por los ánimos de la tripulación. Después de todo, ¿Cuántas veces el ejército marítimo más fuerte te respalda para una incursión? No había nadie quien le ganara a Inglaterra en el mar, y eso era bien sabido por todos, con su ayuda alguna intervención naval no sería problema.

Aunque si le preguntaban, seguía con la duda de cómo demonios habían logrado eso. ¿A qué santo le tenía que agradecer por la ayuda de Inglaterra? Una potencia como ellos no era de los que intervenía a menos que se beneficiaran de algo, y por más que le buscaba, no encontraba en cómo le podría resultar de ayuda a los ingleses el solventarles tal apoyo.

\- ¿Y esa cara larga? No me digas que sigues enojado por lo de antes, ¡vamos, estamos a nada de conseguir nuestro sueño! - una voz chillona le gritó en el oído, lo que ocasionó que diera un brinco mientras se alejaba tambaleante y con temor a quedarse sordo.

\- ¿Era necesario que me gritaras, Rosalia? - se quejó con una sonrisa forzada que traslucía molestia. La mujer rió alto, por lo cual tuvo que volver a cubrirse su oído ya lastimado.

\- Lo era, Giussepe, lo era - comentó alegre - Eres una de las figuras más emblemáticas de esta guerra y te encuentras refunfuñando como niño chiquito a quien le quitaron su juguete favorito. Más firme, ¡por Dios! Que vamos directo al Reino que nos falta.

\- Eres igual de molesta y habladora que tu esposo - comentó entre broma entre verdad.

\- ¡A mucha honra!

Rosalia Montmasson, mejor conocida como la esposa de Franceso Crispi era una mujer tan testaruda que más de una vez se preguntó cómo era que su marido la soportaba. Luego de conocer al propio Franceso comprendió que era porque eran muy parecidos, igual de entusiastas y con facilidad de palabra. Si le dieran a comentar su opinión, diría que podrían tener algo de _cielo_ en ellos, aunque realmente no estaba muy seguro, los de _cielo_ tenían algo que los hacía relucir sobre los demás y que era inconfundible.

Después de meditarlo un tiempo, descubrió que la razón más importante por la que cayó ante los alegatos de los molestos Rosolino y Franceso de realizar el viaje hacia Sicilia con tan solo 1,089 hombres contra el ejercito real del rey Borbón del lugar, no era exactamente por la esperanza que le tenía a todo el movimiento unificador ni por la gloria que le pudiera traer, fue más que nada el recuerdo de ciertas personas cuyos fantasmas lo atormentaban en casi cada decisión que llegaba a tomar. En la guerra se perdían muchas vidas, y alguien que está en el ejercito desde hace mucho tiempo como lo era él ya estaba acostumbrado a las muertes, sin embargo, eso no evitó que las muertes de aquellos _dos_ le dolieran tanto.

Aún recordaba con toda claridad, un rostro infantil compungido en dolor y furia que le gritaba que había sido su culpa, que sus padres estaban muertos por su culpa, que su hermano estaba muerto por su culpa, que su abuela estaba muerta por su culpa. El niño lo odió con todo su corazón y apostaba que lo seguía odiando donde quiera que estuviera.

¿Había zarpado hacia Sicilia con la esperanza de encontrarse con el hermano mayor del chico? ¿Era tan patético que interiormente llegaba a creer que el niño podría seguir vivo junto la amable anciana?

La respuesta era sí. Un absoluto y vergonzoso sí.

Y todo porque las personas involucradas en aquellos recuerdos tenían en su interior un _cielo_ hermoso y puro como nunca lo había visto. Ese _cielo_ que atrae tanto que hace que la gente que lo posee se encuentre en peligro.

Giussepe Garibaldi lo sabía de antemano.

Con esos pensamientos en mente y con la tripulación y ejército empezando a cantar a sus espaldas en un navío aprobado por los ingleses, se dio por empezada la Expedición de los Mil hacia Sicilia.

* * *

 _ **Londres, Inglaterra; 1860**_

\- Es impresionante, Sir. Su hijo es realmente alguien talentoso, ¡mire que ser capaz de convencer a los grandes de prestar su ayuda a los Estados del sur!

\- Sólo mencionó algo que se habían olvidado decir todos los demás - trató de mitigar en vano - Pero sin dudarlo, fue una buena intervención.

\- Supremo. Y con tan corta edad, sí así es ahora no me imagino lo grandioso que será cuando crezca - comentó la señora con una sonrisa y expresión codiciosa. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar de pies a cabeza al niño que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, ya comportándose con toda la elegancia y modales característicos de la clase alta inglesa. Lo miraba como si fuera una joya hermosa que ansiaba poseer lo más pronto posible, cosa que incomodó de manera enorme al padre del infante - ¿Ya ha pensando en algún compromiso?

\- ¿Compromiso? - Raymond casi se atraganta con el sorbo de vino que acaba de tomar de la copa en su mano - ¡En definitiva no! Apenas tiene 9 años, sin mencionar que eso de comprometer a la gente parece algo antiguo para nuestro novedoso Reino, ¿no le parece?

\- Oh por supuesto, nosotros somos los primeros en actualizarnos y desaparecer esas cosas antiguas. Pero aún así… irle buscando una pareja no suena tan descabellado. En unos años ya estará rodeado de mujeres, se lo prometo - la mujer alargó la última palabra como si fuera un ronroneo, uno muy escandaloso y molesto a los oídos del hombre- Tengo una hija que tiene 7 años, la diferencia no es mucha y tal vez…

Raymond dejó de ponerle atención a la señora apenas escuchó sus palabras. Parecía que no importaba cuantos años pasaran, la clase alta seguiría siendo igual, no importaba el lugar o el tiempo histórico.

" _Como siempre, sólo estamos para hablar de lo vistoso de nuestra forma de vida"_ pensó fastidiado.

Observó a su hijo desenvolverse con toda naturalidad con un par de mujeres jóvenes que no paraban de admirarlo y mimarlo. Usualmente a ese tipo de eventos los niños no iban muy a menudo, pero el infante se había ganando todo el Derecho de estar en esa fiesta, después de todo había sido "el que convenció a la Reina Victoria de apoyar a la Unificación de los Estados del Sur". En realidad, lo único que había hecho el asusto infante fue aprovechar la otra parte de su sangre para convencer a la Reina que se encontraba en nostalgia por la partida de su hija hacia Prusia.

La hija de Victoria casada con un príncipe de Prusia, su esposo siendo un noble de uno de los Estados Germánicos, su nieto naciendo con sangre mitad inglesa y prusiana. Y el hijo de Raymond con sangre inglesa y prusiana también. No fue difícil para el niño utilizar esa parte de su familia para poder convencer a la Reina de que "solventar el apoyo que requieren ayudaría que los Estados del Sur puedan librarse de las crueles garras del abuso, y eso también ayudaría a Prusia que podría seguir su ejemplo y formar un Reino que sin duda florecería de una forma asombrosa y sería uno de los aliados más fuertes de Inglaterra"; a las propias palabras del menor.

El niño había heredado la inteligencia cruel de su madre. Poseía la altanería, la astucia militar, y la buena memoria para las venganzas de Prusia; junto con la falsa cortesía, el don de palabra y el ingenio de Inglaterra.

Cuando creciera, iba a ser alguien peligroso para sus enemigos.

\- … - tonces, ¿tenemos un acuerdo? - la voz extremadamente aguda de la mujer regresó Raymond de su mundo mental - ¿Sir. Spade?

\- Perdone, pero creo que mi hijo decidirá él mismo con quien quiere estar en el futuro.

* * *

 _ **Sicilia**_ , _**1860**_

\- ¿Estás segura que quieres que yo este contigo mientras compras? Estar al lado de alguien como yo puede traerte mala reputación, _cara_.

\- Estas exagerando, Lorena - Amalia contestó, ignorando en toda su gloria a las personas que las veían pasar con expresiones despectivas - Además, ¡como si me importara lo que piensan los demás!

\- Se te está pegando la actitud de Giovanni, querida - se burló la mujer con una media sonrisa de alivio - Mejor deberías de aprender del otro pequeño, él es mucho más cortes.

\- El mundo sería un lugar mejor si hubiera más gente como Giotto, pero por desgracia yo no creo lograrlo.

Amalia se había recuperado rápidamente de todo lo acontecido con los Ghinizelli. No era que no le doliera, pero la vida le había enseñado que no podía estar todo el tiempo llorando y que tenía que pararse y seguir tarde o temprano. Mucho mejor que fuera temprano.

Ella no había comprendido del todo lo que contaron los niños sobre el encuentro con su llamado Señor Cuervo, y mucho menos lo relacionado con las balas especiales de Ambizio que extrañamente habían tenido frutos en Giotto. Aún así, evitó hacer preguntas que sabía los niños no podían responder porque no las sabían, y sólo asintió en reconocimiento de todo lo sucedido. La administración de Sicilia iba de forma normal, así que realmente nadie sospechaba que el _gabellote_ estaba muerto; ese tal Señor Cuervo era bueno en su trabajo.

Durante el último año se la pasó ayudando en distintas estancias, desde la casa de Paolo, el negocio de Franco y con la limpieza a Lorena. Era lo único que podía hacer para agradecerles su gentiliza por haberla recibido tan abruptamente. Y estaba muy feliz de ver como su querido Giovanni había encontrado un amigo tan valioso como lo era Giotto.

Oh, esperen. G, era G. El niño prefería que lo llamaran de esa forma y no por su nombre original.

\- Mira, la gente se está reuniendo por allá. ¿Estará pasando algo? - Lorena señaló hacia una multitud que se hacía cada vez más grande. Ambas mujeres se voltearon a ver entre sí intrigadas, asintieron y empezaron a caminar hacia el tumulto.

\- ¡… -prosperidad! - se escuchaba a alguien exclamar - ¡Ahora es el momento!

Amalia parpadeó confundida. De entre las cabezas, estaba segura de reconocer de alguna parte al hombre que estaba hablando en esos momentos. ¿Pero de donde? No era de Palermo, de eso estaba segura.

\- ¡La razón por la que peleamos tantos años, está aquí! - gritó el hombre. Varias personas le siguieron a coro con una ovación de _"¡Sí!"_

\- ¡No puede ser! - Amalia exclamó. Lorena la miró confundida.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Lorena sin entender el porqué su amiga estaba con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía estaba viendo a una figura pública importante - ¿Amalia?

\- ¡Ese hombre! - lo señaló - ¡Es Franceso Crispi! Ambizio tenía una foto suya para reconocerlo si llegaba a venir.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡La Unificación Triunfará! ¡Ya no seremos pequeños Reinos independientes uno del otro! - bramó, la multitud se emocionó junto con él - ¡Ya no más! ¡Desde ahora seremos…!

¿Qué demonios hacia uno de los revolucionarios unificadores en Sicilia diciendo tales discursos?

\- … ¡El Reino de Italia!

* * *

 _(1) Por cualquier cosa, quiero aclarar esto. Para hacerlo lo más rápido posible: Napoleón I, es el que es usualmente más conocido mundialmente, fue el que batalló durante toda la serie de consecuencias y guerras provocadas por la Revolución Francesa, el que creó el Imperio y peleó con varias potencias de ese entonces, el que destronó a varios reyes y puso a sus familiares en su lugar, cosa que luego ayudaría a los movimientos de independencia en América. Napoleón venia de la isla de Corcega, originalmente Italiana y su nombre era_ Napoleone Bounaparte _(suena italiano ¿no?), ya luego lo cambio a Napoleón Bonaparte más afrancesado. Napoleón III era su sobrino, hijo de su hermano Luis Bonaparte; cuando tenía 15 años vivió en Roma, ayudando al movimiento Revolucionario de Italia contra el mandato de Austria. Por una serie de circunstancias (que luego mencionaré en el fic) terminó siendo Presidente de Francia en su llamada "Segunda Republica" y luego fundó el "Segundo Imperio". Al mando de Francia, Napoleón III accedió a ayudar a los italianos en su Unificación, batallando junto con ellos en todas las peleas que menciono al principio y varias más._

 _(2) Oisillon es "polluelo" en francés._

 _¡Hola a todos! Perdonen la tardanza, la escuela me dejaba sin tiempo para escribir._

 _Aquí traigo les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Puede que realmente no haya pasado mucho, pero quería dejar lo emocionante para el siguiente y sentar bien las bases, tanto para el próximo como para futuros capítulos._

 _Hice mención de varios personajes históricos, pero no se preocupen si no puse explicación de ellos en las notas. De alguna forma iré explicando su historia en el fic._

 _Como siempre, agradezco a todas las personas que dejan rewiew, me alegra saber que la historia les gusta; especialmente que parezcan tan gustosos con todos los datos históricos que pongo. ¡Me siento muy feliz que les agrade!_

 _Y especialmente quería agradecer a Ran-Luna13, cuyo comentario me dejo un muy buen sabor de boca y me animó a terminar de escribir esta capitulo._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	8. Capítulo VII: Dio aiuti gli emarginati

_Nota: He de admitir que tuve muchas ganas de hacer este episodio desde que tuve conocimiento de lo sucedido en Sicilia con la Unificación. En mi mente tengo las escenas recreadas como si fueran del propio anime, con todo y banda sonora…_

 _Y una de mis bandas sonoras favoritas, es la que tiene la película "El Jorobado de Notre Dame" de Disney; la orquesta que posee se me hace de los más exquisita y capaz de expresar varios sentimientos. El nombre del capítulo lo base en una de sus canciones, "Dios ayude a los marginados". Y si tienen curiosidad de cómo me imagino la parte de la Catedral (cuando lleguen a ella sabrán a que me refiero) no estaría mal que escucharan dicha canción en italiano._

 _Finalizo con un pequeño disclaimer mencionando que ninguna de las canciones, la melodía o la banda sonora de dicha película me pertenece, y como todo lo hecho aquí, sólo es por motivos de entretenimiento._

 _Gracias y disfruten la lectura._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VII:**_

" _ **Dio aiuti gli emarginati"**_

 _ **(Dios ayude a los marginados)**_

 _ **Edo, Japón; 1860**_

" _Por lo tanto, nos hemos consagrado a ser los instrumentos del Cielo para castigar a este hombre malvado, y hemos tomado en nosotros mismos el deber de poner fin a un mal grave, matando a este autócrata atroz."_

El pergamino era apenas legible, se notaba que había sido escrito rápidamente y por manos que no estaban acostumbradas a sostener una pluma, la caligrafía era grotesca y varias manchas de tinta circundaban por el papel…

Aunque sinceramente, no se sabía del todo si varias de esas machas eran realmente tinta o gotas de sangre que habían ido a parar al documento.

Las puertas del Castillo de Edo se encontraban llenas de curiosos transeúntes y las calles alrededor a reventar de gente que estaba ansiosa de ver tal espectáculo; aunque ninguna de las personas lo admitiera en esos instantes por motivos de honor, tal incidente los regocijaba como nunca antes.

A unos metros de la puerta del castillo, más alejado de donde habían peleado los guardias y los _ronin_ (1), se encontraba con lúgubre supremacía un cuerpo que aún se podía observar como en el momento de su muerte: en posición de _seiza_ (2), con una pequeña espada firmemente agarrada con sus manos atravesándole al abdomen, la sangre ahora seca manchaba no sólo su ropa y su arma, sino también todo el suelo a unos metros de él; las tripas visibles a cualquiera que se acercara y mirara con detenimiento.

Unos metros más adelante, la personificación del deseo de la gran mayoría de las personas: La cabeza del Primer Ministro de Japón, Li Naosuke, el más importante consejero del shogunato, se encontraba en la punta de una larga espada atravesada sin misericordia y su rostro contorsionado por el terror y derramando sangre era un trofeo para quienes estaban a favor de _expulsar a los barbaros extranjeros_.

Desde que Japón, más por amenaza y miedo que por otra cosa, se había abierto a comerciar con Estados Unidos de América los extranjeros habían empezado a llegar en números impresionantes. Y no sólo eran estadounidenses, con el tiempo llegaron rusos, franceses, ingleses, holandeses; causando disturbios y problemas a los ojos de todos, cuando en realidad nada de eso lo hacían con intención. ¿Se les podía culpar de no conocer su forma de vida tan distinta a la del mundo Occidental?

Para los residentes de Japón, la respuesta era sí. Los _barbaros extranjeros_ no eran bienvenidos al país. Así había quedado claro con todos los incidentes que se realizaron desde su llegada.

Un marinero de Rusia asesinado, sirvientes de extranjeros cortados en piezas hasta quedar irreconocibles en las calles, muertos por katanas en casi cada esquina de cada casa. Y ahora, el principal precursor de que todo ello hubiera acontecido, él que sucumbió ante la armada de los monstruosos invasores, Li Naosuke, había sido atacado a fuera del propio castillo en donde vivía, sorprendido por una emboscada de 17 ronin. Por supuesto que los guardias al notar lo que estaba a punto de pasar corrieron a ayudar a Naosuke, peleando contra los convictos samurái; lo único que les faltó ver fue que uno se escondía entre las sombras, el mismo que sacó una copia hecha en Japón de las armas de fuego traídas por los occidentales (pistolas, las llamaban pistolas…), le disparó al Primer Ministro dejándolo paralizado de las piernas e incapaz de moverse, desenvainó su katana y de un golpe certero mandó su cabeza a rodar fuera de su cuerpo.

Se decía que dicho ronin tenía su rostro oculto, que con su katana tomó la cabeza de Naosuke y salió corriendo del campo de batalla sin que los guardias pudieran seguirlo por estar combatiendo contra los demás guerreros. Que se había encontrado con otra persona, intercambiado palabras y que, eclipsados por un momento por la sombra del castillo de Edo, las dos figuras se confundieron. Al final una desapareció del escenario y la otra cometió _seppuku(3)_ por haber hecho tal ofensa en contra de una de las personas más respetables que tenía el shogunato Tokugawa bajo sus órdenes.

Asari Ugetsu tuvo ganas de vomitar al ver tal horrenda representación del odio. Y más especialmente porque sabía que el hombre que había cometido suicidio no era realmente la persona quien decapitó al Primer Ministro. Conocía muy bien esa forma tan precisa y excelente de cortar y perforar la carne, la podía reconocer así pasaran años.

\- Los sentimientos de nuestra nación han hablado - escuchó como su padre alzaba la voz detrás suyo y su cuerpo tembló de forma instintiva - ¡ _Sonnō jōi_! ¡Reverencia al emperador, expulsión de los barbaros! - gritó a todo pulmón, las demás personas sonrieron e hicieron una reverencia ante las palabras.

-¡ _Sonnō jōi_! ¡Reverencia al emperador, expulsión de los barbaros!, ¡ _Sonnō jōi_! ¡Reverencia al emperador, expulsión de los barbaros! - las personas aclamaron, sus voces unidas en un solo sentimiento de repulsión hacia lo externo.

Asari miró a su padre con expresión triste, él ignorándolo contemplaba satisfecho lo sucedido. Pero claro que lo hacía, él había sido la mente maestra detrás de todo.

Él que organizó el ataque.

Él que disparó y cortó la cabeza de Li Naosuke.

Él que había dejado a alguien más morir en su lugar.

\- ¡ _Sonnō jōi_! ¡Reverencia al emperador, expulsión de los barbaros!

* * *

 _ **Sicilia, Calatafimi, 1860**_

Como uno de los entes más importantes de la Unificación, Giussepe Garibaldi estaba acostumbrado a las batallas, eran "su pan de cada día", y en años de estar en ellas había obtenido la suficiente experiencia para considerarse alguien talentoso en el campo y un aceptable estratega; pero nunca ninguna de todas las peleas en las que estuvo en los últimos años terminó de esa forma tan _inusual_ y _abrupta_. Garibaldi parpadeó confundido mientras en torno a él su ejército vitoreaba de pura felicidad. El campo verde de la zona parecía intacto como si nada hubiera sucedido, y de alguna manera se podía decir que realmente _nada_ había pasado. ¿Qué había sido aquella batalla? ¿Una forma de ver que tanto alcance tenían sus tropas? Después de navegar un día para poder llegar a la parte Sur de Sicilia, aún con todo y apoyo británico se hubiera esperado que la dificultad para tomar al menos una ciudad fuera a ser tremendamente difícil…

Y resultó ser todo lo contrario.

Luego de que los navíos de Inglaterra distrajeran a los navíos españoles, Garibaldi pudo desembarcar sin inconvenientes en la ciudad de Marsala; donde se encontró con varios hombres gustosos a servirle y unirse a su ejército. Sin ningún problema, se había movido hasta la ciudad continua, Calatafimi donde se encontró con parte del ejército Borbón que lo superaba en número de hombres. Y joder, pese a todo había ganado esa pequeña contienda con una facilidad como quitarle un dulce a un niño; el ejercito Borbón, inútil y sin capacidad había retrocedido ante sus fuerzas y escapado hacia la capital.

Todo eso le estaba dando mala espina. Una guerra no se ganaba sin sacrificios.

\- Señor - uno de los soldados le habló - Más gente de la ciudad quiere unírsenos, están decididos a ayudarnos a conquistar Sicilia. ¡Nuestros números aumentan!

En definitiva, tantas buenas noticias no eran normales. Garibaldi no pudo evitar pensar que una trampa debería de estar puesta más adelante y tenía que irse con cuidado.

\- ¿Señor?

\- No perdamos tiempo - dijo - Dile a las personas que se alisten con lo que puedan, mientras más rápido hagamos esto más sencillo será triunfar - eso es lo que decía, y aunque estaba seguro de sus palabras, una parte de él seguía dudando. Los recuerdos de una nefasta noche donde las cosas parecían de igual manera ir a la perfección y que terminó con la pérdida de sus mejores amigos lo ahogaban en el caudal de sus memorias. Suspiró, vio a todos sus hombres alegres y se propuso seguir con la tarea sin importar el costo - ¡En nombre del Rey Vittorio Emanuele de Cerdeña, futuro Rey de Italia! - gritó para llamar la atención de los hombres, los cuales se pusieron en posición de firmes al instante.

\- ¡Señor!

Garibaldi frenó el extraño escalofrío y el mal presentimiento que lo invadió lo más que pudo, esperaba que nada de su expresión delatara lo inseguro que se estaba sintiendo.

\- ¡A Palermo!

* * *

 _ **Palermo**_

Las noticias volaban últimamente.

En los últimos días no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera Giussepe Garibaldi y su llegada a Sicilia en las costas del sur. Se relataba con gran euforia el aspecto de los barcos que transportaban a su ejército al Reino, la forma en la que bajó de los navíos, como gente se unía a sus fuerzas y finalmente, como había ganando en su primera batalla contra el ejercito Borbón e incluso como parte del propio ejército se le había unido, decepcionado de la corrupción y falta de liderazgo de sus generales.

Las personas estaban más contentas que nunca, tanto así que ya se estaban organizando para ayudar al ejército de Garibaldi cuando llegara.

Los acontecimientos sucedidos hace un año actuaban a su favor. Como o cuando ni Giotto ni G estaban seguros, pero el Señor Cuervo había hecho correr la información de que la ciudad se encontraba sin líder y defensa alguna debido a la que la familia protectora, los Ghinizelli, habían huido días antes de Sicilia por miedo al ejército unificador; lo que alentó mas los habitantes que ya incluso construían sus propias armas para la inminente batalla.

Todo sonaba demasiado bien, demasiado. La ayuda del Señor Cuervo para con Sicilia, el ánimo de la gente, la batalla ganada…

Y aún así, Giotto no podía estar tranquilo ni un segundo. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más inseguro se sentía. Era como si en un día soleado sólo fuera capaz de ver la nube negra que se aproximaba a lo lejos conteniendo una tormenta que desbastaría toda vida a su paso.

\- Observar el mar resulta algo tranquilo, ¿no? - Giotto se sobresaltó por lo repentino de la llegada de su amigo, mientras G dejaba escapar una suave risa.

En los últimos días a Giotto le gustaba ir al puerto de Palermo a observar el mar. El viento soplando y trayendo consigo la brisa marina lo refrescaba, el sonido del agua al moverse y el olor salado que tenía lo relajaba. Cuando todo estaba apacible, la vista era simplemente hermosa; ya sea en la noche o en el día, al atardecer o al amanecer.

Era un pequeño paraíso de tranquilidad.

Y en ocasiones, cuando cerraba a los ojos y dejaba que el viento moviera sus cabellos y el sonido natural del mar compusiera una melodía para él, escuchaba en los rincones de su mente una canción distinta a la que el océano componía.

" _Questo è il tuo mondo, amore_

 _Un mondo che è dentro te_

 _E se lo terraí nel cuore_

 _Sarà lo stesso che avere me" (4)_

\- ¿Sigues nervioso por todo lo que pasa? - preguntó G mientras se sentaba a su lado. Giotto lanzó un pequeño suspiro mientras asentía con la cabeza.

\- Estoy seguro que el Señor Cuervo dejó de hacernos el favor para otra cosa muy diferente a ayudar a la unificación - dijo.

\- ¿Para qué otra cosa lo haría? - inquirió G.

\- Para entretenerse.

\- ¿Entretenerse?

\- Míralo de esta forma G. Es cierto que los _gabelloti_ se suelen aprovechar de las personas en nombre de los más altos, pero al fin y al cabo… - Giotto dudó unos instantes sus palabras, G lo miró atentamente y eso lo animó a seguir - Al fin y al cabo protegen a la gente. No me puedes negar que en todo el tiempo que tu padre lideró Palermo la Guardia del Rey nunca se metió con la ciudad por miedo a sus represalias y menos los bandidos, y aunque había muertes, eran mínimas en comparación con lo que habría de no estar él. ¿Qué pasará cuando el Rey se entere de que su ciudad más revoltosa e importante esta sola y con planes de ayudar al ejército enemigo?

Porque Giotto estaba seguro que el Señor Cuervo había informado a más gente que sólo a la de Palermo del problema de la falta de líder. Después de todo, Corneille se movía siempre y cuando las cosas fueran "interesantes" para él.

\- T-tienes razón, pero-

El repentino sonido de un disparo que hizo eco en el puerto interrumpió a G, que volteó al instante hacia tierra buscando la fuente del ruido al igual que Giotto. Y cuando vieron de donde provenía todo, sus ojos se abrieron en una reacción de miedo puro.

\- ¡Tienen que estar de broma! - G se paró de inmediato, incapaz de procesar lo que sus ojos veían. Giotto sintió como su mal presentimiento aumentaba y como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar - ¡Todos esos hombres! ¡Son más de 10,000!

A lo lejos, se divisaba la llegada de las tropas Reales de Sicilia. Un hombre mayor estaba enfrente de todo, su mirada destellaba superioridad y desprecio a toda la gente se había detenido al verlo; un soldado al lado suyo bajó la bayoneta con la que había disparado a un joven de no más de 25 años por osarse a empezar a gritar en su contra, el cuerpo del pobre yacía en el suelo enfrente de las botas negras del general a cargo y la sangre fluía de él con rapidez.

El general Ferdinando Lanza hizo avanzar a sus tropas logrando que las personas se abrieran a su paso.

* * *

La noche es el momento preferido de la muerte para llegar. Entre la oscuridad es difícil reconocer su túnica negra rondar por los caminos y cuando su oz es alzada irradia un brillo mortal. En la noche de la Batalla de Palermo, la muerte tuvo mucho trabajo que hacer.

* * *

La _Porta Termini_ era la entrada oficial a la ciudad, cabe decir por obvias razones que Giotto nunca cruzó por ella cuando llegó a Palermo debido a que era la parte más resguardada de toda la zona. Si se trataba de dar una buena impresión a la hora de entrar, levantar los ánimos de los aliados y hacer que los enemigos perdieran la confianza, era entrar por ahí.

En esa noche, el lugar estaba custodiado por 59 soldados Borbones. Pasar atreves de ella debería de ser algo fácil para el ejercito de Garibaldi y así incitar a los habitantes de la ciudad a luchar en contra de la armada del Rey.

Pero las cosas empezaron mal desde el principio. A veces demasiado ánimo y ya ni decir, confianza, iba en contra de un plan que aseguraría la victoria.

Los primeros hombres a quienes la muerte les dio su gélido saludo, fueron los nuevos reclutas de la propia Sicilia quienes en frenesí de emociones, abrieron su paso por el pequeño y muy compacto _Ponte dell' Ammiraglio_ , un pequeño puente hecho para cruzar un diminuto rio en la zona. Los hombres ilusionados y con ganas de batalla muy estúpidamente y sin permiso de su propio General, habían anunciado su llegada con fuegos pirotécnicos y decidieron llegar a la _Porta Termini_ como una línea perfecta mientras todos los ojos estaba puestos sobre ellos en su paso por el puente; así todo sería como una escena sacada de las manos del más ilustre pintor.

Que alguien les dijera a los pobres infelices que la guerra no funcionaba de forma tan fácil.

Ya preparados para su llegada, la armada de los Borbones los esperó al otro lado del puente y dio fuego en contra de todos ellos.

Y aquí, empieza la batalla.

* * *

El sonido de las bayonetas al dispararse una y otra vez pegaba como tambores en sus oídos. Los cuerpos que se iban amontonando en el pequeño puente impedían el paso a los demás personas que se arremolinaban como un blanco perfecto. Otros tantos cadáveres ya empezaban a adornar el rio y pintar con su sangre las aguas de rojo.

\- ¡Con un demonio! - gritó Garibaldi tratando de abrirse paso entre su propio ejército - ¡Eso me pasa por confiar en gente sin experiencia! - con un chasquido de lengua, sacó de su bolsillo una joya que hubiera esperado no tener que usar de nueva cuenta. Tratando de borrar el rostro de odio de un niño en su mente, Garibaldi se colocó el anillo y sus ojos centellaron con una extraña determinación.

\- ¿Señor? - uno de sus originales cadetes que habían zarpado con él le habló - ¿Qué va a…?

\- Diles a todos que se muevan o terminaran calcinados - sentenció el general con fría voz. El joven tragó saliva y corrió hacia adelante, tratando de llegar a los que estaban en primera fila - _Chiedo perdono(5)_ \- susurró débilmente.

El anillo refulgió en una llama roja. Garbaldi tomó su propia bayoneta que pronto terminó rodeándose de llamas; tenía que actuar rápido, el arma no duraría mucho antes de convertirse en polvo.

Apuntó hacia adelante, y disparó.

Llamas rojas salieron del arma en un torrente que chocó directo contra sus propios hombres y llegó hasta las líneas enemigas. Los gritos de las victimas resonaron por todo el puente y si se ponía atención, se lograba ver sus rostros compungidnos en dolor que se volvían más negros y deformes conforme los segundos pasaban. Era como si su carne se estuviera _degradando_.

A Garibaldi le hubiera gustado no tener que usar esas llamas de nuevo, pero la situación lo ameritaba. O tomaba Sicilia o el proyecto de Unificación se quedaría estancado durante un muy largo tiempo y puede que nunca se cumpliera.

\- ¡Llegaremos al centro de Palermo o moriremos en el intento! - gritó decidido. Sus aliados, aunque asustados y estupefactos, le siguieron con un coro de rugidos mientras que las líneas enemigas eran incapaces de despegar su vista de los cuerpos chamuscándose en las infernales llamas.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Garibaldi era un brujo o algo parecido?

\- ¡Avancen!

* * *

Desde por encima de los árboles, se podía ver a la lejanía el humo del fuego que el ejercito iba dejando en su marcha. La humareda se elevaba al cielo como la misma nube que Giotto veía cada que cerraba los ojos; la nube de destrucción que exterminaría todo.

La gente empezó a gritar, y desde encima de la rama en la que estaba el pequeño rubio vio como una multitud impresionante de personas corrían en dirección a la _Porta Termini_ cargados de palas, hachas y cualquier objeto que sirviera como arma. El ambiente adentro de la ciudad era tan asfixiante y hostil que Giotto estuvo a punto de desmayarse de pura presión más de una vez; sus sentidos no podían soportar tanta carga negativa.

Pero había algo raro en esa multitud, era diferente a lo normal. No sólo corrían por querer ayudar o por odio al ejército que se había asentado en la ciudad, parecía que muchos otros también corrían de miedo, tratando de ir en dirección contraria de la que llevaba la marea de muchedumbre sin saber qué sentido era el más seguro.

\- ¡Giotto! - oyó que le gritaban a los lejos, y después de buscar varios segundos entre la multitud logró ver a G que agitado le gritaba desde lo lejos mientras corría - ¡Baja ahora! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!

\- ¡G! - Giotto le respondió lo más fuerte que pudo mientras bajaba del árbol con las piernas temblorosas, la ola de energía ansiosa y furiosa lo debilitaba - ¿¡Qué sucede?!

\- ¡Han saqueado todo! - G gritó entre la multitud - ¡Han tomado las cárceles y liberado a los presos! ¡A todos!

Otra marea de gente salía de entre las calles a toda prisa, madres con sus hijos y familias asustadas. Y muy muy a lo lejos, se podía ver como un grupo numeroso de personas rompía con las instalaciones de las casas, entraba y sacaba todo en cuanto hubiera. En las calles los cadáveres aparecían sin necesidad de que alguno de los dos ejércitos se enfrentara aún.

Los propios ciudadanos se estaban atacando entre sí.

Algunos presos en vez de ayudar a la rebelión que era la razón por la que los liberaron, se dedicaron a "saldar cuentas pendientes" con quienes los habían metido a la cárcel, aprovecharon el escándalo para robar y buscar sus antiguas armas. Más de 2,000 presos de las cárceles locales estaban libres para hacer lo que se les antojaran, las personas airadas se culpaban entre sí y se decían traidores los unos a los otros con voz enfurecida y otras más quedaban como víctimas en medio de la furia popular. La estampida de gente se llevaba entre los pies a los más pequeños que tuvieron la desgracia de separarse de sus padres y de los mayores sin oportunidad de soportar la fuerza del odio de los más jóvenes; al correr era inevitable que se pisase algún cuerpo ya sin vida.

A G tal revuelto le recordaba a lo que había leído sobre la Revolución Francesa hace tiempo.

\- ¿¡Donde está el ejercito real?! - preguntó Giotto ansioso, logrando encontrarse con su amigo cara a cara quien respiraba con dificultad.

\- ¡Los muy cobardes se han encerrado en el _Palazzo_! (6)

* * *

El General Lanza había escuchado de esa clase de habilidad hace algunos días. Personas que por medio de una especie de objetos (la mayoría no estaba de acuerdo en cuales objetos, pero un buen porcentaje concordaron que eran _anillos_ ) podían sacar una serie de llamas con distintas habilidades.

Según lo dicho por los propios ciudadanos, el ex líder de Palermo, Ambizio, era una de esas personas.

El hombre del ejército nunca se creyó algo como eso, pero luego de ver con sus propios ojos como Giussepe Garibaldi sacaba un torrente de llamas rojas que mató a más de cincuenta personas en un cerrar de ojos, no le quedó más que aceptar esa realidad. Las angustiantes exclamaciones de las pobres almas atrapadas en ese fuego infernal resonaron por todo el puente en ese instante y aún lo hacían en su cabeza; el sonido de la carne chisporroteando y el olor de algo a fuego vivo mientras todo se desintegraba a una velocidad que nunca vio antes se quedó marcado en su interior.

Era el fuego de infierno.

Estupefacto y asustado de ver tal escenario, el General había ordenado la retirada de todos y había sido el primero en salir corriendo de ahí para volver a Palermo y encerrarse con varios otros en el _Palazzo dei Normanni_ , dejando a cierta cantidad de soldados para que lidiasen con el ejercito de unificación y la rebelión que sucedió en el interior de la ciudad al percatarse de que su héroe nacional estaba tan cerca de ellos.

\- ¡General! ¡General! - un soldado entró en su campo de vista con claros signos de ansiedad - General, los enemigos han entrado a la ciudad. Han roto las defensas de la _Porta Termini_ y van en camino a la plaza principal de la _Fiera Vecchia_.

Lanza tembló. El monstruo de las llamas estaba en la ciudad, él y su ejército que de seguro contenía más personas iguales estaban ya cerca a nada de quemarlos a todos vivos.

\- ¡General! Nosotros somos más, podemos hacerle frente. Sólo hay que salir y organizarnos.

\- ¡Insensato! - le gritó el mayor con furia - ¿¡Crees poder hacerle frente a esas llamas?! ¡Con una sola exhalación terminaron con más de cincuenta hombres!

\- ¡Pero señor! - replicó el soldado - ¡La gente de Palermo se les une, necesitamos hacer algo!

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a…?! - el general calló al instante. Su mente dándole una posibilidad que no se le ocurrió antes.

" _Ambizio también tenía una llama como esa. Si él la tenia, ¿qué me asegura que los demás habitantes no tengan también esa habilidad? Por algo el propio Rey nunca se mete con esta ciudad sino más que en casos especiales._

 _¡Malnacido, me ha enviado a un lugar donde sólo me queda suicidarme!"_

Pero aún quedaba una opción. Algo que lo podía salvar de caer en las manos de aquellos diablos.

\- ¿General?

\- Dígale a todas las tropas que vallan a la azotea, que suban todas las armas. Los fusiles, los cañones, grandas, todo - sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa que ya contenía tintes de locura.

\- ¿Para qué…?

\- Vamos a destruir esta ciudad.

* * *

Tratar de moverse entre toda la multitud era algo que se hacía cada segundo más difícil.

El plan de G y de todos los demás que no querían formar parte de la batalla era el poder estar adentro de la Catedral hasta que todo el baño de sangre terminara. Las Iglesias eran lugares sangrados donde ni los propios ejércitos se atrevían a dar un paso sin permiso, allí podrían estar seguros.

Si tan solo llegar a la Catedral fuera tan sencillo.

Las cosas se volvieron más caóticas cuando el ejército de unificación entró destruyendo la mitad de la _Porta Termini_ usando unos cañones, los pedazos de piedra salieron volando en todas direcciones, lastimando a unos y matando a otros. La alocada multitud empezó a pelear contra los soldados del Reino que habían sido dejados atrás por sus compañeros al huir al interior del _Palazzo_. En las plazas, en las calles, en cada maldito rincón de la ciudad alguien se estaba peleando contra una persona y matando a otra. Todo estaba tan revuelto que reconocer entre amigo y enemigo era algo imposible y lo único que se podía hacer era matar para evitar que el otro te asesinara, fuera quien fuera.

\- ¡G, espera! - le gritó Giotto mientras jalaba al niño de la ropa para hacer que se detuviese. G a regañadientes paró y lo miró con ímpetu.

\- ¡Ya estamos cerca, casi no falta! - le recriminó - ¿¡Qué sucede?!

\- M-mira arriba, ¿lo alcanzas a ver? - tartamudeó Giotto, sus ojos tan abiertos como platos, sus pupilas dilatadas de incredulidad y su boca titiritaba. G se sorprendió tanto de tal expresión que volteó de inmediato hacia donde su amigo miraba - En el techo del _Palazzo_ , esos son…

G reconoció lo que Giotto observaba, y su corazón estuvo a nada de detenerse. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar y negó con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

\- G…

\- Hay que correr de regreso - estableció lo más sereno que pudo el infante - ¡Ahora, corre!

Y la primera oleada de balazos apareció.

Las balas salieron como lluvia desde lo alto del _Palazzo_ , donde los soldados reales empezaron a disparar indiscriminadamente en contra de todo ser que se moviera. Los cuerpos cayeron casi al mismo tiempo, con los mismos movimientos y hasta mismas expresiones en el rostro al igual que una coreografía ensayada.

Una mujer gritó, y el infierno se desató por completo.

Los disparos sonaron en el aire en combinación con las protestas angustiantes de las personas creando una cacofonía de tal volumen que las peleas en torno al _Palazzo_ se detuvieron de forma abrupta. Todos miraban hacia donde los gritos se escucharon, y por unos instantes, Palermo se carcomió en un silencio sepulcral.

En una obra de teatro un silencio puede equivaler a la entrada de un nuevo personaje; en este caso, los cañones hicieron su triunfal aparición. Detrás de ellos, varios hombres se colocaban a sus lados con cajas detrás de ellos llenas de granadas.

Uno tras otro, y otro. Se colocaba la gigantesca bala, se prendía fuego a la mecha y los cañones explotaban, lazando las balas a una velocidad inhumana en contra de cualquier objeto o persona que tuviera la infortunada suerte de estar en el camino. Al mismo tiempo, granadas empezaron a volar por el cielo, algunas explotando antes de llegar a tierra y otras logrando impactar en la gente, _destrozándolas_ y ocasionando incendios.

Las batallas se suspendieron, las armas recién creadas como palos y hachas fueron tiradas al suelo; y la gente huyo despavorida en un ataque de pánico dispensándose en todas direcciones como ratones asustados.

* * *

Giotto y G lograron alejarse lo suficiente para que las balas de la bayoneta no les acertaran, pero nadie en la ciudad podía estar completamente a salvo con los cañones disparando a diestra y siniestra, al igual que de las explosiones chocantes de las granadas. Una bala de un cañón aterrizó muy cerca de ellos, haciendo pedazos una casa en un estridente sonido y levantando polvo y tierra que nublaba la vista.

\- ¡G!

\- ¡Sigue corriendo! - gritó - ¡Hay que alejarnos lo más que podamos y luego buscamos otro camino para llegar a la catedral!

Era una persecución horripilante.

Con la gente huyendo por todos lados en una histeria colectiva era difícil pasar, siempre se terminaban estampado contra alguien quien les gritaba improperios antes de que otra explosión hiciera destrucción a unos metros de distancia.

Al correr entre tanta gente, fue inevitable que Giotto chocará contra un joven en un segundo en el que la masa de personas lo alejó de G. El joven que cayó al suelo de un sentón al igual que el infante, lo miró con furia y alzó el hacha que tenía en la mano. Giotto observó el movimiento sorprendido y asustado.

\- ¡Giotto! - G bramó a lo lejos, atrapado en medio de una muchedumbre de personas que discutían entre sí culpando a las otras de obstruir su camino - ¡Giotto!

El muchacho, con una sonrisa desquiciada en la cara levantó con fuerza la herramienta con toda intención de darle al pequeño rubio, quien trató de salir huyendo pero siendo detenido constantemente por el pasar acelerado de la gente. Y justo cuando el joven se disponía a hacer su maniobra, el sonido de un disparo sonó y a los pocos segundos una bala hizo su recorrido en el aire, saliendo de entre el humo, pasando muy cerca de las personas ahí reunidas y chocando directamente en contra de la cabeza del mozo que salió despedido hacia la dirección que marcaba la bala. Fue en un santiamén, y tan cerca de Giotto que gotas de sangre salpicaron su cara. Con terror, el infante volteó hacia donde el muchacho había sido lanzado; el cuerpo colisionó contra un edificio destruyendo parte de éste y pintó las paredes de rojo, pero lo más aterrador fue sin duda la cabeza despegada del cuerpo que reposaba a unos metros de él.

Las personas soltaron un alarido de espanto conjunto y corrieron alejándose lo más que podían de aquella escena. G aprovechó la falta de gente para ir rápidamente al lado de Giotto, no sin cierto temblor y escalofríos por lo sucedido.

\- Giotto, vamos. Hay que seguir - dijo tratando de que su voz sonara tranquila. Giotto despegó su vista del muerto y asintió con la cabeza, trémulo.

En el preciso momento en el que se disponían a seguir su andanza, una bala se estrelló cerca de ellos y levantó tierra a su alrededor, dejándolos sin visión y con varias dificultades para respirar debido a los escombros y el polvo que se creó. Ambos niños tosieron y trataron de ver el camino enfrente de ellos cuando una explosión estalló la casa a su lado; la presión del aire los arrojó lejos y les aventó una serie de ladrillos de diferentes tamaños. Giotto sintió el dolor recorrer su pierna cuando un trozo de considerable tamaño lo golpeó directo, y el pequeño niño supo que no iba a poder seguir corriendo con esa herida.

\- ¡G! - gritó tratando de incorporase - ¡G! ¿¡Dónde estás?!

No recibió ninguna respuesta además del sonido lejano de otra ronda de disparos y sus suplicas correspondientes. Todo el polvo a su alrededor le impedía ver delante de un metro delante suyo y la nula presencia de aire ayudaba a la tierra flotando a estancarse.

\- ¡G! - Giotto trató de pararse, sintiendo el punzante choque de dolor en su pierna al tratar de recargarse en ella. Cayó al suelo en un golpe seco y se mordió el labio para aguantar el dolor. Volteó su vista hacia su herida notando que estaba sangrando y que el hueso estaba en una posición anti natural.

Su pierna estaba rota.

\- ¡G! ¡Respóndeme, G! - suplicó en vano.

Otra avalancha de disparos de cañón resonó en el cielo, y esta vez fue seguida de los sonidos de gritos que se avecinaban cada vez más cerca y pisadas desesperadas. A Giotto le entró un pavor incomparable al percatarse de lo cerca de deberían de estar de ellos y recordar los cadáveres aplastados que G y él habían visto de camino a la Catedral.

La brisa creada por el frenesí de personas corriendo empezó a limpiar la atmosfera muy rápido. Giotto sólo veía entre la bruma como hombres y mujeres iban precipitándose en enormes conglomerados a su alrededor. Una señora casi lo pisa y dos personas pasaron encima de él, uno apretando la herida en su pierna que hizo que gritara de dolor y cerrara sus ojos para soportar el sufrimiento.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, vio destellos de naranja que se formaban en el entorno. La atmosfera se empezó a hacer _caliente_ y el humo reemplazaba al polvo y a la tierra que flotaba en el aire.

Las casas, los escombros alrededor se estaban _quemando_.

Oh Dios, estaban rodeados de fuego.

Fuego que se hacía cada vez más visible, más potente, y el aire cada vez más sofocante. En unos segundos, el mundo se volvió naranja y amarrillo.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar como respuesta instintiva a un recuerdo pasado. Su cabeza le empezó a latir y su mente le jugaba un truco cruel confundiendo su visión de lo actual con borrosas porciones de lo sucedido hace años.

Volteó a todas partes con desesperación, encontrándose con que las llamaradas le impedían cualquier camino libre. Y fue en uno de esas miradas al ambiente cuando vio a unos metros de él a G inconsciente, con una gran cantidad escombros encima y con una herida sangrante en la cabeza, lleno de raspones en la cara y los brazos, la ropa rota y sucia; el mismo estado en el que de seguro se encontraba el propio rubio.

Alejó lo más que pudo las imágenes borrosas de su cabeza y contiendo las ganas de llorar que sintió por el horrible dolor de la pierna al moverse, se mordió los labios con fuerza, recargó sus manos en el suelo y se impulsó para pararse. Fue un calvario para su pierna rota el sólo ponerse de pie que por poco vuelve a caer de pura congoja. Sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear, pero no por daño sino por la falta de humedad en el aire y sus pulmones clamaban por salir de ese caluroso ambiente.

Casi arrastrándose, Giotto se dirigió hacia donde estaba G.

\- G… - susurró apenas audible - G, despierta. Tenemos que irnos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Cayó de rodillas al lado de su amigo. El fuego los envolvía mas a cada segundo, y Giotto no pudo evitar que lagrimas de aflicción se escaparan de sus ojos para adornar sus mejillas.

\- G, vamos. Hay que irnos, G… - Al no recibir respuesta, el pequeño rubio no pudo más que sollozar. Alzó su mirada esperando aunque sea poder encontrarse con el cielo nocturno, pero el humo le bloqueaba la vista.

Y más imágenes llegaron a su mente como un rayo destruyéndolo todo.

En las escenas, él estaba encima de un caballo. Un caballo que corría veloz. El animal soltó un relincho y cayó al suelo dando un traspié. Él salió desprendido en el aire y unos brazos fuertes lo rodearon y mitigaron el duro impacto contra el suelo.

Luego, se cambiaba. Ahora estaba tirado en el piso estirando la mano enfrente de él. Se veía a una mujer abrazar a un pequeño niño que lloraba en sus brazos y al lado de ambos, un hombre apuntaba con una pistola a la cabeza de la hermosa fémina. El gatillo se jaló, el cuerpo de la mujer se estrelló contra el piso mientras sus rubios cabellos se empañaban con el rojo de la sangre y el niño soltó un grito desolador.

\- G-giotto… - el sonido de su nombre, aunque débil, lo regresó al mundo tangible y volteó de inmediato hacia abajo. G, apenas consiente, lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados y aspecto tan frágil que creyó cualquier contacto brusco lo desmoronaría.

\- ¡G! ¡Estas…!

\- Tienes que irte, ahora - dictaminó con voz temblorosa y gutural - El fuego es cada vez más fuerte, pero si te vas ahora tal vez…

\- ¡No te dejaré! - le reprochó al instante con expresión sufrida y cuerpo tembloroso - ¡Nos iremos ambos!

\- ¡Déjate de tonterías! - le recriminó G con ojos cristalinos - ¡Tan solo mira! ¡Es imposible que pueda moverme con esto encima!

Y aunque Giotto no lo quisiera admitir, lo que decía G era cierto. Los escombros, trozos enteros de piedra dura y maciza que estaban encima del cuerpo del pelirrojo se veían lo suficientemente pesados como para causarle problemas para levantar incluso al hombre más fuerte de la ciudad, ya ni mencionar lo herido que debería de estar G por todo aquello.

\- Y-yo no tengo oportunidad de salir… - admitió el infante con miedo latente en su voz.

Antes de que Giotto pudiera protestar, el sonido de un poste de madera doblándose por el fuego y cayendo a pocos centímetros suyos lo hizo callar. Las chispas volaron por doquiera e hicieron que el fuego se expandiera más rápido cerca de los niños.

\- ¡Giotto, vete! ¡Aún tienes tiempo! - le repitió G. Giotto sólo negó con la cabeza, siendo incapaz de alejar su vista del fuego que pronto los tendría totalmente encerrados en unos segundos - ¡Giotto!

\- ¡No lo haré! - exclamó - ¡No lo haré, no lo haré! ¡No quiero perder a nadie más!- su rostro estaba contorsionado en pesar, lagrimas de angustia resbalaban como un caudal por sus mejillas, la pena de no poder hacer nada lo estaba devorando lentamente. Giotto apretó los dientes, llevó sus manos hacia su cara ocultándola y gimió amargamente, eso no podía estar pasando, nada de eso podía estar _realmente_ pasando.

\- Gio… - susurró G triste - Por favor… - el pelirrojo era incapaz de mirar a su amigo, volteó la vista avergonzado y observó como el fuego se hacía cada vez más cercano y como el oxigeno le empezaba a faltar.

Pero algo sorprendente pasó.

El fuego a su alrededor empezó a moverse de forma extraña, parecía que se estuviera _tambaleando_ y ejerciendo una lucha para no desaparecer. Las llamas entraron en un baile que daba la impresión de que _parpadeaban_. La propia atmosfera se sentía _menos_ sofocante.

¿Qué demonios?

\- Giotto, esto… - cuando G miró fijamente a su mejor amigo, su mente no pudo entender lo que captaba.

Los ojos de Giotto brillaban de un naranja mucho más fuerte y concentrado, de un naranja reluciente y más enérgico de lo normal; su mirada aunque llena de lágrimas, transmitía un poderoso sentimiento de determinación y extraña serenidad.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo: la extraña flama puramente naranja que relucía en la frente del pequeño rubio; y ahora también se encontraba en sus manos y de alguna forma se expandía por el terreno ocasionando que las llamas de fuego que los rodeaban se debilitaran y lucharan por no extinguirse.

G miraba asombrado el cambio sucedido; esa transformación, por llamarla de una forma, era muy diferente a la que se originó cuando le disparó la bala en aquella ocasión. Ahora la energía no surgía de forma desordenada en una explosión incontrolable de fuerza bruta, sino más bien era energía que fluía como un caudal en un rio, siguiendo un ritmo que era dictaminado por el propio Giotto en un estado de concentración impresionante.

\- No dejare… - incluso la voz sonaba algo diferente. Más _grave,_ más _fuerte_ \- ¡No dejaré que todo termine así!

Ante aquella exclamación el fuego parpadeó con más intensidad, como si estuviera luchando por su vida. El infante apretó los dientes, estiró sus brazos colocándolos delante, sus manos que también poseían llamas estaban extendidas en dirección a las flamas calientes e igual que éstas, estaban en una danza de seguir o desaparecer. El niño cerró los puños con fuerza, desapareciendo el naranja en sus palmas en una onda de energía que se extendió por toda la zona e hizo que el fuego se extinguiera en un santiamén.

Y con ello, Giotto cayó desmayado.

* * *

Suaves voces se arremolinaban unas con otras, se unían y juntas creaban un bello cantar de esperanza que llenó sus oídos; una melodía que lo guiaba devuelta a donde pertenecía en un cálido saludo que aseguraba todo iba a estar bien, que la tormenta no podía durar para siempre y que de la oscuridad tenía que manar alguna fuente de sabiduría que los llevaría a un mejor destino que aquel mundo sumido en crueldad. Lentamente abrió los ojos, topándose con la luz de luna amplificada por medio de un ventanal que brillaba con una intensidad casi celestial.

Arriba de él, reconoció la cúpula de la Catedral de Palermo.

Confundido, trató de levantarse, siendo detenido por un dolor punzante en su pierna derecha y antes de poder quejarse, fue cuando la contrastante escena le dio su bienvenida.

La Catedral irradiaba un aura de quietud y valor que eran tranquilizantes, era como si un _azul_ flotara en el aire y calmara los corazones de la gente que se ahogaban en un desespero abrumador, buscando ayuda en los cielos para que terminara el sufrimiento que los acongojaba; los vídriales parecían iluminar cada instancia en un resplandor pacifico. La Iglesia estaba llena de gente herida que gritaba de un dolor insoportable, con sudor frio resbalándose por su cara y lágrimas de tormento; gente que llegaba inconsciente, llena de cortaduras, raspones, pintadas de rojo e incluso algunos rotos en el sentido más literal de la palabra, siendo cargada por sus familiares y seres queridos desbordados en llantos y rogando por ayuda; gente que llenaba toda la ala este de la Iglesia con el rostro cubierto por una tela blanca que yacía en el suelo inmóvil, su respiración se había detenido y también el latir constante de sus corazones, y gente sollozando desconsoladamente a su lado.

Giotto no pudo mirar por más de unos segundos a cualquiera de esas presentaciones y avergonzando, llevó su vista hacia el altar de la Catedral. La luz que emanaba de las velas danzaba con dulzura, tratando de alumbrar las almas desamparadas de las personas que se encontraban arrodilladas en torno a ella, siendo observadas por los ojos de todos los santos de piedra en los pialares del edificio que aparentaban estar llenos de compasión. Y en medio de todo, la imagen reluciente de su Dios los observaba con ojos bondadosos, con expresión de querer ir a abrazarlos y consolarlos para dejarlos llorar en su hombro.

El pequeño rubio estaba tan cerca del altar y de las personas ahí reunidas que poniendo más atención pudo diferenciar la voz de la persona que lo hizo abrir los ojos. Voz de una joven que con lágrimas en los ojos, seguía cantando con sentimiento profundo cada palabra.

\- Hermosa voz, ¿no? - Giotto volteó al instante, topándose con la media sonrisa de un hombre mayor con un uniforme militar que se le hizo extrañamente conocido - Supuse que era mejor que escucharas algo así en vez de los sollozos que están presentes en casi toda la Iglesia, por eso trate de colocarte lo más cerca que pude de ella.

\- ¿Quién es usted? - preguntó confundido Giotto. El hombre borró el fantasma de sonrisa que tenía y lo miró en un gesto perfecto de sorpresa.

\- ¿No me reconoces?

\- Me temo que no…

El hombre soltó una pequeña risa de desilusión.

\- Por supuesto, eso explica porque no me gritaste en cuanto me viste. No me recuerdas - concluyó decepcionado el mayor - Entonces déjame volverme a presentar y así, tal vez tu memoria se refresque. Mi nombre es Giussepe, Giussepe Garibaldi.

" _Angela, Dante. Garibaldi los busca"_ la voz de su abuela sonó en sus oídos y la expresión de Giotto cambió a una de total espanto. Sin embargo, logró controlarse y volver a su estado tranquilo, convencido de que su mente lo confundía debido a la experiencia que acababa de sufrir.

\- Creo que todos los Reinos de aquí lo conocen, señor - respondió Giotto lo más cortes que pudo - Y si me disculpa, necesito-

\- ¿Encontrar a tu amigo pelirrojo? - completó la frase Garibaldi en forma de pregunta. El pequeño rubio se sentía cada momento más incomodo pese a la angelical voz de la mujer detrás suyo - No tienes que preocuparte por él, me encargue personalmente que ustedes dos recibieran atenciones lo más pronto posible. Así que, si me permites-

\- ¿Dónde está? - interrumpió rápidamente Giotto. Por alguna razón, se negaba a confiar en el sujeto delante de él. Garibaldi suspiró entre cansado y nostálgico y le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

\- Eres igual que Angela, pequeño. Con el mismo corazón incapaz de abandonar a los suyos - ante la mención del nombre de su madre, Giotto cambió su expresión por una de hostilidad y precaución - Pero no creo que en estos momentos sea una buena idea ir con él. Lo mejor será dejarlo enfrentar la perdida unos minutos en soledad antes de ir a acompañarlo.

El infante se exaltó ante las palabras, cambiando su semblante a uno de preocupación pura. Garibaldi señaló con la mirada al ala este de la catedral, donde los cuerpos sin vida formaban hileras, y ahí, casi en la fila más cercana a la pared recibiendo de forma directa la luz que se filtraba por un ventanal, Giotto identificó la figura de G arrodillado al lado de un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana blanca. Su amigo estaba cubierto de vendas y se notaba que el tan solo estar medio erguido le provocaba un dolor físico fuerte, sin embargo, lo que más destacaba eran las lagrimas que recorrían su rostro en un lamento silencioso.

\- ¿Por qué…?

\- Es una mujer - dijo el mayor - Tu pequeño amigo la reconoció al instante de verla y antes de que soltara su último suspiro, logró hablar con ella. Supuse que debería de ser un familiar suyo y lo deje estar sin molestarlo.

" _¿Una mujer? Oh Dios, no me digan que es…"_ pensó Giotto cabizbajo.

\- Entonces, pequeño - continuó Garibaldi mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Me permites hablar? No sabes cuánto tiempo te he estado buscando.

* * *

Paolo se recargó en la pared, cansado. El frio contacto con la piedra de la catedral hizo que sus sentidos despertaran, y como un instinto arraigado desde antes, observó el cuerpo inmóvil de G que no dejaba de mirar a los restos de una de sus personas más importantes.

G estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, en un letargo insonoro que casi se confundiría con la propia muerte de no ser por el constante movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Aún le costaba aceptar que todo aquello estuviese pasando, y peor aún, que la persona que era como su segunda madre lo hubiera _abandonado_ tan pronto.

" _Perdóname_ mio caro _. Parece que no podre cumplir con la promesa de hablarte sobre tu madre. "_

¿Amalia pensaba que realmente aquella promesa la importaría cuando ella estaba moribunda?

¿Cuándo estaba a punto de morir?

" _Siempre pensé que llegado este momento iba a estar la mar hecha de nervios y preocupaciones, pero ¿sabes qué? Curiosamente me siento tranquila. Tal porque sé que después de todo, no estás solo."_

Preocupándose por él en un momento como ese, ¡que tonta!

" _Le enviaré saludos a los Ghinizelli de tu parte. Especialmente a tu madre, estoy segura de que se pondrá muy contenta."_

Enserio, que tonta.

Una tonta a la que quería con todo su corazón, y ahora se había ido a un lugar donde no podía seguirla.

\- ¿Ese no es Giussepe Garibaldi? ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo con Giotto? - la mención del nombre de su amigo hizo que G reaccionara, cosa que no había hecho desde que Amalia cerrara para siempre sus ojos hace más de media hora. Franco se había acercado con Paolo, mirando extrañado y con cierta desconfianza la escena que se reproducía a unos metros de ellos en el altar principal de la catedral - No me da buena espina, la cara de Giotto se va haciendo más triste conforme el hombre habla, ¿qué le está diciendo?

\- Si le hace algo, no me importa que sea un héroe nacional reconocido, lo golpeare hasta que se disculpe - sentenció Paolo con el ceño fruncido a nada de ir corriendo al lado del rubio.

G miró hacia donde los dos hombres observaban, y sintió ganas de ir a gritarle al General que se alejara de su amigo, sin importar que haya sido el militar quien los rescató de estar en medio del campo de batalla.

" _Creí que mis sentidos me engañaban, pero ahora no me cabe duda - Garibaldi rió con melancolía - No sólo su habilidad con las llamas de última voluntad, sino también su apariencia me lo confirma todo. ¡Es él! ¡Sigue vivo!"_

Después de que Giotto se desmayara, el comandante general de las fuerzas de la unificación hizo su aparición de entre el humo que aún se expandía por los aires. Garibaldi fue guiado hasta los dos niños porque reconoció el uso de llamas de la última voluntad (como ellos las llamaban) en la zona, y con pronta rapidez había ordenado a sus hombres llevar a los dos infantes a la Catedral de Palermo para que trataran sus heridas. G había perdido la conciencia justo en el momento en que cuatro de los hombres del ejército le quitaban los pesados escombros de encima y lo último que vio antes de despertar vendando en la catedral, fue a Giotto en brazos del militar el cual parecía estar a nada de llorar.

Ahora el que parecía estar a nada de llorar, era Giotto.

* * *

Había sido su culpa.

Todo lo sucedido hace dos años había sido responsabilidad de la persona delante suyo.

\- Giotto… - Garibaldi extendió su brazo para tocar al niño, quien se hizo para atrás en un acto de reflejo. Sus ojos naranjas usualmente tranquilos y llenos de alegría ahora estaban sumidos en un sentimiento muy parecido al odio y repulsión.

A Garibaldi eso le dolió mas que una herida hecha en la guerra.

\- ¡Ellos ya no eran parte de tu ejercito! - exclamó Giotto, olvidándose que se encontraba en la Catedral y que su grito resonó por todo el recinto - ¡Ya no eran parte de tu ejercito! ¡Y aún así volviste por ellos!

\- Giotto…

\- ¡Y por tu culpa los mataron! - el infante cerró los ojos con fuerza, acción que provocó que las lagrimas empezaran a caer por sus ojos - ¡Ellos no tenían nada que ver con eso y por tu culpa los mataron!

\- Fue…

\- ¡No te atrevas a decir que fue a favor de la unificación! - le replicó airado, su voz temblaba e hipidos salían de su pequeño cuerpo convulso - ¡U-ustedes sólo querían tener en sus manos esos tesoros del Vaticano! ¡Involucraron a papá y mamá en sus deseos egoístas y el Vaticano se vengó! ¡Toda mi familia murió por aquello!

Garibaldi no podía negar de eso. Había sido su idea el utilizar las llamas de última voluntad como arma en la guerra y al descubrir que en Roma se encontraban objetos especiales que podían amplificar la energía natural emanada por una persona, el anhelo de poseerlos fue demasiado fuerte para él; tanto que por eso buscó a dos de sus mejores soldados de su antigua organización de "Los Carbonarios" para que lo ayudaran con la acción: Angela y Dante, que en ese momento contaban con una familia y relativa tranquilidad. El par se negó profusamente a cooperar, no querían poner en peligro a ninguno de sus dos hijos.

Lo único malo de aquello, es que el Vaticano había colocado un espía para seguir al General de la Unificación a todas partes. Dicha persona identificando lo problemático que podía ser el duo si aceptaban cooperar con la osadía, decidió acabar con ellos con ayuda de refuerzos que mandó a llamar.

Los padres de Giotto habían sido asesinados junto a toda la población de la pequeña ciudad en donde vivían en el Reino de Cerdeña. Garibaldi había llegado demasiado tarde para poder ayudarlos y lo único que se encontró fue con los cadáveres de sus amigos que miraban hacia el cielo en un gesto de arrepentimiento y socorro. Los únicos cuerpos que no había hallado eran los de la madre de Angela y la del hijo mayor; y fue en ese momento cuando una pequeña esperanza de que pudieran seguir vivos en alguna parte se había instalado en su corazón.

Y había encontrado al niño. Realmente lo había hecho.

\- Tienes todo el derecho de odiarme y todo lo dicho tiene su parte de verdad - comentó Garibaldi - Pero te equivocas en algo.

Giotto lo miró fijamente, su rostro estaba irritado, rojo y lleno de lágrimas las cuales iban limpiando su cara de los restos de polvo y escombros que conservaba. No quería escuchar más a ese señor, mucho menos verlo de nuevo en su vida, sólo quería que se fuera y lo dejara solo.

\- Tu hermano no murió ese día.

El infante sintió un pinchazo atravesar su corazón. El odio y el dolor que distorsionaba sus facciones fueron reemplazados momentáneamente por detalles pincelados de sorpresa y una vaga esperanza creadas por las palabras pronunciadas.

\- Angela… - Garibaldi se corrigió - _Tu madre_ lo protegió con su cuerpo. Él terminó con heridas mínimas, pero el shock lo dejó inconsciente.

Su hermano, su pequeño hermano…

\- Lo cuide hasta que despertó - comenzó a contar - Cuando abrió los ojos, no me quedó duda que era hijo de Dante, tuvo la misma explosión colérica que él cuando era más joven. Me reprendió, gritó desde el fondo de su alma que me odiaba y…

A Garibaldi la voz le estaba temblando. El peso que cargaba desde hace dos años era muy fuerte para él.

\- Y se fue - soltó en voz tan baja que Giotto apenas pudo escucharlo - Se fue, tengo entendido que con una banda de mercenarios - o al menos se le habían dicho las personas a quienes les preguntó desesperadamente si de casualidad vieron al niño - No tengo idea de que será de él actualmente, pero estoy seguro que sigue vivo; ustedes son huesos duros de roer.

Su hermano, su hermano…

Giotto gritó. Un gritó que estaba entre la desesperación y el alivio.

Paolo y Franco, incapaces de seguir observando como el pequeño rubio sucumbía ante tanto dolor, corrieron a su lado sin importarles el escándalo que eso ocasionaba. El propio G salió disparado hacia su amigo con urgencia tal que se abrió parte de sus heridas.

Y para Giotto, lo único que importaba en ese instante era una sencilla cuestión:

Su hermano seguía vivo.

Ricardo estaba vivo.

* * *

 _(1) Con su traducción literal, "hombre vagabundo", eran samurái sin amo durante el periodo feudal de Japón que va desde 1185 a 1868._

 _(2) La forma que tienen para sentarse los japoneses sobre sus rodillas._

 _(3) El Seppuku o Harakiri, es el suicidio ritual japonés por desentrañamiento. Formaba parte del bushidō, el código ético de los samuráis, y se realizaba de forma voluntaria para morir con honor en lugar de caer en manos del enemigo y ser torturado, o bien como una forma de pena capital para aquellos que habían cometido serias ofensas o se habían deshonrado._

 _(4) "Este es tu mundo, amor. Un mundo que está dentro de ti, y si lo guardas en tu corazón, será lo mismo que tenerme." Lo saque de un fragmente de la canción de "Down to the sea" de la Sirenita 2 en italiano. La voz que le ponen a Ariel en esa canción es hermosa, en cualquier idioma._

 _(5) "Pido perdón"_

 _(6)_ _El Palazzo dei Normanni (o Palacio Real) es un palacio ubicado en Palermo, Italia, que fue sede de los reyes de Sicilia y del Parlamento siciliano._

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿Disfrutaron de este episodio que me quedo mucho más largo de lo que esperé? Espero que no haya sido molestia, pero realmente quería poner todo eso en este capítulo. De hecho, tenía tantas ganas de escribirlo que he actualizado en tiempo record, y miren que la escuela hizo que me atrasara._

 _En este caso, la historia actuó en completo beneficio del fic. Me explico: cuando se llevó a cabo la batalla por Palermo en la Unificación Italiana, el General que estaba al mando del ejército real de Sicilia entró en un ataque de pánico por la posibilidad de que los habitantes ayudaran a Garibaldi, su enemigo; así que decidió bombardear la ciudad dejándola casi en ruinas. Bastante tétrico ¿no?_

 _Y empecé a poner el escenario de Japón, porque muy pronto se cambiara el ambiente de la historia para allá._

 _Los tesoros que menciono al final, son los mismos que G escuchó en una conversación de su padre capítulos anteriores que estaba en "posesión del papa". Y como pista, sólo les diré que tienen algo que ver con el Trinisette._

 _En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, yo disfrute bastante al escribirlo._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	9. Capítulo VIII: Uno sguardo

_Nota: Aquí se hace un pequeño salto del tiempo, pero no hay problema, me aseguro (o eso espero) que todo lo relacionado con el anterior capitulo quede completamente claro._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VIII:**_

" _ **Uno sguardo al passato, uno sguardo al futuro"**_

 _ **(Una mirada al pasado, una mirada al futuro)**_

 _ **Roma, 1862**_

Esperar, soñar, tener fe.

Era lo único que podía hacer desde que tuvo conciencia de su existencia, y últimamente, también había tomado la costumbre de rezar. No negaría que dicha costumbre se afianzaba por el ambiente en el que había vivido desde hace _mucho_ tiempo atrás al estar en la cede del Vaticano, "la capital de la fe cristiana".

En su constante aislamiento y deambular entre las paredes del hermoso palacio construido hace siglos, en sus escapadas ocasionales a las iglesias que abundaban en el territorio y en sus breves pero apreciados momentos en los que podía entablar una conversación con alguien, había aprendido varias cosas sobre el comportamiento de los humanos. Le era impresionante la dualidad que en ellos se presentaba; las personas eran seres que podían albergar tanto como un interminable odio, como una vasta esperanza y amor. De alguna forma, eso le maravillaba.

\- Mi duda esencial es, ¿por qué sigues con tu necedad de quedar encerrada en esta casa de las hipocresías? - la repentina voz más que sorprenderla le causó un malestar profundo que hizo que sintiera unas extrañas nauseas en el estomago - Nosotros no formamos parte de este mundo como ellos lo hacen, Sepira. No trates de encajar.

\- ¿Viniste hasta acá para darme otro de tus discursos? - inquirió la mujer con claros síntomas de molestia - Te agradecería que no tocaras dichos temas en este recinto, las demás personas-

\- Sí, sí. Las demás personas vienen aquí a rezarle a su Dios todo poderoso a que los ayude a quitarse una astilla del pulgar, lo entiendo bien.

Sepira volteó al instante para ver a la cara a su interlocutor, sus ojos resplandecientes de enojo. El hombre enfrente de ella puso sus manos delante, como tratando de crear una muralla para evitar el ataque de furia de la fémina.

\- _Avevo visto qualcuno così stupido!_ (1) - exclamó conteniendo su ira - Ni siquiera has intentado tratar de convivir con ellos - replicó airada - No tienes el derecho a juzgarlos.

\- Creo que la historia nos ha enseñado lo suficiente de ellos sin necesidad de la convivencia - respondió confiado - ¿O se te ha olvidado todo lo que hemos presenciado? ¿Todas las guerras y las matanzas? La historia de la humanidad está escrita en sangre.

Por desgracia, eso era algo que Sepira no podía negar.

Desde las sociedades antiguas a las griegas, del Imperio Romano a las monarquías absolutas. Siempre había guerra, siempre había batallas. Los lapsos de paz eran contados.

Y aún así, siempre que miraba a su alrededor, siempre que observaba a la gente reunida en las iglesias para pedir o agradecer, siempre que fijaba sus ojos en las sonrisas sinceras que tenían cuando festejaban o abrazaban a sus seres queridos, le era inevitable el sentir empatía por las personas. Porque Sepira los admiraba desde el fondo de su alma, admiraba la terquedad con la que se aferraban a sus ideas, como luchaban constantemente para salir adelante.

Como pese a todo, trataban de avanzar hacia un mundo que fuera más benévolo y prospero.

\- Y su futuro en lágrimas de esperanza - respondió convencida - ¿No lo has notado? ¿Cómo paso a paso van avanzando hacia su meta?

Antes de que el hombre pudiera contestar, el coro de rezos se elevó en el aire. Con expresión hastiada, el misterioso sujeto miró de reojo a toda la gente reunida, sin lograr entender las acciones que realizaban con tanto fervor.

Para él, las personas no tenían razón de ser.

\- Entonces, estarás muy contenta de saber que tu lindo hogar actual - comentó refiriéndose a todo el Vaticano y toda Roma en un ademan de burla de estirar los brazos presumiendo del lugar - Sigue sin querer anexarse al recién creado _Reino de Italia_ , que tantas vidas y sacrificios se llevó entre los pies para poder establecerse.

El cuerpo de Sepira se tensó de forma instantánea, sabía a donde quería dirigir la conversación su indeseado visitante.

\- Que la recién expendición para tomar Roma que realizó el tan famoso héroe nacional del momento, el tal Garibaldi, fracasó dejando muertos en las puertas de la ciudad y que, oh sí - sonrió burlón - Es la misma persona que hace 5 años quiso apropiarse de las demás partes del _Trinisette_ para su patética lucha.

\- ¡Vete! - le reprendió fuertemente con puños cerrados temblorosos - ¡Vete de una vez tu-

-Tsk, Tsk. Espera un momento, querida - interrumpió el hombre meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, claramente divertido - Me iré ahora mismo, no tienes porque enojarte de esa manera. Pero antes de que te refieras a mi persona - y la niebla característica de los de su elemento empezó a cubrir su cuerpo, haciendo el ambiente más ambiguo y hasta frio. Sepira deseó que nadie en la iglesia se diera cuenta de tal escabrosa escena - Recuerda que para motivos de trabajo, mi nombre es…

Para cuando su voz llegó a los oídos de la mujer, el misterioso sujeto ya había desaparecido de su vista en el tiempo de un parpadeo.

\- … _Checker Face_.

* * *

 _Las memorias confluían en un caudal donde imágenes dispares se sobreponían una encima de otra, relataban desde los primeros días de niñez apenas visibles, hasta los acontecimientos recientes ocurridos en todas las batallas libradas en nombre de Italia._

 _Unas escenas en especial eran más claras que las demás. Los recuerdos más vividos tenían que ver con uno de sus peores errores en su memoria, uno que pese a todo, no era capaz de olvidar._

 _\- ¿Perdonen? - preguntó confundido, incapaz de procesar la respuesta que le habían dado. Era simplemente imposible, desde el principio estaba seguro que Angela y Dante lo iban a apoyar en la travesía, ellos eran de los mejores soldados que había visto en todos sus años y su sentimiento de justicia era incluso más grande que el suyo propio. ¿Cómo era entonces que estaba recibiendo tal negatoria? - Creo que no me di a explicar bien, déjenme vuelvo a plantear el asunto. Pasa que-_

 _\- Entendemos lo que dices, Garibaldi - lo interrumpió Dante, sus ojos verdes centellaban con fría determinación - Y por eso mismo nos negamos, ¿qué clase de loco viaje quieres hacer en Roma para encontrar esos… esos objetos especiales de los que hablas? ¿Tan siquiera existen?_

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que lo hacen! - se quejó al instante - Están siendo custodiados por una mujer, una mujer que ha sido secreto del Vaticano desde la caída del Imperio Romano._

 _\- ¡Eso sucedió hace años! - reclamó Dante - ¡Nadie sería capaz de vivir tanto!_

 _\- ¡Entonces por sus descendientes! - contestó. Dante le dio una dura mirada y Garibaldi suspiró - El punto es que dicha persona solicitó protección de la Santa Sede, y ésta aceptó. Nadie tiene idea del porque, pero lo hicieron; una de las teorías es que justamente, la mujer no ha envejecido en todos estos años desde la caída del Imperio Romano y todos los Papas la tratan como una especie de Santa en carne._

 _\- Rumores han de ser - comentó el hombre - Si de eso se trata, también he escuchado habladurías de que es la hija del Papa y demás chismorreos._

 _\- No dudo de eso Dante - prosiguió el General - Pero lo importante aquí, es que esta persona tiene en sus manos estos objetos que logran sacar el potencial puro de quien los utiliza. Una llama de última voluntad fuerte y en su estado más natural, salida casi de inmediato de los propios sentimientos humanos, ¿se imaginan lo que se puede lograr con eso? La guerra sería mucho más sencilla de ganar._

 _\- Quedamos en que el conocimiento de las llamas no iba a pasar a los militares justo para evitar que lo utilizaran como arma de homicidios - Angela se atrevió a hablar, su expresión llena de una mezcla de disgusto y convección - ¿Acaso se te olvidó?_

 _Garibaldi parpadeó confuso. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sus dos mejores colegas le negaban tal apoyo?_

 _\- ¿Acaso es por sus hijos? - inquirió. El par se tensó de forma casi automática y Garibaldi supo que sus palabras habían sido verdad - ¡No tienen por qué pensar en ellos! Estoy seguro que Gioretti-_

 _\- ¡Cierra la boca ahora mismo! - gritó Angela enfurecida - ¡No dejaré que tal tontería tuya termine arrastrándolos también a ellos!_

 _\- ¡¿Dejaran que esos dos niños se interpongan en el sueño que siempre tuvimos?! - se quejó con el mismo tono de voz el General._

 _\- ¡No hables de ellos como si fueran un obstáculo!_

 _\- ¡Son un obstáculo! ¡Son un-_

 _El sonido de un golpe fuerte que terminó destruyendo parte de la pared, hizo que ambos adultos se callaran al instante. Garibaldi miró hacia donde estaba Dante, cuyos ojos verdes irradiaban furia y su puño había perforado en seco parte del muro a su lado, ayudado por su tipo especial de llamas que salían siempre que alguien tocaba una fibra sensible de su ser._

 _Si Dante estaba enojado, no había forma en la que el General pudiera ganar la discusión, y realmente, prefería no alegar mas al mar humor usual que poseía su ex compañero de la milicia._

 _\- No vuelvas a venir con una idea como esa, y muchos menos te atrevas a hablar de esa forma de mis hijos - sentenció con gélido tono de voz - Capisci?(2)_

 _\- P-pero Dante, yo-_

 _\- Capisci? - repitió con la furia a flor de piel._

 _La escena se desvanecía enfrente de sus ojos, tomando forma de espuma que desaparecía en un rio que fluía a un destino desconocido, quizá el de la muerte inminente donde todo se juntaba._

 _La actuación siguió. Lo siguiente que vio fue de sus más chocantes recuerdos._

 _Todo estaba destruido, todo estaba lleno de un panorama de muerte que lo caló hasta los huesos pese a estar acostumbrado a ésta debido a las concurrentes batallas en las que había estado. Y lo peor que pudo presenciar sin hacer nada, se reprodujo en cámara lenta en una tortura visual que le recordó lo idiota que fue._

 _El disparo resonó en sus oídos, y sus ojos captaron como un delicado cuerpo femenino caía en el duro suelo, aún con los brazos rodeando protectoramente a otro más pequeño. No muy lejos de ahí, un hombre yacía en el mismo suelo con charco de sangre manando de su pecho, con el brazo extendido hacia una dirección en particular como si quisiera alcanzar algo._

 _Y la persona quien había hecho tal barbarie tenía un extraño antifaz que ocultaba parte de sus facciones con ayuda de un gorro, y poseía una gabardina negra que hacia camuflaje con la oscuridad de la noche. El extraño sujeto lo miró con una media sonrisa, y antes de desaparecer sin aviso alguno, escuchó como una voz le susurraba al oído:_

" _Un pequeño sacrificio para proteger a un bien más grande. No lo tomes a mal, pero ustedes no podrán ser dignos de cargar con el tesoro en Roma que tan empeñado estabas en conseguir"._

 _Eso le confirmó, con cruel burla de parte del agresor, que todo aquello había sido provocado por las palabras que él pronunció anteriormente. Él era el responsable de que todos ahí hubieran muerto, de que Angela y Dante hubieran muerto._

 _Supuso que el hombre al que había visto esa noche, era un agente del Vaticano que habiendo escuchado la conversación que tuvo con los otros dos, decidió no correr riesgos de un futuro cambio de opinión y terminó yendo por el seguro camino de la muerte. Las ropas y la personalidad no eran reciprocas con lo que había escuchado eran espías del Vaticano, pero fue la única respuesta lógica que se le vino a la mente en esos momentos y muchos otros después._

 _Poco sabía que esa persona no tenía ninguna conexión real con el Papa, y en realidad, con ningún humano propiamente dicho._

 _En esos momentos de desesperación y culpa atroces que le carcomían la mente y el corazón, se puso a llorar cuando notó el suave subir y bajar del pecho del pequeño niño en los brazos de Angela. Estaba tan contento de que siguiera con vida que más bien parecía que el niño lo había salvado a él._

 _Aunque por supuesto, aquel brote de felicidad fue erradicado inmediatamente al duro despertar que tuvo el infante._

 _La siguiente escena, era en la que el pequeño huérfano le gritaba con todo el aire que podía inhalar sin lastimarse, lloraba, gemía y lo culpaba. Sus palabras lo atravesaron peor que espadas en un golpe directo al corazón._

" _¡Por tu culpa murieron! ¡Por tu culpa todos murieron!"_

 _¿Su culpa? Sí, había sido su culpa._

" _¿¡Por qué me salvaste?! ¡¿Por qué no me dejaste morir con ellos?!"_

 _Él sólo quería conseguir armas que le fueran más útil a su causa, ¿tan malo era eso?_

" _¡Regrésame a mamá y a papá! ¡Regrésame a mi abuela! ¡Regrésame a mi hermano!"_

 _Según parecía, lo era. Era muy malo luchar por los propios intereses egoístas._

" _¡Regrésame a Giotto! ¡A mi hermano!"_

Garibaldi despertó jadeante y con dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que casi se vuelve a quedar inconsciente. Miró confundido a sus alrededores, parpadeando repetidas veces para asegurarse de que lo que veía era realidad y no otro sueño, notando que no reconocía y no tenía idea de dónde demonios estaba.

Se encontraba en una cama, con sabanas blancas cubriéndolo y las paredes del lugar estaban de un blanco hueso que daba el aspecto de el edificio estaba algo desgastado. Al querer moverse para inspeccionar, un punzante dolor en su pie lo recorrió e hizo que se volviera a acostar de forma instantánea.

Pero claro, ya recordaba que pasó, aunque hubiera deseado que su mente lo procesara de un estilo diferente al dolor. Marchó hacia Roma con un pequeño ejército muy parecido al que uso para llegar a Sicilia hace dos años, con el propósito de anexar a la sede del Papa a Italia y hacerla su capital oficial, aún cuando los jefes de Estado de Italia se lo prohibieron con ahínco.

" _Francia está protegiendo a Roma, lo mejor será dejarlo así."_

Los franceses seguían molestando y lo seguirán haciéndolo hasta tiempos inmemorables, o al menos esa era la opinión que tenía. Mentiría si dijera que no deseaba ver a alguien poner a Francia en su lugar, cuyos aires se elevaron de sobremanera desde que Napoleón I apareció en escena, hace casi ya 100 años.

Como sea, había sido atacado por el ejército francés a nada de la entrada a Roma y le habían disparado en el pierna. Luego…

¿Luego que sucedió?

Por el aspecto que tenía en el recinto y las vendas que rodeaban su herida, supuso que era el ala medica de algún lugar de mala fama. Una prisión, quizá.

" _Mientras la prisión no sea de ingleses y no esté ningún almirante de nombre Spade, Dios puede hacer lo que quiera"_ pensó desganado.

Tal vez un doctor hubiera considerado su reciente desagrado hacia la tropa británica y especialmente hacia uno de sus almirantes navales con mayor prestigio como una patología creada por el desastre sucedido en Sicilia, que aún rondaba sus pesadillas como lo hiciera la memoria con la que acababa de soñar. Sin embargo, no se le podía culpar de desear no volverse a encontrar con Raymond Spade por el resto de sus días, aún con todo y el agradecimiento que teóricamente le debía a su hijo por ser el actor que convenció tanto a la Reina como al Parlamento de ingles de ayudar a Italia en su travesía.

De sólo recordar su encuentro, le daba un escalofrió mayor que las demás batallas que tuvo hacer después de conquistada Sicilia.

* * *

 _\- Corríjanme si me equivoco, pero creo que hacer llorar a un niño malherido no está en la lista de cosas que se deban hacer cuando se quiere vencer en una batalla._

 _La voz resonó por la catedral, oyéndose más que varios de los gemidos que hacían coro. Las personas voltearon al instante hacia la puerta de entrada, incluyendo al propio General italiano y las demás personas cerca de él. El joven hombre que hacia su aparición caminó en dirección directa hacia ellos, ignorando a la muchedumbre malherida y destrozada que no despegaba la mirada de su andar; por el uniforme que usaba, todos se dieron cuenta de que debía de ser un militar extranjero._

 _\- ¿Quién?..._

 _\- Raymond Spade, almirante de la flota naval británica - se presentó con fría cortesía y una falsa sonrisa de agrado - He sido enviado a petición de Su Majestad, la Reina Victoria, para ver qué era lo que sucedía con el pequeño viaje al cual brindamos ayuda. Y déjeme comentar, General Garibaldi, que esperaba de todo menos este ambiente tan devastador._

" _Flota naval británica" todos repitieron en sus mentes con sorpresa y cierto recelo. La mayoría había escuchado rumores de aquel tipo, pero de simples chismes a presenciarlo con sus propios ojos la cosa era distinta. Incluso los más ignorantes en ese tema, podían presentir que sin Inglaterra de su lado, conseguir su tan anhelada unificación no sería posible. El propio G miraba de pies a cabeza al hombre que estaba delante suyo, entre admirado al ver a alguien de alto estatus en uno de los países de mejor categoría (maldición, incluso su acento en otra lengua era perfecto, nadie hubiera sido capaz de reconocer que no era de ahí si no fuera por el uniforme), entre temeroso por lo que pudiera decir al presenciar aquella Sicilia en ruinas._

 _\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hace usted aquí mientras el General enemigo deja en ruinas a la ciudad? - preguntó Raymond en tono afable con la sonrisa aún en su rostro, y eso hizo a las personas que lo podían observar y oír, tragar en seco._

 _\- Sólo fue algo momentáneo - trató de excusarse Garibladi - En realidad-_

 _\- ¿En realidad?_

 _\- Me quería asegurar que los que estaban en la catedral estuvieran bien, en el estado en el que se encuentra nuestro enemigo puede incluso tratar de atacar este recinto._

 _Raymond arqueó una ceja ante la respuesta, pese a todo, tenía que admitir que el militar italiano había respondido de una forma relativamente correcta. La gente, al fin y al cabo, era lo más importante en cualquier reino._

 _Pero aún así, había algo que no le encajaba del todo._

 _El almirante ingles dirigió su vista hacía las personas que estaban detrás de Garibaldi, pasando sus ojos uno por uno. A los dos hombres mayores les dio un escalofrío ante aquella mirada penetrante y G sintió una presencia parecida, pero mucho más peligrosa, a la del niño que había matado a toda su familia hace un año, de modo que de forma casi instintiva se colocó delante de Giotto. Sin importar aquello, los ojos claros del pequeño rubio se encontraron con unos azules oscuro que parecían un abismo oceánico, y en ese momento tuvo la extraña sensación de que no sería la última vez en la que presenciaría unos ojos como esos. Raymond sonrió de medio lado, volviendo a poner su atención en el jefe italiano nervioso._

 _\- ¿Acaso el niño que tenemos aquí es capaz de utilizar las llamas? - preguntó socarrón. Garibaldi abrió la boca para tratar de replicar, pero ningún sonido salió debido a lo inesperado de las palabras. Sir. Spade contuvo las ganas de reírse - Oh, vamos. No ponga esa cara. ¿Tiene idea de todos los barcos con botín ilegal que la flota británica encuentra a diario? Muchos vienen de estas zonas, y muchos contienen una joyería inesperada, pero resulta ser bastante útil cuando entiendes su funcionamiento._

 _El General italiano se mantuvo en silencio y Raymond continuó con su feliz explicación._

 _\- Mafia - la palabra dicha resonó en la catedral, el silencio que siguió después fue sepulcral - Así se hacen llamar ¿no? Mafia, aquellos que encontraron que con cierto tipo de anillos, la propia energía natural que emana el ser humano podría ser expulsada de forma física y convertirse en un arma. Bastante curioso si me lo preguntan._

 _\- ¿Cuántos?..._

 _\- ¿Lo saben? No se preocupe, general. Sé lo caótico que se volvería el mundo si todos supieran que pueden crear armas con ayuda de unos simples anillos - sentenció con parsimonia - Nadie de mis tropas ha dicho una sola palabra, y sólo somos nosotros lo que están enterados de tales instrumentos._

 _Antes de que Garibaldi pudiera replicar, el sonido de un cañón disparando se escuchó recorrer el cielo y luego el eco de la piedra siendo destruida se presentó. Raymond borró su sonrisa y frunció el ceño con evidente desagrado._

 _-_ Such a little brutes (3) _\- susurró de mala gana - Adelante, general. Necesitamos ponerle fin a esto antes de que la ciudad termine en ruina total._

 _\- ¿Inglaterra va a…?_

 _\- Interferir en su favor - completó - Para eso estoy aquí, para cesar con este circo de estupideces._

 _\- ¿Cuántos hombres tiene bajo su cargo? - preguntó el italiano. Raymond lo miró unos segundos confundido, amplió su sonrisa y soltó una risa irónica; Garibaldi lo observó confundido._

 _\- ¿Perdón? Nadie debe de saber que Inglaterra esta inmiscuida directamente en esto, traer un ejército solo le gritaría al mundo lo que hacemos - dijo divertido - Oficialmente, estoy aquí para asegurarme de que ningún ciudadano ingles que pueda estar por estos lares salga herido. Eso, por supuesto, me deja sin "hombres" a mi cargo._

 _\- ¿Entonces como-_

 _\- Conmigo basta para terminar con esto._

 _Como si una oleada de aire frio se hubiera inmiscuido adentro de la catedral, a Giotto le recorrió un viento helado de pies a cabeza; algo en él volvía a gritar que esa persona era más peligrosa de lo que aparentaba._

 _\- Almirante Spade, ¿verdad? - habló Garibaldi - ¿Cómo piensa usted solo terminar con esto?_

 _\- Las guerras no se ganan con números, General - respondió Spade sonriente - Se ganan con astucia, tratando de prever el siguiente movimiento del enemigo… o en dado caso controlándolo._

 _\- ¿Controlándolo? - inquirió el italiano confundido._

 _\- La mente es algo tan interesante y fascinante - Raymond llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y empezó a dar pequeñas zancadas alrededor de los expectantes - Convéncela de que algo es real, y lo será para esa persona, así sean sólo simples… - paró, y cuando volvió a sacar las manos del interior de los saquillos, todos a su alrededor dieron un paso en falso para atrás. El hombre sonrió dulcemente, llevando su mano a la altura de su rostro para que su nuevo accesorio pudiera ser bien visto - … ilusiones._

 _Un ojo que temblaba y miraba a todas direcciones les dio un saludo estancado en la base de un anillo, las venas tan marcadas que parecía estar a punto de sangrar y su roja pupila no descansaba de mirar a los alrededores. G sintió ganas de vomitar y Giotto llevó sus manos hacia su boca en un intento de cubrir el grito de espanto que se formó en su garganta._

 _\- Lindo, ¿no? - comentó Raymond satisfecho - Este pequeño terminó en mis manos luego de la Guerra del Opio en China, lo poseía un bandido que aseguraba el anillo tenía poderes mágicos - hizo una pequeña mueca, parecida a una expresión infantil que tanto contrarrestaba con el objeto en su dedo - Aunque bueno, ciertamente tiene ciertas características de ese tipo. ¿Y saben que es lo mejor? El anillo viene de aquí, su nombre y su leyenda son de esta tierra._

 _\- ¿D-de aquí? - susurró G bajo. Enserio que el mundo estaba de cabeza._

 _\- El bandido me dijo que se llamaba "Maloccio" (4) - continuó con su historia el almirante - Y que era parte de un juego de anillos los cuales llamó, "Hell Rings". Estas peculiares joyas, también funcionan con las llamas que salen de la energía natural del cuerpo._

" _Anillos del infierno" El sólo nombre no daba una muy buena impresión de estos._

 _\- No pensara usarlo en contra del ejercito de aquí - habló Garibaldi asustado._

 _\- ¿Y por qué no hacerlo? - le respondió Raymond - Todo acabaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin necesidad de baja alguna de nuestra parte._

 _\- ¡Esos anillos solo reaccionan a un tipo especial de persona y son muy difíciles de controlar! - se quejó el general italiano._

 _\- Oh, y que lo diga - contestó complacido - Cuando uno de mis hombres lo intentó usar, el anillo terminó devorándolo. No recomendaría esa forma de morir a nadie._

 _La sola escena se implantó en la cabeza de Giotto, quien empezó a titiritar de espanto._

 _\- Pero la llama que reproduzco yo, parece ser la indicada para controlarlo - y para comprobar sus palabras, el anillo relució de una densa llama de color índigo. El ojo empezó a moverse de forma más rápida y adentro de la catedral, pareció formarse una especie de niebla que se originaba desde la posición del militar ingles - Estas joyas son tan atrayentes, que la única razón por la que me hijo abogó en su favor para prestarles ayuda en nombre del Reino Británico, fue para que en un futuro próximo pudiera investigarlos de forma más… digámosle, minuciosa._

 _\- E-esa llama… - Paolo, quien se había quedado callado desde la llegada de Raymond tartamudeó - Es como la del chico de aquella vez, el chico que creaba monstros con solo pensarlo._

 _G se alejaba cada vez más del hombre por simple instinto, quedando al lado de Giotto y con piernas temblorosas. Conservaba pesadillas sobre lo sucedido aquella noche en su casa y como un simple adolescente había logrado vencer a casi todos con facilidad. Ese sujeto tenía las mismas llamas, y estaba seguro que a diferencia del joven de la vez pasada, el almirante ingles sabía cómo controlarlas de forma más precisa y en su total favor._

 _Le daba un miedo atroz._

 _Raymond parpadeó y volvió a soltar otra carcajada, esta vez más audible que hizo eco en las paredes._

 _\- Me alegra saber que saben el funcionamiento básico de la llama - comentó en mofa - Pero déjenme aclararles, que nada de lo que vieron era real. Su mente les jugó una mala pasada._

 _\- Tienes que estar de broma - soltó G con una mueca total de repulsión, Raymond le devolvió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja impregnada de una sutil burla._

 _\- Eran sólo ilusiones,_ little one (5) _\- dijo con un extraño gozo - Ilusiones que engañaron a tu vista - G estuvo a punto de lanzarle un improperio, pero la dura mirada que le dirigió el almirante segundos después lo hizo callar; por eso mismo odiaba con creces a la gente más grande que él - Entre más hablemos, más tiempo perdemos. Andando, General Garibaldi, necesitamos que esto se cabe rápido para que usted pueda continuar con su deber._

 _Raymond dio media vuelta y caminó hacia las puertas de la catedral, Garibaldi se sintió como un títere en las manos de Inglaterra; lo único que deseaban los británicos era que se completara su unificación para poder sacarles provecho de alguna forma, y especialmente, los Spade parecían estar interesados en los anillos._

" _Dios, ¿en qué nos hemos metido?" no pudo evitar pensar cabizbajo._

 _Antes de seguir los pasos del almirante ingles, Garibaldi le dio una última mirada de disculpa a Giotto que relucía arrepentimiento y dolor. El niño lo observó sin decir palabra, inseguro de cómo reaccionar._

 _Entre las puertas de la catedral, las dos figuras desaparecieron de vista. Y, sin el conocimiento del infante, cada una representaba algo importante para él:_

 _Lo que fue el pasado, y lo que sería el futuro._

* * *

 _ **Italia, Sicilia, 1862**_

\- Tengo que pedirte una disculpa por no haber venido en todo este tiempo, _nonna_. Pero realmente, no tenía el valor de visitarte luego de haberte dejado atrás mientras yo huía por mi miedo.

Con una expresión nostálgica y triste a la vez, Giotto colocó el ramo de flores en la tumba, conteniendo las enormes ganas de llorar que le dieron. Si había una cosa de la que tenía que agradecer a los sacerdotes de su anterior ciudad, era que le hubieran dejado el derecho de tener una sepultura digna a su abuela en el cementerio de la iglesia. Su abuela, Gioretti, era muy querida por todos ellos y eso ayudó a que aún sin "familiares identificados" le dieran un funeral merecido. Giotto no se había enterado de eso sino hace unos dos años, luego de que recibiera una carta de parte de General Garibaldi reportándole que había visitado la tumba de su abuela antes de llegar a Palermo aquel día lleno de muertes; G le había hecho el favor de leerle el contenido, pues en ese momento su capacidad de lectura se encontraba estancada y casi olvidada. Aunque le noticia le alegró de corazón, Giotto se tardó dos años en tomar el valor para poder visitar el lugar donde reposaba su tan querida abuela.

\- ¿Sabes? Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste. Hace unos meses cumplí 10 años, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Yo juraba que no sobreviviría ni dos días sin ti! - habló con voz temblorosa - Pero lo más asombroso, es que al fin, somos uno solo _nonna_. Todos los Estados de aquí se unieron en el Reino de Italia, ¿no te parece un lindo nombre? ¡Somos oficialmente italianos!

Una ráfaga de viento pasó revoloteando sus cabellos y secando parte de las lágrimas que empezaban a juntarse en sus ojos. Juntando todo el valor que tenía, Giotto siguió hablando.

\- El sueño de papá y mamá se cumplió, ¿crees que les podrías comunicar eso cuando hables con ellos haya donde estén? - mencionó tímido - También, diles que conocí a su antiguo amigo, el General Giussepe Garibaldi…y que me siento muy arrepentido de haberlo tratado de esa forma aquella vez, el recuerdo de sus muertes me dolió tanto que lo culpe a él de todo.

Aunque G le había dicho repetidas veces que no tenía porque sentirse mal por la actitud que tomó con el militar, Giotto no estaba muy seguro de aquello. Luego de que se expulsara al ejército enemigo, por ordenes de la armada británica Garibaldi siguió con su ruta para dirigirse a la otra parte del Reino y conquistar por completo lo que faltaba; durante todas las noticias que constantemente recibía, Giotto tuvo un extraño temor de escuchar que la masacre de Sicilia pudo haberse repetido o que el General podría estar muerto. Por suerte, nada de eso pasó.

\- Estoy feliz del encuentro que tuve con él, por extraño que parezca. Después de todo, me informó que Ricardo podía seguir vivo… - se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero con todo eso, las palabras siguieron fluyendo - Tuve tantas ganas de salir a buscarlo _nonna_ , quería salir corriendo a encontrarlo, pero mis nuevos amigos me hicieron ver que tratar de hacer algo en esos momentos no serviría, que tenía que esperar a que las cosas se calmaran más y que tenía que crecer más para poder emprender un viaje para localizarlo.

Su labio tembló, todo su cuerpo tembló.

\- Cuando salí corriendo de aquí, llegue hasta Palermo. Te diré la verdad y mencionaré que hubo varios momentos en los que creía que moriría irremediablemente… Pero aquí estoy, sigo vivo, tal y como lo prometí. Conocí a varia gente magnifica, especialmente a G, ¡estoy seguro que si lo hubieras conocido te hubiera caído muy bien! En ocasiones es un poco agresivo, pero es una maravillosa persona.

Suspiró. Había tanto que quería contar que no sabía que decir.

\- También conocí a unos extranjeros… Y todos daban miedo.

Antes que nada, la sinceridad estaba primera. Tanto el Señor Cuervo como el Almirante Spade le habían dado un susto de los grandes, susto que aún conservaba pese a no haberlos visto desde hace ya años.

\- Descubrí lo de las llamas y los anillos. ¿Tú lo sabías, _nonna_? No estoy seguro de cómo funcionen, pero todos los que saben de ello parecen ver algo especial en mi… tal vez si herede algo del buen talento de papá y mamá.

Giotto calló para luego soltar una risa nerviosa. Sonrió inseguro mientras llevaba su mano a su nunca, en un acto de disculpa.

\- Hay tantas cosas que ya ni siquiera sé que decir… Sólo que _nonna_ , descubrí que lo que me dijiste tenía razón. El mundo no puede vivir siempre en la oscuridad, poco a poco se va creando la luz que lo iluminará… - su sonrisa se ensanchó, y esta vez fue un gesto sincero nacido desde el fondo de su corazón - Y me encantaría poder ayudar a que la luz ilumine más y más. Si pudiera hacer algo para ayudar a la gente de forma más directa, no importando lo que pasara, lo haría sin dudar.

Otra ola de viento apareció, y esta vez Giotto extendió los brazos, sintiendo como el aire frio lo despertaba y refrescaba; la sonrisa aún en su rostro, su mirada ahora dirigida al claro cielo azul.

\- Tratar de proteger el tesoro de la felicidad, tal como una almeja protege la perla en su interior.

* * *

… _por eso, no me arrepiento de nada. No hay forma en la que me pueda arrepentir, si se me diera la oportunidad de volver a hacer todo, haría las mismas elecciones una y otra vez."_

G cerró el pequeño cuaderno luego de haber leído ese último párrafo, lo tomó entre sus manos como si fuera una gran fortuna y lo acercó más hacia él.

Antes de morir, Amalia le había dado la ubicación donde guardaba el diario que llevó su madre hasta sus últimos días. Luego de que Raymond Spade utilizara sus llamas para paralizar a las tropas enemigas y las obligará a firmar la rendición, luego de que el ejercito unificador se fuera de la ciudad y luego de que se les declarara oficialmente como parte de Italia, fue cuando los habitantes de Palermo se encargaron de que su hogar volviera a erguirse orgulloso. La gente, incluso herida, ayudaba en enterrar a los muertos, a cargar con materiales para construcción y a edificar la ciudad de nuevo. En medio de toda esa tarea, Lorena, aún con lágrimas en los ojos por la pérdida de su amiga le dio a G el permiso de buscar el diario de su madre en el antiguo cuarto que tenía Amalia en el llamado burdel.

Cuando G encontró el cuaderno, tuvo miedo de abrirlo; un miedo parecido al de Giotto de ir a la tumba de su abuela. Ninguno de los dos se sentía de seguro de poder enfrentar al pasado totalmente, las heridas causadas en ese momento aún les dolía y sangraban.

Al final, hace unos meses, los dos se decidieron a dejar atrás sus pánicos sin fundamentos y enfrentar lo sucedido. G empezó a leer el diario y Giotto juntó el suficiente dinero para comprar unas flores para su abuela y para un transporte que lo llevara a la ciudad contigua de ida y de regreso.

\- Oye G, ¿estás seguro de esto? - Franco lo miró dudoso - Recuerda que es _permanente_.

\- Lo sé, ese es el punto. Si se borrara no valdría la pena - contestó ladino.

\- ¿Has pensando en que dirá Giotto cuando regrese y te vea de esa manera? ¡Le va a dar algo!

\- Estoy seguro de que Giotto entenderá.

\- Pero G…

\- Franco - G lo penetró con la mirada - ¿Lo harás o no? Eres el único aquí que sabe hacer tatuajes, no me hagas ir a otra parte a buscar a alguien que si acepte.

Franco suspiró, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro divertido y terminó resignándose.

\- Que quede claro G, que esto va a doler.

G sonrió de forma desafiante.

\- ¡Adelante pues!

Franco no mentía cuando dijo que el proceso _iba_ a doler. G terminó incapaz de mover la cara durante horas, y todos en la ciudad lo miraban raro por tener una venda en el rostro.

Fue cuando Giotto llegó de su viaje, que el pelirrojo se animó a quitarse el vendaje de encima, no sin nuevos nervios que se iban comiendo su mente poco a poco. A la hora de remover la gasa, Giotto se le quedó viendo atónito durante varios segundos que hicieron a G sudar frio.

\- ¿Q-qué pasa? - preguntó inquieto.

\- Se ve…

\- ¿Se ve…? Vamos Gio, no me dejes con la duda.

Al momento en que se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa a Giotto, el alma de G descansó.

\- ¡Fantástico! - exclamó emocionado el rubio - ¡Te ves genial, G! ¡Esas llamas rojas hacen que te veas más impresionante! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo así?!

Giotto estaba que saltaba de la conmoción y la alegría, mientras G le sonrió contento.

Años más tarde, en un ambiente totalmente diferente al júbilo que se vivía en ese momento, G le confesaría al jefe Vongola que la idea de tatuarse en el rostro una figura de llamas rojas se debía a que quería recordar que fueron las llamas las que cambiaron por completo su vida, tanto las de última voluntad como las reales. Había perdido a toda su familia biológica y casi moría en el bombardeo de Sicilia, pero a cambio de eso, conoció y creó un lazo irrompible con Giotto, y eso fue lo más importante y preciado que le pasó en la vida. Al igual que el último párrafo del diario de su madre, G nunca se arrepentiría de seguir a Giotto y si tuviera oportunidad, lo repetiría las veces que fueran necesarias.

* * *

 _(1) "¡Había visto a alguien tan estúpido!"_

 _(2) "¿Entendiste?"_

 _(3) "Tales pequeños brutos"_

 _(4) Maloccio, es el anillo del infierno que utiliza Mukuro en la saga del futuro, el anillo en forma de ojo._

 _(5) "Pequeño"_

 _¡Hola a todos! Siéntanse felices de que últimamente me está atacando la inspiración de forma asombrosa._

 _Antes que nada, pequeños referentes históricos (con esto, espero que se vaya entiendo más lo que pasó en este capítulo): La batalla en Sicilia terminó con la intervención de un almirante de la tropa naval británica, quien hizo que el General del ejército de Sicilia se rindiera ante las tropas de Garibaldi (don de la palabra debió de tener el hombre para convencerlo de tal cosa) y luego también lo ayudó a pasar a la otra parte de Sicilia (la parte de debajo de la bota en el mapa actual) para conquistar lo que quedaba y con eso, se hizo la inauguración del Reino de Italia en 1861, a excepción de Roma que seguía oponiéndose a formar parte del país. Garibaldi, a pesar de que el ejército francés controlaba Roma en 1862, decidió partir para tratar de conquistarla… y terminó con una herida en el pie y despertando en la sala medica de una cárcel de los alrededores._

 _Y sí, de nuevo toda lo sucedido me cayó del cielo. ¿Qué mejor que poner al papá de Daemon como el almirante que fue a Sicilia en ese momento? Por cierto, me alegra ver que todos reconocieron al instante que el niño de la fiesta era Daemon y Raymond su padre, había puesto el apellido con toda intención de que lo ubicaran, me contenta ver que si funcionó._

 _Ahora, ¿lograron reconocer a los personajes que interactuaron en la primera escena? ¿Las pistas que puse en la memoria de Garibaldi sobre la persona que asesinó a los padres de Giotto? No diré nada más, tómenlo como otro pequeño (tal vez muy pequeño) adelanto sobre lo que pasará._

 _Aquí, se puede decir que termina "la primera parte" del fic. No se me desesperen, ya pronto se viene lo que es Vongola con todo su esplendor._

 _Gracias por leer hasta y hasta el próximo capítulo._

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	10. Capítulo IX: From Europe to Asia

.

 _ **Capítulo IX:**_

" _ **From Europe to Asia, from Asia to America"**_

 _ **(De Europa a Asia, de Asia a América)**_

 _ **Londres, Inglaterra; 1862**_

Después de estar en Paris, recorrer sus calles y ver el modo de vida de la gente, esperaba que estar en Londres fuera menos impactante. Bueno, se había equivocado un _poco_ ; más aún cuando en ese momento estaba esa norme exposición que parecía presumir con mucho orgullo los avances de la Revolución Industrial.

Toda la calle de _Kensington_ estaba a reventar de gente, ansiosa de que se inaugurara oficialmente la exposición. _"Internacional Exhibition_ " así la llamaban. Suerte para él que tenía un lugar apartado en la primera fila del escenario de la inauguración adentro del palacio donde se presentaría todo, si no, no estaba seguro de ser muy amable si la muchedumbre se le acercaba demasiado.

Cuando los aplausos empezaron a sonar, dejó de mirar a la enorme cantidad de gente detrás de él y observó hacia la plataforma principal. Un hombre alto, con cabellera negra, ojos azules oscuros y un traje muy elegante se presentó, detrás de él, varios miembros del Parlamento ingles saludaban a las personas.

\- ¿Quién es el que está dando la bienvenida? - le preguntó a su acompañante. Earl Russell (1) le dio una media sonrisa orgullosa antes de responder con clara satisfacción.

\- Es el Almirante Spade - respondió - Aunque prefiere evitar decir el cargo. Nuestro mejor jefe de la marina que hemos tenido.

\- No creo que el omitir el cargo lo ayude a que las personas lo traten diferente, y menos cuando hace un discurso en nombre de la Reina de aquí… - contestó con monótono tono de voz. Rusell se preguntó interiormente si todos los de Prusia tenían tan _seco_ carácter.

El joven militar finalizó su discurso con un: _"¡Disfruten de la exposición_!" mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y los aplausos entusiasmados volvieron a sonar. Antes de que la gente pudiera amontonarse en la entrada, ansiosa de ver todos los nuevos dispositivos, el sonido de un _crack_ seguido de algo golpeándose contra el suelo hizo que volvieran a mirar hacia la plataforma del escenario.

El jefe prusiano, en la primera fila para poder observar con todo con detalle, contuvo las ganas de reírse que tuvo. Sí, sí, era malo reírse cuando alguien se caía, pero era inevitable hacerlo, más cuando la persona que tuvo tal vergüenza era alguien de sus rivales políticos.

El pobre hombre, al dar un paso en falso había caído en un espacio que había entre las tablas de la plataforma hasta el suelo. En su rostro compungido se notaba las ganas de gritar que tenía, y no era para menos, su pierna ahora se encontraba en un ángulo totalmente extraño, sin duda alguna estaba rota. La gente se empezó a amontonar alrededor, curiosa por lo que pasó y aterrorizada por tal comienzo de la exposición.

Fue entonces, cuando notó que la única persona que no estaba como cordero preocupado junto al ministro era el Almirante Spade. De hecho, lucía tranquilo y escalofriantemente sereno. Spade buscó entre la muchedumbre a una persona, cuando sus ojos toparon con ésta, asintió y le dio una media sonrisa seguido de una seña con la mano que refería a todos los presentes.

¿Qué demonios?

Antes de que el líder prusiano pudiera acercársele al militar, el ambiente se sintió inmediatamente más frío. Su instinto le gritó que algo estaba ocurriendo y que tenía estar atento si no quería caer en una trampa.

Parpadeó seguidamente y de forma casi desesperada al ver como en la cálida mañana matinal donde brillaba el sol, se estaba formando una niebla que empezó a cubrir a todos. Sintió su cuerpo tambalearse y sus ojos borrosos, era una extraña sensación parecida a que su conciencia se iba durmiendo poco a poco. Fastidiado y decidido a seguir alerta hasta que lo que fuera que estaba pasando se detuviera, se mordió la lengua con tanta fuerza que el sabor de la sangre llegó a su paladar.

\- ¿Qué tanto le duele, Sir? - escuchó la voz de Spade - Oh, se eso se ve realmente mal. Lo mejor será que se retire y vaya a un doctor de inmediato.

\- P-pero la exposición…

\- Durará varios meses más, no tiene porque afligirse - una risa confiada - Y si todo esto se trata de su obligación de estar presente en este día de inauguración, confíe en mí. _Todos_ los presentes lo verán aquí.

Confundido tanto por lo que pasaba como por las palabras, volteó a ver a su acompañante tratando de buscar respuestas. Soltó una maldición interior al ver como Rusell parecía estar en un letargo donde captaba nada sobre su ambiente. Y carajo, la niebla se hacía cada vez más densa.

\- Ya sabes que hacer, pequeño - oyó a Spade dirigirse a alguien cerca de él. Incapaz de mandar la señal a sus piernas de que se movieran y luchando contra la pérdida de conciencia, lo único que logró hacer el jefe prusiano fue mover sus ojos tratando de encontrar a la persona a quien al militar se dirigía.

\- ¿Quieres que lo haga ver sólo como un pequeño tropiezo? Puede dar risa y un buen ambiente para iniciar.

Tenía que ser una broma. La voz que le respondió al General sonaba infantil. Era de un _niño_.

\- Haz lo que desees, sólo evita causarle mucha vergüenza a nuestro ministro.

\- Como lo desees, _padre_.

¿¡Padre?!

El líder prusiano cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de concentrar su mente y obligarla a que reaccionara. Al volverlos a abrir, lo primero que vio fue el símbolo de una _pica_ brillar entre la niebla; luego, una jaqueca abismal que lo obligó a volver a cerrar los parpados y llevarse las manos hacía la cabeza.

Segundos después, el calor volvía resurgir, el aire creado por los movimientos de la gente se presentó de nuevo y las palabras sonaron otra vez.

\- ¿Señor Bismark? - oyó la voz de Rusell hablarle - ¿Se encuentra bien?

El mencionado abrió los ojos de golpe ante la repentina desaparición del dolor, y miró a todos lados con vehemencia. Las personas se estaban _riendo_ , felices, complacidas y empezaban a caminar hacia la entrada del palacio para comenzar con la exposición. Sin poder creerse lo que pasaba, ignoró a su acompañante y se dirigió hacia el inicio del escenario principal con un Rusell que no le quedó más de otra que seguirle apurado.

\- Oh, señor. ¡Nos había causado un susto! - una dama habló - Por suerte sólo fue un pequeño tropiezo sin nada grave.

¿Sin nada grave? ¡Pero si se había roto la pierna!

Se detuvo, y sintió como su mente le jugaba una mala pasada al ver al ministro ingles que había visto hacía unos minutos tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse, ahora parado, sonriente y riéndose; su pierna en perfecto estado y en cualquier momento a punto de irse a recorrer toda la galería de artefactos exhibidos.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Miró entre toda la multitud una y otra vez, esperando poder encontrar a alguien que estuviera igual de confundido que él.

Nadie. Todos actuaban de lo más normal como si nada hubiera pasado.

Para su suerte, fue en ese momento cuando logró identificar un destello azul provenir de una dirección, y durante unos segundos, fue capaz de volver a ver la pica reflejada en los ojos de un niño a unos metros de distancia. El infante le sonrió, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a perderse entre la gente.

Oh no, no lo iba a dejar irse.

\- ¡Señor Bismark, espere! - le gritó Rusell al ver que el jefe prusiano salía disparado hacia una dirección que no era la entrada al palacio. Suspiró, y trató de seguirle el paso lo más rápido que pudo sin ser descortés con la demás gente.

Raymond miró la escena con leve sorpresa. ¿Alguien había sido capaz de resistir la manipulación mental de su hijo? Y curiosamente no fue cualquier persona.

\- ¿Sir. Spade ? Disculpe pero…

\- Lo sé, tenemos que llevar al ministro al médico. Vámonos ahora.

El hombre tragó en seco, observando lo tranquilo estaba Raymond ante todo aquello. Por un lado, estaba ese extraño engaño visual que todos veían de un ministro sonriente y sano, y por otro, el verdadero ministro a nada de desmayarse del dolor en el suelo, que nadie veía.

\- ¿Algún problema, cadete?

\- ¡N-nada, señor! - el hombre corrió rápidamente a conseguir un carruaje para su alegoría. Raymond suspiró, luego tendría que borrarle esos recuerdos al pobre hombre, no vaya a hacer que diga algo estúpido sobre lo que pasaba.

* * *

Al detenerse para tomar aire y para volver a dar una mirada a todos lados, descubrió que el niño no estaba por ninguna parte. Tuvo ganas de golpear algo, ¡no podía ser que lo haya perdido de vista!

\- _Nufufu_ \- una peculiar risa detrás de él lo hizo voltear al instante - Pero que persona más insistente, y especial, debo decir. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de tratar?

\- ¡Tú!

\- Señalar a la gente de esa manera es descortés, Sir - mencionó sonriente.

Enfrente del líder prusiano, un niño de no más de 11 años lo miraba complacido. Lo primero que saltaba a la vista de su persona era el peculiar color de cabello que poseía, de un azul turquesa intenso; sus ojos eran más oscuros, de igual tono que los del Almirante Spade (una de las razones porque la que confirmó que en efecto el niño era su hijo), vestía de forma elegante y poseía un curioso peinado.

\- ¿Cómo fue que hiciste aquello?

\- ¿Aquello? - el niño ladeó la cabeza fingiendo ignorancia, y el hombre mayor lo miró fijamente - Oh, se refiere a lo del ministro. Si se lo digo, no me creería.

\- Podría hacer un esfuerzo - respondió. Al infante pareció divertirle la respuesta y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

\- ¿Y si le digo que todo es una ilusión?

El hombre parpadeó confundido.

\- ¿Ilusión?

El niño asintió.

\- El ministro que se ve no existe, es una ilusión que se reproduce en sus ojos, engañando a su vista. El verdadero se ha de encontrar en un carruaje en estos momentos para llegar con un doctor.

\- ¿Y por qué nadie recuerda lo que en realidad pasó? - cuestionó el mayor con recelo.

\- Oh, eso es una dominación mental de otro nivel. Lo único que hice fue poner a dormir a su mente para luego implantarle una serie de escenas distintas a lo que en verdad ocurrió.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera objetar, el infante habló primero.

\- Usted se aseguró de no perder la conciencia, lo que me hizo imposible controlarlo. Una buena jugada la del dolor, Sir. Le aplaudo por ello.

Su parte lógica le gritaba que todo aquello era una broma pesada, pero las pruebas negaban todo. Las personas caminaban olvidando por completo el accidente más grave y seguros de que todo había sido un pequeño traspié que dio gracia. Él mismo veía aquella _ilusión_ del ministro en perfecto estado admirando la exposición.

Sea lo que fuera, esas habilidades eran reales. Y estaban en manos de un niño que hablaba con perfecta precisión digna de un adulto de alta clase. Era como si estuviera enfrente de un…

\- _Dämon(2)_ \- susurró en su lengua natal. El menor lo miró durante unos segundos asombrado, para luego soltar una pequeña risa.

\- Que me digan de esa forma ya es algo normal, aunque estoy más acostumbrado a la palabra en ingles, " _demon_ "(3) - comentó con gracia - No obstante, su pronunciación suena muy parecida, ¿no le parece?

El mayor se descolocó por la respuesta obtenida.

\- ¿Sabes el idioma? - le preguntó intrigado. El infante movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación - ¿La razón de eso es…?

\- Mi madre venía de Prusia, así que sé lo básico como para poder comunicarme y una que otra palabra especial.

En un acto reflejo, el hombre sonrió con sorna y estuvo a punto de reírse. Ahora fue el turno del menor de mirarlo sin entender lo que sucedía.

\- Con qué mitad ingles, mitad prusiano, ¿eh? Sin duda alguna es una combinación especial. Aunque permíteme decir, que estaría más complacido si estuvieras en Prusia en lugar de aquí. Tenerte en el país sería algo interesante de ver.

\- Habla como si perteneciera a Prusia - comentó, arqueando una leve ceja - Ahora que lo pienso, usted estaba con nuestro secretario de relaciones exteriores. ¿Por qué…?

La sonrisa se hizo más grande, y el mayor le dio una leve reverencia al niño.

\- Otto von Bismarck (4). Un gusto, pequeño Spade.

* * *

 _ **Yokohama, Japón; 1862**_

La tensión se sentía en el aire, tanto que Ugetsu pensó que en cualquier momento se iba desmayar, haciendo el ridículo entre todas las tropas y despertando solo en medio de un campo recubierto de sangre.

" _Al menos aléjate, por favor. Al menos aléjate un poco_ " pensó una y otra vez con nervios a flor de piel, y como si la otra persona pudiera leer sus pensamientos y quisiera burlarse de ellos, el hombre jaló su caballo más en medio del camino, quedando ya no a metros, si no casi a centímetros de distancia de las tropas japonesas.

Ugetsu volteó a ver a su padre con miedo latente, el hombre mayor miraba al extranjero con odio intenso y mandíbula tensa. Ya había asesinado al principal consejero de la familia Tokugawa, ¿qué lo detenía de hacer otra barbaridad semejante?

Las reglas que se imponían a los extranjeros y las preferencias que el propio gobierno tenía con ellos era una de las razones por las que Japón se encontraba con asesinatos casi a diario. Usualmente, la tradición dictaba que al ver tropas de uno de los _daimyo_ (5) la gente tenía que hacerse a un lado para dejarlos pasar, detenerse y hacerles una reverencia, de lo contrario, los samurái sirvientes del _daimyo_ podían matarlos si querían; los extranjeros estaban fuera de esta tradición debido al principio de "exterioridad" del acuerdo que tenían con los demás países. Algunas personas exteriores se habían aprovechado de este principio de protección que tenían queriéndose lucir enfrente de los japoneses _obligándolos a abrirles paso_ a ellos, justo como ese hombre en esos momentos intentaba hacer.

Eran cuatro, el hombre que los lideraba con aires de prepotencia, dos adultos más y una mujer.

 _Una mujer_.

Ugetsu cerró los ojos deseando que nada malo pasara y, que si los sucesos eran inevitables, que aunque sea dejaran a la mujer retirarse.

Los dos hombres se acercaron espoleando a sus caballos a paso veloz a su líder, Ugetsu no entendía el idioma que hablaban, pero lo reconoció como el llamado _ingles_. También logró entender que ambos repetían varias veces " _Richardson_ ", nombre que de seguro tenía aquella persona.

El tal Richardson pasó al lado del daimyo con altanería, alzando la cabeza y con una sonrisa arrogante. Las tropas lo miraron con rencor latente, a nada de sacar sus katanas y con el cuerpo tenso. Los demás extranjeros le siguieron el paso, pero ellos mirando cabizbajos hacia otro lado, temerosos.

Cuando el hombre movió un poco su pie, pegándole con la bota a su padre, Ugetsu supo que todo iba acabar mal.

\- ¡Espera, no! - gritó, pero su voz no fue escuchada. Incluso antes de terminar, la katana de su padre ya estaba desenfundada, haciendo un corte perfecto en el abdomen al extranjero cuyos ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y soltó un aullido de dolor.

Ahí empezó todo.

Ugetsu, estando al lado, casi fue alcanzado por una bala que le rozó la mejilla haciéndole un corte. Richardson había disparado por acto reflejo. Los demás samurái, enfurecidos con el extranjero, desenfundaron sus katanas y los dos hombres ingleses, asustados, sacaron sus pistolas para poder defenderse. En medio del caos resultante, lleno de gritos, sonidos de balas y por supuesto, el olor a sangre y cuerpos que caían al suelo, Ugetsu percibió un débil quejido femenino cerca de él. La mujer se había caído del caballo que gimoteaba cerca suyo, parte de los samurái se acercaban a ella con las katanas en posición de ataque y, en ese momento, el cuerpo del niño se movió solo.

El sonido de acero chocando contra acero hizo un eco que sobresalió de entre todo lo demás, imponiendo a todos que dejaran de hacer lo que estaban ejecutando y voltearan hacia la fuente del ruido.

Una larga katana había detenido el golpe de otras dos, interponiéndose entre el filo de las armas y la mujer, quien miraba impresionada al niño delante suyo que sostenía la espada con una precisión y fuerza digna de un experto.

\- Asari Ugetsu - habló uno de los samurái - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

\- Evitando que se cometa una falta a nuestro código de conducta - respondió decidido - Nuestras armas no se utilizan para dañar a los inocentes, ella no ha hecho nada, es alguien _inocente_.

Antes de que los samurái pudieran objetar algo, los relinchos de los caballos desviaron la atención y el correr de éstos rompieron las filas de las tropas. Los hombres salieron huyendo del escenario mientras gritaban: " _Now, Margaret! Let's go!" (6)_

Unos segundos después, la mujer, recobrando sus fuerzas y la determinación, montó en su caballo y, urgiéndolo a correr, salió detrás de sus colegas. Pero antes de eso, miró a Ugetsu con una expresión de agradecimiento, dirigiéndole unas palabras que el niño apenas pudo escuchar y no entendió, pero recordaría en años próximos.

" _Thank you, Little one. You saved my life. Please, maintain your gentle heart until the end_ "

\- _Wait!_ \- exclamó Richardson agonizando. Varias cortes sangraban en su cuerpo y apenas si podía mantenerse en su caballo - _Don't leave me, please_! (7)

Cayó. Ugetsu sintió la mirada de auxilio del hombre moribundo, rogándole por su ayuda. Ojos que reflejaban terror puro ante la muerte. La punta de una katana se clavó en su mano, ocasionando que chillara por el dolor, al alzar la vista, Ugetsu vio el rostro serio de su padre que lo miraba de forma inquisidora.

Luego de aquello, iba a tener problemas.

El daimyo dio la orden de _todome(8)_ , y varios samurái se aproximaron al malherido Richardson con katanas y lanzas, atravesando su cuerpo una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Los alaridos de agonía que el hombre producía parecían alentar más a las tropas japonesas, quienes aumentaron el ritmo de acuchilladas hasta que el silencio profano el cuerpo enemigo.

Ugetsu, al igual que con varios asesinatos a extranjeros en los últimos años, se horrorizó de tal escabrosa situación y contuvo el temblor de la mano que sujetaba su katana.

* * *

 _ **Virginia, Estados Unidos; 1862**_

A veces era curioso ver las diferencias entre los países que una vez fueron "colonia", de los países que una vez fueron sus "colonizadores". Y es que, en términos de instituciones, Estados Unidos no podía quejarse de la herencia inglesa; de lo que sí podía quejarse, era de no seguir los pasos de Inglaterra para abolir la esclavitud (al menos, legalmente).

 _Esclavitud_. Era una palabra curiosa, que a la mayoría de la gente de la Europa avanzada se les hacía de siglos pasados, sin saber, que no hace mucho ellos mismos tenían esclavos, y que en varios países se seguía utilizando. Uno de esos países, para bien o para mal, era Estados Unidos.

Cuando Abram Lincon subió a la presidencia, los Estados esclavistas del Sur temblaron del miedo; las ideas de Lincon podían ponerle fin a la producción que tenían a través de los esclavos, por eso, los lideres de éstos se unieron para poder separarse de la parte Norte, que prácticamente existía sin la esclavitud. Por supuesto que ningún país dejaría que una gran parte de su territorio se independizará sin dar pelea antes, y es ahí, donde se inicio una enorme guerra civil.

¿Sorpresa? Tal vez no mucha, el mundo se había convertido en diferentes campos de guerra en esos momentos. En Europa, Asia o América, lo único que había eran _**guerras**_.

Y como siempre, los que usualmente salen perdiendo, son los ciudadanos normales.

Virginia, especialmente, se había vuelto un campo no solo de guerra, sino de _cadáveres_. Cuando uno se asomaba al puerto, lo encontraba con restos de barcos flotando en la orilla y cuerpos que poco a poco se iban hundiendo en las profundidades oceánicas o eran devueltos a playas cercanas, y cuando se observaba los espaciosos campos antes verdes, lo que se encontraba era fuego, humo, armas rotas y montones de cadáveres de ambos bandos.

En la _batalla Kernstown_ , 200 cadáveres se habían unido al anterior montón que ya había antes. Lo peor de todo eso, era que encontrar el cuerpo de una persona en especial era muy difícil entre todo ese campo de muerte. Peor aún, cuando sólo eres un niño con su hermano mayor que buscando, esperaba encontrar al menos alguna pertenecía de su padre.

Si le preguntaban al hermano menor, tenía que admitir que deseaba con todo su corazón que las fuerzas anti esclavitud triunfaran, una idea curiosa para alguien que si bien, no era de clase privilegiada, se encontraba alto económicamente al ser perteneciente a una familia de estadounidenses en todo derecho, y, por supuesto al no ser esclavo o tener tez oscura.

¿Por qué las personas se empeñaban tanto en diferenciarse de acuerdo al color de su piel? El color de piel simplemente, _no_ podía influir en la persona. Él personalmente lo había confirmado.

" _¡Tienes muy buena fuerza física! ¡Impresiónate! - se rió - Si yo tuviera parte de tu resistencia, podría realizar el trabajo sin tantos problemas"_

Si su padre se hubiera enterado que tenía como amigo a un hijo de esclavos, estaba seguro que hubiera recibido una buena tunda. Pero, ¿cómo no hacerse amigo de él? Era alguien amable, las pláticas que tenían eran divertidas y los juegos lo eran más…

Incluso, gracias a él era que había logrado descubrir esa pequeña pasión que últimamente se había apoderado de su espíritu.

" _\- ¿Qué fue ese movimiento que hiciste? - le preguntó impresionado. El niño parpadeó, le dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada pero sincera y sus ojos brillaron de emoción._

 _\- Es un golpe de box - respondió - Un deporte muy popular en el Norte. Realmente, lo único que hice fue imitar algo que había visto, no estoy seguro de que se haga de esa manera…_

 _\- ¡Lograste mover ese saco enorme de un puñetazo! ¡Por supuesto que tiene que ser de esa manera!_

 _\- ¿Verdad que es impresionante? - le contestó alegre - Sí yo puedo hacer eso, ¡imagínate lo que lograrías hacer tu que tienes mucha más fuerza!"_

" _Imagínate lo que lograrías hacer tú_ " esas palabras rondaron en su cabeza durante mucho tiempo, hasta que por fin se había decidido a tratar de practicar dicho deporte de forma autónoma. O al menos era autónoma al principio, luego, pudo practicar de alguna forma con su amigo.

" _\- Desde ahora en adelante, me llamaré "Fist"(9) - exclamó contento en broma._

 _\- ¿Enserio? - logró decir entre risas - ¡Entonces yo seré…"_

\- ¡Hermano! ¡Creo que encontré algo! - la voz lo sacó de sus recuerdos, y no sin cierto cansancio, se dirigió hacia donde su familiar se encontraba. El adolescente lo apuró con la mirada y un ceño fruncido, no deseaba permanecer durante mucho tiempo en ese lugar y mejor acabar con todo rápido - Mamá se va a poner triste…

Dando una mirada al cielo antes de bajarla hacia la tierra llena de muerte, el niño deseó que todo eso pronto terminara. Mientras más rápido la guerra acabara, más pronto podría volver a jugar con Fist, y esta vez, sin ninguna etiqueta de "esclavo".

" _¡Entonces yo seré Knuckle!"_

* * *

 _ **Napoles, Italia; 1862**_

\- ¿Qué eso no es algo injusto? - se quejó en voz alta. Los miembros más antiguos rodaron los ojos, ahí venía de nuevo el diario puchero de su nuevo integrante - ¿Por qué el jefe le presta más atención a él? Es solo un _niño_.

\- Niño que es capaz de acabar con más oponentes que tú - se burló un adulto. El joven frunció el ceño con total desagrado y los demás miembros de echaron a reír.

\- No dejan de jactarse de eso, pero yo no he visto nada. ¿Cuándo seré capaz de ver a su alteza serenísima en acción?

\- Cuidado con tus palabras, cuando veas lo que es capaz de hacer la llama que tiene, verás que hacerlo enojar es un error fatal - le respondió otro hombre.

\- Hablando de llamas - cambió de tema, incomodo - ¿Cuándo me darán mi anillo para poder producirlas? Me muero por ver cuál es mi clase y empezar a golpear enemigos.

\- Me alegra que estés tan entusiasmado con esto, chico - ante la repentina voz, todo el mundo cayó y se puso de pie al instante. Las sombras los rodeaban y la única luz presente en esa noche era un fuego que bailaba cerca de ellos en una chimenea - Pero aún no has demostrado tu valía como para entregarte un anillo.

\- P-pero jefe…

\- Y envidiando a nuestro querido talento no la demostraras - siguió hablando. El jefe de la nombrada " _Famiglia Morte_ " era un hombre corpulento con un particular sentido del humor. El hecho de que desde la formación de Italia se fueran formando con más velocidad las llamadas "familias mafiosas" le causaba cierta diversión, porque después de todo, los grupos se empezaban a dividir entre los que robaban sin importarles la autoridad y los que cobraban sumas exorbitantes por "protección". Era un campo de juego enorme que albergaba a todo el país.

El nuevo integrante chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

\- ¿Qué puede hacer un niño de 9 años que no pueda hacer yo? - cuestionó irritado. El líder soltó una risotada que resonó entre las paredes de la estancia.

\- ¿Qué puede hacer? - repitió la pregunta divertido - Oh, muchas cosas. En primera, poner en su lugar a gente quejumbrosa como tú.

El joven cerró los puños, frustrado.

\- Aunque lo más importante no es que lo haga, si no _como lo hace_ \- sonrió, de alguna manera orgulloso de haber encontrado a tal diamante en bruto años atrás - Puede sacar una llama de última voluntad sin necesidad de un anillo.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! - exclamó.

\- ¿Quieres apostar?

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló. Los demás miembros esperaban que su nuevo integrante no fuera tan estúpido como para aceptar el desafío.

\- P-pero, no es posible…

\- Si no lo es, entonces no te molestara que lo llame ¿verdad?

Otro silencio aplastante.

\- Entonces creo que lo haré, Ri-

\- ¡Espere! - lo interrumpió - No es necesario, ya-

\- Vaya, ¿tan fácil se rindió? - una tercera e infantil voz hizo aparición. Todas las miradas se colocaron de forma automática en los peldaños de la escalera continua, donde un niño de mirada ladina observaba con gracia la escena - Eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Esperabas tener alguna diversión con él? Lástima que no fuera así - dijo el jefe - Pero no te preocupes, muy pronto tendremos una misión. Podrás divertirte lo que quieras en ella, Ricardo.

El niño sonrió, y sus ojos parecieron brillar de entre la oscuridad.

* * *

 _(1) Fue el secretario de relaciones exteriores de Inglaterra en ese momento._

 _(2) "Demonio" en alemán._

 _(3) "Demonio" en ingles._

 _(4) Grábense este nombre porque más adelante va a ser muy sonado. Otto von Bismarck, mejor conocido como "el canciller de hierro" fue el encargado de realizar la Unificación de Alemania al mando de Prusia. La razón por la que utiliza el alemán cuando habló fue por esa, Prusia sería el pilar para la creación para la futura Alemania, por eso decidí utilizar ese idioma aunque aún no existiera propiamente Alemania en el año en el que me baso._

 _(5) Era el soberano feudal más poderoso desde el siglo X al siglo XIX dentro de la historia de Japón. Aquí quiero recalcar la palabra "feudal", es decir, la persona más importante en un determinado territorio en el cual regía._

 _(6) "¡Ahora, Margaret! ¡Vámonos!"_

 _(7) "¡Esperen! ¡Por favor, no me dejen!"_

 _(8) El llamado "golpe de gracia" en Japón. Ese golpe que finaliza todo, usualmente matando al contrincante._

 _(9) "Puño" en ingles._

 _¡Hola a todos! Aquí llego con una nueva actualización. Capitulo algo lento, pero créanme, que será importante para entender futuros. También, presentación y localización de otro de nuestros guardianes de la primera generación, ¿sorprendidos de donde lo puse?_

 _La exposición de Londres, la mencionada visita de Paris de Bismark y también su estadía en Londres, al igual que el incidente que puse con Ugetsu en Japón, fueron verdad. Sí, aunque no lo crean. Sobra decir, que lo de la Guerra Civil en Estados Unidos también es parte de la historia. Enserio, que siempre que veo el siglo XIX me sorprende la enorme cantidad de guerras que hubo en todo el mundo, es impresionante._

 _El mensaje que le dio la mujer a Ugetsu, no lo traduje por ciertos motivos. Pero no se preocupen, más adelante pondré su significado._

 _Una personita me preguntó en que me basaba para hacer a los personajes de determinada nacionalidad, que le parecía encajaban bastante bien. Debo decir que me baso en muchas cosas, pero por donde empecé fueron los nombres. Por ejemplo, "Alaude" tiene una pronunciación francesa en el anime, y puede corresponder a una traducción de "alondra" del francés. "Knuckle" es del ingles, su traducción es "nudillos" por eso decidí ponerlo en un país de habla inglesa, y con Daemon… bueno, con Daemon mi cabeza explotaba entre ponerlo britanico o prusiano (alemán, by the way) y después de checar mis referencias históricas, los idiomas, su forma de vestir, su personalidad, su propio nombre y demás, decidí que en definitiva, lo pondría como mitad y mitad…¿Se fijaron en lo curioso que es la palabra "demonio" en alemán e ingles? Su única diferencia es una letra, ¿y si tratamos de juntarlas ambas, qué es lo que sale?_

 _El siguiente capítulo va dedicado casi totalmente a un personaje en especial, para que vean que me gusta indagar en la historia y situaciones de todos._

 _Me despido agradeciendo por los comentarios y por leer hasta aquí, grazie!_

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	11. Capítulo X: Les Fleurs du mal

.

 _ **Capítulo X:**_

" _ **Les Fleurs du mal:**_

 _ **La cloche fêlée"**_

 _ **(Las Flores del Mal: La Campana hendida)**_

 _ **Paris, Francia; 1863**_

" _Resulta amargo y dulce, en las noches de invierno,_

 _Escuchar junto al fuego, que palpita y humea,_

 _Los recuerdos lejanos que se alzan lentamente_

 _Entre los carrillones que cantan en la bruma."_

Al escuchar las pisadas que resonaban en las escaleras con claros signos de fastidio, Alaude cerró el libro, y antes de que pudiera ponerlo fuera de vista, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par mostrando a un Corneille que destellaba indignación y parte de cansancio. El hombre poseía un ceño fruncido que parecía estar dibujado en él desde hace horas, cosa que sólo pasaba cuando el trabajo por hacer se intensificaba. Esa mueca, era una de las pocas expresiones que eran reales de todo el catalogo de caras y gestos que tenía el espía.

Alaude miró a Corneille durante unos minutos, sin decir una palabra y observando como el mayor se adentraba en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar soluciones a un problema que había surgido y del cual le diría nada hasta tener una respuesta que lo satisficiera por completo.

Después de unos minutos, Corneille suspiró, desviando su vista a donde estaba el ahora no tan niño, y acto seguido arqueó una ceja en modo interrogatorio. Alaude ya se imaginaba el porqué del gesto y deseó el haber escuchado las pisadas de su superior al menos unos segundos antes.

\- ¿Por qué se supone que estás leyendo eso, _oisillon_? - inquirió - Ese libro está _prohibido_ en el país.

\- Lo poseía uno de los presos de la otra noche - contestó con tono monótono - Decidí leerlo para tratar de aprenderme las frases más representativas, así cuando oiga a alguien hablarlas, sabré que leyó el libro.

Corneille sonrió de medio lado ante la respuesta dicha.

\- Bastante hábil, _oisillon_. Bastante hábil.

Alaude no mentía, en primera instancia esa había sido su intención; pero luego de leer los primeros poemas que contenía el escrito quedó maravillado por la prosa que poseían y la forma de representar las ideas que tenía, así que, aún en contra de su propia conciencia, terminó leyéndolo por el puro gusto de hacerlo. Al principio no entendía porque se tenía que censurar o prohibir cierto tipo de libros o de literatura, luego, aprendió que se hacía con la intención de que las _ideas peligrosas_ no llegaran a manos de los ciudadanos. Un párrafo, un verso, una palabra, podía contener un millar de pensamientos que despertarían la mente de varios y ocasionaría un caos en el status quo de la población. Tal como sucedió con ese libro que durante el tiempo en que lo leyó, ocasionó que recuerdos que hace años no aparecían en su cabeza volvieran a presentarse frente a Alaude con una claridad asombrosa, repitiéndose una y otra vez con cada palabra que estaba impresa.

Ciertamente la literatura tenía sus riesgos, pero eso era una de las características que la hacía tan atractiva.

 _\- Las flores del mal_ \- Corneille tomó el libro entre sus manos, dándole vueltas como si esperase ver un arma saliendo de entre las hojas o percatarse de un mensaje secreto oculto - ¿Y realmente el titulo tiene que ver con lo escrito?

\- Una parte… - confesó algo dubitativo Alaude pero sin transmitirlo en su voz. No tenía ganas de comentar tales hermosos poemas con él.

\- ¿No te parece increíble? - preguntó Corneille divertido - Que simples palabras impresas en unas hojas puedan ser más peligrosas que la peor arma que se haya inventado hasta ahora. Las palabras llegan a nuestra mente, la impregnan con sus ideas, nos hacen cambiar nuestra forma del ver el mundo y lo que antes nos parecía de lo más normal y por lo tanto, lo correcto, se vuelve una profanación a la dignidad humana. ¿Dónde empieza la línea entre tus propios pensamientos y lo que te está metiendo en la cabeza el autor? Es una línea tan tenue que a veces es incapaz de verse.

Alaude conocía a la perfección el nulo afecto que le tenía Corneille a la literatura, las artes, y todo aquello que pudiera transmitir algún sentimiento humano, por lo cual el comentario del mayor no lo tomó por sorpresa y hasta cierto punto lo veía venir. Por supuesto, que Corneille veneraba las obras maestras que se habían elaborado en Francia, pero justamente porque eran de Francia que las aceptaba y si estaba de un buen humor, hasta las podía presumir. Y claro está, solo aquellas con autorización de los gobernantes eran las que valían la pena, las otras, eran solo un montón de palabras difusas hechas para alentar a la destrucción; y el orden, era lo más preciado que cualquier nación poseía, no podían darse el lujo de perderlo por el capricho de unas simples palabras.

No importaba lo demás, no importaban las personas, no importaban las otras ideas. Lo que era definitivo y crucial, era el tener un orden y un cumplimiento de las reglas a toda costa.

\- Desde ahora no podremos utilizar a los méndigos para recopilar información en el país - le informó Corneille mientras hojeaba sin interés el libro. Alaude volteó a verlo confuso - Se ha aprobado una nueva ley, ahora el ser pobre es un delito.

\- ¿Perdone? - Alaude dijo confundido, lo que estaba diciendo Corneille no tenía ni pies ni cabeza - Tal vez entendí mal, está diciendo que-

\- No hay nada malo en tu comprensión, _oisillon_. Te puedo asegurar eso - interrumpió tajante - Desde ahora, toda persona que no posea dinero será llevada a la cárcel, y aquellos que no puedan obtenerlo serán enviados al _Dépôt de mendicité(1)_ , donde tendrán que trabajar para ganarse el dinero y salir de ahí - detuvo su habla, mirando de reojo al rostro del menor mientras sus manos seguían jugando con el libro y sus ojos brillaban de una extraña diversión - Ahora no podremos usar a esas personas como informantes, tendremos que encontrar otra manera de obtener todo.

\- Ya veo - respondió Alaude sin ningún cambio de expresión a simple vista, aunque en su interior bullía de descontento - ¿Ha pensando en alguna medida para tratar con este inconveniente?

\- Ya se me ocurrirá algo - comentó - Mientras tanto, el plan de recoger la información con el méndigo de hoy, sigue en pie. No se te vaya olvidar que es-

\- En la noche - completó - Lo tengo en mente _Monsieur_.

\- Perfecto - Corneille dejó de juguetear con el libro y lo colocó en el escritorio, dirigió sus pasos a la puerta de la habitación mientras le dictaba a Alaude sus últimas ordenes del día - Has todo lo demás que se tiene planeado y recuerda evitar llamar la atención, no queremos inconvenientes.

\- Entendido.

El mayor abrió la puerta y salió, pero antes de cerrarla, le dedicó una sonrisa que brillaba de gracia a su subordinado y mencionó con falsa alegría:

\- Me contenta que seas tan útil y obediente. Ten por seguro que tus padres estarían muy felices al verte de esta manera… ¿O no?

La puerta se cerró, y Alaude tuvo ganas de tirar a su superior por las escaleras. Tratando de contener su furia, le dio una última mirada al libro en su escritorio y se decidió a prepararse para lo que faltaba por hacer.

* * *

Las calles abarrotadas, los mercados y restaurantes llenos, los museos cobraban vida por el murmullo y el pisar de los turistas, ese era el Paris que recibía a miles de personas todos los días. El continuo caminar de la gente, las risas ocasionales, la alegría sincera que se revelaba en ciertos rostros, todo eso ocasionaba una cierta paz y alegría en su interior.

Sin importar lo crueles que podían ser algunas misiones, valía la pena el arriesgarse tanto y adentrarse a los confines de la oscuridad para poder observar esos pequeños momentos de luz que rodeaban a Paris y varias ciudades de Francia. Sólo en ese aspecto, Corneille tenía cierta razón: El orden y la paz, eran los que hacían brillar a las personas.

Después de recoger una cierta cantidad de papeles en el despacho de un compañero de Corneille, darle la información necesaria para su siguiente travesía y dar su rutinaria vuelta por la ciudad, a Alaude le quedó toda la tarde libre hasta el encuentro que le encargaron terminar. Y pese a las horas que aún quedaban, no perdió tiempo en dirigirse a la Catedral de Notre-Dame, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo su siguiente función.

Con cierta parsimonia, se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada de la Catedral donde varias parejas (de clase baja por supuesto, pues los más adinerados nunca se dignarían a sentarse en el suelo) descansaban un rato, miraban hacia el cielo azul u observaban a sus hijos jugar en la plaza. Entre toda aquella armonía, Alaude buscó entre su ropa y sacó el libro que leía hasta que su superior lo hubiera interrumpido.

" _Las flores del mal"_ era una recopilación de poemas escritos que habían sido tachados de obscenos e inmorales, por eso lo habían censurado en unas partes y prohibido en otras. Alaude no estaba muy seguro de que los poemas fueran como los describían, pero de que evocaban sentimientos, los peores enemigos que podía tener el hombre en situaciones adversas, los evocaba. Sentimientos de desdicha y desesperación, de nostalgia y de cierta atracción por la muerte. Sentimientos que le recordaron lo que fueron su padre y su madre.

Por extraño que le pareciese a sus "compañeros" de la organización, no era hijo de Corneille ni poseía ningún lazo familiar con él, tampoco había estado a su lado desde su nacimiento. Originalmente, ni siquiera debió de conocerlo.

" _Resulta amargo y dulce, en las noches de invierno…"_

Aunque sí, sí empezó a estar junto a él cuando era pequeño.

De hecho, no fue mucho antes de tener que realizar ese viaje a la ahora Italia para cerciorase de que el grupo que habían mandado cumpliera bien con su trabajo. El grupo falló, pero en ese momento pudo conseguir parte de esa frialdad que tanto necesitaba para ese deber en el que se aventuró. El matar uno a uno a los hombres caídos en el suelo italiano, jalar el gatillo una y otra vez hasta que el suave movimiento del pecho se detuviera y el palpitar se extinguiera. Ahora eran acciones normales, pero en ese momento era algo que nunca había hecho; sí, había tenido la tarea de observar los cuerpos y rectificar si realmente están muertos o no, pero no había sido el causante de sus muertes, al menos, en el caso especial de unas personas, no de forma consciente.

Tan extraña fue esa primera experiencia, que a la hora de revisar los signos vitales de los primeros, su mano temblaba ligeramente. Y para su desgracia, fue en ese momento cuando los otros dos niños se percataron de su presencia. El de cabellos rojos lo miraba como si fuera un fantasma, cosa que le importó poco, pero el otro infante fue diferente; sus ojos eran de un naranja tan puro y cálido que se sintió desconcertado, y tuvo la sensación de que esa mirada podía ver a través de él y observar su pasado, observar lo acontecido noches atrás en Paris donde la cobardía lo dominó. Sus ojos observaban pero no juzgaban, no le reprochaban, en ese momento, sólo observaban e incluso, llegó a sentir que entendían parte de su dolor.

Corneille tuvo cierto interés en el par de niños, tanto que hasta ofreció sus servicios para que su intervención fuera olvidada y que ambos menores pudieran estar libres de toda culpa o responsabilidad. Por supuesto, Alaude sabía que ese favor no era gratis y de que alguna forma u otra, en el futuro tendrían que pagar por aquello, cosa de manera extraña ocurrió cuando quitó su ayuda de forma inesperada un año después sólo para observar los actos de ellos en la batalla que seguramente se llevaría a cabo en la entonces capital de Sicilia; los resultados de dicha batalla dejaron fascinado al mayor, quien soltó una escabrosa pero sincera risa y fichó a ambos niños como sujetos de interés para un futuro. El como Corneille había conseguido los detalles de lo ocurrido en Sicilia aquella noche, era parte de toda la red de información que la organización poseía, porque no había que olvidar que, después de todo, su trabajo era robar información que podía ser importante para el bienestar de Francia o simplemente, bienestar de los altos mandos; aunque la información de Sicilia no era del todo confiable y faltaba mucho por constatar, Corneille se dio por bien servido con lo que le habían dicho.

" _Escuchar junto al fuego, que palpita y humea…"_

Aún ahora, con doce años de edad, Alaude se seguía convenciendo de que todo lo realizado era para un bien mayor. Si los gobernantes se encontraban seguros, entonces el pueblo estaba seguro. Si había orden por parte de los que ostentaban el poder, el orden también pasaría a manos de las demás personas, y mientras hubiera orden, no tendría por qué haber muerte.

No tendría que haber ladrones que mataran para conseguir comida, no tendría que haber generales corruptos, no tendría que haber policías que traicionaran a su propósito, ni familias que pagaran por el descuido de esa persona. Lo que hacían era conseguir información, limpiar lo impuro, deshacerse de las amenazas externas y así, la paz podía seguir reinando. Ese era el trabajo del que se encargaban y del que nadie de los ciudadanos comunes estaba enterado, ese era el trabajo de ser un "espía de la nación".

" _Los recuerdos lejanos que se alzan lentamente"_

Entre el cálido sol de la tarde, las risas de los transeúntes y los sonidos de rezos provenientes desde dentro de la Catedral, Alaude abrió el libro y se dispuso a volver a leerlo. Con todo y la extraña sensación de los recuerdos que hacia renacer, leerlo una vez más valía la pena.

" _Entre los carrillones que cantan en la bruma."_

* * *

 _Nunca recordó mucho de cuando era niño, la mayoría de las imágenes eran borrosas y sin sentido alguno. A diferencia de Giotto, que recordaba a la perfección los momentos vividos con sus padres y su hermano, Alaude solo podía memorar vagas siluetas._

 _De su padre, ni siquiera recordaba el sonido de su voz o como era su rostro y con el paso de los años incluso su nombre fue olvidado. Lo único que sabía de él, era que se había propuesto como soldado en la Guerra de Crimea, en 1856. Murió en batalla, su cuerpo fue incapaz de encontrarse por lo que no lo podían identificar oficialmente como "muerto", y eso ocasionó que a su familia no le dieran ni al menos una pequeña recompensa económica. Su padre siempre quiso ayudar al país a prosperar, y a su modo contribuyó en una pequeña victoria en la guerra, pero a cambio, dejó a su familia abandonada y sin sustento alguno._

 _De su madre era de quien recordaba más. Recordaba las constantes ojeras que siempre la asechaban desde la muerte de su esposo, su persistente preocupación para obtener algo de comer, su ropa que poco a poco fue rompiéndose y haciéndose sucia, los rastros de cansancio que dominaron su hermoso rostro y también, recordaba la pequeña pero amorosa sonrisa que le dedicaba día a día. Comida nunca hubo mucha, pero siempre su madre obtenía lo necesario para poder llenar el estomago de su pequeño, aunque ella se quedara sin ingerir alimento alguno durante días._

 _Al principio, Alaude no sabía cómo era que ella conseguía la comida o en dado caso, el dinero para poder comprarla. No era tampoco que entendiera como era la situación de esos momentos, y sólo se conformaba con desearle buena suerte a la mujer cuando salía todos los días de la casa desde temprano, y regresaba ya entrada la noche con lo que había conseguido en el día. Las raciones variaban, a veces venía llena de comida oculta en sus ropas y a veces, apenas con un pedazo de pan._

 _Cuando al fin entendió todo lo que había pasado, fue dos años después, y lo comprendió de una manera demasiado brusca, en la misma noche que conocería a Corneille y descubriría su llamado "talento innato" para las batallas._

 _Las calles estaban relativamente tranquilas, las personas dormían plácidamente en sus casas. La noche reinaba y el silencio era su compañía, o al menos lo fue hasta que fuertes sonidos de golpes a la puerta aparecieron. Alaude, sin entender nada, fue cargado por su madre y colocado escondido en una pequeña esquina de su vivienda donde las sombras le permitían ocultarse; la mujer le sonrió con labios temblorosos, con una cristalina lágrima que se formaba en un ojo suyo y le susurró: "No importa lo que pase, no salgas. Cuando veas que es de mañana, abandona la casa y tratar de buscar otro lugar donde quedarte. No te preocupes por mí, sabré manejarme."_

 _Muchas veces, Alaude se preguntó qué hubiera pasado de hacer caso a las palabras._

 _Los gritos se escucharon, otro golpe duro, unas quejas femeninas seguidas de llanto y la puerta fue azotada con tanta rudeza que una parte se zafó y quedó colgando, rechinando y siendo movida por el aire. El niño desobedeció las ordenes, el inocente niño que sólo quería ayudar a su madre y evitar que la lastimaran salió de su casa, salió del lugar seguro en donde se encontraba y siguió los chillidos que el viento le traía consigo._

 _Paris seguía igual, seguía dormido. Y si alguien se había despertado por los ruidos de esa noche, no hubiera salido por nada del mundo. Era mejor ignorar los problemas ajenos para no terminar siendo víctimas de ellos._

 _Fue en frente de la Catedral de Notre-Dame, enfrente de aquel lugar que por mucho tiempo se consideró santo, donde terminó el niño petrificado, viendo como su madre estaba en el suelo, con lagrimas que no dejaban de escurrirse por su rostro, mordiéndose el labio tan fuerte que sangraba para evitar que los sollozos se escucharan por toda Paris; un par de hombres se reían mientras la golpeaban con saña, una y otra vez la pateaban como si fuera un objeto inanimado que no sentía, divirtiéndose al ver como se retorcía en el piso._

" _¡Ladrona!" gritaban._

" _¡Es la persona que ha estado robando, al fin la hemos encontrado!" exclamaban._

 _Ladrona, ladrona, ladrona. Eso era lo que su madre era._

 _Una ladrona, una ladrona que robaba para que él pudiera comer. Una persona que tuvo que verse convertida en ladrón por el desamparo en el que había caído desde la muerte de su esposo en una guerra. Guerra que tal vez se hubiera podido eludir de tener la suficiente información, o mínimo, poder acabarla más rápido y evitar que muchos soldados muriesen._

 _Su madre estaba herida, su madre estaba siendo lastimada, entonces, ¿por qué no era capaz de mover su cuerpo para ayudarla? ¿Por qué por más que le gritaba a sus piernas que se movieran para ir en con ella, no respondían? Aún cuando vio como un pequeño revolver era sacado por uno de los hombres y le apuntaba a ella, aún cuando observó, como si el tiempo se hubiera alentado, como el dedo tiraba del gatillo y como el disparo resonaba en sus oídos en un eco infernal, aún cuando vio que su madre se dejaba de mover, aún cuando los hombres siguieron riendo y patearon su cuerpo hasta alejarlo de la vista de la plaza principal y de la propia Catedral, aún todo eso, Alaude no pudo moverse._

 _\- Oye, ¿no crees que nos pasamos? - comentó uno de ellos - No teníamos porque matarla, ¿o sí?_

 _\- Ya sabes cómo se pone_ _ **él**_ _cuando se trata de las reglas. Que robaran durante tanto tiempo en Paris lo sacó de quicio, aunque no la hubiéramos matado nosotros, él lo hubiera hecho y créeme, de una peor manera._

 _\- Cierto… Pero aún así, ¿no tendremos problemas?_

 _\- Recuerda que tiene contactos con altos cargos del gobierno, ¿qué podría pasarnos?_

 _Un repentino grito hizo saltar a ambos hombres, que de forma inmediata corrieron donde escucharon el ruido en posición de ataque. Lo que encontraron, fue a un pequeño niño de siete años que de rodillas, sollozaba con las manos cubriendo su rostro._

 _\- Oye, oye. No me digas que este crio es… ¡nadie nos avisó que tenía un hijo!_

 _\- ¿Eso qué importa? ¡Tenemos que callarlo antes de que despierte a medio Paris!_

 _\- ¡No te atrevas a matarlo también! ¡Es sólo un niño!_

 _Mientras pataleaba y lloraba, los hombres lo llevaron a rastras, tratando de cubrirle la boca sin éxito alguno. Al pasar enfrente de la Catedral de Notre-Dame, al infante le pareció que las sombrías esculturas con rostros decepcionados y ojos dispuestos a juzgar a cualquiera que se le apareciera enfrente, las estatuas que parecían gozar del don divino de decidir quién debería de ser castigado y quien no, quien debería de sufrir por sus actos y quien debería de su sufrir por la falta de estos, le señalaban con la mirada a una dirección. Movido por el escalofrió que le proporcionó esos rostros sin vida a mitad de la oscura noche, el menor dirigió su vista hacia donde señalaban los seres que adornaban Notre-Dame, y ahí, tirada en el suelo, su madre lo observaba con ojos vacios, rostro inerte, y lagrimas que aún escurrían en sus mejillas._

 _Le pareció que su mirada gritaba, le gritaba de reproche por no ir a ayudarla. Le odiaba por permitir que terminara de esa forma, por haber preferido quedarse escondido mientras ella era torturada por el fantasma de la muerte._

 _Podía escuchar sus lamentos, podía escuchar sus gritos de desesperación, y la gentil sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba se deformó a una mueca de desagrado y rencor total. En su mente, la mujer le reclamaba con sonidos cacofónicos su falta de valor, su falta de fuerza, su falta de decisión. Su hermoso rostro se transformó en la mueca de un mártir que ahogaba con sus suplicios al responsable de toda su desgracia._

 _En medio de aquella escena, Alaude regresó a la realidad cuando los dos hombres lo tiraron al suelo y se alejaron despavoridos. De forma casi automática, el niño los miró con ojos sin emociones que trataban de comprender porque los otros parecían estar un éxtasis de confusión y miedo._

 _\- E-esas son, esas son…_

 _\- No es posible, no es posible. ¡No tiene un anillo y es un niño! ¡No puede sacar llamas!_

 _¿Llamas?_

 _Alaude se enfocó en sí mismo, donde se percató que una mano suya estaba encadenada a unas esposas que refulgían en una extraña llama purpura. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Cuándo sucedió? Alzó su brazo confundido, quedando hechizado por la vivacidad de las flamas que bailaban en las esposas._

 _\- Ese niño es un diamante en bruto, si se lo llevamos podremos ser recompensados. ¡Anda! No sabe cómo usar las llamas, no será un peligro._

 _Ignorando al par que se aceraba cauteloso a él, Alaude despegó su vista de las esposas y miró a Notre-Dame, cuyas cientos de santos lapidados en las paredes de la Catedral no dejaban de mirarlo. Con el mismo brazo donde tenía las esposas, alargó tembloroso la mano, como si quisiera alcanzar a las estatuas._

 _\- ¿¡Qué demonios?!_

 _\- ¡Muévete y ayúdame, muévete!_

 _Sin saberlo, con ese simple gesto, el niño había accionado el mecanismo especial que poseía ese tipo de llamas. La_ _ **propagación**_ _. Al mover el brazo y llevarlo adelante, las esposas se habían agrandado, multiplicado, y encerrado a uno de los hombres que temblaba de miedo puro._

 _Alaude cerró el puño, en su mente, para poder tomar la mano que le ofrecía Notre-Dame, en la realidad, hizo que las esposas se compactaran y mataran de forma instantánea al hombre que dejó de respirar en un ahogado grito de auxilio mientras su sangre bañaba el suelo de Paris._

 _Los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron en al alba, el cielo amaneció de un extraño pero familiar rojo que acompañaba a la sangre recién derramada. Las campanas de Notre-Dame sonaron, hicieron eco en un canto que a sus oídos le parecieron lamentos sin esperanzas que lloraban por el funesto escenario que tuvo que observar durante la noche._

 _No supo que fue lo que pasó, su mente seguía concentrada en observar la elegancia y la potencia de Notre-Dame. Cuando despertó de su letargo debido a la primera campanada, fue como despertar de una pesadilla que no sabía cuando había comenzado._

 _El coro de las campanadas fue la música de fondo que tuvo cuando conoció a Corneille. La alta figura del francés lo miraba impresionado con el escenario de la salida del sol detrás de él. Alaude parpadeó confundido, viendo que el segundo hombre estaba muerto al lado de las botas negras del misterioso sujeto que acababa de aparecer. Un cadáver enfrente de él, aún rodeado de lo que a sus ojos le parecieron arnillos de metal, y otro cadáver que reposaba inerte a los pies de un visitante._

 _¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué sucedió?_

 _ **¿Qué era lo que había hecho?**_

" _¡Bendita la campana de enérgica garganta_

 _Que pese a su vejez, saludable y alerta,_

 _Desgrana puntualmente su clamor religioso,_

 _Lo mismo que un soldado vigilante, en su tienda!"_

 _\- No tienes a donde ir, lo has perdido todo - Corneille habló, la seguridad de sus palabras hicieron al infante estremecer - ¿Qué te puede quedar ahora a ti, que incluso enfrente de Notre-Dame has cometido asesinatos?_

 _\- No… - intentó hablar, su voz sonaba tan débil y cortada que no la reconoció - No…_

 _\- ¿No fue tu intención? ¿No fue tu culpa? - el mayor avanzó hacia él, sus pisadas haciendo compas a las campanadas - ¿Eso realmente importa? Las cosas están hechas, la vida no puede volver a entregarse a aquellos que la han perdido._

 _Basta, basta. No entendía que pasaba, no comprendía que sucedió. ¿Por qué aconteció todo eso? ¿Por qué su mundo tuvo que derrumbarse de manera tan espantosa?_

 _\- Si aún te puedes mover, ayuda a llevar los cuerpos a La Morgue, para evitar que las personas vean este escenario de muerte enfrente de la Catedral - Corneille lo miró a los ojos, la fortaleza y la falta de tacto que refulgían aquellas pupilas negras hizo a Alaude asentir casi de forma automática - Luego veremos qué pasará contigo._

" _Más mi alma está rota y cuando en sus fastidios_

 _Quiere poblar de cantos el aire de las noches,_

 _Parece con frecuencia su voz debilitada"_

 _\- ¿También moriré?_

 _Corneille soltó una carcajada._

 _\- ¿Y desperdiciar el talento que tienes? No, ni pensarlo. Vivirás, vivirás para aprender a manejar tus habilidades y, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez en el trayecto encuentres una forma de pagar por tus errores cometidos aquí._

* * *

\- ¿Un bombardeo? ¿En Japón?

El hombre asintió mientras jugueteaba con una pluma.

\- Después del accidente que hubo con los ingleses, varios de los extranjeros en esa pequeña isla se sintieron inseguros, lo que ocasionó que descuidaran sus "modales" enfrente de lo habitantes. Circunstancias parecidas se han repetido varias veces, sólo que esta vez sólo fueron heridos y ningún muerto, aún así…

\- No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados cuando esos bárbaros amenazan a nuestra gente - Corneille escupió molesto - Es por eso que queremos ayudar a los ingleses a bombardear uno de sus puertos principales ¿eh? Interesante decisión.

\- Más aún, si las cosas salen como queremos, tal vez podamos comunicarnos con el shogun reinante… - su compañero le sonrió divertido - Los que lideran a Japón son la familia Tokugawa, y eso desde hace siglos, el shogun que es el heredero de la familia es aquel que gobierna Japón, si logramos tenerlo de nuestro lado a cambio de proporcionarle ciertas de nuestras armas para ayudarlo a terminar con la inconformidad que últimamente se vive en su país…

\- Podremos apropiarnos de varios de sus recursos - Corneille captaba la idea, y era una que le llamaba la atención desde el fondo de su ser - ¿Ya han decidido quien encabezara todo esto?

Su acompañante arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Quieres liderarlo?

Corneille alzó los hombros, fingiendo restarle importancia.

-Sería entretenido - contestó - Y una buena experiencia para mi pequeño _oisillon_. Ya conoce bastante de Europa, ¿por qué no llevarlo a conocer el otro lado del mundo?

* * *

Cuando el Sol se empezaba a ocultar y la luz la natural del día desapareció, Alaude cerró el libro y lo guardó en un bolsillo de su abrigo. Podía ser ilegal y conducir a la furia de Corneille si se enteraba que lo conservaba por mero gusto, pero no podía deshacerse de él, era como si los poemas plasmados ahí expresaran lo que no podía sacar, y leerlos, era una forma de poder desahogarse.

Miró hacia el cielo, que ya empezaba a cambiar de tonalidad y se descubrió pensando en el niño de Italia, se preguntó si el poseía una forma de vaciar su dolor parecida a la que acababa de descubrir. Si lo meditaba bien, era idiota tan sólo el recordar a una persona a quien ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra, pero por raro que era, no podía negar que tenía la impresión de que en un futuro, de alguna forma, iba a volver a encontrarse con él.

Contuvo una risa, y cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, consideró que tanta literatura que había leído últimamente le estaba afectando. ¿Encontrarse otra vez con alguien que vivía en otro país, que seguramente tenía una forma muy diferente de pensar y de actuar a la suya? ¡Era como algo salido de una novela!

Y aunque en ese momento no lo sabía, luego descubriría que el mundo era más pequeño de lo que muchos lo pintaban. Que podía conocer, estar de acuerdo, y hasta _vivir_ en armonía con gente de varias partes, de varios países y varias nacionalidades, de varios oficios y varias habilidades, de varias clases sociales y varios pensamientos, de varios pasados y distintos futuros.

Vongola sería la prueba de ello.

Cuando volvió a serenarse y abrió los ojos, las personas se volvían a sus casas presurosas, la oscuridad empezaba su reinado y de entre lo lejos, observó como un méndigo nervioso miraba a todos lados para cerciorase de que nadie lo estaba siguiendo. Su expresión corporal brillaba de miedo, y Alaude supo al instante que él era la persona quien le traía información. Se paró, y antes de comenzar con su andar, dirigió una última mirada al vasto cielo que lo cubría.

" _el espeso estertor de un herido olvidado_

 _Junto a un lago de sangre, bajo un montón de muertos,_

 _Y que se muere, inmóvil, con un esfuerzo enorme."_

* * *

 _(1) "Deposito de mendigos" lugar donde se pusieron a trabajar unos mil mendigos haciendo cuerdas, correas o trapos. Se les pagaba una pequeña cantidad, y cuando habían ganado un cierto dinero, se les permitía salir._

 _¡Bienvenidos todos a esta clase de historia y literatura para…ah, no esperen, eso no es._

 _¡Hola a todos y gracias por leer este episodio! Como mencione en el anterior, fue dedicado a un personaje, esta vez, a nuestro querido Alaude. Perdonen si me salió algo fuera de su carácter, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba narrando su pasado cuando era un niño… pues, no podía ponerlo como el serio, fuerte y todo poderoso Alaude guardián de la nube de la primera generación. Tuvo que pasar algo para que fuera así, y esta es mi versión de eso. Más adelante vendrá el Alaude todo poderoso que conocemos, no se me espanten._

 _El nombre del capítulo, "Las flores del mal: la campana hendida" fue el poema de donde me inspiré para realizarlo. Sí, si existe un libro llamado "las flores del mal" y sí, es una colección de poemas del autor Charles Baudelaire que fue publicado en Francia en siglo XIX, y sí, sí estaba censurado y prohibido. "La campana hendida" es uno de los poemas que se encuentran en el libro, y es el poema que coloque entre versos en el capitulo. Estuve tentada en ponerlo en francés, pero no se le hubiera entendido, así que ña, mejor lo coloqué en español._

 _Sin más que decir por el momento, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y agradezco el haber leído hasta aquí. Grazie!_

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	12. Capítulo XI: Bakumatsu

.

 _ **Capítulo XI:**_

" _ **Bakumatsu"**_

Si se quiere hablar de Japón, o de cualquier país muy al Este de Asia, es necesario observar todo con ojos diferentes a los que se utilizaría para ver Europa o América. A ellos no les importan los acontecimientos sucedidos en el mundo Occidental, o al menos no tanto como deberían, incluso en años muy avanzados después de los acontecimientos aquí narrados; los personajes famosos son diferentes, las guerras son diferentes, la forma de dividir el tiempo en épocas difiere y el pensamiento es contrastante. En aquellas tierras antes lejanas, no existían reyes, había emperadores; no existían caballeros, eran samuráis; no existían cortesanas, habitaban geishas y así la lista de comparaciones se puede hacer larga y tediosa.

En el siglo XIX, Japón se encontraba en la era Edo, en la era del shogunato.

Después de los acontecimientos sucedidos de la llamada " _Batalla de Sekigahara_ ", Tokugawa Ieyasu se alzó como el primer _shogun_ , destronando todo el poder que tenía el emperador y reclamándolo para sí. Desde entonces, el emperador solo fue una figura simbólica que nada hacía y nada decía mientras el shogun gobernaba al país.

O al menos, así lo fue hasta la intervención extranjera.

Cuando Estados Unidos logró obligar al país a abrir sus puertas al comercio, a aceptar a gente proveniente de otras naciones, a tener reglas diferentes para estas personas y hacer que el shogunato estuviera a merced de sus caprichos, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Una infinidad de personas estaban molestas, diversas familias importantes estaban a disgusto y los enemigos naturales de la familia Tokugawa (los _Satsuma_ y los _Chosu_ ) no se hicieron esperar para aprovecharse de la disconformidad y tratar de obtener el poder. El propio emperador pareció darse cuenta de ello y por primera vez en más de 200 años, su voz fue escuchada.

" _¡Hay que expulsar a esos barbaros extranjeros!"_

Así fue como comenzó el caos y la brutalidad en el país del sol naciente. Esa pequeña etapa en la historia que se conoció como " _Bakumatsu_ ".

* * *

 _ **Kyoto, Japón; 1864**_

Los ojos sin vida penetraban en su alma como una hoja afilada, la luz que se había escapado de aquella tierna mirada oscureció su propio mundo y el frío que emanaba del cuerpo ajeno lo hizo sentirse en un crudo invierno pese a que las llamas rodeaban todo cuanto su vista alcanza a percibir.

Se negó a soltar el pequeño cuerpo, incapaz de dejarlo tirado como si de un desconocido se tratase. La infantil mano todavía sostenía entre sus ahora estáticos dedos una hermosa flauta.

¿Cuándo se supone que aquello iba a terminar? ¿Cuándo?

Inconscientemente, su mente trajo el recuerdo de todo lo sucedido hasta ese momento en una serie de bruscos torbellinos mientras su conciencia se perdía en una desconocida negrura.

* * *

 _\- ¡Tocas hermoso! - exclamó emocionada - ¡Hazlo otra vez por favor!_

 _\- Calma, calma. Apuesto a que exageras para hacerme sentir mejor._

 _\- ¡Claro no! - la niña frunció el ceño en demasía - ¡Es verdad! ¡Tienes un talento para ello!_

 _Él río._

 _\- Me alegra que pienses eso. Pero recuerda no alzar tanto la voz, es descortés._

 _\- ¿Por qué no mejor eres músico en vez de samurái? ¡Pareces disfrutarlo mucho más!_

 _Un incómodo silencio se instaló seguido de la declaración. La menor, sabiendo que no debió de mencionar aquello bajó la cabeza arrepentida y su labio comenzó a temblar en busca de palabras que le ayudaran a reparar el tremendo error que cometió._

 _\- Supongo… - susurró casi inaudible, tanto que la pequeña pensó que fue su imaginación - Que si pudiera hacerlo no me molestaría, Brina… - una risa amarga se escapó de su boca - Aunque no creo que las mismas manos que están manchadas en sangre puedan tener el derecho de dedicarse a crear una bella melodía._

 _Antes de que una réplica se dijera, el sonido de un estallido cortó el aire por la mitad. Ugetsu volteó al instante al muelle, temiéndose lo peor._

 _Ahí estaban, navíos extranjeros._

 _Navíos extranjeros que preparaban sus balas para destruir las costas._

* * *

 _\- Es sólo un niño… - gruñó molesto._

 _\- No deberías hablar de esa forma, Yamada. Si me lo preguntas, él parece rondar la misma edad que tu hijo. ¿Significa que Ugetsu también es sólo un niño?_

 _\- Vuelve a repetirlo, si te atreves._

 _Ugetsu suspiró de forma pesada. Desearía estar más lejos de su padre y ubicarse unos metros adelante para poder mirar con más atención a las personas de enfrente. Especialmente, a aquel que como decían sus compañeros, parecía tener una edad parecida a la suya y destacaba entre los hombres mayores no solo por la juventud, sino también por el especial color de ojos y cabello que poseía._

 _Y aunque sonora egoísta, el ver a alguien en una situación parecida a la que vivía ayudaba a que su pesadumbre y su mísera soledad fueran un poco menos._

 _\- Lo que dice, ¿es enserio?_

 _La voz de Satsuma llegó impregnada de pánico, y todos los subordinados de la familia sintieron sus cuerpos estremecerse. Yamada dejó de discutir en voz baja con su compañero y fijó la vista hacia el frente alarmado por el miedo que se escuchó en el tono de su líder._

 _\- Las fuerzas del shogun han hecho un trato con los franceses. Ellos los ayudaran con armas, navíos, estrategias y tal vez hombres - contestó el joven - Con eso, ustedes que son los contrincantes tienen todas las de perder. ¿Creen poder contra las armas que les traerán a sus enemigos? ¿Creen ser capaces de ver a través de las ideas francesas? Déjenme decirles, que la forma de pelear de nosotros no tiene mucho del honor del que los japoneses presumen - soltó una pequeña y peculiar risa - Nufufu, aunque creo que ya se dieron cuenta. Somos lo suficientemente despreciables como para casi destruir una ciudad de la costa de su país y luego invitarlos a dialogar._

 _Satsuma podría decir que no solo era Inglaterra la que había hecho algo semejante, sino también los Estados Unidos y la propia Francia. Los bombardeos en ciudades costeras habían empezado hace meses como reclamo por los asesinatos de su propia gente en las tierras japonesas._

 _Francia especialmente había sido cruel._

 _Apenas llegaron destruyeron toda una pequeña ciudad cercana a la costa, entre cañones y sus propios hombres quienes bajaron y mataron sin piedad alguna a las personas en pago por las vidas que los japoneses habían tomado de habitantes franceses. En esa pequeña intervención, la fama de Ugetsu entre el clan Satsuma y su notoria habilidad para la lucha quedaron plasmados en toda la familia al lograr detener a varios de los enemigos._

 _Ugetsu especialmente recordaba el encuentro que tuvo con un chico francés, que curiosamente,_ _ **también**_ _rondaba por su edad, la diferencia era que él parecía carecer de alguna emoción que no fuera la sed de pelea, un instinto animal que en ocasiones se podía vislumbrar en sus ojos azules como el hielo. La forma en que esa persona peleaba era endemoniada, con una rapidez impresionante y una fuerza que lograba dejar a cualquiera inconsciente de un solo golpe. Ugetsu apenas si pudo retenerlo un minuto con las consecuencias de varios rasguños y moretones en todo su cuerpo junto con su katana rota a la mitad que aún brillaba con una extraña llama azul al momento de la pelea. Las llamas se parecían a las utilizadas por un kitsune(1), y Ugetsu pensó entre asustado y sorprendido que algún espíritu debió de querer verlo vivo y lo salvó de la muerte._

 _Que decepción aquella._

 _El francés miró la espada, observando como las llamas desaparecían lentamente y una casi inexistente sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

 _Lo último que dijo antes de retirarse dejando a un Ugetsu sin poder moverse en el suelo y petrificado fue: "Así que aquí también hay poseedores de llamas. Que interesante país."_

 _Y de alguna forma luego de eso los Tokugawa consiguieron su apoyo. La situación no podía estar peor para ellos._

 _Aunque sea, antes de realizar cualquier masacre Inglaterra les había dado la oportunidad de expresarse. Y a diferencia de los demás, los dejaron hablar japonés y no exigían que se comunicasen con ellos en alguna lengua extranjera. Por supuesto, que los otros tenían como comandantes a hombres mayores, tan rígidos como las piedras y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro…_

 _Y no a un niño de 13 años con una sonrisa de diversión que hacía que la respiración se detuviera. Enseguida en que lo vio, Satsuma juró que se trataba de un_ yokai(2) _en forma humana. El chico, hablando en un perfecto japonés se presentó con una reverencia y pidió una disculpa, él era el sustituto de su padre quien se tuvo que retirar por una noticia en Inglaterra; esperaba, aun así, poder entablar una conversación con ellos para acabar con la disputa surgida entre ambos países por el asesinato de Charles Lennox Richardson y demás habitantes ingleses en los últimos años._

 _\- ¿Por qué me menciona esto?_

 _\- Porque ustedes son la esperanza de que este país prospere._

 _Todas las personas miraron confundidos al chico, incluyendo sus propios subordinados quienes crisparon una ceja, expectantes._

 _\- Su país ha estado más de 200 años bajo el mando de una familia que no hace más que enriquecerse a ella misma. Mientras alguien se llena de riquezas como un glotón que es incapaz de saciar su apetito, otras personas sufren de pobreza extrema. Lo que se necesita es un cambio, y creo que ustedes pueden lograrlo; pueden ayudar a Japón a ser igual de fuerte que los países extranjeros._

 _Satsuma se quedó sin habla. Su mente no podía canalizar alguna respuesta para las palabras dichas._

 _\- Ah, espero no me lo tomen a mal - comentó con gracia - Es simplemente que odio ver como una clase alta se aprovecha de los que no tienen recursos. En ese tipo de situaciones, todo el talento que poseen las personas se desperdicia, pues están más interesadas en sobrevivir._

 _\- S-spade-san - el sonido salió como si estuviera raspando con la lengua, Satsuma intentó lo mejor que pudo pronunciar el nombre, pero aún con eso era obvio que le sonaba extraño y desconocido. Era escuchar a un niño decir una de sus primeras palabras._

 _Mas, lo que les llamó la atención a todos los siervos de Satsuma no fue la mala dicción, si no el sufijo que utilizó el líder japonés para dirigirse al menor._

 _San._

 _Un gran signo de respeto._

 _\- … quisiera pedirle un favor._

 _\- Soy todo oídos - respondió el chico con una media sonrisa, como si supiera que era lo que venía a continuación y lo esperara con júbilo._

 _\- Quisiera que Inglaterra nos dé su apoyo en esta guerra._

* * *

 _\- No estoy seguro de quien sea exactamente ese chico, pero de que es especial lo es… - comentó un samurai. En comparación con los otros, su complexión era muy delgada y en sus pupilas aún brillaba la esencia de la piedad. Era el segundo más joven después de Ugetsu - ¿Realmente Inglaterra nos va a ayudar? ¿Luego de todo lo que les hemos hecho?_

 _\- Sin su ayuda, no podremos con los Tokugawa. Eso es algo que nos tiene que quedar claro._

 _El joven sonrió avergonzado._

 _\- Enserio, parece que el mayor aquí eres tú y no yo, Ugetsu. Cuando hablas de esa forma tan seria siento un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo._

 _El mencionado le dedicó lo que parecía ser el reflejo de la sonrisa antes recibida._

 _Para poder discutir la propuesta, el chico inglés y el líder Satsuma decidieron entablar un dialogo privado. Los subordinados tuvieron que salir del camarote y esperar en la popa del navío hasta que ambos salieran._

 _\- Tengo entendido que Inglaterra estuvo varios años en guerra contra Francia, conocen su modo de pensar y sus tácticas. Si los Tokugawa se unieron con Francia, no hay mejor aliado para nosotros que Inglaterra…_

 _\- ¿Y quién ganó esa guerra que dices?_

 _\- Inglaterra - Ugetsu río divertido - Además, de que son ellos los que actualmente tienen la mejor innovación de maquinaría. Necesitamos su ayuda si realmente queremos ganar._

 _Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que uno de los dos volviera a hablar._

 _\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?..._

 _Ugetsu suspiró._

 _\- Los extranjeros no son tan malos como lo hacemos ver… algunos de ellos son realmente amables y solo quieren aprender de nuestra cultura e historia. Yo se los enseño… y a cambio, ellos me enseñan parte de la suya._

 _Su compañero abrió los ojos sorprendido._

 _\- Tu padre no sabe eso, ¿verdad?..._

 _Ugetsu negó con la cabeza. Si su padre se enteraba de aquello, lo más posible es que le regalara una nueva colección de cicatrices en su espalda._

 _\- El joven ingles que ahora está hablando son Satsuma-sama… - comentó en voz baja - Lo llego a envidiar, parece que la relación que lleva con su padre es totalmente diferente a la que tengo con el mío. Parece que…_

 _No se atrevió a completar la frase, pero su compañero supo cómo terminaba sin necesidad de que lo dijera en voz alta._

" _Parece que su padre sí lo quiere."_

* * *

 _Ambas miradas se encontraron, y por un momento, Ugetsu pensó que aquella persona le iba a quitar el alma con solo verlo. El aire alrededor de él era diferente, había algo que lo diferenciaba que era casi imposible de describir, pero fácilmente de captar. Una atmósfera de elegancia combinada con engaño, de seguridad con un toque de burla._

 _El chico sonrió divertido, y sin despegar sus ojos de Ugetsu habló:_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No vas a tomar el regalo que te han mandado?_

 _Después de una serie de balbuceos que se entendieron como disculpas que no eran capaces de lograr buena coherencia debido al nerviosismo, aceptó la pequeña caja que le estaban ofreciendo. ¿Alguien le podía culpar de estar así cuando hablaba con la misma persona con quien su líder había demostrado tanto respeto? ¿Con la persona que representaba en esos momentos a toda Inglaterra?_

 _\- Son de parte de la señorita Margaret Watson Borradaile, cuando se enteró de que una flota iba a viajar para acá nos entregó este pequeño obsequio, por si encontrábamos al niño que le había salvado la vida hace unos años… Bueno, ahora no tan niño, supongo._

 _Ugetsu sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían y el chico río de esa forma tan única que poseía, ese "Nufufu" que llamaba tanto la atención._

 _\- Son dulces ingleses. De los mejores si me lo preguntas._

 _El joven japonés sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón mientras sostenía la pequeña caja entre sus manos. Una sonrisa suave y serena que solo la dan las personas que entienden lo mucho que un pequeño gesto puede significar para otra._

 _\- Así que todavía no te has ahogado por completo en el mar de la depresión. ¿Debería decir que eso es algo bueno?_

 _Lo dicho le caló tan hondo que por poco termina tirando el regalo al suelo. Los ojos azules de su acompañante no dejaban de observarlo con tal detenimiento que se sintió sin defensa alguna ante esa mirada que buscaba entre su alma alguna debilidad._

 _\- ¿Disculpe?_

 _Sin responder, el chico le dedicó una media sonrisa burlona antes de pasar de largo a su lado y dirigirse a hablar con uno de los marinos ingleses. Spade no tenía que dar explicaciones, estaba seguro de que el japonés lo había entendido de alguna forma u otra; no hay nadie mejor que uno mismo para conocer la propia desgracia y decepción personal. Cualquiera que se fijará un poco y no cayera en el engaño de la falsa expresión que daba, se daría cuenta de la profunda tristeza que padecía el joven samurái._

 _Lo único que se llegó a preguntar, fue si Asari Ugetsu encontraría algo a lo que aferrarse antes de orillarse a cometer suicidio._

* * *

 _La imagen de su cara contorsionada de ira no se borraba de su mente por más que lo deseaba, y la noche silenciosa en apariencia no lograba calmarlo, sino que hacía un efecto de ansía que más se apoderaba de él conforme pasaban los segundos. Su padre, Asari Yamada había salido hecho una furia de la casa luego de oír lo comandado por su señor._

 _Fue una orden oficial hecha por Satsuma que todos tenían que acatar sin falta alguna: Estaba prohibido atacar o tan siquiera insultar a cualquier extranjero desde ahora en adelante._

 _Esa fue la condición que puso Inglaterra para considerar el prestarles la ayuda que querían. Toda esa política de repeler a los "barbaros extranjeros" iba a terminar. No les pedían que los trataran con privilegios, pero sí que los consideraran parte de su población y los protegieran y respetaran como a cualquier otro habitante. Sin mencionar, que en consideración de los daños hechos tenían que pagar lo equivalente a 25,000 libras inglesas. De lo contrario, la ayuda solicitada terminaría en una total negatoria y a ver como se la arreglaban contra el ejército de los Tokugawa._

 _Unos estuvieron de acuerdo, muchos otros protestaron. La razón por la que inició todo fueron los excesivos privilegios que los extranjeros gozaban, fue lo que les dio la fuerza para poder revelarse. ¿Cómo abandonar ese ideal? ¿Cómo dejar que su tierra fuera robada por esos despóticos y egocéntricos barbaros? ¡Era una calumnia para su orgullo!_

 _Pero calumnia o no, era lo que se tenía que obedecer. Tenían que abandonar la idea original para poder enfocarse en el mayor beneficio posible: un nuevo orden para Japón._

 _Otra pequeña parte (entre los cuales se encontraba el padre de Ugetsu) culpó a los ingleses de hechizar a su líder Satsuma. ¡Ese chico debió de ser un yokai quien poseyó al damnyo y ahora lo controlaba!_

 _Lo que recibieron a cambio de tales pensamientos, fue una reprimenda tan fuerte que varios acabaron con sus vidas por la pérdida de su honor._

 _Y ahora su padre, en vez de seguir el mismo camino que sus compañeros, salió en la oscura noche para poder realizar lo que a partir del día siguiente le quedaba prohibido._

* * *

" _Dimmi, dimmi che è l'ombra che riflette me_

 _Non è come la vorrei perchè non so…"(3)_

 _A veces la única forma en la que lograba calmarse, era el escuchar el canto de la pequeña Brina, especialmente cuando cantaba en su idioma natal. Para Ugetsu, no había mejor forma para poder escapar por momentos de su mundo que esa._

" _Chi sono e chi sarò…"_

 _Brina era una niña de 9 años que había venido con sus padres a instalarse en Japón hacía un año. De padre francés y madre proveniente de Nápoles (ahora, parte del formado Reino de Italia). Al principio la infanta vivía junto con su madre, razón por la cual sabía hablar el italiano y no el francés. Ambas vivieron sin ninguna incomodidad debido a que su padre las mantenía bien y lejos de las zonas donde se desataban conflictos; incluso se podría decir que eran una especie de "nobles"._

 _De alguna forma, unos años después de la Unificación Italiana su padre le había ofrecido a su madre volver a empezar juntos en un nuevo país. Aseguraba que el gobierno francés los iba a mantener a salvo donde quiera que estuvieran._

 _Y así, llegaron a Japón._

" _Lo so io, e solo io…"_

 _Brina aprendió rápidamente el japonés con ayuda de Ugetsu, a quien ella lo ayudaba a aprender su idioma natal como agradecimiento. Ugetsu siempre tuvo interés en conocer más de las personas que provenían de fuera del país, pues sus maneras de actuar, de expresarse y de pensar se le hacían tan diferentes a las que dominaban en Japón que llegaba incluso a admirarlos. Ellos parecían ser más libres, sin tantas cadenas que los aprisionaran…_

 _Escuchaba con gusto todo lo que le decía Brina de Italia. Tanto que llegó a conocer toda la historia que ella sabía y lograr hablar a un nivel aceptable de su idioma, aunque todavía batallaba bastante con el acento._

" _E il riflesso che vedrò mi assomiglierà …."_

 _Ella también le enseñó a tocar la flauta._

 _Brina tuvo la idea de que esa forma podría lograr descansar un poco de la carga tan pensada que era para él ser un samurái._

 _Ugetsu resultó tener talento para ello, y también un gusto y un amor por la actividad que sorprendió a la pequeña. Para ella, eso era a lo que Ugetsu debería de dedicarse, algo que disfrutara hacer._

 _Lástima que las cosas no eran tan fáciles._

" _Quando il mio riflesso avrò, sarà uguale a me"_

* * *

 _Aunque a veces puedes lograr que una persona se vuelva tu aliado compartiendo el mismo enemigo, no significa que esa persona sea necesariamente un amigo. Hay diferencias entre alguien que lucha por sí mismo contra algo y esa acción termina recompensándote, a alguien quien lucha a tu lado cuidando tu espalda. De eso se dieron cuenta el clan Satsuma._

 _La otra familia rival de los Tokugawa, los Chosu se negaron a aceptar lo ideado por los Satsuma. No iban a considerarse iguales a los barbaros extranjeros, y mucho menos iban a permitir que se quedaran más tiempo en el país. La discusión de palabras pronto se intensificó y dio lugar a lo que se conoce como el "Incidente de Kinmon"…_

 _Una ráfaga de furia, compuesta por siervos del clan atacaron el palacio imperial, tratando de purgar a todos los subordinados del shogun y obligar al emperador a no aceptar ninguna alianza con un país extranjero. El odio les impedía razonar y pronto, ante su incapacidad de vencer a los guardias del palacio, idearon una masacre en contra de cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ahí, culpándolo de seguidor del shogunato._

 _La sangre volvió a teñir las calles de Kyoto, y esta vez las víctimas fueron muchas más._

 _Muchas de las demás personas intentaron ayudar a parar todo, y por supuesto, los Satsuma estaban en primera línea._

 _No era la primera vez en la que Ugetsu se encontraba en una situación tan escabrosa, y mucho menos sería la última. Pero no importaba cuantas veces el escenario se repitiera, siempre su mano temblaba cuando sostenía su katana._

 _El miedo nublaba parte de sus sentidos. No era miedo a morir o ser lastimado, era todo lo contrario: miedo a matar a lastimar. Nunca le gustó tener que utilizar un arma para herir a los demás y el temor de perder su esencia, sus sentimientos y quedar como un monstro insensible lo aterrorizaba siempre que se veía obligado a sacar la espada._

 _Y de pronto, el fuego inició._

 _Los rebeldes de Chosu, llevados a la desesperación por su inminente derrota, decidieron quemar Kyoto entero. Al menos, de esa forma, se llevarían junto con ellos a más barbaros al otro mundo. Kyoto, la capital del país, era donde más de esas indeseables personas vivían._

 _El fuego inició con la quema de la casa de una familia adinerada de extranjeros, cuyos miembros murieron o calcinados por las llamas o atravesados por una espada mientras intentaban huir._

 _Las llamaradas se extendieron a una velocidad impresionante. Algo de esperarse teniendo en cuenta que todas las residencias estaban hechas de madera._

 _Kyoto estaba en llamas._

 _Movido por puro impulso, Ugetsu abandonó las puertas del palacio imperial y corrió por las calles en busca de cierta casa en particular. El fuego seguía devorándolo todo mientras la gente corría asustada._

 _Cuando llegó a su destino, su mente recibió tal shock mental que dejó de percibir su entorno. No sentía nada, solo podía observar. Un vació se tragó todos sus sentimientos dejando solo un cascaron que se movió de forma automática._

 _Corte, sangre, muerte._

 _Corte, sangre, muerte._

 _Dos cuerpos de rebeldes de Chosu cayeron sin vida al suelo acompañando a otros dos fallecidos que se encontraban ahí, el techo de la casa se derrumbó y su katana reflejaba un curioso color rojo._

 _Ugetsu cayó de rodillas, de sus ojos algo cálido escurría y sus manos temblaron mientras se acercaban al cadáver de Brina._

 _Soltó un alarido de angustia que resonó por todo Kyoto. Parte de su cordura desapareció en esos momentos siendo reemplazada por un salvajismo infernal._

* * *

 _ **Londres, Inglaterra; 1864**_

El chico parpadeó confundido, como si la persona enfrente suyo hubiera empezado a recitar en alguna especie de lenguaje extraño o desconocido. Viendo que perdía la atención total de su paciente, la enfermera apretó más de lo debido la herida haciendo que el menor lanzara un pequeño grito de dolor y el General de la marina riera.

\- ¡Oye!

\- No se pierda en sus pensamientos tan bruscamente, Sr. Spade, no le aconsejo que se deje de fijar en lo que hago - dijo la anciana en tono molesto mientras fruncía el estrego, expresión que le fue devuelta de inmediato, por el contrario.

\- En parte tiene razón, _Little Demon_. Recuerda que siempre puede haber alguien que quiera asesinarte - comentó el hombre entre risas - Pero enserio, me sorprende que alguien fuera capaz de hacerte frente. Eres capaz de vencer a toda la infantería tu solo, ¿y un chico de tu edad fue capaz de herirte? No me lo puedo creer.

\- Él terminó peor, te lo aseguro - respondió entre dientes - Cuando vuelva a ver a esa escurridiza alondra no tendré clemencia, vera que-¡Auch!

\- ¡Que ponga atención! - se quejó la mujer pellizcando una herida.

El menor volvió a fruncir el ceño y al final suspiró.

\- Dejando de lado al pájaro francés que me rasguñó un poco… - el menor miró fijamente a su acompañante - ¿Qué decías sobre lo que está ocurriendo en el mundo?

El marino tornó su expresión a una seria. Los temas de guerra nunca deberían de ser tratados con ligereza.

\- Japón está cada vez peor - empezó a informar de nueva cuenta - No estoy seguro de que tanto nos convenga el prestarles ayuda con la situación en la que se encuentra el país, aunque de ese rubro ya se encargaran de discutir los miembros del Parlamento y la realeza. Por otra parte, la guerra de Estados Unidos parece estar llegando a un fin, y el ganador aún está por verse. Y por supuesto… no olvidemos que tu querida segunda nación se adentró no sólo en una lucha interior, sino en una _exterior_ también.

\- ¿Prusia…?

\- Esta iniciando su propia unificación con los Estados que están a su alrededor. Se está expandiendo tanto que acabó por tener un conflicto de fronteras con Dinamarca.

\- Si _él_ está al mando, Prusia terminará ganando la guerra.

El marino parpadeó confundido.

\- Pareces muy seguro, _Little Demon_.

\- Conocí a Otto Von Bismark cuando visitó Inglaterra - sonrió con cierto orgullo sin poder evitarlo - Con él a cargo de Prusia, el país crecerá de forma nunca antes vista.

\- Prusia también está llevando a cabo una unificación como Italia, y si la logran, ¿cómo se llamarán? Toda nueva nación requiere de un nuevo nombre, ellos-

\- _Alemania_ \- respondió sin dudas en su voz - Cuando se logre, el nombre será _Alemania_.

\- ¿Cómo…?

El chico ahora sonrió con toques de tristeza.

\- Mi madre era de ahí, ¿no recuerdas? Prusia anhelaba esto desde hace tiempo, el poseer más territorio para ganar más poder, tanto así que ya hasta habían pensado en un nombre para su nueva nación tiempo antes.

El hombre le dedicó una mirada inquisidora.

\- Esa mujer no debería tener el derecho de que la llamaras de esa forma.

\- ¿De qué otra manera puedo decirle? No importa lo mucho que se llegue negar, ella es mi _madre_.

\- La misma madre que te abandonó y te vendió a una fábrica a cambio de unas cuantas libras. Hubieras muerto si el Almirante Raymond no te encontraba y reconociera por azares del destino - se quejó con gélido tono de voz - Ella no merece ser llamada _madre_.

Por desgracia, eso era algo que no podía negar. No había forma de reprochar aquello, mucho menos cuando conservaba cicatrices de la _cruel explotación_ de las fábricas de Inglaterra.

* * *

 _(1) Significa literalmente zorro, animal que constituye un elemento de singular importancia en el folclore japonés hasta el punto en que dicha palabra se utiliza tradicionalmente para nombrar a aquel espíritu del bosque con forma de zorro, cuya función clásica es la de proteger bosques y aldeas._

(2) _Para evitar mucha confusión, pueden considerar a los yokai como una especie de "demonios" en la cultura japonesa. Son una especie de creaturas tienen partes animales, partes humanas, o partes de los dos, mucho más longevos y poderosos que los humanos a quienes gustan de hacer maldades. ¿Alguna vez han visto Inuyasha, xxxHolix, Nurarihyon no Mago o animes de ese tipo? Pues bueno, las creaturas que salen en esos animes son yokai._

 _(3) Letra de la canción "Reflejo" en italiano de la película Mulan de Disney. La traducción de las partes que puse sería: "Dime, dime quien es, la sombra que se refleja en mí. No es como me gustaría que fuera. Quien soy y quien seré, sólo yo lo sé. Y el reflejo que veré, será como soy, cuando el reflejo que tenga, será como yo."_

 _Me declaró culpable y diré que me gustan varias canciones de las películas de Disney y fue casi inevitable poner esa aquí._

 _._

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Me disculpo por la pequeña tardanza, excusa no tengo pues tiempo esta vez tuve de sobra. Aun así, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo._

 _Esta vez me concentre más en Asari y en explicar la situación de Japón un poco más fondo, que en ocasiones es algo confuso de entender. Espero que este capítulo ayude a comprender todos los problemas que atraviesan al país en esos momentos._

 _Y por si alguien se lo preguntaba, Inglaterra y Francia en esa época eran como el Estados Unidos actual, se metían en cada guerra donde no los llamaban..._

 _Realmente, esta vez no tengo mucho que decir. Solo desearles un feliz año nuevo atrasado y agradecer como siempre por sus comentarios._

 _P.D: ¿Alguien quien haya visto el nuevo anime de elDlive notó la pequeña referencia que le hicieron en una parte a KHR? Me pregunto si soy la única obsesionada a quien se le dibujo una boba sonrisa, casi grita y se emocionó por esos segundos…._

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	13. Capítulo XII: Great Expectations

.

 _ **Capítulo XII:**_

" _ **Great Expectations"**_

 _ **(Grandes Esperanzas)**_

 _ **Londres, Inglaterra; 1865**_

 _"¡No acordarme! Eres parte de mi existencia, de mí mismo. Has estado presente en cada una de las líneas que he leído, desde que vine aquí, un vulgar y tosco pobrecillo cuyo corazón heriste ya entonces. Has estado presente en cada proyecto desde aquel día…"_

Por alguna extraña razón, se vio incapaz de seguir leyendo y decidió cerrar el libro con un apagado suspiro. Al lado suyo, su padre dormitaba recargado en el asiento. Raymond siempre fue alguien muy solicitado y por consiguiente era rara la vez en la que podía descansar, por lo que se solía dormir entre camino y camino hasta llegar al destino indicado.

Usualmente le gustaban los viajes en tren por la comodidad que era el sentarse a leer mientras la maquina hacia el trabajo de transportarlos, pero tal vez fuera por lo que estaba leyendo en ese momento que un indeseable sentimiento de duda se instaló en su ser e impidió que disfrutara como debería aquella obra y aquella travesía. Le estaba pasando mucho últimamente con los escritos de ese autor en específico, se llegaba a sentir demasiado identificado con ciertas situaciones que le terminaba dando malestar.

Checó la hora en su reloj de bolsillo. " _2:39 pm. Aún falta para llegar."_ Pensó de mal humor.

Mientras miraba el paisaje cambiar a través de la ventana, lanzó un bostezo y sin que se diera cuenta, sus ojos se cerraron y terminó acompañando a su padre a una visita a Morfeo.

* * *

"El armario murmuraba, suspiraba la chimenea, se movía el pequeño lavabo, y una cuerda de guitarra, oculta en el fondo de algún un cajón, dejaba oír su voz."

 _El primer recuerdo que remembraba con total lucidez lo confundía siempre que se reproducía en su mente. En donde estaba o qué día era no lo sabía, lo único que evocaba con claridad era que la mujer que lloraba y gritaba desconsoladamente de rodillas en el frío piso le partía el corazón._

 _Con paso vacilante, caminó hasta ella y cuando su pequeña mano rozó su piel, la mujer lo apartó de un empujón que lo mandó a estrellarse en el suelo. Los ojos de ella estaban rojos por el llanto, las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas haciendo un visible camino por su rostro y sus dientes tiritaban de furia._

 _\- Es ist deine Schuld! - vociferó en su idioma natal - ¡Es tu culpa! - lo repitió, esta vez en inglés._

 _El niño no entendía que pasaba._

 _\- ¡Si no fuera por tu existencia! ¡Si no fuera por eso la misión hubiera sido un éxito!_

 _La mujer gritaba, cambiando de su lengua natal al inglés en cada alarido que daba. Se retorcía de pura agonía y enfado. Entre frase y frase él pudo entender cosas como:_

" _¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidí tenerlo? ¿realmente creí que iban a aceptar así de sencillo?"_

" _¡Era yo la que tenía que seducirlo, no él a mí! ¿cómo acabe así?"_

" _¡Traidora! ¡Yo, una traidora!"_

 _Segundos después, un silencio cayó sobre ellos de forma tan lúgubre que el menor se estremeció. Cuando alzó la vista, la fémina estaba enfrente de él con ojos vacíos y mirada escalofriante._

 _\- Mom? - susurró temeroso - ¿Qué…?_

 _No pudo terminar de hablar, unas delicadas pero fuertes manos lo tomaron de la garganta y apretaron tan fuerte que la respiración le falló al instante. Sentía que se asfixiaba, que sus pulmones chillaban por aire y que su garganta se iba a romper en cualquier momento. Trató de liberarse, pataleó, colocó sus manos en los brazos de la mujer para tratar alejarlos, pero nada funcionaba. Cada segundo aumentaba la presión y sentía que perdía el conocimiento._

 _Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue a su madre con una sonrisa diabólica, ojos desorbitados y lágrimas en su rostro. Lo último que escuchó antes de que un horrible silbido se apoderara de sus oídos fue a ella decir:_

" _Kleiner Dämon, Du wirst sterben, Jetzt wird alles in Ordnung sein."_ _(1)_

* * *

 _Volvió a abrir los ojos._

 _Si pensó que el mundo iba a ser tan benevolente como para terminar con su infortunada historia de forma rápida, ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba._

 _Le dolía el aire al contacto con su lastimada garganta, su visión todavía seguía borrosa y no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Se encontraba en una habitación vacía que lastima daba. Las paredes de un gris descolorido y signos de vejez fue lo único que lo saludó cuando logró recobrar por completo la conciencia._

 _Detrás de una puerta de madera, una conversación sonaba._

 _\- ¡Y nos costó cinco libras!_

 _\- Cinco libras por una obra de mano barata. ¿De qué te quejas?_

 _Un silencio._

 _\- Además, teníamos que encontrar a alguien para reemplazar al que murió. ¿No te parece que nos cayó del cielo?_

 _Se estremeció._

 _Fue el principio de sus años como trabajador en las fábricas y minas de la famosa Revolución Industrial._

* * *

 _El plato le fue lanzado en la cabeza. Suerte fue que no se rompiera ni al chocar contra él ni al caer contra el suelo. El niño se recargó en la fría pared, contuvo el llanto que amenazaba con salir, se abrazó más fuerte a sí mismo y ocultó el rostro entre sus piernas. Pudo escuchar como pisadas se alejaban seguidas de una exclamación de enojo que se quejaba "¡Nunca había visto persona tan altanera! ¡Pedir otra ración de comida, válgame!"_

 _Las zonas de su cuerpo que habían recibido los azotes le palpitaban, le escocían y algunas incluso le sangraban. Casi toda su piel estaba al rojo vivo y un simple movimiento le resultaba en dolor._

 _¿Era algo tan malo pedir un poco más de comida?_

 _Su estómago nunca se llenaba, un pequeño plato a medias de una pasta espesa e insípida con un vaso de agua no lograba calmar su hambre, tanto que cometió la barbaridad de atreverse a pedir por más. No podía recuperar las energías necesarias para poder seguir trabajando al ritmo que ellos pedían._

 _Recibió su castigo. Además de lo maltratado que estaba, lo habían sentenciado a estar todo el día en aquella parte olvidada del hospicio donde no llegaba la luz y los demás niños llamaban con latente temor, "el calabozo"._

"Dudo que un fantasma hubiera sido más temible para mí, en aquellas solitarias habitaciones, durante las largas veladas y no más cortas noches, mientras rugía el viento y la lluvia caía sobre la casa."

* * *

 _Era algo horripilante._

 _Aunque por desgracia, era también muy normal._

 _No había semana en la que no muriera uno de ellos. Ya sea porque terminó aplastado entre los escombros de una máquina, atrapado en una de las minas, asfixiado por los gases tóxicos que solían inhalar o simplemente de hambre._

 _Entre toda la gloria que era la Revolución Industrial, entre todos los avances y la gran economía que sustentaba Inglaterra, había una gran parte de la población que sufría de constantes abusos. Y entre esa población, los niños que con sus pequeños cuerpos eran perfectos para las tareas más complicadas, eran los que más sufrían._

 _Los menores, eran terriblemente explotados en las fábricas. Realmente, no les faltaba mucho para asemejarse a los "esclavos" de tiempos pasados._

* * *

 _Lo que más odiaba, eran las minas._

 _Tener que escurrirse entre un pequeño túnel donde apenas lograba entrar, la oscuridad reinaba en aquella cueva que asemejaba el estar ciego y el peso que era jalar una carretilla llena de carbón hacia la salida era desesperante._

 _Sentía que en cualquier momento el techo le iba a caer encima._

 _Algo que realmente sucedió, y fue el accidente que le hizo darse cuenta de que no eran tan parecido como creía, a las demás personas._

* * *

 _En el momento en que sintió el túnel temblar, sus ojos se abrieron de puro terror y trató de correr hacia la salida. Sus atrofiados músculos no soportaron el trabajo y antes de poder llegar a donde reinaba la luz, todo se le vino encima._

 _La mitad de la mina había colapsado, a nada de tapar la única ruta de escape. El montón de rocas de diversos tamaños que cayeron encima de él le aplastaron el cuerpo que sintió retorcer de agonía, y aunque logró sacar la cabeza, los brazos y parte del pecho, todo él quedó lastimado. Su vista estaba borrosa, veía rojo de un lado y del otro nada; algunas rocas le habían golpeado en la cabeza y cara, impactando con atroz certeza con su ojo derecho que le palpitaba como si fuera a explotar, ¿o acaso ya había explotado? La sangre brotaba de ese lado sin parar, al igual que de su cabeza, boca y en general, de todo sí mismo._

 _\- ¡¿Qué pasó?!_

 _\- ¡La mina colapsó!_

 _\- ¿Había alguien adentro?_

 _\- Cinco niños. Pero mejor será darlos por perdidos, de seguro ya están muertos y no me arriesgare a entrar solo para buscar cadáveres._

 _Esas palabras lo hicieron estremecerse._

" _No" pensó con terror. "No pueden hacer eso."_

 _\- Tendremos que entrar luego, si el gobierno se entera de esto estaremos en problemas._

 _\- Luego, ahora es muy posible que también nosotros quedemos aplastados._

 _La mina volvió a estremecerse, como si confirmara las palabras._

 _Escuchó pasos alejándose, y el pánico lo dominó por completo._

" _Vuelvan."_

 _No podían hacer eso, no podían hacer eso._

" _Vuelvan, vuelvan."_

 _La horripilante idea de morir se apoderó de él. Entre su mirada borrosa creyó ver de nueva cuenta el rostro sonriente de su madre cuando intento asfixiarlo, luego, se convirtió en diferentes personas con muecas satisfechas que contaban gustosos sus monedas mientras se reían y tomaban un vaso de licor._

 _Ellos nadaban en dinero mientras los demás sufrían._

 _Ellos presumían de sus riquezas mientras los demás morían de hambre._

 _Ellos hacían nada mientras los demás trabajaban._

 _Que personas de lo más inútiles, de lo más estúpidas, de lo más simples. Eran unos parásitos que chupaban la vida._

 _Logró mover su brazo, estirándolo lo más que pudo y su mano temblorosa señalaba hacia la salida como si pudiera agarrarla entre sus dedos y escapar de ahí. Su expresión se distorsionó, su labio temblaba y apretó los dientes._

 _Lo que sintió fue odio puro._

" _Vuelvan. Vuelvan ahora mismo."_

 _Una energía recorrió por completo su cuerpo, y aunque pudiera ser por su visión que era cada vez menor, le pareció que el sol que se lograba filtrar se iba opacando._

" _¡Vuelvan! ¡Vuelvan!" gritó en su interior._

 _Afuera, una extraña niebla cubrió todo. Era tan espesa que dejaba ver nada además de la propia mina. Los niños que estaban en el exterior miraban a todos lados asustados y los adultos confundidos._

" _ **¡Vuelvan!"**_

 _Ante ese grito de desesperación y furia combinadas, le siguieron un coro de exclamaciones de terror._

 _\- Dios, ¿¡qué es eso?!_

 _El hombre cayó de sentón y retrocedió arrastrándose para atrás mientras su cuerpo temblaba y su vista no se despegaba de aquella aparición. Su compañero dejó caer su herramienta de trabajo, totalmente petrificado y los niños gritaban buscando un lugar donde esconderse._

 _Un sangrante ojo los observaba entre la neblina._

 _Su pupila brillaba rodeaba de una llama índigo, chorros de sangre que salían del parpado llegaban hasta el suelo y creaban un río._

 _Una mancha negra surgió debajo, se incrementó, se expandió y creó una forma parecida a una boca._

" _ **Vuelvan"**_

 _Habló con espeluznante tono._

 _Los niños volvieron a gritar de espanto. Como si aquella voz fuera la palanca para iniciar otro mecanismo, cadenas de rojo escarlata salieron de la cueva como serpientes buscando a su presa. Con rápido movimiento, atraparon a los dos hombres que se retorcieron de pavor._

" _ **Vuelvan"**_

 _Repitió la voz._

 _El dúo, a punto de sufrir un desmayo, corrió aterrorizado hacia la mina. Aunque en sus mentes, era más bien que las cadenas los jalaban y los orillaban a regresar._

 _Lo vieron, al causante de aquello._

 _El niño moribundo les dedicó una última mirada y una sonrisa a medias antes de caer inconsciente._

"Fue un día memorable, que obró grandes cambios en mí. Pero ocurre así en cualquier vida. Imaginémonos que de ella arrancáramos un día especial y pensemos en lo distinto que podría haber sido su curso. Deténgase el lector y piense por un momento en la larga cadena de oro, de espinas o flores que, de no ser por la formación del primer eslabón en un día memorable, jamás le hubiese atado."

* * *

 _Desde ese día, todos le tuvieron miedo._

 _Nadie se le acercaba._

 _Su aspecto siempre maltrecho, con ropa rota, su cuerpo esquelético, su mirada sin luz y la venda que cubría su ojo derecho el cual había perdido y en ocasiones todavía sangraba, le daba un aspecto escalofriante._

 _Todos le empezaron a decir "Demon"._

 _Demonio._

 _Cuando lo escuchó, rió. No era la primera vez que alguien lo llamaba de esa manera._

* * *

 _Fue transferido a una fábrica textil en el centro de Londres. Aunque el trabajo requería menos fuerza bruta que en una mina, no significaba que las cosas eran diferentes._

 _Se manejaban igual. Todo el día y parte de la noche trabajando._

 _Ahí los niños terminaban sin cabello por descuidos donde alguna maquina se los arrancaba, terminaban con los dientes podridos por los químicos que se utilizaban. Y por supuesto, algunos también sin extremidades cuando su mano se atoraba en algún mecanismo._

 _Su fama de demonio lo acompañó._

 _Con eso, el infante se acostumbró a estar solo._

 _También, se acostumbró a hablar de forma burlona. Cuando cualquier adulto le decía algo le respondía con palabras llenas de despecho y con tintes de desesperanza. Lo castigaban, claro, pero esta vez no tan brusco; tenían miedo de que volviera a hacer lo que pasó en la mina._

 _Si el propio niño supiera como lo llevó a cabo, lo volvería a hacer. Sin vacilar un segundo._

"Los britanos estábamos convencidos en aquel tiempo de que era casi una tradición el dudar de que teníamos y éramos lo mejor del mundo. De otro modo, en el momento en que me dejó anonado la inmensidad de Londres, me parece que habría tenido unas ligeras dudas acerca de si era feo o no lo era, de calles retorcidas, estrechas y sucias."

* * *

 _El accidente se propagó por todo Londres._

 _La gente se "indignó", se "alarmó". ¿Cómo era que seguían utilizando niños para ese tipo de trabajos? ¡Sí la ley ya lo había prohibido! ¡Qué inhumano, qué cruel!_

 _Como si realmente no supieran que eso era llevado acabo casi todo el tiempo._

 _Era la típica doble moral de esos momentos._

 _Cuando el rumor llegó a los oídos del gobierno, movieron sus hilos lo más que pudieron para poder ubicar cual quera la empresa que osó romper las leyes._

 _De los cuchicheos sobre las apariciones espectrales a cargo de un niño, la gente lo tomó como alucinaciones o bromas de los adultos._

 _Excepto una persona. Un militar._

 _Raymond Spade miró su anillo del infierno unos momentos mientras pensaba en las posibilidades de que un infante fuera capaz de hacer una ilusión con su propio poder y sin ayuda de esos artefactos._

"... y el drama ha sido siempre, según se ha reconocido, un atractivo para las personas opulentas y de nobles sentimientos."

* * *

 _Las medidas para evitar una clausura por parte del gobierno fueron crueles._

 _Sí de por sí los niños casi no podían salir de la fábrica, ahora estaba prohibido. Los que trabajaban para ayudar a sus familias tenían que mandar con alguien más el dinero, y los que eran "protectorado de la parroquia" (los huérfanos quienes trabajaban a cambio de comida) sólo se les permitía ir de la zona de máquinas a la zona donde se dormía._

 _Los nervios se apoderaban de los adultos. Cualquier día, en cualquier momento alguien del gobierno podía venir a checar y, ¿qué harían si esa persona no se dejaba sobornar?_

 _El pánico que se enterró en los corazones, ya no sólo de los mayores sino también de los menores, hizo que el niño sufriera su segundo calvario. Los adultos querían que su fuente de dinero siguiera funcionando, los niños querían recuperar la poca libertad que tenían y todas las miradas recayeron en él._

 _Si era capaz de invocar esas creaturas, ¿por qué no las invocaba? ¿por qué no hacía que las personas que contaban esos chismes murieran? Era un demonio, ¿no? ¡Podía hacer eso y más!_

 _De repente, ya no le tuvieron miedo. De pronto, la codicia se apropió de todos y lo miraban como un arma a la que utilizar._

 _Los abusos volvieron._

 _Esta vez, mucho más fuertes que antes._

 _No lo dejaban comer nada, bebía agua a escondidas. Lo azotaban cada que podían, esperando despertar su ira y con eso, el secreto de lo que había hecho en la mina. Dormía en la parte más fría, solitaria y lúgubre de todas, sin nada con lo que acobijarse. Los niños lo golpeaban con maña para que ayudara con el plan._

 _Tanta presión, tantos maltratos hacían que sus nervios estuvieran siempre a flor de piel._

 _Lo que quedaba de su ojo derecho sangraba todos los días._

 _Sentía que la cordura que le quedaba se desvanecía día con día._

 _Si lo consideraban un arma, ¿qué no las armas tenían sus riegos también? ¿no podían estas dañarte si no sabías como utilizarlas?_

 _Si era un demonio, ¿no los demonios eran seres perversos que no tenían piedad?_

 _ **¿Qué mataban a las personas?**_

 _ **Tenía que responder a las expectativas que tenían sobre él, ¿no?**_

"Acostúmbrese a no considerar nada por su aspecto, sino por su evidencia. No hay regla mejor que ésta."

* * *

 _El día en que Raymond logró convencer a los gobernadores de dejarle la tarea de revisar la fábrica que era la señalada como la culpable, fue el día en que el llamado "demonio" pudo controlar a gusto sus poderes._

 _Tanta tortura llegó a las profundidades de su mente, rompiendo algo en ésta._

 _En el futuro se diría que los ilusionistas más poderosos eran aquellos a quienes la vida los había obligado a ser así a partir de constantes martirios. Que algo en su interior se había desquebrajado._

 _El "demonio" era la prueba viviente de la verdad en las palabras dichas._

* * *

 _La niebla que rodeaba el edificio lo hizo sentir un mal presentimiento._

 _Tocó la puerta._

 _Nadie acudió. Sólo había un escalofriante silencio._

 _Volvió a tocar, una y otra vez sin respuesta._

 _Derribó la puerta de una patada. El olor a sangre fresca fue su bienvenida._

 _Las habitaciones estaban en penumbras pese que aún era día, como si el sol hubiera abandonado aquellos recintos a la suerte de la oscuridad. Los zapatos de Raymond hacían eco al pisar el suelo, y eso hizo que la única persona viva de ese lugar se percatara de su presencia._

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _Raymond volteó. La voz provenía desde la entrada de lo que sería la sala donde estaban las maquinas. Se dirigió hacia el sitio, y cuando todo el panorama se presentó ante él, un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza._

 _Todas las maquinas estaban destruidas, el carmesí salpicaba sus restos junto con las paredes y el piso. Desde mujeres y hombres adultos hasta niños yacían tendidos sin vida alguna, algunos quedaron con sus expresiones de terror que tuvieron antes de morir, con lágrimas en los ojos y rostros que veían la muerte con espanto inconmensurable._

 _En medio de ese mar de cadáveres, un niño de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color le dedicó una sonrisa. Todavía llevaba colgando una venda en su cara que pasaba por su ojo derecho, que, ahora a la vista, dejaba ver en la pupila un signo de una pica de la cual fluía sangre._

 _\- Perdón, no es un lindo escenario, ¿verdad? - comentó el infante con sonrisa con tintes desquiciados - Pero tenía que comportarme como lo que era, ¿no es verdad? Tenía que comportarme como un verdadero demonio._

 _\- ¿Cómo es que…?_

 _El menor lo miró._

 _\- ¿Los mate? - completó - Una oz puede servir para más que agricultura, ¿lo sabía?_

 _Raymond negó._

 _El niño observó confundido._

 _\- ¿Cómo es que tienes el color de_ _ **su**_ _cabello? Y tus ojos…_

 _Entonces, lo notó._

 _Poseía los mismos ojos que el mayor. Era la misma tonalidad de azul. Un azul fuerte que nunca había visto a nadie._

 _Se estremeció._

 _Raymond sintió que estaba viendo a una versión en pequeño de la mujer que tanto llegó a amar. La misma que sin decir nada desapareció de su vida…_

 _La misma que resultó era una espía proveniente de Prusia con la misión de seducirlo y matarlo cuando se diera la ocasión._

 _La misma que fue asesinada al llegar a su país bajo el cargo de "traición" por haber tenido un hijo de la persona que tenía que eliminar._

 _Raymond buscó todo lo que pudo. Visitó cada orfanato en Inglaterra durante años con la esperanza de encontrar a_ _ **su**_ _hijo. Después de unos años, perdió toda esperanza y creyó las palabras de uno de sus hombres que lo más seguro era que la mujer había matado al niño antes de volver a Prusia._

 _Y de pronto, ahí estaba._

 _\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó mordaz el niño. Una llama índigo surgió de su ojo. Estaba dispuesto a atacar de ser necesario._

 _Entonces, otra llama del mismo tono apareció._

 _Le pareció escuchar los sonidos de algo retorcerse._

 _\- ¿Yo? - Raymond sonrió de medio lado. El anillo en su mano chilló._

 _La llama se expandió y una serie de enredaderas con ojos incrustados en estas aparecieron y empezaron a comerse los cadáveres en un sonido que provocaba nauseas._

 _El infante no supo que hacer. Raymond río._

 _\- Soy un demonio como tú._

* * *

La repentina sacudida lo despertó.

Si no fuera por el asiento enfrente de él, hubiera salido propulsado para adelante. Varios gritos llenaron el aire y por momentos pensó que seguía en aquella fabrica rodeado de los cuerpos de sus excompañeros y los sollozos que resonaban en su cabeza.

No era así, pero no por eso su situación era mejor.

El vagón se volcó y dio varias vueltas. El brusco movimiento lanzó a todos en contra de un lado fuertemente, por unos segundos el mundo se puso de cabeza. En esos instantes el tiempo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta, se podía sentir como el cuerpo era jalado hacia otra dirección, aunque trataras de aferrarte a algo para evitarlo; era como volar por breves instantes antes de estrellarse y lastimarse por el impacto mientras más heridas surgían por los objetos que te caían encima. Podías ver los rostros asustados de todos, temiendo que fuera su último suspiro el que estaban dando. Pero curiosamente, el sonido no era muy perceptible, era ver una comedia de mudos que estaban a punto de morir. Como estar en el corazón de un huracán, solo girabas y veías como los demás también lo hacían. Las ventanas de rompieron y una lluvia de cristales se esparció por el lugar mientras el vagón detuvo su peripecia.

El chico que cayó sobe su hombro gruñó de dolor. Lo más posible es que se lo hubiera dislocado. Alrededor, notó a varias personas que estaban mucho peor que él.

Alguien cayó sobre su pierna y ahora la tenía una posición extraña. Una mujer tuvo la mala suerte de caer encima de su cuello; ahora yacía muerta. Un niño lloraba mientras sangraba de la nariz y su madre tenía trozos de vidrio incrustados en la espalda.

Con ansía, miró hacia donde estaba su padre, quien rápidamente rompió una de las ventanas que daban afuera de un golpe y le gritó:

\- ¡Vamos, hay que salir!

* * *

Exactamente a las 3:10 pm, el tren que pasaba por los rieles cerca del puerto tuvo un accidente.

La vía del tren estaba siendo reparada cerca de Staplehurst. Los trabajadores no avisaron a los trenes que se acercaban que había un hueco de 42 pies de largo en las vías sobre un puente. El ingeniero del tren descubrió el problema en el último minuto, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Debido a la velocidad que llevaba el tren, la primera sección de éste logró librar el hueco, sin embargo, el centro y la parte trasera cayeron en el lecho del río abajo.

Hubo 40 heridos y 10 muertos.

* * *

Buscó entre todas las cosas perdidas con esperanza de encontrarlo.

Las personas a su alrededor estaban lastimadas, pero, al menos ya luego de horas, lo grave ya había pasado.

Cuando logró ver su libro en lo alto de una pila de objetos, corrió hacia éste y cuando su mano se posó sobre él, otra al mismo tiempo también lo hizo. El chico volteó a ver a la persona crispando una ceja.

\- Ah, perdón. ¿Es tuyo? Lo vi desde lejos y me dio curiosidad quien pudo haber estado leyendo eso.

La mano se retiró y el joven Spade pudo tomar el libro sin problemas.

\- Es mío - contestó - ¿Conoce la obra?

El hombre asintió.

\- Más de lo que me gustaría - respondió con una extraña sonrisa. Antes de que Spade pudiera preguntar el porqué de esa respuesta, el coro de exclamaciones de un par de mujeres, interrumpieron.

\- ¡Charles! ¡Con que aquí estabas!

\- ¿A dónde te habías metido?

El hombre empezó a dar una serie de nerviosas respuestas. El chico supuso que lo mejor que podía hacer era retirarse y dejar al trio a solas.

A su lado, un oficial pasó corriendo mientras gritaba: _"¡Señor Dickens! ¡Lo están buscando!"_

Paró en seco.

¿Dickens? ¿Charles?

¿No se referían a…?

Dio una media vuelta y miró sorprendido al hombre.

¿Charles Dickens?

¿El autor del libro que estaba leyendo?

* * *

Encontró a su padre, quien lanzó un pesado suspiro antes de verlo llegar.

\- Incluso al viajar en tren nos pasan estas cosas. Me pregunto si el mundo realmente nos odia… - comentó Raymond no sin cierta ironía - Como sea. Vamos, es hora de volver a casa.

" _Hora de volver a casa_ "

En ese momento no lo sabía, pero esas palabras pesarían en su corazón durante toda su vida. Incluso cuando fuera conocido como el cruel _Daemon Spade_ , después de traicionar a los que serían su segunda familia, incluso después de años de larga y tediosa vida, él nunca olvidaría esas palabras.

 _"Si aquella antigua casa, llega algún día a ser visitada por los duendes, indudablemente lo será por mi fantasma."_

No olvidaría la casa que alguna vez tuvo en Londres, donde tranquilamente podía pasarse horas leyendo en la biblioteca antes de que su padre lo llamara para algún trabajo.

Tal vez por eso, más adelante, nunca se atrevió a volver a poner un pie en Inglaterra. Demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, y ya tenía suficiente con los que Vongola había creado.

Londres fue su primer hogar. Su padre, la primera persona que llegó a querer de forma sincera.

Recordar lo primero que perdió, lograba hacer que el infame Daemon Spade sintiera una melancolía y nostalgia abismales.

 _"Y aún ahora, las calles del Oeste de Londres, en las noches frías de primavera, con sus mansiones de aspecto severo y sus largas filas de faroles, me resultan tristísimas por el recuerdo."_

* * *

 _ **Virginia, Estados Unidos; 1865**_

Cuando el tercer plato se hizo añicos en el suelo, supo que su madre todavía seguía enojada con el mundo.

\- Mamá…

\- Ni una palabra más, Jhon. Esto es sólo torpeza, no tiene nada que ver con el final de la guerra.

Su tono no dejaba lugar a una réplica, era como si lo amenazara con atreverse a volver a hablar e iba a quedar mal. Jhon decidió no tentar al destino y dejar las cosas así.

Al fin, la guerra civil había terminado.

Ya podían salir sin miedo a que en cualquier momento terminaran muertos por un bombardeo o en quedar en medio de un tiroteo entre tropas enemigas.

La guerra había terminado, y ellos resultaron ser los perdedores. Su padre había muerto en una batalla, los privilegios que tenían serían revocados y ahora sus "esclavos" eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran. Su madre casi se desmaya de pura conmoción y cólera, mientras que su hermano parecía extrañamente feliz con el resultado. Jhon tenía una idea del porqué, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta, mucho menos enfrente de una persona tan conservadora como su madre.

\- ¿Y tu hermano?

Hablando del Rey de Roma.

\- Se fue a entrenar, mamá.

La mujer frunció el ceño. Jhon se preparó mentalmente para el torrente de palabras y quejas que se avecinaba.

\- ¿Cómo es que puede seguir con esa práctica después de todo lo ocurrido? ¡Debería hacer cosas más productivas!

Ahora fue Jhon quien hizo una mueca.

\- Esa práctica que mencionas, es reconocida por Inglaterra como un _deporte oficial_ \- habló de mala gana - Incluso se piensa hacer el primer campeonato de box en unos años ahí mismo, no deberías de despreciarlo tanto.

Parpadeó confundida.

\- ¿Campeonato?

Jhon asintió.

\- ¿Y que obtiene como premio el ganador? ¿Le dan alguna recompensa económica?

Hastiado, se paró de la silla en la que estaba y salió de la casa. Su madre le gritó un par de improperios, pero él los ignoró. Ya estaba cansado de que a todo le vieran un valor monetario, era odioso.

Entre el extenso campo que se vislumbraba, Jhon se sentó y pensó que tenía que admitir que al menos su madre le había dado una idea. Si ahorraba y trabajaba con esfuerzo, tal vez podría juntar lo suficiente para poder pagarle a su hermano un viaje a Inglaterra para que participara en ese campeonato. No estaría mal, y estaba seguro que llegaría a una posición alta, tal vez incluso ganaba.

Luego, soltó una carcajada.

Si realmente quería hacer eso, tendría que pagar dos viajes a las tierras británicas. Su hermano no se iría sin ese amigo suyo con el cual practicaba boxeo a diario.

" _¿Cómo se llaman entre sí? ¿Knuckle y Fist?"_ pensó con gracia.

Aún con esos gastos extra, la idea le sonaba estupenda.

* * *

 _(1) "Morirás, pequeño demonio, ahora todo va a estar bien" en alemán._

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Esta vez fue una rápida actualización. En parte, no negaré que tiene que ver con que tenía muchas ganas de escribir este capítulo. ¿Y eso? Bueno, porque lo crean o no, Daemon es de mis personajes favoritos no sólo de KHR, si no del anime/manga en general. Aunque varios lo odien, yo adoro a mi ilusionista con peinado de melón (de hecho, mi nickname de "Elena" viene de que me llegue a encariñar bastante con Daemon)._

 _El nombre del capítulo y las frases que pongo, vienen del libro "Grandes Esperanzas" de Charles Dickens (sí, el mismo que hizo aparición en este episodio), escritor inglés que vivió durante esa época. Dickens es de mis autores favoritos, y si quieren conocer cómo era la Inglaterra (y unas cuantas menciones de Estados Unidos también) de ese entonces, no duden en leer sus libros; el autor describe todo el panorama de forma asombrosa, especialmente a lo que se refiere a Londres, la pobreza que tenía y la condición de las personas en los trabajos._

 _De nueva cuenta, menciono que todos los hechos que se comentaron pasaron. En 1865 hubo el choque de un tren donde Dickens iba de pasajero y no pude evitar querer utilizar eso para narrar la historia de Daemon. En Estados Unidos había acabado la guerra civil y en Inglaterra se pensaba en realizar el primer campeonato de boxeo en la historia._

 _Ya lo último para no alargar tanto esto, hay una cosa que he estado pensando. Como últimamente volvió mi inspiración en todos los sentidos que me puede dar (dígase más actividades además de escribir) se me ocurrió hacer algo: ¿Les gustaría que realizara dibujos de algunas escenas en específico del fic y los suba a una página? (Tengo devianArt, así que en dado caso los subiría ahí y pasaría el link por aquí). En ese término puedo medio "presumir" que el dibujo se me llega a dar, y no negaré que he tenido ganas de plasmar unas escenas como me las he imaginado. Eso también sería como un "regalo" por permitirme sobrepasar más de 10 capítulos en la historia (y los que faltan, nufufu). ¿Les gusta la idea? Si es así, ¿qué escena les gustaría ver?_

 _Sin más que decir, lo dejo hasta aquí y agradezco como siempre su apoyo._

 _P.D: No tiene nada que ver, pero creo que aquí me puedo desahogar. Estoy lo que le sigue de feliz pues al fin llegó mi calendario 2017 de KHR que encargue (después de casi un mes de estrenado el año, pero ¡llegó!)_

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	14. Capítulo XIII: Un altro passo

.

 _ **Capítulo XIII:**_

" _ **Un altro passo verso la sventura"**_

 _ **(Un paso más hacia la desgracia)**_

 _ **Virginia, Estados Unidos; 1866**_

Jhon suspiró, se dejó caer en la silla en un golpe algo brusco y sintió como su estómago rugía por la falta de alimento.

" _Un poco más_ " Pensó " _Sólo un poco más. Ya casi junto lo necesario para ese viaje a Inglaterra_ "

Aunque sabía que lo más seguro es que el "viaje" terminaría en una residencia permanente en Europa y, por lo tanto, el no ver a su hermano en años, no le molestó del todo la perspectiva mientras él hiciera lo que su corazón le dictaba. Siempre había sido muy apasionado y decidido en todo lo que hacía, mientras siguiera con ese fervor y alegría innatas, el hecho de no estar con él por un tiempo indefinido no le causaba gran problema; y en dado caso de que quisiera comunicarse siempre existía la correspondencia, aunque tardara mucho en llegar.

Si lo pensaba, era curioso que también estuviera trabajando tanto no sólo para un familiar suyo, sino también para una persona de la cual sabía nada además de que fue un esclavo de su familia y que ahora se hacía llamar Fist. Sin embargo, cuando recordaba los ojos brillosos de pura expectativa que se habían presentado en la cara del chico cuando le comunicó los planes, no le importaba no conocer su verdadero nombre.

El _Lillie Bridge Grounds,_ el primer campeonato internacional de boxeo se iba a celebrar en Inglaterra el próximo año. Jhon escuchó de ello en una de sus visitas constantes que tenía al puerto, y, emocionado (tal vez incluso más que los propios involucrados), le comentó todo a su hermano y a su mejor amigo, ambos practicantes de box que ya se estaban haciendo fama en el país. Ni cinco minutos después el par ya estaba gritando de emoción y pensaban en cómo iban a hacerle para ir a Inglaterra a participar, que tanto necesitaban ahorrar y demás cosas. Jhon no se los había dicho, pero tenía la intención de pagarles él mismo el viaje, así, lo que hayan ahorrado ellos podrían gastarlo en otras cosas tales como un mejor hospedaje, comida de mejor calidad y uno que otro recorrido por las tierras británicas. De lo único que se arrepentía es de no ser capaz de acompañarlo a ese gran torneo, pues alguien tenía que quedarse a cuidar de su madre y seguir trabajando.

Recargándose por completo en el respaldo de la silla mientras cerraba los ojos, Jhon recordó todo lo acontecido en los últimos años con una extraña punzada en el pecho. Esperaba que las cosas a partir de ese momento fueran mucho mejor para todos.

Poco sabía que todavía faltaba mucho para que el torbellino de batallas, guerras y sufrimiento terminara, especialmente para su hermano.

* * *

 _El país estaba divido entre Norte y Sur desde que tenía memoria. El Norte siempre fue de ideas distintas a las del Sur, con hábitos distintos, habitantes distintos e incluso personajes importantes distintos. Era ver el negro y el blanco juntos, reunidos en un solo territorio que se resquebrajaba por la falta de unidad._

 _A él y su familia les tocó vivir en el Sur, una parte todavía regida por el fenómeno llamado "esclavitud". Los esclavos eran personas sin voz, sin derechos, sin oportunidades. Eran tratados como objetos por sus patrones y si llegaban a incumplir alguna tarea eran cruelmente castigados._

 _Jhon y su hermano tuvieron la suerte de nacer en una familia acomodada. Su padre era dueño de una plantación de tabaco en Virginia y comodidades nunca les faltaron. Su casa era enorme, su territorio más y las personas que los servían numerosas. Su madre solía decir con cierto orgullo egocéntrico que ellos pertenecían a la elite de Estados Unidos, eran_ _ **la aristocracia**_ _del país._

 _A Jhon nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza cuestionar la forma de vida que tenían o porque hacían lo que hacían, para él, era algo natural; como si el mundo siempre hubiera estado conformado de esa manera y siempre lo fuera a estar. Por eso, cuando su hermano pequeño dudó de ese status quo algo se le revolvió interiormente._

 _\- ¿Qué dices?_

 _El menor frunció el ceño._

 _\- No lo entiendo - repitió con los brazos cruzados y un mohín infantil - ¿Por qué tratamos diferente a los que no son como nosotros? ¡Es sólo el tono de la piel! ¿Por qué darle tanta importancia?_

 _Jhon parpadeó confundido._

 _\- Es lo se lleva haciendo desde hace tiempo…_

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _Esa era una buena pregunta. Una que no se había planteado antes._

 _\- Porque sí - respondió luego de unos minutos sin saber que decir._

 _Su hermano lo miró decepcionado._

* * *

 _Poseían más de veinte esclavos trabajando para ellos. Jhon nunca se molestó en saber la cantidad exacta, después de pasar el número veinticinco se empezó a confundir entre si ya había contado a esa persona o no y lo dejó de esa manera. Las edades de los esclavos variaban de forma significativa, podía ver desde personas mayores a muy jóvenes._

 _Incluso, a alguien de la edad de su hermano._

 _Tal vez el ver a ese pequeño niño trabajar tan arduo, con el sol sofocante, las cargas pesadas, el mínimo de alimento y los constantes abusos de su padre e imaginar que pudo haber sido él, fue lo que hizo que dejara de pensar que todo lo que lo rodeaba era lo correcto y normal. Una espina se le había incrustado en el corazón y lo estaba haciendo sangrar._

 _Sus padres nunca fueron las personas más intelectuales que conociera, de hecho, aborrecían ese tipo de actividades pues mientras más inventiva y conocimientos tuvieran los demás, más complicado sería conservar su posición como clase alta. Aún con todo aquello, tenían unos cuantos libros de historia que Jhon se enfocó en leer para descubrir si realmente el mundo siempre había sido así. Se escapaba a los puertos para obtener noticias de lo que sucedía más allá de los campos de Virginia, para saber qué tan diferente era la vida cruzando el mar._

 _Una mezcla de espanto y admiración le recorría cada que escuchaba las novedades. El mundo, donde quiera que lo miraban, estaba en guerra. ¿Europa? Guerra; ¿Asía? Guerra, ¿América? Guerra. Era horripilante que todo estuviera en un caos, que los asesinatos fueran cosa del día a día y que tantas personas perecieran; pero aún con eso, había una luz que destellaba entre los campos bañados en sangre:_

 _La esperanza._

 _Por más irónico que sonara, todas las rebeliones, todos los conflictos, todas las batallas y huelgas; todo se llevaba a cabo para defender la vida. Luchaban por un mejor futuro, para que en el mañana se reconociera que toda vida era de importancia y valor. Luchaban para evitar que siguieran los abusos, luchaban para tratar de protegerse._

 _Jhon no contuvo su júbilo y, un día, buscó a su hermano por todas partes para comunicarle que_ _ **tenía razón**_ _, que las ideas que nacieron en él de forma inocente estaban empezando a mover el mundo hacia una dirección nunca antes vista. Lo encontró cerca del río James, pero antes de que gritara su nombre la presencia de otra persona lo hizo detenerse abruptamente._

 _\- ¿Se encontrará bien?_

 _\- Lo hará, sólo hay que cuidarlo durante un tiempo hasta que su ala mejore._

 _Ahí estaba, su hermano con un pájaro en las manos, mirando sonriente al animal que tenía una pequeña venda en un ala y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como si le estuviera preguntado quien era. A su lado, un niño de su misma edad observaba con gentil expresión la escena._

 _Era el esclavo por el que Jhon empezó a dudar de veracidad de su estilo de vida._

* * *

 _\- ¡Detente! - gritó tratando de contener al mayor sin éxito alguno - ¡Padre, detente!_

 _El hombre lo jaló, lo aventó contra la pared de un golpe y Jhon sintió el dolor recorrer su cuerpo mientras su hermano lo miraba asustado._

 _\- P-padre…_

 _\- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre desobedecerme de esa forma?! - gritó encolerizado. Jhon, incapaz de moverse por el dolor, observó como su padre escupía palabras llenas de furia hacia el infante, quien cerró los ojos y se encogió de forma instintiva. Ya le había pegado demasiado como para hacer que le temería y aunque Jhon intentó detenerlo, sólo consiguió que lo mandara a estrellar contra la pared - Hablar con un esclavo… - susurró con acidez - ¡Con un esclavo!_

 _Un silencio amenazante reinó en la habitación._

 _\- Yo mismo me encargaré que el patán reciba su merecido._

 _El niño abrió los ojos de pánico, el hombre se dio la vuelta y caminó decidido hacia afuera._

 _Jhon sólo pudo ver como su hermano corrió detrás del hombre, suplicándole que no le hiciera nada a su amigo. Se escuchó un fuerte golpe y luego un llanto quedo._

 _La próxima vez que los vio a ambos, su hermano tenía un ojo morado, moretones en la cara y en los brazos, y el niño esclavo tantas cicatrices en la espalda que no soportó mirarlo más de unos segundos._

* * *

 _No podía soportar verlo lleno de golpes. Tampoco podía ver las nuevas cicatrices que adornaban a una persona inocente._

 _Decidió ayudar._

 _Él iba a entretener a su padre mientras ellos dos estaban juntos. Iba a decirles lugares seguros en su basto terreno donde podrían estar unos momentos sin problemas. Los iba a cuidar, así significará que las consecuencias cayeran sobre sí mismo. Porque nunca había visto a su hermano reír de esa forma tan sincera, disfrutar de una conversación con una expresión gentil en la cara y estar tan alegre con la vida._

 _No le importaba que fuera en contra de lo establecido, ni que los problemas pudieran recaer directo en su espalda._

 _La sonrisa que el niño mostraba valía la pena._

* * *

 _La guerra estalló. Todo se vino abajo._

 _Su padre tenía miedo, un miedo abrumador de perder todo lo que poseía. Las personas hacen locuras cuando son dominadas por esa emoción, pueden convertirse en unas creaturas del averno cuando sienten temor, y el hombre lo demostró en esos momentos. Presa de la furia, había tomado un mosquete de guerra y disparó en contra de sus esclavos por haber "osado revelarse en esa guerra"._

 _El sonido de los disparos retumbó. Los cuerpos cayeron y su hermosa casa de pronto se convirtió en un lugar donde reposaban cadáveres._

 _Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, y cuando escuchó una serie de gritos supo a qué atenerse. Sorpresa fue cuando lo que le recibió no fue otro cadáver y a su hermano llorando sobre éste, sino a su padre desmayado en el suelo y su hermano en posición de defensa, temblando incontrolablemente, con los ojos desorbitados, respiración entrecortada y una extraña flama amarilla en sus puños. Detrás de él, su fiel amigo miraba todo impresionado._

 _El mosquete estaba roto por la mitad, tirado a unos metros de distancia de la escena._

 _\- Y-yo… - tartamudeó - N-no quise hacerle daño. N-no era mi intención, ¡él iba a atacar!_

 _Jhon corrió a su lado, él cayó de rodillas y las flamas desaparecieron. Lo abrazó, sintiendo el cuerpo que titiritaba en una mezcla de asombro y cierto pánico._

 _\- K-knuckle…¿q-qué…?_

 _¿Knuckle?_

 _\- Vete ahora._

 _La voz salió más fría de lo esperado._

 _\- ¡Pero…!_

 _\- ¡Vamos, Fist! ¡Vete! - le recriminó con la mandíbula tensa - ¡Tú y todos los demás deben de irse ya!_

 _Jhon cerró los ojos con cansancio mientras escuchaba la serie de pasos presurosos que se movían por doquier._

 _Al fin, la guerra había llegado a ellos._

* * *

 _El día en que salieron a buscar entre los restos dejados por las batallas algún indicio de su padre, Jhon tenía una serie de sentimientos contrarios. Era su progenitor y la persona que le había dado tantas comodidades a lo largo de su vida; pero también era el mismo que trataba a la gente como basura, que le rompería las costillas sin dudarlo si considera que era necesario y que se enlistó en la guerra para sólo para evitar perder su mano de obra gratis; no estaba seguro de que era lo que quería saber, ¿enterarse de que estaba muerto? ¿de qué estaba vivo?_

 _Aquella vez, buscando entre los cadáveres, no podía dejar de mirar a su hermano cada cinco minutos. La mirada que poseía estaba tan triste y sin vida que era preocupante. Sabía que la culpa lo estaba carcomiendo, pues en vez de enfrentarse a su padre cara a cara después de haberlo noqueado se escondió para evitar verlo; Jhon se encargó de tratar de explicarle lo que pasó, recibiendo una golpiza de parte del mayor._

 _El destino tuvo la última palabra, y decidió que aquel hombre no iba a vivir más._

 _Su madre lloró._

 _Su hermano estaba taciturno, sin saber cómo reaccionar._

 _Jhon miró hacia el cielo despejado que mostraba un azul digno de una obra de arte y pensó que, al menos, de esa forma serían capaces de redimirse._

* * *

 _ **Berlín, Prusia; 1866**_

El niño hizo una mueca, un gesto exagerado que pretendía imitar la poca gracia que reflejaba el rostro de la duquesa en esos momentos. La chica tuvo que contenerse mucho para no reír en ese momento. Al final sus esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando el menor empezó mover sus caderas de un lado a otro todavía con la imitación de cara de su madre, estalló en una risotada que resonó por toda la sala.

La duquesa la volteó a ver enojada.

\- ¡Elena! - gritó - ¡O te callas o ahora mismo te doy una buena tunda! ¿¡Qué clase de modales son esos?!

La niña calló al instante. Detrás de la mujer mayor, el infante que la había hecho reír hizo un puchero, las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos e inhaló aire de un jalón.

Uh, eso no era nada bueno.

Un llanto penetró en los oídos de todos aquellos pobres que estaban cerca. Elena se apresuró a ir con el pequeño para tratar de calmar su llorar, lo abrazó y lo meció de un lado a otro mientras le decía palabras reconfortantes. La duquesa se mordió el labio, molesta, mientras miraba a todas partes preocupada; desde las puertas a la habitación donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión los guardias se le quedaron viendo enfadados.

Los prusianos tenían fama de todo menos de amigables.

\- ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre al terrateniente traer a su hijo?! - chilló molesta la mujer - ¡Y dejárnoslo aquí, para cuidar de él! ¿¡Acaso somos sus criadas?! ¡Somos de la aristocracia!

\- ¡Mamá! - le recriminó Elena - ¡Lo estas asustando más!

El niño lloró más fuerte, Elena hizo una mueca por el dolor que experimentaron sus oídos en esos momentos y cuando la duquesa estuvo a punto de volver a quejarse, las puertas de la habitación conjunta se abrieron de par en par.

La repentina acción seguida de la vista de la cara poco amigable de Otto von Bismark hizo que el chiquillo se callara, se acurrucara más contra Elena y temblara de miedo.

\- Lamento informales que esto no es ninguna guardería… - comentó Bismark serio. Elena tragó en seco, apretando más al niño contra su pecho en un acto reflejo de protección - Si hacen el favor de _callarse._

\- ¡Lampo! - exclamó un joven detrás. Bismark arqueó una ceja mientras miraba como el terrateniente primerizo corría hacía el infante. Un hombre de treinta años con un hijo de cinco, se notaba que había vivido su juventud al máximo - Perdone, no fue-

\- La intención, sí, sí - refunfuñó Bismark - Espero que a la hora de la batalla las tropas italianas no lleven niños consigo. Sería algo anticlimático que en medio de la confortación de los ejércitos se escuchara un llanto o un berrinche, ¿no cree?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, y todos bajaron la mirada avergonzados. El aura del jefe prusiano era demasiado potente.

Bueno, todos menos una persona.

\- ¿Eso significa que la alianza está hecha? - preguntó inocentemente Elena. Sus ojitos brillaban de alegría y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Su padre, el Duque de Toscana la miró de forma reprobatoria y con los labios apretados, Elena borró la sonrisa de su rostro, bajó la mirada y lanzó un chillido ante las uñas afiladas de su madre que pellizcaron su piel.

Bismark suspiró. No podía con tanta energía y pasión que parecían desbordar los italianos.

\- Esta hecha - confirmó el jefe prusiano - Ustedes nos ayudan en esta guerra que tendremos con Austria y las demás por venir, nosotros los ayudamos a recuperar Roma de Francia. ¿Alguna otra pregunta, señorita?

Elena sentía sus mejillas colorearse de pura vergüenza. Tal vez si era mejor quedarse callada y asentir a todo como le había enseñado su madre desde pequeña. Tenía ya doce años y parecía no entender el hecho de que las mujeres no tenían tantos derechos como los hombres para hablar de cierto tipo de asuntos.

\- Informen a su Rey de la decisión. Lo esperaré aquí para terminar de hablar de los detalles - el tono de voz con el que habló Bismark asemejó a una orden, se notaba que el hombre estaba acostumbrado a mandar - Eso es todo.

Todos los presentes parecieron relajarse de forma instantánea.

Una junta de varias personas importantes de Italia, bajo el mando directo del Rey, pudieron lograr una audiencia con el famoso _Canciller de Hierro_ , Otto von Bismark para hablar sobre una posible alianza entre Prusia e Italia. El jefe prusiano se mostró bastante interesado en ello, y, sorprendentemente, aceptó la oferta.

\- ¿Disculpa? - Elena dio un pequeño brinco ante el susurro que apareció cerca de su oído, por suerte, nadie lo notó pues seguían discutiendo asuntos políticos y casi hincarse a los pies de Bismark. La niña volteó, se encontró con la amigable sonrisa del joven terrateniente de Cerdeña. - Gracias por cuidar de Lampo.

Elena sonrió. Abrazó un poco más al niño que miraba a todos confundido y respondió con suave voz.

\- No hay de qué.

\- ¿¡Corea?!

La repentina exclamación del jefe prusiano la sobresaltó y miró al instante en dirección al hombre mayor. Los demás representantes italianos también se mostraban sorprendidos, pues apenas habían hecho las cordialidades de la despedida antes de que Bismark gritara aquello.

\- ¿Cómo que Spade irá a Corea? ¿Qué no le basta a Inglaterra tener a China y Japón?

\- S-señor, está hablando demasiado alto… - comentó tímido el hombre quien le había comunicado la noticia al líder. El Canciller mantuvo un impresionante interés en el hijo del Almirante inglés, tanto que puso a una guardia especial de hombres para que le informaran cualquier cosa concerniente al " _joven demonio_ ".

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, debieron de esperarse a que los invitados italianos se retiraran completamente antes de informarle a su jefe de las nuevas noticias.

* * *

Si el destino fuera un reloj, los acontecimientos especiales, aquellos que marcan la diferencia y hacen la línea entre un _antes_ y un _después_ , serían las manecillas de las horas; los encuentros casuales que luego tendrán una importancia inesperada en un futuro no tan lejano, serían las manecillas de los minutos; y el transcurrir del tiempo en actividades cotidianas que van formando el carácter, convivencia y aprecio hacia los demás, serían los segundos.

Habían pasado ya varios segundos desde que la manecilla de la hora se movió. Tantos que se podría pensar que el reloj se había detenido.

La manecilla de los minutos había estado dando varios movimientos en los últimos instantes. Se estaba preparando para una serie de vueltas que no pararían de darse en un futuro que se acercaba cada vez más a pasos agigantados.

La manecilla de la hora comenzaba a temblar. Pronto, pronto volvería a moverse. No sería una vez para luego estar otra vez quieta, no. Esta vez se movería a una velocidad impresionante, mucho más rápido de que un humano pudiera aguantar. Demasiados acontecimientos, demasiado dolor, demasiada soledad…

Pero también, demasiada felicidad.

Esto tal vez pueda considerarse un adelanto. ¿Le molesta querido lector? Pero como ya sabrá, si fuerzas mucho un aparto, éste terminará rompiéndose. El reloj del destino funciona igual. Una vez que las manecillas inicien su rápido recorrido, llegará el momento en que no puedan con tanta presión, se detendrán de golpe mientras la maquinaría se destroza.

Igual de destrozados terminarían los corazones de aquellos lograron sobrevivir a tal escabrosa época.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Yo otra vez. Debo decir que este episodio debió haberse terminado mucho antes (ya lo estaba escribiendo apenas publique el anterior) pero ciertos problemas de salud me lo impidieron. En fin, ¡aquí esta!_

 _Sí, sí. Me salió cortito esta vez y algo "flojo", pero les aseguro que el siguiente lo recompensara todo._

 _Como verán, en los últimos capítulos me he centrado en la historia de los nuestros queridos miembros de la primera generación. Personalmente, me encanta conocer todo lo que se pueda de un personaje, creo que eso te da a entender mucho del porque es, actúa y piensa de esa forma. Digamos que esa es la "parte dos" del fic (la historia de ciertos personajes), que finaliza en el siguiente capítulo para entrar a la "parte tres"._

 _En la primera parte de este capítulo quise poner la narración no desde los pensamientos del personaje principal, si no de alguien cercano a él: su hermano. Por eso mismo las situaciones no están explicadas a detalle y parece que sólo son mencionadas, la historia completa me lo guardaré para un episodio futuro. Y también presenté a otros dos de la primera generación, tarde pero seguro._

 _Ahora que veo, me doy cuenta que hice a los padres de Asari y Knuckle muy desgraciados. Creo que el único que me salió cariñoso fue el de Daemon…_

 _Y para finalizar, ¡me alegra que les gustara la idea de los dibujos! Sin duda alguna se hará. ¿Qué les gustaría ver primero? ¿Qué escena quieren ver? ¿Giotto llegando a Palermo? ¿El encuentro entre G y Giotto? ¿Alaude? ¿Daemon? ¿Asari? ¿Alguna escena de las historias de ellos? ¡Díganlo con confianza! De lo contrario, tendré que elegir yo, ¡y quien sabe cuál todas haré!_

 _Me despido agradeciendo que se den el tiempo de leer esta historia. Grazie!_

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	15. Capítulo XIV: The clock of fate

.

 _ **Capítulo XIV:**_

" _ **And then, the clock of fate moved"**_

 _ **(Y entonces, el reloj del destino avanzó)**_

 _ **Pionyang, Corea; 1866**_

El fuego cubría todo el barco.

Las llamas se apoderaron de todo objeto a la vista, de todo trozo de madera, de todo camino y también de cada hombre que, descuidado, sucumbía ante su calor abrasador. Raymond trató de controlar su agitada respiración; miró hacia la costa donde los enojados habitantes gritaban palabras de odio, seguían lanzando flechas incendiadas, azotaban sus pies en contra del duelo creando un son de guerra y bramaban en un idioma que no comprendía.

La misión _debería_ de haber sido sencilla. ¿¡Cómo demonios había terminado en algo como eso?!

Se hincó, observó la figura agonizante de su hijo que luchaba para tratar de contrarrestar el veneno que corría dentro suyo y del propio Raymond con sus habilidades. Su rostro estaba pálido, tanto que parecía un fantasma; marcadas ojeras adornaban sus ojos por la falta de sueño que tuvo en esos dos horripilantes días, gotas de sudor frio resbalaban por sus mejillas pese a el ambiente asfixiante y sus ojos desorbitados luchaban por no perderse en la inmensidad del dolor.

Si salía vivo de aquello, nunca en su vida iba a volver a confiar en alguien proveniente de Estados Unidos, Raymond juró interiormente.

\- Deja de tratar de salvarme a mí - el joven alzó la vista y lo miró incrédulo. Su padre le dedicó una media sonrisa - Déjame y concéntrate en ti, tu ingeriste mucho más veneno que yo - antes de que su hijo pudiera protestar, Raymond lo calló con un movimiento de mano - Y prepárate para _saltar_. Nos iremos de este pequeño infierno para caer en las orillas del mar y esperar el milagro de que esa multitud enfurecida no nos mate.

* * *

 _Le habían asignado la misión de acompañar un navío a las costas de Corea con intención de, tal como pasó con China y Japón, lograr obligarlos a abrirse para el comercio. Era una iniciativa originalmente británica, sin embargo, la compañía que patrocinaba aquello contrató a un buque estadounidense y colocó como capitán a un hombre proveniente de esas tierras. Partieron bajó el nombre de "General Sherman" con la bandera de Estados Unidos a la vista. Realmente, sólo el capitán y el oficial eran de ahí, los demás eran mayoritariamente de China. Para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún abuso, Raymond fue encomendado de cuidar el desarrollo de la misión._

 _Al Almirante le hubiera gustado ir solo, tal vez un mal presentimiento desde esos momentos le empezaba a advertir que las cosas no iban a salir como lo planeado, sin embargo, los altos mandos_ _ **ordenaron**_ _que su hijo también tenía que partir con él. La fama que el joven tenía era la de una especie de mago de las tinieblas, de un_ _ **ilusionista**_ _que era capaz entrar a tu alma con una sola mirada, por lo tanto, el hecho de que él también fuera daría el factor miedo que haría que dudaran de traicionar a la corona británica._

 _Raymond se quejó, dio todos los argumentos que pudo en vano. Estaba decidido y no aceptaban más discusión._

 _No quedó de otra más que partir._

* * *

 _Las excesivas amabilidades y cortesías que tenían con ellos, especialmente por parte del capitán, fue lo que hizo que Raymond empezara a dudar. Especialmente cuando se intensificaron al llegar a Corea._

 _Por suerte, tuvo la oportunidad de estar presente en las negociaciones que se hicieron con los coreanos; aunque los ojos del capitán Page parecían matarlo siempre que interrumpía para llevar las cosas de manera más cordial, Raymond nunca espero que las ganas de matarlo que tenía fueran tan literales._

 _La respuesta fue neutra: No iban a comerciar por ahora, pero les daban toda la cantidad de víveres que necesitaran para su viaje de regreso y libre paso por las aguas coreanas como si fueran buenos amigos. Con eso se evitaba un inútil derramamiento de sangre en una batalla sin una verdadera intención y abría una posibilidad futura para llegar a un acuerdo. Un resultado técnicamente favorable._

 _Sólo que Page no lo vio de esa forma._

 _\- ¿Por qué debería de aceptar lo que dicen? - comentó mientras ambos dirigían sus pasos de vuelta al navío - No es como si en Japón les hubiéramos pedido permiso… O ustedes hicieran lo mismo en China, ¿no es así, Almirante Spade?_

 _No necesitaba que le recordaran las barbaries que él mismo había realizado en China en nombre de Inglaterra, ni el chantaje que realizó Estados Unidos en Japón._

 _\- El punto de esta expedición es justo evitar eso, capitán - respondió secamente - No queremos seguir incitando esas masacres en tierras que no son nuestras. ¿No es por eso que los habitantes de este continente nos odian tanto?_

 _Page frunció el ceño. El silencio se instauró entre los dos durante un tiempo bastante incómodo._

 _\- Su anillo es muy curioso, ¿Dónde dice que lo consiguió?_

 _La pregunta hizo que un escalofrió recorriera a Raymond de pies a cabeza. Page lo miraba con una sonrisa ladina._

 _\- No lo mencioné._

 _\- Ah, claro, claro…_

 _Inconscientemente, Raymond llevó la mano a su bolsillo para asegurarse de que anillo del infierno seguía ahí. El contacto con el objeto lo hizo tranquilizarse un poco._

* * *

 _Había un sabor acre que sentía en la boca._

 _Bebió un buche de agua y se volvió hacia la vista del mar. El horrible sabor a tinta continuaba._

 _Su mirada se iba desdibujando, iba perdiendo en enfoque de las cosas. ¿Qué estaba…?_

 _El sonido de un gemido y una fuerte arcada por parte de su hijo lo regresó al mundo real. Corrió hacia él, el joven estaba de rodillas, con las manos apretando su estómago y su cuerpo temblaba, de su boca escapaban chorros de sangre cada que tosía._

 _\- ¡Da-_

 _\- Dime que no bebiste nada - lo interrumpió con aspereza. Sus ojos entrecerrados titiritaban y el color iba desapareciendo de su rostro - Padre, dime que no bebiste nada…_

 _Raymond lo entendió de pronto._

 _Veneno._

 _\- Por desgracia, tu padre si lo hizo, Little Demon - Page caminó hacia ellos, sus botas resonaban en la madera del navío y una sonrisa juguetona posaba en sus labios - Pero no te preocupes, el arsénico que él ingirió fue mucho menor. Una pisca, casi nada; aunque sabemos que sólo es necesario eso para que alguien muera en el transcurso de un día. En comparación tu… - se detuvo, frunció el ceño y lo miró con asco - Tu deberías de estar ya muerto. La cantidad que te dimos era suficiente para matarte al instante, ¿cómo es que sigues vivo?_

 _Le devolvió una sonrisa mordaz._

 _\- Usted mismo lo dijo, soy un_ _ **demonio**_ _, ¿no lo recuerda?_

 _Para Raymond, era suficiente ver el signo de la pica en el ojo de su hijo para entender la razón del porque seguía vivo. Estaba creando ilusiones de todos los órganos dañados por el arsénico para mantenerse con vida, aun así, el veneno seguía y continuaba deteriorándolo; el dolor nublaba sus sentidos y el arma mortal circulaba por sus venas. Era un ciclo constante de destruir y regenerar sus propios órganos, su propio cuerpo. Por talentoso que fuera, mientras la sustancia toxica siguiera ahí, recorriéndole, sería incapaz de mejorar e iría a un lento y tortuoso declive hasta llegar a la muerte._

 _Entonces, sintió una terrible punzada en el estómago, como si se lo hubieran perforado con una espada muy afilada. El mundo se movió y sin poder evitarlo cayó hacia atrás, chocando contra el piso frío del navío._

 _\- ¡Padre!_

 _Se convulsionó, sentía ácido subir por su garganta y terminó escupiendo sangre._

 _Malnacidos._

 _\- Está empezando a hacer efecto, ¿eh?_

 _En medio de la bruma que eran sus sentidos en esos momentos, Raymond logró ver el par de botas del capitán que se detenía cerca suyo. Se agachaba y recogía algo que había caído cerca de él._

 _El anillo del infierno._

 _Cuando Raymond se tiró al suelo, el anillo salió de su bolsillo y rodó unos metros._

 _Carajo, carajo. Eso no podía estar pasando._

 _\- Yo que tú, trataba de pasarle algo de mis poderes infernales a tu padre, Little Demon. Morirá en unas horas si no haces nada._

 _Antes de perder la conciencia, Raymond escuchó como Page daba la orden de seguir avanzado por el río, aprovechando que las lluvias frecuentes de los últimos días elevaron el nivel del agua para seguir. Iban a obligar a los coreanos a abrirse, así tuvieran que bombardear las orillas y secuestrar a sus gobernadores._

* * *

 _Por instantes pudo escuchar varios gritos, cañones que hacían el navío estremecerse y el sonido de las balas al impactarse contra la tierra. Pudo escuchar sonidos de pelea cerca suyo, así como quejidos de dolor._

 _Por un tiempo que le pareció muy largo, esos sonidos constituyeron todo su mundo._

 _En ocasiones, también sentía un cuerpo más pequeño que se apegaba para evitar que el calor se fuera de su cuerpo. Ese tipo de momentos eran acompañados por una suave voz que le susurraba algo, pero era incapaz de entenderlo._

 _Era en esas veces, esas veces en que su mente podía salir del estado de nebulosa en el que estaba y sus ojos podían observar algo más que oscuridad, que un pensamiento independiente de su situación actual ocupaba su cabeza._

 _Aquella persona que se quedaba a su lado y lo cuidaba, aquella persona que no se separaba de él, era lo más importante que tenía. Por no decir, lo único._

 _Si llegaba a volver a abrir los ojos, a caminar y moverse con fuerza, no le importaría morir para que aquella persona siguiera viviendo._

 _Entonces, volvía a caer en negrura de la inconsciencia._

* * *

 _Oscuridad._

 _Luego dolor._

 _Después la certeza de que, aunque el dolor era constante, había ciertos espacios de tiempo donde el alivio se apoderaba a de él, como un ángel que bajara de los cielos y le concediera la misericordia de detener durante unos momentos su martirio._

 _Así pasaron dos días._

 _Dos días en los que estuvo desmayado. En el que el barco de alguna forma había quedado incapaz de moverse y quedó apresado a merced de la furia de los habitantes._

 _La única razón por la que logró recobrar la conciencia fue por el repentino dolor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo seguido del grito de su hijo cuando el ojo le dolió tanto que todo éste se veía más como una masa sangrienta que una pupila._

 _Miles de flechas fueron disparadas al barco._

 _Varias mataron a todos los tripulantes. Incluido el capitán, que terminó con una clavada en la frente. Los cadáveres los rodeaban y no sin esfuerzo sobrehumano, Raymond logró acercarse a su hijo para jalarlo y hacer que saltara, dejando el navío que desaparecía en la noche como una vela que se iba extinguiendo._

* * *

Trató de ignorar los gritos de cruda desesperación que emanaban a torrentes a unos metros suyo, trataba de ignorarlos lo más que podía mientras que, incluso con sus músculos entumecidos y adoloridos, con el sentimiento de que su cabeza iba a explotar y con su ojo palpitante, se defendía con todo lo que podía de las amenazas de muerte circúndalo. Trataba y no podía, los sentía muy cercanos, muy reales.

Y lo eran.

Por supuesto que lo eran.

¿Había un grito más tortuoso, más doloso que el de alguien quien estaba siendo descuartizado en vida?

Un golpe, una patada, librarse del agarre de unas frías y grises manos.

Las personas salían de todos lados, como hormigas furiosas por alguien que pisó accidentalmente su hormiguero.

Le costaba trabajo respirar, seguir moviéndose era un martirio. Su única arma se encontraba destrozada en la costa, esperando a alguna ola que apareciera y la llevara a dar un paseo por las profundidades del mar.

Pensó seriamente en dejar de luchar y dejarse matar.

Sin embargo, cuando el cuerpo sin vida de Robert Thomas, uno de los otros supervivientes que había podido saltar del navío en llamas y llegar a la orilla fue empujado a medio de patadas a un lado suyo, la idea de morir le resultó de nueva cuenta escalofriante. El muerto todavía poseía los ojos abiertos en una expresión de puro terror, su carne estaba al rojo vivo y sus extremidades contorsionadas. Parecía un pulpo, un cangrejo tirado de cabeza.

Siempre lo supo, que la ira podía crear monstruos. Alguien enfadado no tiene misericordia ni compasión, no muestra simpatía hacia el otro y no le interesa que sufra, de hecho, el mismo sufrimiento es su fin.

No era suficiente haber sido envenenado, no era suficiente haber aguantado esos dolores durante dos días, no era suficiente estar al borde de la muerte. ¡No lo era! Era necesario tener a toda una horda de habitantes furiosos que buscaban tu cabeza como un trofeo, y eso, tampoco era suficiente.

No podía, simplemente ya no podía.

Se dejó caer. Sintió como la gente empezaba a jalarlo, arañarlo, patearlo, acuchillarlo. Sintió varios huesos rompiéndose.

También sintió como alguien jalaba a todos y lo tomaba entre sus brazos.

Su padre lo agarró firmemente y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hilos de sangre escurrían de su boca y su respiración era tan inestable como la llama de una vela en una tormenta.

No apenas habían salido del frío mar cuando, al pisar un poco de tierra para recuperar el aliento, la multitud enfurecida que permaneció en la costa los atrapó. Sus intenciones eran claras: matarlos de la forma más dolorosa que pudieran, a ellos, quienes bombardearon, secuestraron y mataron a los suyos. Iban a vengarse, a tomar vida por vida.

Así fue como terminaron en medio de una avalancha de odio en forma de personas.

\- Aún debe de haber una barca intacta - Raymond comentó con dificultad, el arsénico volvía a hacer efecto aun con la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo - Tal vez… tal vez de esa forma puedas llegar a China a tiempo. Haz que te traten en contra del veneno y que curen tus heridas.

Antes de recibir una respuesta, una flecha se incrustó en su pierna seguida de varias más. Sin poder evitarlo, Raymond cayó. Su hijo aterrizó varios metros lejos de él.

Todo fue como en cámara lenta.

Cuando el más joven alzó la vista de la dura tierra, pudo ver claramente como su padre le dedicaba una última sonrisa sincera. Un gesto tan simple pero lleno de un cariño tan verdadero que ocasionó que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos. Una silenciosa lagrima se resbaló por su mejilla, sus labios se movieron y Raymond susurró unas palabras que, pese a el bullicio, logró escuchar a la perfección.

Un segundo después, el filo de una lanza atravesaba su pecho, y con ello, su corazón.

Raymond escupió un poco más de sangre antes de caer inerte al suelo. Sus ojos se cerraron para siempre y su respiración cesó.

El tiempo volvió a sus andadas normales.

La gente no tardó en rodear el cadáver. Él mismo fue rodeado, pero no lo notó; o más bien, no le dio importancia. No sentía nada, no sentía como lo jalaban, no sentía como empezaban a golpearlo, ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar a sus atacantes. Su mirada no podía moverse del sitio en que el cuerpo de su padre yacía, siendo maltratado, siendo _humillado_.

No sentía nada además del terrible dolor que se expandió por su pecho en un parpadeo. Pensó que también lo habían lastimado, pero no tenía nada que lo hiriera. Un extraño liquido caliente le resbalaba por la cara, pensó que sería sangre, y al llevarse por momentos sus manos a su rostro, mientras era brutalmente golpeado, notó que no era sangre; era agua, agua cálida.

¿Acaso…

…estaba llorando?

" _Soy un demonio como tú. Entonces, no hay problema ¿verdad?"_

El dolor en su pecho se incrementó.

En los confines de su mente, palabras suaves resonaban, imágenes borrosas aparecían.

Podía escuchar una risa. Podía ver a una persona sonriente que le tendía la mano.

Luego, la oscuridad se tragaba la visión y volvía a la realidad con un fuerte golpe.

" _Crack"_ juró que se escuchó.

Algo se había roto.

¿Qué era?

…

Ah, claro…

Fue otra parte de su cordura.

Un estremecimiento se apoderó de él. Un sonido se escapaba de sus labios. La atmósfera a su alrededor empezó a cambiar, la niebla comenzó a cubrir la costa.

Algunos habitantes pararon. Aunque hablaran diferente idioma, estuvieran en diferente tierra, tuvieran diferentes costumbres, había ciertas expresiones y sonidos que era comunes en todos lados. Por ejemplo, una risa.

Se estaba riendo.

Una risa que subía de volumen a cada segundo. Desquiciada, irónica, ronca y desesperante. Una risa de alguien que se burlaba de su propio sufrimiento, que se mofaba de su debilidad y de lo patético que debería de lucir.

" _Haha, hahaha…_

 _¡Hahaha, hahaha!"_

Ocurrió lo imposible.

Su poder aumentó.

En menos de un segundo, una onda de energía surgió de su cuerpo. Hizo retroceder a todos aquellos que lo lastimaban y, los monstruos de su mente se hicieron realidad.

Su mundo oscuro tuvo forma en el mundo tangible.

" _¡Hahaha, hahaha!"_

Reía mientras lloraba. Llevó su mirada al cielo, sus manos en su cabeza, las carcajadas salieron más fuerte mientras la oscuridad devoraba todo y negros brazos de esqueléticos con garras sujetaban a toda persona que respirara. Los tomaban, los apretaban con lujurioso morbo mientras ellos gritaban de agonía, sus huesos se rompían, tiraban sangre y luego morían.

La ilusión se hizo realidad.

Se convirtió realmente en un demonio.

Fue tan fácil como pensarlo. Su oz volvió a aparecer en su mano, ahora con un diseño más novedoso. Metal más resistente, más grueso, y por supuesto, unos cuantos agujeros para atrapar más fácil la carne y que la sangre resbalará con más sencillez.

Parecía llover sangre a su alrededor. La antes limpia costa ahora estaba decorada de carmesí.

La pica brillaba como nunca antes en su ojo. Un brillo escalofriante, opaco, lúgubre.

" _Demon_ "

Se levantó por inercia.

Arrastró sus pies por el suelo.

" _Damon_ "

Cuando llegó a su destino, se dejó caer de rodillas. El rostro frente a él parecía revelar una tranquilidad y serenidad que hizo desvanecerse a su ira.

Sin la ira, quedó sólo el dolor de la perdida.

Tembloroso, acercó su mano. Tocó su mejilla, y aun con los guantes, la sintió helada.

Sintió ahogarse.

Sus ojos escocían. Un nudo en el pecho por poco le impide respirar.

" _Demon_ "

Su labio tembló. Su visión se hizo más borrosa.

Otro sonido se escapó de su boca, esta vez muy diferente a la risa demente de hace unos segundos atrás.

Esta vez fue un sollozo.

" _Damon_ "

No lo soportó.

Mientras estaba hincado al lado del cadáver de su padre, se puso a llorar, a gritar.

Era la primera vez que lloraba. Era la primera vez que verdaderamente se sentía triste.

" _Damon. Demon."_

Ese día, su anterior "yo" murió.

Ese día, el hijo del Almirante Raymond Spade murió junto con su padre.

La persona que quedó luego de eso, ya no se sentía totalmente humana. No creía que tuviera el derecho de llamarse humano cuando dejó morir a la única persona que hasta ese momento lo consideraba uno. A la única persona que nunca lo llamó demonio.

Desde ese día, dejó de usar el nombre que usó cuando estaba en Inglaterra, el nombre que Raymond le puso. Tampoco se sentía digno de llamarse así cuando por su falta de poder él murió.

Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte.

Si tan solo se hubiera anticipado más a todo…

" _Damon, Demon…"_

Se hizo llamar así mismo de la misma forma que todos lo consideraban. Una combinación de palabras que contenían sus orígenes.

"Damon" por ser el idioma de su madre.

"Demon" por ser el de su padre.

" _Daemon_ "

Aun así, siguió utilizando el apellido que le dio Raymond. Una forma de nunca olvidarlo, de honrarlo.

De que en su mente permaneciera siempre su recuerdo.

Por eso, cuando un tembloroso espía de Prusia que vio desde lejos toda la escena se acercó a él y le preguntó a nada de un colapso nervioso _quien era,_ respondió con una media sonrisa retorcida:

" _ **Daemon Spade**_ "

* * *

 _ **Sicilia, Italia; 1866**_

\- Realmente tenemos que…

\- Sí, tenemos que - respondió sin esperar a que su amigo terminara de hablar - ¿Qué tal si este dinero es necesario para algo? ¿Si es para su comida? ¿O para medicamento de un familiar? ¿O para-

\- Vale, vale. _Ya_ entendí - se quejó con un suspiro pesado.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Ahí esta! - dijo mientras aceleraba un poco el paso - ¡Hey, espera! ¡El de cabello rojo!

La persona a unos metros de ellos se paró. Sorprendido, el chico volteó para atrás.

\- Dejaste tu bolsa en el desván de Paolo.

El pelirrojo sonrió algo decepcionado, como si un plan que tuviera en mente hubiera terminado en un total fracaso.

\- Vaya, eso es algo malo. La había dejado a propósito, no podía soportar ver a Paolo y su familia morirse de hambre…

El joven vio como las personas frente a él se miraron durante unos segundos y sonrieron. Confundido, los observó con duda durante unos instantes antes de que uno de ellos diera un paso adelante y hablara.

\- Ya veo, me disculpo por ello - comentó con suave tono - Pero no hay de qué preocuparse por la familia de Paolo.

Antes de poder preguntar a qué se refería, la respuesta llegó sola.

\- Nosotros hemos dejado comida que compramos dentro de su desván.

Pasaron unos segundos. Ambos se miraron a los ojos para luego echarse a reír de gracia.

\- ¿Ustedes también?

\- Sí.

Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar. Ambos sintieron una extraña conexión.

\- Mi nombre es Cozato Shimon - se presentó - Vine aquí a visitar a mi tía.

El nombre se le hizo conocido. Recordaba haberlo escuchado años atrás, cuando todavía no vivía en Sicilia y ambos de sus abuelos vivían.

\- ¡Ah! - exclamó - He escuchado de la familia Cozato por parte de mi abuelo.

El mundo le pareció de pronto bastante pequeño.

\- Yo soy Giotto - dijo mientras daba una cordial sonrisa, luego, señalo hacia atrás - Y él es mi querido G.

Se dieron las manos, con alegría y un curioso ánimo.

Entonces, las manecillas del reloj se volvieron a mover. El destino volvió a sus andadas.

* * *

 _ **Roma, Italia; 1866**_

No pudo tranquilizarse. De pronto las paredes de la iglesia se le hicieron opresoras, pequeñas y frágiles.

El pequeño camaleón que se encontraba en su regazo la miró fijamente. A los ojos de cualquiera, parecería que trataba de entender que era lo que tenía a su dueña tan preocupada.

Sepira suspiró, tomó al animal entre sus manos y lo llevó a la altura de su rostro. Su mirada reflejaba un enorme cansancio.

\- Dime, ¿soy una mala persona? - le preguntó triste - ¿Me odias por lo que te hice?

El camaleón negó con la cabeza. Sepira contuvo las ganas de llorar que tuvo.

\- Mi tiempo ha vuelto a transcurrir - comentó desganada - ¿Qué pasará si no logro dar con nadie en quien confiar?

Bajó al camaleón, alejó sus manos de él y las llevó a su rostro. Lanzó un pequeño sollozo. Si tan solo sus visiones le revelaran algo más que su muerte…

Si tan solo le revelaran el rostro o el nombre de alguna persona en la que poder depositar sus esperanzas, sus deseos, su amor por el mundo.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! prepárense que mis notas de aquí vienen largas._

 _Oficialmente con este capítulo termino la "parte dos" del fic. Esta parte dos se centró en conocer la situación e historia de los personajes antes de su inevitable (y esperado) encuentro. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bien, mal, mejor me lo hubiera saltado?_

 _Como siempre, referencias históricas. El incidente que medio narre al principio fue real… y sí terminó con varios muertos. Históricamente es conocido como "El Incidente del General Shermman" donde el navío del mismo nombre iba a Corea negociar y Dios sabrá como acabó con toda la tripulación muerta a manos de los habitantes encolerizados. La primera parte del incidente fue desde la perspectiva de Raymond; mi intención era que varias cosas quedaran en incognito por eso mismo, y contar con más detalles lo que ocurrió en esos momentos desde la perspectiva de Daemon en capítulos venideros._

 _Así como la Cantarella era el veneno predilecto del siglo XV y XVI, el arsénico lo fue del siglo XIX, así que decidí usarlo para esta parte._

 _No tiene mucho que ver con el capítulo, pero hay algo que quiero comentar que me pareció una muy buena observación y a lo cual también quisiera saber su opinión, si no les molesta. Alguien en un comentario me mencionó que hay canciones que le recuerdan a ciertos momentos del fic, y es que, no se puede negar que la música da a las cosas un toque distinto (Por cierto, para Topititi, escuche la canción que comentaste y tengo que decir que sí le queda bastante bien a los primeros episodios con Giotto, gracias por comentarla). Yo cuando me pongo a escribir es normal que este escuchando alguna melodía o canción dependiendo de la escena, para darme más "inspiración" llamémosle. Por ejemplo, a la hora de escribir sobre la batalla de Palermo estaba escuchando el OST "Sanctuary!", "Hellfiere" y "Dio fa cualcosa" del Jorobado de NotreDame; al escribir sobre Daemon usualmente escucho el OST de Pandora Hearts (Preparation, A Shadow, Pandora Hearts por nombrar algunas melodías), cuando escribí el episodio de Alaude escuchaba la canción "The Bells of NotreDame", etc. Entonces me puse a pensar, ¿hay alguna melodía o canción que relacionen con alguna escena o piensan que le queda bien? ¡Me encantaría saberlo! Yo soy muy musical, y realmente me gustaría conocer que melodías se les vienen a la mente al leer ciertas partes._

 _También gracias a los comentarios caí en total cuenta que los temas que suelo tocar en el fic, son ciertamente "fuertes", por decirlo de alguna forma. Eso me dice que escogí bien al ponerle al fic el rango de "T", uno de los dos más elevados que hay aquí. Realmente, creo que no me falta mucho para considerar cambiarle al máximo Uu, aun así, ¡gracias por seguir leyendo!_

 _Ahora ya para no alagar tanto esta parte. Veo que tienen varias escenas en mente para los dibujos, ¡eso me da mucho gusto! Y justamente como son bastantes, ¿les parece si empezamos en "orden cronológico"? Es decir, primero con la llegada de Giotto a Palermo, luego con su encuentro con G, seguimos cuando G salva a Giotto de los campieri y de esa forma avanzamos._

 _Por ahora eso es todo, como siempre me despido agradeciendo su apoyo a esta historia. Grazie!_

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	16. Capítulo XV: Il Conte di Montecristo I

.

 _ **Capítulo**_ _ **XV:**_

 _ **Il Conte di Montecristo**_

 _ **(El Conde de Montecristo)**_

 _"Me parece contrario a la naturaleza del hombre el ser tan facilmente feliz. La felicidad es como esos palacios encantados cuyas puertas guardan los dragones._

 _Es preciso combatir para conquistarla."_

 _ **Sicilia, Italia, 1867**_

A los italianos les hubiera encantado decir que todo iba perfecto.

Que desde la Unificación las cosas habían vuelto a su lugar, que estaban en una época de paz que no se había visto desde hace mucho mucho tiempo, que ya no existían peleas y que todos estaban –valga la redundancia- _unificados_.

Sin embargo, la realidad distaba mucho de aquellos deseos.

Uno de los principales problemas que enfrentaron desde su Unificación, fue que nadie se sentía como tal, _italiano_. Se sentían de Florencia, de Toscana, Sicilianos, etc, etc. Aunque políticamente unida, Italia, como tal, no existía en los corazones de los habitantes. (1)

Si a ese sentimiento de _no pertenencia_ le añadimos la falta de capacidad de los líderes políticos para solucionar los problemas de más agravio, tales como la delincuencia, la todavía opresión por parte de la clase alta hacia la más baja, la falta de recursos y demás, la nueva nación no era tan prospera como se había soñado.

Todo eso ayudó a que _ellos_ empezaran a surgir.

Aprovechando las grietas que se llenaban de duda y temor en el alma de las personas, _ellos_ actuaron, aparecieron como la salvación de los que se encontraban desesperados.

¿Qué tienes miedo de que te asalten en los caminos? ¿Qué roben tu tienda unos maleantes? ¡No te preocupes! _Nosotros_ te podemos proteger, sólo tienes que pagar un pequeño costo por nuestros servicios.

¿Qué el gobierno ignora tus quejas y necesidades? _Nosotros_ podemos contactar con alguien para que te escuchen, por supuesto, tiene un precio.

Espera... ¿ _No_ quieres pagarnos? ¿Qué _no_ necesitas de nuestros servicios?

Eso es realmente una lástima. Porqué...

¿Quién dijo que estabas en la libertad de decidir?

" _Mafia"_

" _Mafia"_

" _Mafia"_

" _Mafia"_

" _Mafia"_

Ese es el nombre que adoptaron.

Organizaciones de personas que, en un principio, les parecieron ángeles caídos del cielo a los habitantes; personas que debido a que tenían fortaleza física porque habían participado en el ejército durante las guerras o haber sido guardaespaldas en el antiguo régimen, podían defenderlos de bandoleros; personas que debido a que conocían a alguien de la esfera política, podían hacer escuchar la voz del pueblo a ellos; personas con dinero, debido a que habían sido _Gabelloti_ antes de que el nuevo régimen se instalara.

Personas que se empezaron a aprovechar de su poder.

Personas que dominaban territorios enteros del país a base de miedo y amenazas.

No era extraño encontrarse a alguien muerto al día siguiente porque se había negado a pagar por "protección". O que había querido reportar algo a las pocas unidades de gobierno legítimo que había, sobre dichos actos. O que se opuso a que empezaran a traficar con artículos de dudosa procedencia.

O que mataran, secuestraran, golpearan, _dañaran_ a los demás.

¿Cómo un servicio de "protección" había terminado de esa forma? (2)

Si estaban mejor o peor que antes, era una cuestión que nadie quería responder. Lo mejor era seguir viviendo, resguardándose en la cotidianidad del día a día, ignorando los problemas a gran escala que existían.

Mientras G se limpiaba la sangre del labio y escupía con furia hacia los cuerpos desmayados de dos hombres finamente vestidos, por breves momentos, deseo que Giotto diera la vista gorda a todo lo que pasaba, como hacían los demás; luego, negó con la cabeza, borrando el pensamiento de su mente. Giotto no sería Giotto si no se preocupara por las personas, eso era lo especial y querido en él.

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó mientras saltaba los cuerpos sin conciencia de los hombres con los que hace poco había peleado. En respuesta, Giotto soltó un pequeño gruñido de dolor. G dio una media sonrisa hacia su compañero mientras le daba la mano para ayudarlo a pararse - Un día de estos tus locuras me van a matar. Y te aseguro que, cuando eso pase, mi espíritu te va a acosar todas las noches para asustarte.

Giotto soltó una apagada risa ante la broma.

\- Gracias G, y perdón - se disculpó - Pero es que...

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Se estaban aprovechando de alguien.

En Sicilia la _mafia_ se desarrollaba de forma incontrolable, especialmente en su capital, Palermo. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya había al menos cuatro organizaciones que se dividían el territorio y se mataban unos a otros por conseguir más. Palermo era la ciudad más deseada debido a que era ahí donde las grandes industrias e innovación empezaron a surgir, una mina de oro para los delincuentes; así que era normal que los miembros de diferentes _famiglias_ (como se hacían llamar a ellos mismos) se mataran constantemente para conseguir el control.

En medio de ese mundo que se debatía entre lo antiguo y lo moderno, Giotto y G crecieron.

De alguna manera los dos se habían granjeado cierta fama entre los habitantes. Giotto era conocido por ser el más _bondadoso_ de la ciudad, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro y dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitara. G se había logrado cierto respeto entre los miembros de la mafia por su capacidad de lucha, lo llegaron a llamar _"La tormenta roja"_ , por sus explosivos y constantes ataques así como por el color de su cabello y ojos. No era que al chico le gustara participar mucho en peleas –aunque su temperamento ciertamente no ayudaba a evitarlas- pero con un Giotto que usualmente se metía en problemas por intervenir cuando veía a alguien llorando o siendo golpeado, terminaba en conflictos cada que salía el sol.

\- La bolsa luce bastante llena...

\- Lo está – respondió Giotto – Era lo que habían ahorrado desesperadamente para conseguir medicinas para su familiar enfermo. Y ellos... – se detuvo, apretando fuertemente los puños con cierta ira contenida – Ellos simplemente se rieron de su dolor y les arrebataron el dinero. ¿Cómo podrá haberme quedado sin hacer más luego de ver aquello?

G le hubiera querido decir " _sólo eres un chico de 15 años, deberías dejarle esas cosas a alguien más_ ", pero nunca lo haría. Así fuera con 7 años como cuando lo conoció, o con los 15 que tenía ahora, Giotto no iba a dejar que una injusticia pasara frente a sus ojos sin actuar.

Además, el propio G tenía la misma edad y era capaz de darles una buena golpiza a varios matones con cierta facilidad. No es que se pudiera quejar.

\- Vamos – habló mientras empezaba a caminar – Necesitamos regresar ese dinero antes de que ese tal Dumas llegue, ¿no? Has estado esperando verlo desde hace tiempo como para dejarlo plantado ahora - ante esa simple mención, los ojos de Giotto resplandecieron y una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro. El joven rubio asintió emocionado.

 _Alexandre Dumas_ , un famoso escritor francés que por azares del destino conoció a Giussepe Garibaldi hace algunos años. Se hicieron amigos, tanto que el francés lo ayudó a transportar armas en su buque personal cuando el italiano las necesito en la batalla que libró en Palermo –enserio, ¿quién demonios tenía un buque personal? Los franceses eran algo especiales-. Dumas había vivido durante unos años en Nápoles, cortesía de Garibaldi. Fue durante esos años cuando Giotto conoció al escritor. Garibaldi, arrepentido y con ganas de hacer todo lo posible para compensar a Giotto por los errores cometidos en el pasado, se aseguró de que tuviera lo necesario para sobrevivir, educación e incluso le ofreció viajes. Giotto, aunque inseguro, sólo aceptó la educación y una pequeña solvencia económica mientras crecía y encontraba algún trabajo. En fin, el punto es que en algún momento, Giotto se encontró con Dumas mientras éste visitaba a su amigo Garibaldi. El rubio quedó encantando de sus relatos y se convirtió en su fan.

Cuando Dumas se mudó de su estancia en Nápoles, Giotto no pudo volver a contactar con él. Sin embargo, hace unas semanas recibió una carta del escritor donde le comunicaba que iría durante unos días a Palermo.

La fecha había llegado y el rubio estaba impaciente por volver a verlo. Aunque no convivió mucho con él, lo poco que pudo ver era que era una persona bastante culta y amigable.

" _Y con bastante dinero_ " le había comentado G una vez. Giotto lo miró con el ceño fruncido _"¿Qué? Oh, vamos, ¡tiene un maldito buque!_ "

Poco iban a saber que esa pequeña visita los embarcaría en una aventura hasta el otro lado del mundo.

* * *

 _ **Berlín, Prusia**_

Elena tuvo que contener las ganas de salir corriendo o, en su defecto, temblar como gallina y pedir que por favor no le gritaran. " _No están gritando_ " se repitió otra vez en su mente " _simplemente están hablando_ ".

La joven italiana empezaba a verle más sentido a las palabras dichas por Carlos V (3) y es que enserio, el alemán no era un idioma que se diga, sonara las mil maravillas. Siempre que alguien le hablaba en ese idioma, sentía que la estaban regañando o que le prestigiaban una muerte horrible.

Con una leve inclinación, se disculpó y salió del recinto luego de responder a lo que le preguntaban. Las palabras guturales del alemán salían con dificultad de su boca, acostumbrada a la suavidad del italiano. Tal vez luego le pidiera a alguien que le ayudara con la pronunciación, después de todo, no quería quedar mal con Prusia, los aliados más valiosos que poseía Italia en esos momentos. Pero, ¿a quién pedírselo? Ciertamente, lo mejor sería practicar con un nativo hablante, pero todos parecían demasiado...

" _Huraños"_ pensó desganada. La mayoría casi no hablaba y no mostraba ninguna emoción a menos que se trataran temas relacionados con el ejército. Eran serios, demasiado para la calidez y entusiasmo italiano en el cual había nacido.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que de que alguien caminaba en su dirección, igual de ensimismado que ella, hasta que ambos chocaron. El eco de la colisión rezumbó en el pasillo durante unos momentos mientras ambos despertaban de sus ensueños y volteaban a ver al otro para pedir perdón.

\- _Disculpa_ – fue él quien habló primero. A Elena le sorprendió notar cierta suavidad en su voz, los prusianos no hablaban con suavidad - _¿Te encuentras bien?_ – le tendió una mano enguantada para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la aceptó.

Vaya, que curiosa tonalidad de ojos y cabello tenía. A la vista parecía un azul.

\- _Discúlpeme a mí. Estaba demasiado perdida en mis pensamientos_ \- de nuevo, sus palabras sonaron raras a sus oídos. Maldición, ¡seguía sin quedarle la entonación adecuada! El joven pareció notar eso y sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¿ _Italiana_? – Elena asintió con vergüenza, sus mejillas coloreándose de rojo – _Debe de ser difícil para ti el hablar nuestro idioma. Se aprecia el esfuerzo._

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, la figura de un gran hombre que avanzaba hacia ellos hizo que cerrara la boca de inmediato. Era, era...

\- _Canciller Bismark_ – el joven articuló el nombre. Elena dio un pequeño brinco.

Dios, dios. Su madre la iba a matar.

Bismark pasó de ella como si no existiera mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro al muchacho y decía: " _Tenemos cosas que hacer. Nos están esperando en la sala_ "

El joven le dedicó a Elena una expresión de disculpa mientras seguía al poderoso prusiano. Fue hasta ese entonces que la italiana notó las vestimentas militares que llevaba puesto su acompañante; y no de un soldado cualquiera, sino de alguien que ocupa un alto rango. No pudo evitar sentir algo de sorpresa ante ese hecho, él parecía muy mozo para algo así.

Se quedó ahí, parada, y aunque fuera una falta de cortesía, se aseguró de seguir la conversación de ambos hombres mientras se alejaban. Le picaba una curiosidad enorme.

Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cuando la última palabra que logró escuchar, se refería al nombre del misterioso muchacho con el que había chocado. Un nombre curioso para alguien curioso.

\- _Daemon_ – repitió con una extraña sensación. Por suerte, era sencillo de pronunciar.

* * *

 _ **Sicilia, Italia**_

G dejó caer la extraña guitarra, violonchelo, instrumento, pedazo de madera o lo que sea que fuese, ante la declaración de su amigo. Dumas rogó por que el _Shamisen_ no se hubiera roto luego de esa caída. Giotto sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras esa extraña vestimenta asiática se le resbalaba de los hombros.

\- ¿Qué? – G preguntó con la esperanza de haber oído mal. Por favor, tenía que haber oído mal.

\- Lo que escuchaste. ¿No crees que sería algo divertido, G? ¡Mira todas estas cosas nuevas!

Los ojos de Giotto brillaban. A G le dio un escalofrío tremendo.

\- ¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que nos contó? ¡Están con disturbios! ¡Revueltas! ¡Guerra! – le gritó en un ataque de paranoia. Las ideas alocadas eran una característica especial de Giotto, pero aquello que había sugerido era demasiado.

\- Pero todavía hay personas extranjeras ahí, ¿no? Podemos ir a las partes donde están ellas, ¡y listo!

\- Hay estadounidenses, hay francés y hay ingleses. Dime, ¡¿desde cuándo nos llevamos bien con alguno de ellos?! ¡Ni siquiera hablamos su idioma!

\- Ya aprenderemos – comentó Giotto sin darle importancia – Además, sí nos llevamos algo bien con los ingleses…

\- ¡No empieces!

Dumas rió de forma casi inaudible mientras veía al par de chicos discutir entre sí. Se notaba la fuerte conexión que tenían entre ellos, ¡inclusive terminaban las oraciones del otro! Sin embargo, por mucho que disfrutara de esa extraña escena cómica, tenía que detenerla.

\- Entonces – Dumas carraspeó alto. Los dos chicos se callaron al instante y voltearon a verlo – _Quieres ir a Japón_.

Giotto asintió enérgicamente.

El escritor no iba a negar que se sorprendió de sobre manera cuando el joven rubio exclamó su deseo de ir. Según parece, todos los artilugios que había traído de esa lejana tierra, junto con lo que sabía de su cultura, le llamó de manera exorbitante la atención. Era una ideología totalmente diferente a la de Occidente, asombrosa a su manera.

" _Dijo que su buque iba a hacer una pequeña excursión hacia allá para transportar mercancía, ¿no? ¡Llévenos, por favor!"_

\- A pesar de lo que comenté – le recordó. Japón sería un país perfecto para visitar si no fuera por los recientes acontecimientos que dominaban la isla – De todos los conflictos que hay, la guerra y las muertes…

Giotto sonrió de manera amarga antes de contestar. Su expresión reflejaba un dolor interno y una tristeza tal que Dumas se sorprendió.

\- Dígame, ¿qué lugar se salva de eso?

* * *

 _ **Roma**_

\- ¡Hermano! – gritó - ¡Hermano!

Maldita sea, ¿dónde estaba? La gente empezaba a verlo raro por andar gritando como un idiota por todas las calles. Suerte que no llevaba puesto el uniforme, porque si no, hubiera sido un total deshonor para la Guardia Pontificia y su padre se lo iba a hacer pagar caro; casi de la misma manera que pasaría si no encontraba a su estúpido hermano.

¡¿Desde cuándo el hermano menor tenía que vigilar al mayor?! ¡¿Qué no debería ser al revés?!

Se estaba impacientando. Y sus nervios empezaron a estar a flor de punta al tener que pasar cerca del ejército francés. A su hermano le molestaba de sobre manera la estadía de los franceses en Roma, y no necesariamente porque los odiara, sino por la gran hipocresía que ese acto reflejaba tanto para el Papa, como para Francia.

" _Claro. Mucho vamos a mantener la autonomía de Roma dependiendo de Francia. ¡Y Francia va a ayudar mucho a nuestra unificación estando con un ejército en las puertas de Roma!"_ se quejó con enojo mezclado con ironía. Luego de eso su padre le había dado un fuerte golpe en la cara, y en vez de arrepentirse y pedir disculpas, su hermano miró a su padre lleno de convicción y fiereza _"Esto no tiene sentido"_.

¿Era posible que estuviera cerca del ejército francés con las pocas migas que les tenía? ¿Y más todavía después del accidente que hubo hace unos días?

Suspiró al recordar el _bendito_ accidente. Mira que se era muy valiente o muy idiota para golpear al favorito y más fuerte miembro de la rama de inteligencia de Francia.

Recordaba el momento de forma vivida. Demasiado para su gusto.

.

\- ¡Hahaha! Mira, parece que alguien está sorprendido de que le devuelvan la amenaza - exclamó su hermano con una sonrisa que estaba fuera del lugar. El joven francés lo miró con odio contenido, su mano en su mejilla, cubriendo la marca del fuerte golpe que le habían dado en respuesta. Sus fríos ojos como el hielo lo observaron fijamente, como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada. El cabello de color cenizo pegado a su rostro.

Todo había empezado cuando un pequeño aspirante a parte de la Guardia Pontificia fue noqueado de unos cuantos golpes por el famoso as de la inteligencia francesa. Era bien sabido que, aunque el joven, tenía una fuerza sobrehumana y una sed por las peleas brutal. Nadie se hubiera atrevido a que quejarse por lo sucedido, después de todo, fue el aspirante quien no midió sus palabras a con él.

Nadie, excepto su hermano. Indignado, le había golpeado en la cara por haber dejado al pobre chico en un grave estado.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Déjate de estupideces y vámonos! – le gritó por detrás, esperando que le hiciera caso.

No lo hizo.

\- ¿Por qué debería? – carraspeó enojado - ¡No puede simplemente venir aquí y esperar que todo mundo le haga caso!

A partir de ahí se esperó el inició de una batalla. Y luego la ira de ambos bandos. Y la pérdida de la alianza temporal que tenían con Francia. Y oh, el desastre.

Para su sorpresa, una risa llena de una extraña alegría fue lo que sucedió.

El francés sonrió, una sonrisa que se sintió como una ráfaga de viento helado por todo su cuerpo.

\- Tenemos a un _caballo salvaje_ aquí – comentó con una pizca de entusiasmo. Sus propios compañeros y compatriotas parecieron asustarse por el transcurso de acciones. Algo no encajaba, esa no era la actitud usual de su as – Cuanto termine esta aburrida tarea, será un gusto devolverte este golpe y otros más, _Cavallone_.

.

 _Cavallone_. Así lo había llamado.

Curiosamente, tenía que admitir que le quedaba bien. Su hermano siempre había sido igual de necio que un caballo sin domar, además de que le encantaba pasear y estar junto a dichos animales. Cavallone, le quedaba a la perfección. (4)

Cuando ya se había cansado de buscar, encontró al susodicho disfrutando de la vida, recargado en una pared cerca de las puertas de Roma. Cerca del condenado ejército francés.

Y lleno de raspones y heridas.

\- ¡Tu! – exclamó enojado. Antes de que el contrario pudiera reaccionar del todo, un fuerte puñetazo fue atestado en su cabeza - ¡Serás…! ¡¿Dónde has estado?!

\- O-oye, oye, ¡espera! – se quejó - ¡Quítame la mano de encima! ¡Estuve a punto de tirar el libro!

¿Libro?

Volteó para abajo, y sí, cierto. Su hermano sostenía un libro entre sus manos, uno bastante ancho, si le pedían opinión.

\- ¿Qué..?

\- _Le comte de Monte-Cristo_ – pronunció el título en un francés increíblemente bueno – El Conde de Montecristo – sonrió. Sus cabellos negros tapándole parte de la mirada – Una historia llena de aventuras, amor y venganza.

\- No soy tan inculto como para no conocer el título – rodó los ojos – La pregunta aquí es, ¿qué haces con ese libro?

\- Sorprendentemente, Alaude me lo dio.

Parpadeó, confundido. ¿Quién demonios era Alaude?

Al notar eso, su hermano rió. Maldito será.

\- El as francés.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

El mayor se cubrió los oídos ante tal estruendo. Sin embargo, sonrió con cierta diversión.

\- Fue mi recompensa tras una pelea que me dejó con varios huesos rotos y una promesa de una próxima lucha. Después de todo: " _Hay situaciones que los hombres aprecian con su instinto, pero no pueden comentar con su inteligencia; el poeta más grande, en este caso, es el que lanza el grito más vehemente y más natural."_ – respondió citando una frase del libro que acaba de leer.

* * *

 _ **Nápoles, Italia**_

G se volvió a preguntar por enésima vez que demonios hacia ahí, esperando en la anterior casa Napolitana de Dumas a que pasará el transporte que los llevaría a una rápida visita a Roma antes de zarpar definitivamente a ir a quien sabe dónde diablos estaba ese condenado país asiático.

Giotto, a su lado, parecía bastante alegre mientras miraba atento el día a día de la ciudad. Mecía sus pies a un ritmo constante mientras tarareaba una canción. G no pudo evitar sonreír, su amigo adoraba conocer gente nueva y aprender de ellas, parecía un niño pequeño que disfrutaba de descubrir nuevos mundos. Supuso que parte de esa actitud se debía a las historias que le contaban de infante.

Debido a eso, G siempre se preguntó porque Giotto había rechazado la oferta de viajes de Garibaldi. Si disfrutaba tanto de tales acontecimientos, ¿por qué negarlos? Luego lo entendió, Giotto sentía que era aprovecharse, con que lo ayudará con alimentos y su pequeño capricho de educación – a sus propias palabras- era suficiente. G muchas veces frunció el ceño por lo dicho, pero no reclamó. Lo que sea que había entre Giotto y Garibaldi era una herida muy profunda que todavía no cicatrizaba bien y no quería abrirla de tajo.

Así que sí, ahí estaba. Convencido por aquella sonrisa triste que el rubio le dedicó al mayor cuando mencionó el peligro de las guerras y las muertes, tan comunes en ese tiempo al que les tocó vivir. Después de eso, G no lo discutió más y aceptó ir a Japón. Si Giotto lo quería, que así fuera.

\- Vuélveme a repetir porque tenemos que ir a Roma - preguntó G. No era una queja ni nada por el estilo, era una pregunta sincera. Seguía sin entender la complicada vida del pobre escritor.

\- Porque ahí están unos ejércitos franceses.

\- Ajá, ¿y?

\- Él es francés. Pese a todos los problemas que ha tenido con su país, quiere avisarles de lo que hace y pedir permiso.

G frunció el ceño. Le parecía algo estúpido.

\- ¿Qué no fue su propio país el que lo desterró hace tiempo? No entiendo ni siquiera porque volvió en primer lugar…

El escritor había sido exiliado de Francia cuando Napoleón III se hizo del poder. Aunque luego de años, al fin pudo regresar a su tierra natal y se asentó en Paris. G no entendía porque luego de todo lo que pasó, volvió de buenas a primeras a Francia.

Giotto le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa cuando respondió.

\- Porque es su _hogar_ – la última palabra sonó suave y dulce. Cálida – Haya lo que haya pasado, en su corazón siente que él pertenece ahí. Es lugar donde tiene miles de preciados recuerdos y donde habitan las personas que ama. ¿No es eso suficiente para perdonarle a Francia lo que hizo?

G tragó saliva. Bajó su mirada unos momentos antes de seguir con la conversación.

\- Hogar, ¿eh? Suena a algo demasiado sentimental para mí.

Giotto rió. Aquella risa siempre se le hizo melodiosa a G, llena de sincera felicidad.

\- Pero tú también tienes un hogar, ¿no, G? – calló unos momentos mientras meneó la cabeza. G lo miró con curiosidad mientras los ojos de Giotto se dirigían al cielo azul encima de ellos – _Nosotros_ tenemos un hogar. No es perfecto, tiene muchos problemas, pero al fin y al cabo, es el lugar a donde podemos regresar con una sonrisa en los peores momentos, ¿no crees?

El traqueteo de ruedas anunciado la llegada del transporte solicitado por Dumas finalizó la conversación. Giotto corrió alegre hacia allá mientras G se quedó atrás unos momentos, pensando en las palabras dichas. Una sonrisa sincera, de esas que aparecían difícilmente en él, se formó en sus labios.

Giotto tenía razón, pese a todo, Italia era su hogar. Ni mil muertes, ni destrucción, ni desesperanza cambiaran eso. Los buenos y los malos recuerdos se juntan y se seguirían juntando ahí, en esa tierra que ya ocupaba parte de su ser.

* * *

 _ **Roma**_

Varias escenas se arremolinaban en su mente sin dejarla descansar. Era una luego de la otra, con diferente duración y sin revelar muchos detalles. La frustraba, ¿de qué servía poder tener visiones de un posible futuro si eran tan esporádicas y no le comunicaban algo claro? Lo único que podía ver con cierta claridad era ese destello de cabello rubio y ojos naranja que parecía estar presente en casi todo lo que vislumbraba.

También podía comprender ciertas palabras. Muchas de ellas nombres.

" _G. Asari. Alaude. Daemon. Knuckle. Lampo…"._

Repitió los nombres mientras las imágenes volvían a pasar como centellas en su mente.

" _Giotto…"_

Y ante la mención de ese último nombre, todo su cuerpo sintió una irracional ráfaga de energía. Llena de sorpresa, Sepira se dio la vuelta y corrió por la majestuosidad de los pasillos de la Basílica de San Pedro. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, ese choque de electricidad le estaba avisando de algo.

Abrió la puerta, entró a trompicones y lo vio.

Una parte del _Tri ni sette_ brillaba con una intensidad cegadora. Como si le gritara que su verdadero dueño se encontraba cerca.

Sepira no entendía. Sólo comprendió que en cualquier momento, sucedería algo que determinaría el curso de las cosas de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 _(1) He vuelto con mis datos históricos, como siempre. ¿A qué me refiero con esta parte? Según un estudio sociológico, los italianos, como tal, no se han sentido de dicha nacionalidad hasta finales del siglo XX –hace no mucho, ¿no creen?- se sentían más del Estado al que pertenecían –Florencia, Milán, Sicilia, etc- que propiamente al aglomerado de tierra a la que se le llamó Italia. No se les puede culpar, creo, teniendo en cuenta que vivieron con esa separación política desde la caída del Imperio Romano._

(2) _De donde surgió la mafia, es algo difícil de responder. Sin embargo, a partir de toda la investigación que he hecho, la mayoría de los historiadores se decanta por esta idea. La mafia al principio surgió como grupos de personas que, por "x" o por "y" razón, se encontraron en una situación favorecida y empezaron a crear un "negocio de protección". La usual codicia humana hizo su efecto y todo terminó corrompiéndose. Si no se pagaba por la protección del grupo que dominaba el territorio, ellos mismos se encargaban de destrozarte la vida. Esto se me hace muy curioso, teniendo en cuenta que en el canon de KHR los Vongola empezaron de la misma manera, como un grupo de vigilantes, de protección para las personas._

 _(3) Carlos I de España o Carlos V del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico (sí, Carlos V, como el chocolate) era un rey en el que varios países quedaron a su mandado, por lo tanto, hablaba varias lenguas. Una frase popular suya es "Hablo el español con Dios, el italiano con las mujeres, el francés con los hombres y el alemán con mi caballo" –aunque hay bastantes variaciones de esta frase- , esto debido a como suenan las lenguas, y es que, hay que admitir, el alemán no es un idioma que suene muy lindo. ¡Pero no me miren feo! Me gusta mucho la cultura de Alemania y pese a lo que diga el rey Carlos V, es un idioma que próximamente me dedicaré a aprender._

 _(4) Como pequeño dato, "cavallo" es caballo en italiano, y creo que todos estamos conscientes de la relación de analogía que hay entre los caballos y la Familia Cavallone, así que sí, decidí que el nombre saliera de esa forma._

 _Ciao!_

 _No tienen idea (o bueno, lo más posible es que sí) de lo horrible que es querer actualizar y que la escuela no te deje. Y peor aún, que luego cuando tengas tiempo libre tu computadora se descomponga y no puedas escribir._

 _En fin, ¡perdonen por la tardanza! Realmente, entre la escuela y problemas técnicos seguidos de una baja de inspiración, no pude actualizar en un buen tiempo. Aparte de que regresé a mis clases de italiano y japonés, y bueno, eso me quito todavía más tiempo del que por sí, escaseaba. ¡Una disculpa!_

 _Una pequeña disculpa también si notan la narración algo extraña, como un relato de un historiador en vez de algo más apegado a la literatura. Después de leerme varios libros de la historia de ciertos países importantes para el fic (Italia, Alemania, Francia, Japón, etc) como que se me quedó pegado el estilo de escritura que utilizaban los historiadores._

 _Pasando a los comentarios del capítulo, con este inauguro la parte tres del fic, que sigue con la historia principal de Giotto. ¿Qué les pareció?_

 _¿Qué estuvo algo flojito? Sí, sí, no lo niego. Pero esto es una introducción al próximo, donde sucederán varias cosas, así que no se me desesperen._

 _¿Qué porque añadí a los Cavallone? ¡Fanatismos míos! Ok, ya, enserio. En la última parte del Arco del Futuro, cuando se presentan los Cambio Forma de las Vongola Box, me pareció bastante curioso que Dino supiera tan bien de Alaude. Quiero decir, es "normal" que Lal y Basil supieran de los primeros, son Vongola después de todo, ¿pero Dino? Y si a eso le juntamos que los Cavallone también están en su Décima Generación, no pude evitar imaginarme que ambas familias se conocieron desde la Primera Generación y son aliadas desde sus inicios. ¡Se vale soñar, que para eso existen los fanfics! ¿Qué cómo es la apariencia de este nuevo personaje Cavallone? Google-san puede responder a sus preguntas, basta con buscar "Primo Cavallone" en el buscador. Adoro como los fans se pusieron de acuerdo de forma casi unánime de que este personaje tenía que ser como un Dino adulto con cabello negro._

 _Lo de Dumas y Garibaldi, así como que tenía un buque personal es verdad. También que vivió unos años en Nápoles para luego regresar a Paris en 1864. Lo del viaje a Japón de su parte me lo invente yo, así como que fue a Roma._

 _Oh, también quería comentar algo. Dado que se acercan las fechas decembrinas, me preguntaba, como compensación por tardar tanto en actualizar, ¿Les gustaría que pusiera algún capítulo especial de Navidad? Nunca he ido a Italia en esas fechas, pero por lo que me han contado, ¡es muy bonito! Y miles de ideas surgen de mi cabeza como para ser capaz de escribir algo de eso. Ustedes pueden elegir en que tiempo quieren que lo ubique, si cuando ya están todos juntos, cuando son niños y cada quien pasa la Navidad por separado, etc. Se los dejo a su consideración._

 _Bueno, ya no tengo mucho que decir. Sólo, como siempre, agradecerles por su lectura._

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	17. Capítulo XVI: Il Conte di Montecristo II

.

 _ **Capítulo XVI:**_

" _ **Il Conte di Montecristo"**_

 _ **Parte II**_

 _"Los grandes dolores son de tal modo respetables que no hay ejemplo, aún en los tiempos más tiránicos, de que el primer movimiento de la multitud no haya sido de simpatía ante una catástrofe considerable."_

 _ **Roma**_

Los gritos, los disparos, las explosiones, la confusión. Todo aquello junto los devolvió a esos fatídicos días en Palermo. ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre el pasado y el presente? Igual que ese día, una parte de la gente lloraba y corría, otra alzaba la voz en exclamaciones de guerra, sedienta de triunfo, aunque éste significara dejar correr un río de sangre en las pintorescas y hermosas calles; igual había soldados que, sin saber cómo reaccionar, disparaban con sus armas o preferían huir antes que herir a los civiles; igual que esa vez, se empezaba a notar la gente muerta.

Las vividas imágenes de la batalla en Palermo en la Unificación, se mezclaban con las escenas de esa Roma que de pronto pareció como si fuera un cuadro surrealista. Giotto y G se sintieron de nuevo infantes, de nuevo unos simples niños corriendo de la destrucción a su alrededor.

La suerte les había escupido en la cara apenas llegando a Roma. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que se levantara una insurrección tanto dentro como fuera de la ciudad, el mismo día en que ellos ponían pie en ella?

Según parece, muchas.

Varios rebeldes, habitantes de Roma, intentaban tomar la ciudad desde adentro el mismo día que un grupo de voluntarios, intentaba tomarla desde fuera. Era como si las batallas los siguieran a donde quiera que iban.

G miró a lo lejos, parte de la Guardia Pontificia avanzaba hacia el tumulto de gente, sus llamativos trajes se podían distinguir desde lejos. No sin cierto pavor, notó como desde el otro extremo las organizadas tropas del ejército francés igual empezaban su avance. En medio, los rebeldes seguían sus acciones, intentando tomar la mayor parte de edificios posible, al igual que de personas. A su vez, la gente curiosa empezaba a congregarse, observando como si se tratara del show de un circo. Nada de eso pintaba bien.

Giotto y G se miraron mutuamente para luego asentir. Aunque el trauma del bombardeo de Palermo seguía anclado en sus mentes, no era momento para dejarse llevar por recuerdos. Ya no eran niños indefensos, al menos ahora, podían ser capaces de ayudar, aunque sea un poco.

Ante los primeros disparos de ambos ejércitos, empezaron a tratar de movilizar a la gente.

\- ¡Diríjanse al otro lado! ¡Es muy peligroso aquí!

\- ¡Muévanse! ¡Esto no es ningún teatro, pueden morir!

La marea de gente comenzó a correr alarmada. Los rebeldes aventaban explosivos, irrumpiendo el flujo de personas y lastimado a muchas otras, mientras, los ejércitos disparaban sin piedad. En unos segundos Giotto y G se encontraban separados, ayudando a la gente que se caía, lloraba, que era incapaz de pararse.

Giotto sostenía a una mujer cuya pierna sangraba debido al impacto de una explosión, a su alrededor el polvo se levantaba, haciéndolo toser, dificultándole la visión y ensuciando su ropa. Ya no estaba seguro de donde provenían ni los disparos ni las explosiones. La señora sollozaba, incapaz de recargar el mínimo peso en su pierna sin sentir dolor.

\- E-ella estará bien, ¿no? – tartamudeó con miedo el hombre que la acompañaba. Su esposo, supuso Giotto – T-tiene que estar bien.

Un disparó sonó cerca de ellos y el joven rubio supo que era una mala señal. Se encontraban en miedo de un campo de batalla y tenían que escapar pronto.

\- Lo hará, pero tienen que salir de aquí – otro disparo, esta vez pudo ver donde impactaba la bala - ¡Ayúdeme! ¡No hay tiempo!

Todavía titubeante, el hombre lo ayudó a cargar el peso de la mujer y empezaron a andar. Sin embargo, un grito de auxilio hizo que se pararan en seco. A unos metros de distancia, un rebelde yacía postrado, con el abdomen sangrante mientras le suplicaba a un militar francés que le perdonara la vida. El soldado sostenía su arma, mirándolo estoico. Giotto conocía la mirada del militar, era la de alguien que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar ese tipo de palabras y que no le importaba en lo más mínimo su significado.

Lo iba a matar.

\- ¡Huyan, rápido! – les gritó al tiempo que soltaba a la mujer y corría hacia el soldado. Sin pensarlo mucho, la pareja se alejó lo más pronto que pudo, no sin antes dedicarle miradas preocupadas al chico.

Se abalanzó sobre él. Logrando con ello desviar el disparo y evitar la muerte del rebelde, quién, asustado, salió corriendo, dejando un camino de sangre a su paso.

\- ¡ _Maldito mocoso_! – gritó en su idioma natal. Giotto luchó por seguir aferrado a su cuerpo, impidiendo que el mayor se levantase y tomará acción. En el momento en que el soldado estuviera libre, sería el momento en que querría matarlo, lo sabía muy bien.

\- ¡Giotto! – escuchó la voz de G a lo lejos.

Está bien, todo iba a estar bien. G llegaría a su lado y así ambos podrían noquear con facilidad al francés.

O al menos, eso hubiera pasado si no fuera por la llegada de alguien que hace mucho, mucho tiempo no veían.

Un fuerte golpe sacó a ambos volando. Giotto se soltó de su agarre y terminó estrellándose en el duro piso unos metros adelante mientras que el militar impactó contra la fría pared de un edificio, escupiendo sangre de su boca.

\- _Que incompetente_ – una fría voz soltó. Una figura se acercaba en medio del polvo. Giotto reconoció la tonalidad del idioma francés; pero, no tenía lógica, ¿por qué atacaría a alguien de su mismo bando?

\- _Patron Alaude_ … - dijo con quebrada voz el soldado. Recibió otro golpe duro en el abdomen, cayó de rodillas mientras llevaba sus manos a su estómago tratando de mitigar el dolor antes de caer desmayado.

\- _No necesito de alguien tan débil_

¿Alaude?

¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre?

\- ¡Tu! – G gritó. Estaba a poca distancia de ellos, sus puños apretados con fuerza y una mirada férrea en su rostro - ¡¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?!

Cuando el mencionado volteó, Giotto entendió porque G lo reconoció y porque el nombre se le hizo tan familiar. Era _él_ , el acompañante del Señor Cuervo con el que se topó hace años luego del accidente con los Ghinizelli. Creció, claro, pero sus rasgos eran muy distintivos como para no reconocerlos.

\- Giovanni Ghinizelli – G apretó los dientes ante la mención de su anterior nombre. No le gustaba que lo llamaran de esa forma – Si tu estas aquí, entonces…

El azul chocó contra el naranja. Ambas miradas se encontraron, observándose el uno al otro tratando de reconocer en su totalidad a la persona que estaba en frente. Giotto y Alaude se miraron fijamente, inspeccionándose el uno al otro y tratando de adivinar qué era lo que el contrario tenía en mente.

Antes de que Giotto pudiera abrir la boca, un duro puñetazo en su estómago le sacó el aire. Por unos instantes, le pareció que todo se movía en cámara lenta; pudo sentir como su cuerpo se movía poco a poco hacia atrás, ver como G gritaba su nombre mientras corría hacia él y, enfrente, Alaude lo miraba con una emoción que no pudo comprender del todo, reflejada en sus ojos.

Salió propulsado para atrás. Rápidamente, Alaude corrió hacia él, decidido a asestarle otro golpe. Fue la repentina marea de gente corriendo en dirección contraria lo que frenó su paso unos segundos y lo que hizo que Giotto tuviera la oportunidad de pararse, con todo y el tremendo dolor que le causó moverse, y escapar, dedicándole a G una mirada de disculpa. El pelirrojo fue incapaz de seguirlo debido a que la gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Alaude, por el contrario, empezó a esquivar a la marea y a perseguir a la persona que él consideraba su presa.

" _¡Maldición!"_ pensó G con furia. Le dio un duro golpe en la cara a un soldado francés que estaba a punto de atacarlo. Le quitó su arma y, con enojo, apuntó hacia los demás militares que se acercaban.

Odiaba hacer eso, pero en esos momentos era lo más útil. Les dispararía en las piernas para frenar su avance, tanto a ellos como a los desquiciados rebeldes que aventaban explosivos a lo imbécil. Luego, iría a buscar a su amigo.

Tenía fe en que Giotto pudiera burlar al aprendiz del Cuervo. Después de todo, era en los momentos desesperados cuando la buena suerte parecía abrazar al rubio.

* * *

\- ¡Deténganla! ¡No la dejen escapar!

Sepira jadeó. El sonido de pasos apresurados detrás de ella la incitó a tratar de subir la velocidad de su andar, pero era algo complicado teniendo en cuenta la pesada caja que tenía en sus manos. Al menos, no se preocupaba porque le dispararán, la capa que llevaba puesta bloquearía todos sus ataques.

Odiaba las guerras. En su larga vida tuvo que presenciar muchas, sin embargo, sabía que el mejor momento para escapar era, justamente, en medio de una guerra. Salir de Roma, ser libre luego de su largo confinamiento en la ciudad producto de su infortunado encuentro con Cesare Borgia (1) que la obligó a permanecer en el Vaticano sin voz ni voto durante más de 300 años.

Ahora podía salir. _Tenía_ que salir.

El Tri ni sette ardía. La energía que liberaba la sofocaba y supo que era su obligación el fugarse para que la historia pudiera seguir su curso.

Cuando pisó las calles de Roma, alborotadas por la rebelión que se fluctuaba en su interior, logró mezclarse entre las personas. Los guardias la empezaron a buscar en vano, separándose y corriendo con el riesgo de morir en medio de las batallas que se libraban. Sólo faltaba salir de la ciudad para poder ser libre, realmente libre.

* * *

 _ **"Felizmente queda la conciencia sin lo cual seríamos muy desgraciados. Después de toda acción un poco vigorosa, es la conciencia quien nos salva, porque ella nos procura mil buenas razones de que nosotros solos somos jueces, y estas razones, por excelentes que sean para conservarnos el sueño, serían probablemente ineficaces ante un tribunal para salvarnos la vida"**_

Giotto se tambaleó. El dolor en su estómago era fuerte, más de lo esperado. Sin embargo, no podía detenerse, estaba muy consciente de que era perseguido. Curiosamente, el miedo de que lo alcanzaran no recaía directamente en su persona, sino en todas las demás que pudieran estar presentes. ¿Y si tan sólo por observar terminaban heridas? Eso era algo que no podía permitirse.

Se sintió ligeramente agradecido cuando llegó a una parte de Roma que escaseaba de gentío. El bullicio seguía, sí, pero al menos esa parte era más ancha que las demás y las personas que corrían podían hacerlo sin apretujarse o quedar en medio de una contienda.

Cabe decir que la felicidad no le duró mucho cuando, a duras penas, pudo esquivar una fuerte patada que iba dirigida hacia su cuerpo. No pudo esquivar el siguiente puñetazo, pero sí pudo moverse lo suficiente como para que impactara en su brazo y no en sus costillas.

Cayó. Se recargó en una rodilla mientras veía al joven delante de él.

Lo había visto de niño, sabía que no existía una variación de edad muy larga entre ellos. Uno o dos años, a lo mucho, era lo que los separaba. Aun así, eran diferentes. ¿Qué era lo que los hacia tan distintos?

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó. Alaude interrumpió su ataque ante la inesperada pregunta – No lo entiendo. Con tu fortaleza podrías ser capaz de salvar a muchas personas, ¿por qué las atacas?

\- ¿Salvar a las personas? – soltó un bufido. Ni siquiera estaba seguro del porque se detuvo para dirigirle unas palabras. Tal vez fue el hecho de que, pese todo lo ocurrido, no había rastro de temor en el chico hacia su persona. Ni su expresión, ni su tono de voz ni nada delataba que tuviera pavor, y eso era algo nuevo y extraño para el as francés. Iba a saciar su curiosidad unos momentos antes de terminar con aquello - ¿Por qué debería yo salvar a las personas?

\- ¿No es para eso que están los oficiales? – contratacó.

Alaude sintió un extraño deja vu recorrer su mente. Esa clase de palabras las había escuchado antes, en alguna ocasión, ¿quién se las había dicho?

\- Tú has visto lo que hace usualmente el ejército y los oficiales - ¿por qué le seguía hablando? Debería simplemente golpearlo hasta que dejara de respirar, pero había algo, algo que se lo estaba impidiendo – Has visto las batallas que ha librado el ejército, tiñendo todo de sangre. La codicia mueve a los seres humanos. ¿Puedes llamarle a eso ayudar?

Giotto no dudó un ápice en su respuesta. Sus ojos destellaron con determinación.

\- ¿Quién dice que siempre es así? ¿Qué no hay personas que realmente luchan porque sienten que es lo correcto? ¡Esas personas pueden llegar a cambiar el curso de las cosas! – Giotto gritó - ¿Qué no es ese el principio de cualquier revolución? Cambiar el rumbo, proteger lo que se quiere. No puedo decir que las guerras sean la mejor opción, sin embargo, ¡tampoco puedo culpar a un soldado que va a pelar para proteger a su familia o a sus amigos que se encuentran en su país! ¡O a un policía que lucha contra delincuentes para evitar que dañen a los suyos! El odio no es lo único que mueve a la humanidad.

Ahí estaba. Esas simples palabras hicieron un recuerdo que estaba olvidado en los rincones de su mente volviera.

Recordó a su padre. Un hombre en el que no había pensado en años. Ni siquiera lograba rememorar bien su apariencia, pero las palabras, oh las palabras resonaron en su cabeza como si él estuviera vivo y le hablara.

" _No me gusta pelear. Ni siquiera soy bueno en eso, sin embargo, la idea de que tropas enemigas puedan llegar hasta aquí es lo que me motiva a ir. La gloria de Francia puede sonar como algo tentador, sin embargo, sólo quiero que ustedes estén bien"_

Su padre había ido a la Guerra de Crimea. Había muerto en la Guerra de Crimea.

Pero fue ese mismo deseo el que hizo que su vida se fuera al averno. Sin él, su madre tuvo que verse orillada a robar para poder comer. Y había muerto por ello.

Una explosión pasó muy cerca de ellos. Alaude volteó de manera instintiva hacia el sonido, siendo recibió por la imagen de varias personas sangrantes que caían, unas, posiblemente muertas. Civiles, gente que no tenía nada que ver con el afán expansionista de los países.

Civiles como lo fue su madre. Como lo fue alguna vez él.

Su padre había luchado para evitar que terminaran de esa forma.

Y él… ¿qué estaba haciendo él?

Alaude descubrió, con una punzada en el pecho, que él era quien estaba matando a todos. Ocasionando, tal vez, que alguna situación como la que vivió hace años pudiera surgir.

Empezó a dudar de todo. Reflexiones que se había negado a hacer a lo largo de los años comenzaron a gritarle en su cabeza.

Giotto vio la confusión, la duda e incluso la tristeza en las facciones de Alaude. Entendió, que después de todo, no eran tan distintos. Él también tenía su propia historia trágica que contar. Sus propias penas y pesares.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, pudo divisar a lo lejos como un rebelde aventaba una granada, directo hacia donde estaban. Por puro instinto, Giotto se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se colocó delante del joven francés. La explosión le iba a golpear directamente a él, y avecinándose a lo que vendría, cerró los ojos esperando a escuchar el ruido y sentir el dolor.

Escuchó el ruido, pero lo único que sintió fue una ráfaga de viento.

Al abrir los ojos, vio la nube de humo que quedó de la explosión a metros de distancia, en el cielo.

\- Me gusta tu forma de pensar, chico.

Un joven de cabellos negros le sonrió. Sostenía en una mano un látigo y sus ojos negros parecían brillar de una sincera simpatía. Detrás de él, un chico menor, vestido con el traje de la Guardia Pontificia rodaba los ojos mientras arrastraba el cuerpo inconsciente del rebelde que les había lanzado el explosivo.

Giotto lo miró a él y los restos de humo que quedaban en el aire. Comprendió, con asombro, que fue quien con el látigo había cambiado el curso de la granada para que explotara lejos de ellos, donde no pudiera lastimarlos.

\- Wow… - no pudo evitar decir.

\- Cavallone – escupió Alaude con fiereza - ¿Qué crees qué-

Antes de poder terminar, el francés ya se encontraba inconsciente, siendo detenido de caer al suelo por el propio Cavallone quién, en un movimiento rápido, le había dado un golpe en la nuca para noquearlo.

Todo pasó de forma tan veloz que Giotto apenas captó lo que sucedió.

\- No te preocupes, pese a ser un fanático de las luchas, admito que el chico me cae bien – le sonrió. Giotto le devolvió el gesto algo nervioso – Sin él, los ánimos del ejército francés disminuirán y tal vez podamos terminar pronto con esta matanza sin sentido. Sólo faltaría calmar a los que están a fuera para volver a la paz.

\- ¿Afuera también hay batallas? – preguntó alterado. Cavallone asintió, su semblante volviéndose serio y sin rastros de la alegría anterior que había mostrado.

\- Pero creo que puedo detenerlos. Conozco a quienes lideran el movimiento de afuera.

A lo lejos, se podía observar con cierta claridad como las personas seguían corriendo de donde se libraba una gran batalla. Por ahora, todos los esfuerzos se habían concentrado en dos puntos, uno de esos era el que se podía deslumbrar a una distancia algo considerable de donde estaban.

\- Necesitamos parar eso. Por desgracia, el plan que tengo en mente sólo funcionará una vez. El otro frente-

\- No tienes de que preocuparte por el otro – le interrumpió. Una sonrisa de orgullo dibujada en sus labios. Cavallone alzó una ceja expectante – Tengo un amigo que se encargará de la situación por allá.

La seguridad de las palabras lo hizo esbozar el fantasma de una sonrisa.

\- Ya veo, la gente interesante se junta con más gente interesante.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada. Ahí, la conexión se creó. Un extraño reconocimiento de fortalezas e ideales que sucedió en menos de un segundo.

Una amistad que duraría por varias generaciones.

\- ¿Me ayudarías con lo que tengo en mente?

\- Será un honor.

A unos pasos de ellos, el hermano menor de Cavallone los miraba sin entender que había pasado de pronto. El ambiente pesado y lleno de dudas se convirtió, rápidamente, en una atmosfera liviana y apacible. Llena de _armonía_.

\- Dante – dijo de pronto. Giotto sintió un vuelco en su pecho – Mi nombre es Dante. Un gusto el cooperar contigo.

 _Dante_.

Como su padre.

\- Giotto – le respondió con entusiasmo – El gusto es mío.

* * *

Una y otra vez. Sonaba un disparo, luego otro, y otro, y otro. Le seguían gritos, maldiciones, insultos, pero al menos no muertes. También, se estaba asegurando de que las heridas no fueran a causar repercusiones mayores como dejarlos sin caminar o algo por el estilo, eran, simplemente, para frenar su avance y que se fueran a otro maldito lado.

Una inhalación, una exhalación. Apuntar, apretar el gatillo. Una y otra vez y a una velocidad impresionante, lo suficiente para que dejaran de avanzar.

Se le acababan las balas y cambiaba de arma. Las personas detrás de él, quienes eran las que se encargaban de suministrarle armas con munición, lo miraban atónitos, sorprendidos. Algunos incluso con admiración.

G soltó un suspiro. Tanto rebeldes como el ejército empezaban a dudar si actuar o no, observando desconfiados y con odio latente a ese extraño chico que les frenaba el paso como si de respirar se tratase.

G no había perdido el tiempo jugando a las escondidillas esos años. Podría haber sido un infante, pero entendía muy bien la posición precaria de paz en la que se encontraba el mundo. Utilizando la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue su casa con los Ghinizelli, entrenó. Aunque no se le daba mal el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tenía que admitir que su verdadera habilidad estaba en el manejo de armas de largo y mediano alcance.

Tenía precisión, conocimiento de la anatomía del cuerpo humano, puntería casi perfecta y una extraña tranquilidad a la hora de jalar el gatillo. Sin mencionar claro, la rapidez que obtuvo gracias tanto a su entrenamiento como a los desdichados encuentros con la mafia de Sicilia. Frenar aquella frenesí, no era un trabajo complicado para él.

\- ¿Sabes? Serías buen francotirador. Estoy segura que cualquier ejército te querría de su lado.

G despegó la vista del campo de batalla unos segundos, lo suficiente para notar la sonrisa socarrona de una joven que se acercaba a él con paso confiado. Lo que más destellaba en ella, era tonalidad de cabello y ojos.

De la misma tonalidad que los de G.

\- ¿Necesitas una mano?

\- ¿Sabes manejar un arma?

Un disparo fue su respuesta. Un hombre cayó con un grito de dolor mientras llevaba sus manos a su pierna que empezaba a sangrar. Aunque la exactitud de éste pudo haber mejorado, G admitió que fue un buen tiro y cumplía con los requisitos de detener el avance sin dañar o tener repercusiones a largo tiempo.

\- Oye, ahora que veo. Tenemos cierto parecido, ¿no? – mencionó locuaz mientras se hincaba. Mirada en el frente para apuntar y arma en los brazos – Hasta podríamos ser hermanos perdidos o algo así.

Una serie de disparos.

\- Espero que no. Sería una molestia monumental tener un hermano – se quejó G, desganado.

\- Yo sería la mayor – concluyó la joven, alegre.

* * *

Era ahora o nunca.

Antes de empezar el plan, Dante le dio una mirada a su nuevo compañero. Sostenía la pistola con clara incomodidad, y aunque no dudaba de sus palabras de saber cómo manejar el arma, era obvio que se sentía fuera del lugar con ella en sus manos.

" _No le gusta herir a la gente_ " pensó " _Es buena persona_ "

\- ¿Estás seguro de hacerlo? – le preguntó. Giotto lo miró mientras asentía. Con todo el disgusto por el arma, sus ojos seguían destellando firmeza – Bien, entonces.

El segundo campo de batalla estaba, aproximadamente, a unos 50 metros de ellos. El ruido de las peleas apenas si les dejaba escucharse entre sí, pero, al menos, parecía que no había más explosivos de parte de los rebeldes que pudiera utilizar y que interfirieran con el plan.

Dante le dio una señal a su hermano. Con gesto rápido, el menor cortó la cuerda que mantenía juntos a una serie de barriles en una carroza mientras espoleaba al caballo para que corriera. La fuerza hizo su efecto y los barriles salieron rodando velozmente, pasando al lado de Giotto y Dante y dirigiéndose a los hombres que peleaban. Unos notaron ese curioso hecho, otros, lo ignoraron, enfrascados en sus conflictos.

Esperaron unos segundos. Uno, dos, tres.

\- ¡Ahora! – gritó Dante.

Ambos dispararon hacia los barriles. Instantes después, fuertes exposiciones sacudieron el lugar.

Los barriles tenían cierta cantidad de pólvora dentro.

La lucha entre ambos bandos se interrumpió. Se escucharon varios gritos y golpes, el humo invadió rápidamente todo y ambos chicos tuvieron que enfocar su visión para seguir con su tarea. El punto, era hacer una explosión lo suficiente fuerte como para dejar inconscientes a todos, pero que no les pegara directamente como para matarlos. Sólo desmayarlos, hacer que pararan esa estupidez. El sonido atronador de la explosión, así como la fuerte y calurosa presión del aire que se desprendería, sería suficiente para el cometido. Para que funcionara, necesitaban reventar los barriles en cierto momento, en cierta distancia, en cierto punto. Si llegaban más lejos y disparaban por error, matarían a varios.

Por suerte, el plan fue un éxito.

Cuando dejaron de disparar, sofocados por el humo y tosiendo, notaron como no se escuchaba ningún ruido. No había voces ni tiroteos. Cuando el ambiente se despejó, lo único que los recibió fue la escena de varias personas inconscientes en el suelo, con algunos rasguños y magullones, pero nada grave. Todos seguían vivos.

Giotto se dejó caer, soltó un suspiro de alivio y sus manos dejaron de apretar la pistola. Todo había salido bien.

\- Sólo falta fuera…

En los límites de la ciudad, se seguía escuchando la cacofonía de la lucha. Dante esperaba sinceramente que los líderes que incitaron aquello se acordaran de él y le dieran el favor de terminar con eso.

\- Entonces, hay que ir para allá – sentenció Giotto – Y rápido. Cuando llega la noche, las batallas son peores.

Dante miró hacia el cielo, el cual ya se estaba torneando en tonos naranjados y amarrillos. No faltaba mucho para que anocheciera.

\- Giotto – Dante lo llamó. El aludido volteó a verlo con un extraño presentimiento que no le agradó del todo - ¿Sabes montar a caballo?

* * *

Sepira cayó. Un dolor punzante en el tobillo hizo que se moridera el labio. Lo más posible es que estuviera roto.

A su alrededor, varios hombres la miraban con cara de odio, recelo y aversión. Sus ropas finamente decoradas del Vaticano llamaban mucho la atención, incluso siendo parcialmente cubiertas por la capa negra que tenía sobre los hombros para protegerse de disparos.

Lástima que esa protección no le serviría contra golpes directos.

Sabía porque la miraban de esa forma. Desde su instalación luego de la Caída del Imperio Romano de Occidente, lo único que había hecho el Vaticano era enriquecerse a costa de la pobreza del pueblo de Roma. Y ahora, negaba querer ser parte de la recién formada Italia en un acto de soberbia absoluta y además, trayendo tropas enemigas adentro del país. No los podía culpar por tratarla con esa desconfianza.

Logró salir de Roma, pero fue detenida abruptamente por la revuelta que se desarrollaba afuera de la ciudad. Mala suerte.

Las discusiones en su entorno empezaron.

\- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

\- ¿Enserio lo estas preguntando? Mira que como esta vestida, es parte de esos malditos del Vaticano.

\- ¿Una mujer? ¿Eso no se les hace extraño?

Siguieron y siguieron. Las voces se subieron el volumen mientras discutían entre sí. Sepira perdió el hilo de la conversación y prefirió centrar su atención en buscar alguna forma de escapar de esa situación. Todo a su alrededor era campo, pero estaba consciente de que unas millas adelante, se encontraba un pequeño pueblo. Tal vez, podría refugiarse ahí hasta establecer que hacer.

\- Oye, te estamos hablando. ¡Levántate! – un hombre rugió. La tomo del brazo para obligarla a pararse. Tanto por el dolor en su tobillo como por la sorpresiva acción, Sepira dejó caer la caja de madera que cargaba. El sonido hizo eco y los hombres pusieron atención al objeto - ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Trajo algunas riquezas del Vaticano consigo? – inquirió otra persona.

\- No me sorprendería. Lo único que hacen ahí es acumular oro como si fuera carne y ellos perros hambrientos.

Alguien dirigió su mano hacia la caja. Sepira reaccionó de inmediato. Se dejó caer sobre ésta en un acto reflejo. El hombre que la sostenía, sorprendido por la acción, la soltó. Sepira tomó entre sus brazos la caja, no podía dejar que se apoderaran de lo que estaba adentro bajo ninguna circunstancia. En el interior, el Trinisette seguía ardiendo y liberando energía, cada vez más y más.

\- Mira eso. Debe de ser algo importante para que actuara así.

\- Hay que quitarle aquello y ver que es.

Sepira cerró los ojos, esperando en cualquier momento el comienzo de violentas acciones.

Lo pasó es que resonó un duro golpe, el sonido de madera rompiéndose, el retumbo de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo y una serie de exclamaciones apenas comprensibles.

\- Pero, ¿qué?

\- ¡¿De dónde?!

\- ¡¿Un niño?!

A lo lejos, una voz más juvenil se hizo escuchar a través del tumulto.

\- Hombre, ¡¿Para eso te paraste a recoger ese pedazo de madera?! ¡Y saltaste como si nada del caballo!

Sepira se animó a abrir los ojos, entonces, lo vio.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó tendiéndole una mano; ignorando a los otros hombres que fueron detenidos de actuar por el fuerte relincho del corcel que se dirigió hacia ellos, poniéndose enfrente y evitando que se atrevieran a dar un paso.

Era él. La persona que había visto en sus sueños, en sus visiones.

Su cabello rubio parecía fundirse con los tonos cálidos del ocaso. Sus ojos eran un naranja más nítido que el de cielo. Su sonrisa, llena de amabilidad.

El trinisette ardió como nunca antes.

No había duda. Él era la persona por la que tanto había esperado.

\- _Giotto_ … - murmuró Sepira con suavidad. El mencionado abrió los ojos sorprendido, estaba seguro de nunca se había encontrado con ella antes, ¿por qué…?

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!

\- ¡Miren, chicos! ¡Hoy cenamos carne de caballo!

Los hombres empezaron a bramar. Giotto se colocó enfrente de Sepira en un gesto de protección. Dante les dedicó una mirada áspera.

\- Atrévete a tocarlo y no vuelves a ver la luz de otro día – seguro, firme, sin titubeos. El mayor de los Cavallone seguía montando en su fiel corcel mientras su hermano menor se acercaba a ellos desde la derecha para colocarse al lado de Giotto, de la misma forma, encima de un caballo – ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo? ¡Amenazando a una mujer! ¿Acaso no tienen honor?

Los hombres rugieron.

\- ¡Es una mujerzuela del Vaticano!

\- ¡Cierra la boca! – le gritó Sepira encolerizada. De todos los insultos que le podían dar, ese era el que más la molestaba.

\- Y aparte humillándola con falsas acusaciones – la voz de Dante era fuerte. La voz de alguien que bien, fácilmente podría ser un líder envidiable – Me da pena que las personas al mando de _Cairoli_ sean así, están avergonzando a sus generales.

Silencio sepulcral. Los hombres se miraron entre ellos, confusos. ¿Quién era aquel joven?

\- ¿Dante?... – Giotto habló bajo, casi en susurro. Cavallone le dedicó una media sonrisa antes de volver su vista al frente y hablar con tono autoritario.

\- Díganles a Enrico y Giovanni que _Alessio_ quiere hablar con ellos.

Los hombres reaccionaron. Reconocieron de quien se trataba.

Giotto, por su parte, parpadeó confundido. ¿Alessio? ¿Por qué se había referido a su mismo de esa forma?

* * *

La noche llegó.

G soltó un bufido de cansancio. A su lado, una señora le ofreció algo de comida y agua; lo miraba con ojos llenos de agradecimiento y G no pudo negarse a aceptarlo. Había sido un día horrible. Era impresionante lo que podía causar un grupo de personas que se rebelaban. Si se ponía a reflexionar, G empezó a entender porque la famosa Revolución Francesa tuvo su época oscura a la que llamaron, muy acertadamente, el _Terror_.(2)

Los rebeldes que quedaban se habían confinado en edificios, pero, sin armas, ya no eran ninguna amenaza. En lo concerniente a las fuerzas papales y a las francesas, ambas habían decido retirarse. G no pudo evitar reír al enterarse de que al orgullo de los franceses, Alaude, lo habían encontrado inconsciente. Giotto, como siempre, tuvo la suerte de su lado.

\- ¿Cansado?

\- Eso debería de preguntarlo yo – respondió G. La joven que lo había ayudado en la tarea de refrenar el avance de las tropas se sentó a su lado, con claras intenciones de platicar un rato.

\- Shelly – se presentó. G arqueó una ceja, ese era un nombre extranjero. Inglés, posiblemente - ¿Tu eres…?

\- G – contestó – Simplemente G.

\- Entonces, G – prosiguió - ¿De dónde eres? Es la primera vez que me encuentro a alguien que tenga mis mismos ojos y cabello.

\- Sicilia.

\- ¡Mi madre era de Sicilia! – exclamó contenta – Dicen que este peculiar tono lo heredé de ella.

G la volteó a ver. Sintió un extraño retorcijón en el estómago, después de todo, él también había heredado esas especiales características físicas de su madre.

\- ¿De dónde eres? – preguntó para tratar de llevar el tema lejos ese punto en especial. Shelly se estiró un poco y luego respondió.

\- Viví en Inglaterra un tiempo, con mi padre. Sin embargo, quise venir para acá. Conocer esta tierra que es bien conocida en el mundo. Ver el país donde había nacido mamá.

\- ¿No la llegaste a conocer? – G se mordió la lengua al instante. ¿Qué estaba preguntando? Se supone que quería alejar la conversación de ahí.

\- No. Nunca la conocí… Me hubiera gustado hacerlo.

\- ¿Sabes cuál era su nombre?

No, no, no. La pregunta volvió a salir sin pensar. A G no le gustaba la extraña sensación que estaba teniendo.

\- Cassandra.

Algo se revolvió dentro de él. Se paró de golpe, observó a la joven como si se tratara de un espécimen nunca antes visto mientras un ligero temblor se apoderaba de su mano.

" _¿Podría ser?..."_ G rememoró las partes del diario de su madre que había leído. Todas las tristezas, las alegrías y las penas por las que pasó. Y recordaba, recordaba que antes de haber conocido a Ambizio y estar enfrascada con los Ghinizelli, se lamentaba de haber perdido a alguien, a…

" _Una hija_ "

\- ¿G? – Shelly se asustó - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Yo-

El sonido de vítores por parte de un grupo de gente a su lado lo interrumpió. Justo a tiempo.

\- _Zuavi Pontifici!_ – gritó alguien - ¡Ya están a punto de llegar! ¡Van a arrasar con los rebeldes que están afuera!

¿Zuavi qué?..

G miró confundido a Shelly, quien parecía saber de qué estaban hablando.

\- Un grupo de élite militar al mando del Papa – le explicó – Mucho mejor que la Guardia Pontificia. Ellos están realmente entrenados y…

Dudó.

\- Estoy segura que ellos no tendrán piedad.

A G se le congeló la sangre.

Giotto.

Sin pensarlo, se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr en dirección a la salida de Roma. Shelly, sin entender que pasaba, se paró y vio cómo su figura se iba perdiendo en la distancia. Sin embargo, pudo escuchar su voz cuando le gritó de mala gana:

\- _¡Tenemos que hablar en el futuro! ¡No lo olvides!_

Rió.

* * *

\- Alessio – repitió Giotto – Suena bien.

Dante le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Ya vez, esto es lo que pasa cuando te niegas a decir tu nombre. Simplemente, te ponen uno nuevo.

A Giotto le dio gracia, a su lado, Dante parecía todavía algo incómodo.

\- ¿Cómo fue que volviste a Roma luego de haber sido entrenado para la élite en el extranjero? – preguntó interesado. No había maldad en sus palabras, sólo una simple curiosidad.

Le sorprendió cuando Dante se presentó con otro nombre. Sin necesidad de pedir una explicación, Cavallone le contó todo luego de que el ambiente se calamara después de una fugaz plática con los hermanos Cairoli, los líderes de ese pequeño grupo de personas, quienes lo reconocieron al instante y lo abrazaron como si fueran hermanos.

Dante nació en Roma. Su padre es un miembro de la Guardia Pontificia, el cual se enojó como nunca cuando su hijo mayor fue asignado a un entrenamiento en el extranjero para la fuerza de élite papal, los Zuavi Pontifici. Para evitar que lo reconocieran como su hijo, Dante se negó a decir su nombre, y debido a que usualmente se metía en problemas por ayudar a los demás, tanto a civiles como a los propios cadetes, lo terminaron nombrando Alessio, que significaba, " _Protector de los hombres_ ". Incluso cuando regresó a Roma, el nombre de Alessio se le quedó debido a sus usuales disputas, ocasionadas por meterse donde no lo llamaban. El hecho de que se llamara realmente Dante, era algo que pocos sabían. Giotto se sintió honrado de ser uno de esos pocos.

Fue en una de esas disputas donde conoció a los hermanos Cairoli, con los cuales había llevado una relación de amistad desde hace algún tiempo.

\- Mi padre movió algunas conexiones suyas para que yo regresara. Quería que mi hermano y yo lo honráramos estando en la Guardia Pontificia sin importar qué – contó, desanimado – Mi hermano es parte, yo… Bueno, la Guardia no es para mí.

\- Pese a todo, es bueno saberlo.

\- ¿Bueno saberlo? – preguntó, confundido.

\- Ya sé que cuando alguien mencioné a un " _Alessio_ ", serás tú.

Dante le dio una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

\- ¡Cierto! – exclamó – Yo venía aquí para pedirte un favor.

\- ¿Un favor?

Los rebeldes no tenían un lugar donde quedarse, simplemente habían acampado y en esos momentos, la mayoría se encontraba alrededor de una pequeña fogata improvisada que habían hecho para calentarse. Italia era un país cálido, sin embargo, ya faltaba poco para que llegara el invierno y como en todo lugar, los fríos se asentaran.

A la mañana siguiente, persuadidos por Dante, iban abandonar el lugar. Por mucho que quisieran que Roma dejara su orgullo y se uniera al país, ese momento no era el adecuado para hacerlo. Lo habían entendido luego de los relatos que le contaron sobre lo vivido en las calles.

\- No quiere hablar con alguien – Dante dirigió su mirada hacia su derecha. A unos metros, Sepira se encontraba ensimismada en la nebulosa de sus pensamientos – Pero parece que tú puedes llegar a ella con cierta facilidad. ¿Te importaría…?

Durante el tiempo que duró el reconocimiento de Dante y las negociaciones, Sepira se quedó detrás de Giotto, como si temiera algún funesto desenlace y la presencia del rubio la tranquilizara un poco. Cuando todo estuvo en orden, se retiró, alejándose.

\- Sin problema.

\- Gracias – Dante tomó asiento mientras Giotto se paraba. Ambos, dedicándose una breve señal de despedida.

Sepira sostenía la caja con fuerza, apegándola a su cuerpo. Su mente se enfrascaba en una sucesión de imágenes entre sus memorias del pasado, y las visiones del futuro. Su larga estadía en Roma, su larga e inútil vida que, sabía, al fin acabaría cuando separara el Tri ni Sette y cada parte le fuera entregado a alguien. Con la división del Tri ni sette, los años empezarían a correr de forma normal para ella. Podría envejecer, podría, al fin…

 _Morir_.

Durante mucho, mucho tiempo pensó en eso. Al principio, la idea de la muerte le causaba pánico, como a cualquiera. Pero luego de esos extensos años, se vio así misma con el anhelo de que sucediera. El peso de una vida demasiado larga ligada al trabajo extenuante que ella misma se impuso de vigilar el Tri ni sette, la agobió.

" _Aún separados, seguiré vigilando una parte_ ", pensó. Pero al menos, no sería algo eterno.

Cheker Face se había negado por completo a su decisión. ¿Separar el Tri ni Sette? ¿Quiénes iban a ser los encargados de cuidar las partes cuando estuviera divido? ¿Qué precio iba a costar?

Sepira sabía que era lo mejor. Mentalmente, ella se estaba resquebrajando y Cheker Face no iba a hacerse cargo de la custodia total del enorme poder. Era momento de pasar la misión a alguien más. Dejárselo todo a una sola persona sería muy peligroso, la mejor opción, era dividirlo y entregar el poder a diferentes figuras. El propio Tri ni sette la estaba guiando a esa solución.

\- Pareces realmente afligida. ¿Qué sucede?

La suave voz la sacó de sus tristes ensoñaciones. Giotto le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

\- ¿Puedo? – preguntó mientras señalaba el espacio a su lado. Sepira asintió y el chico se sentó junto a ella. Sepira esperaba que empezara a preguntarle un sinfín de cosas, que desconfiara de ella debido a que no podía decirle las respuestas, y finalizara con un choque entre ambos. Al contrario, lo que sucedió fue que Giotto se quedó callado mientras miraba hacia el cielo nocturno y fruncía levemente el ceño – Hoy no se logran ver.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Las estrellas – aclaró – Hoy no se logran ver. Es una lástima, el cielo lleno de estrellas es un espectáculo increíble.

\- Hace tiempo que no veo las estrellas…

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Sepira dio un brinco. Miró al más joven con ojos abiertos, sorprendida por su reacción. Giotto se disculpó con la mirada – Perdona, pero creo que el cielo nocturno es algo que nadie debería de perderse… O bueno, el cielo en general. Pero el nocturno posee ciertas cualidades especiales.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

\- ¿No crees que es un espectáculo de la naturaleza increíble? Nos recuerda lo pequeños que somos. Siempre he pensado que es por eso que las personas suelen mirar al cielo en busca de esperanza, cuando necesitan ayuda o cuando oran. En esos momentos, entienden lo pequeños que son y desvían su vista hacía algo más grande.

\- Esperanza, ¿eh?

\- También, es un símbolo de unidad.

\- ¿Unidad? – Sepira meneó la cabeza, interesada. Giotto soltó una pequeña risa ante tal acción.

\- Todos estamos bajo el mismo cielo. Sin importar de qué parte del mundo seamos, todos compartimos esa visión. De alguna forma, estamos unidos. Como las miles de estrellas que se pueden ver en el cielo nocturno, separados por la distancia, pero juntos en un gran escenario.

" _Todos estamos juntos_ "

Sin notarlo, Sepira empezó a llorar.

No sabía lo mucho que necesitaba escuchar algo así. Luego tantas muertes, tantas guerras que había presenciado a lo largo de su vida, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la fe en un mejor futuro.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba él. Él que con sus simples palabras le regresó parte de su esperanza pérdida. Sepira no pudo evitar sollozar, Giotto, escuchando el quejido se volteó hacia ella.

\- ¡No! ¡Perdón, perdón! – empezó a disculparse, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué había hecho mal? – Y-yo…

\- Gracias…

Giotto se quedó quieto, sus mirada concentrada en la expresión de su acompañante. Aunque llorosa, ella le regaló el fantasma de una sonrisa.

\- Gracias.

No sabía porque le estaba agradeciendo. Tampoco le importó en demasía conocerlo. Lo trascendente y lo que valía la pena recalcar, es que sus ojos mostraron un ápice de vida que no tenía hace unos momentos.

Eso era lo único que importaba.

 _ **"Era uno de esos hombres cuya conversación, como la de todos los que han sufrido mucho, contiene enseñanzas múltiples y encierra un interés sostenido; pero nada tenía de egoísta porque nunca hablaba de sus desgracias."**_

\- No hay de qué.

Se quedaron callados. Ambos mirando el vasto cielo que se extendía ante ellos en un cómodo silencio. Pudieron haberse quedado de esa forma durante toda la noche.

Por desgracia, las cosas no iban a ser de esa forma.

\- ¡Giotto!

Giotto lo reconoció al instante. La voz de G.

Automáticamente volteó. No fue el único, ante la mención del hombre, Dante también dirigió su mirada hacia el recién llegado chico que parecía llegar de correr un maratón. Giotto sabía que G no hubiera venido a buscarlo si no fuera por algo grave, era como un acuerdo implícito entre los dos. Cuando se separaban, se rencontrarían luego de un tiempo para recomponerse, a menos que fuera de urgencia.

\- ¿Quién es…?

\- ¡Un conocido! – se apresuró a decir Dante. Para ese momento, Giotto ya se encontraba al lado de Cavallone con Sepira corriendo detrás de él - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Mandaron a un grupo de élite a cazarlos – declaró G, apenas capaz de mantener la respiración – Los Zuavi Pontifici o algo parecido – el rostro de Dante palideció. Habiendo formado parte del grupo, sabía de lo que eran capaz de hacer – Hay que salir de aquí-

\- ¿Rápido?

La voz sonó a unos metros de ellos. Todos los hombres se pusieron en posición de defensa. Los hermanos Cairoli, como líderes del grupo, se colocaron enfrente de todos en signo de defensa. Giotto sintió, de nueva cuenta, un profundo mal presentimiento que le gritaba en su cabeza.

El hombre que estaba delante de ellos era grande. Rondaba alrededor de los cuarenta, vestido con una vestimenta militar bastante curiosa. No tenía signos de pertenecer a ningún país en específico, lo que significaba…

\- Ya es tarde – murmuró Dante.

\- Por desgracia, creo que el mensaje llega con algo de retraso – se burló el mayor. G tuvo ganas de lanzarle mil improperios, y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por la mano de Giotto en su brazo que le pedía tranquilizarse. Si tan sólo se hubiera enterado aunque sea unos minutos antes…

A una velocidad extraordinaria, notaron que se encontraban rodeados. Varios hombres los apuntaban con armas, en una formación sistemática que se veía, habían hecho con anterioridad. Esperaban pacientes la orden de disparo.

\- General – Dante alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar. El mayor lo miró fijamente unos minutos, creyendo reconocer parte de sus rasgos - Estos hombres estaban a punto de desalojar el lugar. No hay necesidad-

\- No tienes derecho a hablar, Alessio – sentenció, al fin recordando de donde lo había conocido – Abandonaste nuestro grupo hace tiempo, ¿no te acuerdas?

\- Estoy consciente de mi posición. Sin embargo, atacar ahora-

\- Es una orden. Nosotros estamos para obedecer órdenes, ¿se te olvida? – lo volvió a interrumpir. Giotto podía notar el cuerpo de Dante crispándose de enfado. Las cosas iban mal, muy mal – Hombres, preparen armas.

\- ¡No puede disparar contra gente indefensa!

\- Es esa misma actitud la que nunca hizo que te acoplaras con nosotros, Alessio. Una orden es una orden, y a nosotros nos ordenaron acabar con ellos.

La situación era frustrante. En otras circunstancias, el trio de Dante, Giotto y G hubiera podido con aquellas personas con cierta facilidad. Pero no ahora, no ahora que estaban con muchachos que empezaban a tener miedo, mirando a los soldados que los rodeaban. La amenaza era clara: alguien se atrevía a moverse y disparaban.

Giotto trató de cubrir a Sepira con su cuerpo. G hizo lo mismo mientras su miraba se dirigía de un extremo a otro, buscando una posible ruta de escape.

Nada. No había alguna ruta.

\- Traigan a los líderes ante mi vista.

Con un rápido movimiento, un par de soldados avanzaron hacia los hermanos Cairoli y los empezaron a empujar para obligarlos a caminar. La acción no era necesaria, ellos mismos caminaban hacia el general enemigo por su propia voluntad. No querían arriesgarse a que todos terminaran en medio de un tiroteo.

\- Así que ellos son los responsables.

\- Nos entregaremos a ustedes si es lo que desean – declaró con voz firme Enrico, el mayor – Pero dejen ir a los demás.

\- ¿Por qué debería de dejarlos ir?

\- No piensa hacer una masacre sólo porque sí.

\- ¿Tendría eso algo de malo?

" _No_ " pensó Giotto con aprehensión. Su cabeza le estaba empezando a doler. La situación iba de mal en peor.

\- ¡Tu!

\- ¡Hermano! – le grito Giovanni, el menor - ¡Cálmate!

Sin hacerle caso, Enrico dio unos pasos adelante con los puños cerrados. Como si de una orden se tratara, varios soldados cambiaron su vista del grupo de personas al joven, apuntándole.

" _No"_

\- ¿Oh? ¿Intentas desafiarme?

" _No"_

\- ¡No puedes matar a gente sólo porque quieras!

" _No"_

\- ¿No es lo que ustedes hicieron con esta revuelta?

" _No. No"_

\- No nos compares con escoria como tú.

" _¡No!"_

\- ¡Muévete! – le gritó Giotto al tiempo que el General hacia una seña con la mano a sus soldados.

Lo único que se pudo de ver de Enrico antes de que su cuerpo fuera por ametrallado por balas, fue su expresión sorprendida cuando volteó a ver a Giotto.

Varios tiros fueron dados. El eco atronador de la bala siendo disparada y el sonido de su impacto contra la carne llenó el pacífico campo. Enrico se retorcía mientras de su cuerpo manaba sangre. Varias de las balas también impactaron contra su hermano, Giovanni, quien cayó de rodillas ante varios disparos en las costillas, estomago, y piernas.

La sangre de los hermanos pintó el paisaje.

Fue sólo unos segundos, pero para los espectadores fue una eternidad.

Sepira se llevó una mano a su boca para evitar que su sollozo se escuchara. Los demás, miraron atónitos sin poder moverse.

Giovanni, quien todavía seguía con vida, se arrastró hasta el cuerpo de su hermano. Su mano se dirigió hacia su mejilla, aún cálida debido a que la muerte no había llegado hace mucho. Enrico tenía los ojos abiertos, su rostro congelado en una expresión de terror pura. El menor negó con la cabeza, consternado. Eso no podía estar pasando, no podía.

\- E-enrico - habló. Su voz salió resquebrajada, débil – E-enrico, hermano.

No hubo respuesta. Nunca volvería a haber una respuesta.

Enrico estaba muerto.

Giovanni profirió un grito horripilante. La desesperación lo hizo sacar las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse un poco y abrazar el cuerpo de su hermano. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre que manaba de su boca debido a los disparos en su estómago. Clamaba el nombre de su familiar, lo repetía una y otra vez.

"¡ _Hermano, hermano! ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes!"_

Giotto se fue para atrás. Su visión se hizo borrosa. Dejó de escuchar lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Pudo captar como era sostenido por G, como Sepira se arrodillaba ante él, preocupada, y como Dante retrocedió hasta llegar a su lado.

Otra vez, otra vez.

¿Por qué siempre pasaba lo mismo?

¿Por qué siempre tenía que haber muertes?

No podía soportarlo. No podía…

Y si no hacía algo, pronto todos los presentes estarían muertos.

Giotto no se percataba, pero los hombres en su cercanía retrocedieron unos pasos. Una extraña aura empezó a rodearlo, llamas anaranjadas empezaron a aparecer y desaparecer. Era una escena surrealista.

\- ¡Giotto! – G lo llamó, angustiado. Reconocía parte de lo que estaba pasando, era parecido a lo que ocurrió en Palermo, cuando el propio G estuvo a punto de morir siendo devorado por el fuego. Dante lo miraba sin comprender algo. Por su parte, Sepira llevó su mano hacía su rostro, su expresión era indescifrable para los demás.

" _Así que esta es tu convicción_ "

Retumbó.

Todo el espacio en el que estaban retumbó.

No sólo se trataba de la sensación, sino también del sonido. Un golpeteo continuo, con ritmo de un palpitar. Olas de energía se dispersaban con cada tiempo, y el origen era Giotto.

Los soldados, asustados, apuntaron hacia ellos.

" _Si es lo que realmente deseas, que así sea."_

Una luz blanca envolvió la mano de Sepira.

Los dedos de los militares se tensaron en el gatillo.

" _Por esta ocasión, te ayudaré"_

Dispararon.

Al mismo tiempo, el lugar en donde se encontraban fue rodeado por una barrera.

Las balas no pasaron del perímetro.

Dante cayó de espaldas de pura sorpresa. G observó con asombro el campo de energía que los rodeaba; parecía estar hecha de ese tipo especial de llamas que Giotto utilizó aquella vez. A su lado, Sepira se puso de pie. La capa negra que traía puesta cayó a sus pies, mostrando su blanco atuendo.

Su voz sonó firme cuando habló.

\- Lo que han hecho no tiene justificación – su propio cuerpo irradiaba energía. Su semblante fiero y pulcro a la vez, combinado su apariencia inmaculada, la hacía parecer una Diosa enfadada – No es algo que se pueda pasar por alto. ¡Tengan conciencia de ello!

 _ **"¿No hay crímenes para los cuales el palo de los turcos, las pilas de los persas, los nervios arrollados de los iroqués serán suplicios demasiado suaves, y que, sin embargo, la sociedad indiferente deja sin castigo?...Respóndame: ¿no existen esos crímenes?"**_

* * *

 _(1) Hijo del papa Alejandro VI, mejor conocido como Rodrigo Borgia. Los Borgia fueron una familia de los años 1500 que dominaron Roma, famosos por sus actos corruptos y vidas que daban mucho de qué hablar. Cesare Borgia era conocido por su falta de sentimientos y por ser bastante despiadado, incluso se rumoreaba que él mató a su hermano, Juan, para poder quedarse con el mando del ejército de las fuerzas del Papa. Los Borgia son una familia muy interesante y que tiene mucho de donde enfatizar, pero por ahora, quédense con esto._

 _(2) Fue un período de dos años en la Revolución Francesa comprendido entre 1793 y 1794, caracterizado por una brutal represión, que tuvo como protagonista principal a Maximilien Robespierre._

 _¡Aquí reportándome de nuevo con una actualización más rápida que los vaqueros del Oeste! –Ok, basta-_

 _Me siento muy feliz por los rewies que recibí en el anterior capitulo. Me alegra tanto que no hayan abandonado la historia a pesar del gran retardo en actualizar, por eso, como agradecimiento les dejo el nuevo capítulo a pocos días del otro. ¡Y con casi el doble de palabras que usualmente algo! Es como un 2x1_

 _¿Qué les pareció? Aquí pasó algo muy importante para la historia: El encuentro de Giotto con Sepira.¡Estoy muy emocionada de llegar a esa parte!_

 _Lo que narré, como usualmente, sí pasó. Fue un día muy curioso cuando la expedición de los hermanos Cairoli en 1867, para tomar Roma, coincidió con una sublevación desde adentro con el mismo propósito. Sin embargo, sólo fue un día, pues para su mala suerte, fuerzas especiales del papa lo sorprendieron en la noche y los atacaron. Enrico muró y su hermano, Giovanni, quedó gravemente herido. Exageré unas partes para darle más drama al asunto, eso sí._

 _La barrera de la que hago mención al final del capítulo, es la barrera de llamas del Cielo que se vio en la pelea final de Tsuna vs Byakuran en el Arco del Futuro. Según entiendo su funcionamiento, esa barrera se crea cuando los miembros del Tri ni sette emiten una gran cantidad de llamas. Aquí, Sepira, quien tiene el control del Tri ni sette, crea la barrera con ayuda de la determinación de Giotto._

 _Las pequeñas frases que ven en ciertas partes del fic, son frases que saqué del libro del Conde de Montecristo de Dumas. Hablando del escritor, no se preocupen, en los siguientes episodios pondré que estaba haciendo mientras Roma estaba en caos._

 _Y soy fiel a mi palabra. El siguiente capítulo será el especial de Navidad que les prometí. Mi intención es subirlo el día 24, aunque he de admitir, estoy entrando en un conflicto. Me gustaría que fuese leído ese día en especial, aunque será algo complicado debido a la diferencia horaria que hay entre países. Quiero decir, cuando en mi país es 24, ¡en España ya casi es 25! Pero nah, ya veré como lo hago para que todos lo disfruten ese día. Ya me pelearé con las zonas horarias._

 _También, puede que sea demasiada habladuría, pero tengo que comentarlo. No saben las buenas sonrisas que me sacan cuando mencionan que el fic les ayuda en sus clases de historia. De hecho, así es como yo aprendo historia. Tratando de imaginarme las situaciones, los sentimientos de las personas… Créanme, si pudiera agregaría otros temas tales como las Guerras Mundiales o Revoluciones importantes, ¡cuando las ves como si fueran vivencias son muy interesantes! He tenido ideas vagas de hacer un fic donde se recopilarían las memorias de los jefes Vongola tipo diario, y ahí, se tocarían varios acontecimientos históricos importantes, quien sabe, tal vez me anime a ponerlo. En fin, si tienen alguna duda de alguna materia, no duden en ponerlo, créanme, el siglo XIX –donde se ubica el fic- fue donde hubo una gran innovación y varios descubrimientos científicos. Estamos hablando, por ejemplo, de todos los modelos atómicos, el buen conocimiento de la física de Newton, de los trabajos de Mendel en términos de genética, etc. Podría poner a alguno de esos personajes y tocar los temas, si gustan, claro._

 _Por ahora, eso es todo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	18. Especial de Navidad

_Nota para antes de comenzar: El tiempo se divide en dos narraciones. Una de Giotto estando en Japón y la otra de la Navidad de los Vongola en forma de recuerdos. Para no confundirlos, cada que haya una separación significa que se cambió de tiempo. Es decir, si se empieza con Giotto en Japón, el siguiente será la Navidad en Italia, Japón de nuevo, Navidad y así sucesivamente._

 _Arg, espero haberme dado a entender._

 _También, si pueden, creo que sería un buen detalle escuchar música navideña cuando lleguen a la parte donde Giotto está con cada uno de sus guardianes en la mansión Vongola, justo en la parte donde dice "La mansión estaba llena de [...]" Creo que le dará buena ambientación a esas partes._

 _Disfruten del capítulo._

* * *

 _ **Especial:**_

" _ **Boun Natale"**_

 _ **(Feliz Navidad)**_

Giotto suspiró, alegre de haber terminado con el relato de ese día. Sus manos todavía seguían temblando ligeramente, las imágenes vívidas en su mente, los sentimientos a flor de piel, como si volviera a estar _ahí_ de nuevo.

Y es que, de alguna manera, así era. Al contarle a Yoshimune todo lo que vivió, volvía a sentirlo, volvía a esos tiempos, revivía _todo_ lo sucedido. El infante – o bueno, tal vez ya no tan infante. Pero a ojos de todo padre, sus hijos siempre serían demasiado pequeños- había dado una gala de sorpresiva madurez al quedarse callado mientras, cada día, su padre le contaba su vida, tal y como prometió. Yoshimune se había reído con él en algunas partes, se había quedado expectante en otras, su mirada se había perdido reflexionando unas palabras en otras, y también, en muchas más, aguantó las ganas de llorar.

Giotto había llegado a un momento crucial en la historia su vida: su encuentro con Sepira. No sin cierta añoranza, esperó, de forma sincera, que ella estuviera bien en Italia. Que su nueva familia estuviera a su lado, ella que siempre odió la soledad y que tanto necesitó compañía.

Tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos estaba que, no se dio cuenta que Yoshimune se había dormido, recargado en sus piernas, hasta que escuchó un leve ronquido de parte del menor. El suave subir y bajar de su pecho era un tranquilizante para Giotto. Con cariño, acarició los rubios cabellos de su hijo, tan parecidos a los suyos. Afuera, unos copos de nieve empezaron a caer.

¿Nieve? ¿Tan pronto nieve?

Todavía no se acostumbraba del todo, se sorprendió a sí mismo pensado eso. En Italia, la nieve tardaba más en llegar que en Japón. Y aunque la temperatura bajaba y los fríos se hacían muy presentes, a todos les gustaba ver empezar la nieve caer, pues significaba que cierta época del año se avecinaba.

 _Navidad._

Una de las cosas con las que más había batallado al asentarse en Japón, era el hecho de que ellos no celebraban la Navidad. Al menos, no por ahora; estaba seguro que, con el rápido proceso de mezcla de la cultura occidental en el país, no tardaría muchos años en que también esa fecha fuera conocida por los habitantes.

Giotto no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar las celebraciones de Navidad en Vongola. Eran llenas de vida, de alegría y de unidad. Parecían una _verdadera familia_ cuando las celebraban. Era de esos momentos milagrosos en los que G no vociferaba contra todos, ni siquiera regañaba a Lampo, al menos, no de forma tan dura; Ugetsu les regalaba una bella melodía con su flauta; Lampo se dignaba a gastar algo de su fortuna y les compraba a todos regalos, entusiasmado por la perspectiva de ser _chico bueno_ ; Knuckle olvidaba por momentos su pasado, regresando a la actitud activa, alegre y despreocupada que tuvo cuando era joven; Daemon y Alaude no se mataban entre sí, incluso podían convivir tranquilamente en la misma habitación, llegando a _charlar_ de buena gana en ocasiones; su hermano, Ricardo, lo dejaba entrar en su corazón y llegaba a compartir con él experiencias y sentimientos; y Elena, la siempre cariñosa y amable Elena, les llegaba a tocar el piano, acompañando a la flauta de Ugetsu mientras cantaba.

Era una época maravillosa. La mejor del año.

Mientras la nieve seguía cayendo, Giotto volvió a dar vuelta atrás a sus memorias. Recordando, con suma calidez en su corazón, la primera Navidad que pasaron todos juntos.

* * *

Las calles estaban pintadas de blanco. Un blanco que le pareció puro, inmaculado. Un blanco que ocultaba toda la suciedad y dolor que reposaba en el mundo. Cubría todo, y con eso, también cubría el dolor.

Giotto corría, liberando vapor por su boca mientras sus pasos dejaban huellas. La nieve había alcanzado cierto grosor y ya era complicado andar bien. Se ajustó su bufanda para que cubriera hasta su ahora ya roja nariz, y siguió avanzando.

Como era de esperarse, la iglesia estaba llena. Por suerte, ya no había esas enormes filas como en la tarde. Supuso que gran parte de las personas ya se encontraba en sus casas, a punto de comenzar con la tradicional comida.

\- ¿Sigues teniendo la misma idea, G? – le preguntó no sin cierto desosiego. El aludido ni siquiera volteó a verlo, se quedó ahí, sentado en las escaleras que estaban antes de la entrada sin despegar su vista del blanco paisaje.

G le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y soltó el humo antes de responder.

\- Ni siquiera tú me harás cambiar de opinión, Giotto – respondió. No había enojo ni reprimenda en su voz, sólo era resignación – Anda, entra. Una vez hecho eso podemos sacar al cura de aquí y terminar con esto.

Giotto le dedicó una mirada de inquietud, sin embargo, lo entendió. No dijo nada más mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del recinto.

Desde hace un tiempo que G se negaba a entrar a una iglesia. Su necedad eran tan grande que tuvo riñas con Knuckle por eso, no obstante, luego de saber los motivos de su decisión, nadie fue capaz de quejarse con él. Ciertamente G no era la persona más creyente del planeta, pero él respetaba las bases con las que se había creado, lo suficiente como para considerarse _indigno_ de si quiera poner un pie en el lugar.

" _Si realmente existe alguien así, dudo mucho que le guste mi presencia. Después de todo, he hecho todo lo contrario de lo indicado. Sólo por entrar ahí y orar un poco mis acciones no desaparecerán. Tampoco deseo un perdón, no lo merezco"_ había dicho. G lo estableció, no se podía hacer algo para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Giotto caminó hasta el altar. Por suerte, estaba vacío, todas las demás personas se encontraban sentadas en las largas hileras de bancos de la iglesia. Ahí, se arrodilló y cerró los ojos, las caras de varias personas recorrieron su mente; contuvo los temblores involuntarios de su cuerpo y el dolor punzante en su corazón.

" _Por favor, cuida de Paulo, Alessandro, Celestino, Adriano, Fabio, Enrico… Por favor. Si llegaron a luchar, fue por proteger a otros. Si de alguien es la culpa de derramar sangre, es mía y no de ellos."_

Reprimió un sollozo. Todos ellos eran buenos hombres, hombres valientes que se habían unido a su causa con honor. Su muerte, hace apenas unos días, le había dolido como la de todos aquellos que inevitablemente perecían en aquella lucha constante en la que se había enfrascado. Honrarlos en ese día era lo mínimo que podía hacer. No podía ponerse a celebrar libremente sin rendir honores a los que lo merecían.

Tampoco, sin responder por sus propias acciones.

" _Seguiré peleando. Espero encontrar tu perdón algún día por ello."_

El sonido de la voz enojada de G gritando lo regresó a la realidad. Giotto volteó hacia la entrada, así como varios de los visitantes que miraron con molestia a las dos personas que estaban causando revuelo muy cerca de la entrada. Al contrario de los demás, Giotto sonrió y sintió parte de un pesado peso en su pecho que era liberado.

En la entrada, podía distinguir las figuras de Ugetsu y G que hablaban. Ugetsu se reía, alegre, mientras G le dedicaba una mirada de reprimenda, aunque claramente se estaba controlando por no reír de igual manera, se le notaba en lo tembloroso de los labios que luchaban por no formar una sonrisa.

\- No tengo ganas de sermonearlos. Lo que necesitamos ahorita es vivacidad, y ellos la tienen – una voz conocida habló. Giotto volteó su mirada hacia Knuckle, quien se encontraba a su lado, vestido para salir y soportar el frío de las calles - ¿Qué dices tú?

Volvió a ver a ambos. G no había podido aguantar y estaba sonriendo ante lo que sea que le estaba contando Ugetsu.

\- No los voy a regañar por estar felices – concluyó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Giotto sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Esa Navidad, recordaba, estaba muy desanimado. Se sentía culpable. Aunque Vongola estaba cumpliendo su objetivo de proteger a las personas, costaba la pérdida de muchas vidas. El celebrar no estaba en sus pensamientos aquella vez.

Sin embargo, la presencia de sus amigos fue lo que lo llevó a disfrutar realmente de aquella ocasión. Ellos, que siempre fueron su razón de ser, de seguir en pie.

Ellos le dieron un regalo sin saberlo.

Con sus simples acciones le dieron un enorme regalo: Felicidad y esperanza.

* * *

La música inundó el lugar. Hermosos canticos que lo hicieron olvidar su pesadumbre. La melodía llena de una especial felicidad que no se esperó encontrar.

Estaba alegre de que sus deseos se hayan seguido de forma tan clara, por supuesto. Sin embargo, aquella atmosfera de alegría y festividad lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Unas semanas antes del 24, Giotto habló con cada uno de sus guardianes para proponerles algo: Elaborar un gran banquete, todavía más grande y suntuoso de los que usualmente se hacían en esas fechas y abrir las puertas de la mansión a todas las personas, a todos los habitantes que quisieran refugiarse y celebrar aquella fecha adentro de la casa. Pobres, huérfanos, clase baja o clase media, no importaba. La misión de Vongola era proteger, y aunque desearía poder hacer esa acción todos los días, sabía que no podía. Sus enemigos podían atacar y matar a todos los refugiados sin pestañear si quiera, sin embargo, Navidad era una fecha donde no se atreverían a realizar una matanza –algo que el propio Ricardo le había asegurado. Él conocía mejor que Giotto a las personas involucradas en la mafia, después de todo, había estado con ellos mucho tiempo-.

Esperaba que todos aceptaran, pero no esperaba que lo hicieran sin ninguna queja al principio. Se esperaba algún comentario de Lampo sobre el no querer dar parte de sus cosas a toda esa gente, o Alaude quejándose un poco sobre las multitudes, o Daemon haciendo uno de sus típicos comentarios hirientes.

No fue así, todos aceptaron sin rechistar.

No sin cierta sorpresa, Giotto le sonrió agradecido a sus guardianes.

Pusieron manos a la obra. Fue pesado organizar algo así, especialmente por la cantidad de manos en la cocina que se requerían, pero todo estuvo listo para la noche del 24, el esperado día. Giotto había dejado la recepción de invitados a manos de Elena mientras daba su usual ronda por la ciudad hasta llegar a la Iglesia, de la cual apenas llegaba para ver la cálida escena que se presentaba delante suyo.

\- Funcionó, ¿eh? – G le dio una palmada en el hombro – Felicidades Giotto, lo has hecho de nuevo.

La mansión estaba llena de personas. Todas ellas alegres, sonrientes, charlando amigablemente entre ellos mientras disfrutaban del banquete que estaba esparcido en varias mesas alrededor del gran salón y otras diversas salas. Los niños reían y jugaban entre sí. Los jóvenes se reían a carcajadas mientras contaban experiencias divertidas, dignas de la locura de la juventud. Los mayores estaban sentados, ya fuera en escaleras, sillas o simplemente en recargados en la pared. En el fondo, se escuchaba una melodía seguida de un coro de infantiles voces que cantaban. Y admitía que Daemon era bueno en los detalles de decoración y demás, la iluminación era magnifica, daba la impresión de crear un espacio mágico y cálido a la vez; las sutiles y a la vez llamativas decoraciones de la época colocadas por las paredes de la mansión eran hermosas; y lo más espectacular de todo: El enorme árbol que brillaba en medio del salón principal, lo primero que alguien veía al entrar en la mansión; adornado con esferas de color, pequeñas piscas de nieve en sus hojas, y Dios sabría cómo le había hecho Spade para rodear de luces de colores todo el cuerpo del árbol, luces que parpadeaban, desaparecían y volvían a aparecer al ritmo de la música que sonaba, una ilusión, ¿tal vez? Sea como fuere, Giotto le tenía que agradecer a Daemon su buen gusto a la hora de embellecer la mansión para la fiesta– digno de un aristócrata mañoso, pensó divertido - . El propio ilusionista se había apoderado de tal tarea, y se notaba cuando uno se percataba de que la mayoría de todo aquello eran objetos que se utilizaban muy a menudo en la recién formada Alemania en esas fechas. Giotto nunca pensó que los serios alemanes tuvieran tan afectivas tradiciones.

La atmosfera era única. Llena de paz.

Mientras Giotto y sus amigos caminaban más hacia adentro, eran recibidos con expresiones contentas y llenas de agradecimiento de aquellos que se percataban de su presencia. El joven líder sentía su corazón querer salir del pecho.

Al dar vuelta al pasar a la sala contigua, de donde surgía la música, la escena delante de él lo hizo pensar seriamente que estaba soñando. G abrió la boca de la impresión, tan grande que Giotto temió que se pudiera comer un insecto en un momento de distracción. Ugetsu parecía fascinado y no tardó mucho en ir corriendo para allá. Knuckle se puso a reír, sonoras carcajadas mientras decía _"¡Lo sabía! ¡Ellos también tienen bondad en el corazón!"_

Giotto, todavía sin poder creérselo del todo, le dio una visita a cada uno de sus compañeros.

Empezó por Lampo, quien, como si fuera la recién pero famosa figura de Santa Claus, se encontraba dando a las personas una serie de paquetes adornados con moños y de colores vistosos.

Regalos.

\- ¿Lampo? – Giotto lo interrumpió con duda. El más joven de los Vongola volteó a verlo, una grande y sincera sonrisa apareció en su rostro al reconocer al mayor.

\- ¡Giotto! – exclamó. Su emoción fue tanta que envolvió al rubio con sus brazos, dándole un abrazo con una fuerza inesperada - ¡Me alegra que llegaras! ¿Qué te parece? ¿No crees que el gran Lampo ha sido un buen organizador?

Giotto no pudo evitar reír. Lampo siempre sería Lampo, sin importar que.

\- Ciertamente estoy sorprendido – comentó. Ahora no podría borrar la sonrisa de su cara durante toda la noche – Esto es estupendo. Pero Lampo, tengo curiosidad, ¿qué estas…

\- ¿Haciendo? – completó la frase – Estoy siendo una buena persona, por supuesto – comentó con orgullo – Así podré recibir el doble. El gran Lampo es muy inteligente.

Giotto, divertido, meneó la cabeza. Últimamente, la creencia popular de que si alguien se portaba bien recibiría regalos se estaba haciendo muy famosa. Lampo había escuchado de ella, sin duda alguna.

\- Además… - agregó el relámpago con cierta sonrisa vacilante – No hay ninguna persona a quien recibir regalos no le haga feliz, ¿no? Yo siempre he sido feliz cuando alguien me da algo.

Palabras francas. El tipo de palabras que no cabría escuchar de la boca de alguien que era conocido como un niño mimado que quería todo para sí. Giotto esperaba que con la felicidad vivaz que Lampo mostraba en esos momentos, la gente empezara a cambiar su opinión de él.

\- Oye, Lampo. ¿Ni siquiera sabes cómo envolver bien un regalo? – la voz de G sonó. Lampo volteó a ver al mayor mientras le dedicaba una mueca graciosa. G le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza, sin embargo, la sonrisa en su rostro delataba que no estaba enojado - ¿Necesitas una mano, mocoso? Alguien tiene que envolver de forma correcta esos regalos.

Sorpresa tras sorpresa. ¿G se estaba ofreciendo a ayudar de buena gana a Lampo con lo que estaba haciendo?

Los ojos del menor brillaron por un momento. Asombro reflejado en sus facciones mientras asentía, emocionado.

\- El Gran Lampo acepta tu ofrecimiento – respondió lleno de orgullo. G le dio otro pequeño golpe en la espalda mientras se acercaba a la bolsa llena de paquetes que había detrás de ellos y se disponía a hacer su tarea.

\- Ah, esperen. ¡Yo también quiero ayudar! – Ugetsu se acercó, animado – Cuando me hablaron de esta fecha la primera vez que nos conocimos, nunca imaginé que fuera tan… esplendorosa – admitió, dirigiendo sus palabras hacia Giotto que sentía como su alma se llenaba de la alegría del ambiente – Su país es realmente bello, Giotto-san.

El joven líder no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El mérito de aquello se le tenía que atribuir no sólo a él o a Italia, sino a todos aquellos de Vongola que, con su esfuerzo, habían logrado tal hazaña. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder, Ugetsu ya se había apresurado a estar al lado de G para ayudarlo con la preparación de los regalos. La tormenta lo miró con fastidio fingido y el japonés se rió.

Con una sensación de afectuosidad surgiendo en su pecho, Giotto caminó hacia la otra parte del recinto para encontrarse con otro de sus compañeros.

Alaude se encontraba sirviendo la comida a todos aquellos que se acercaban a la mesa principal del banquete, la que contenía la mayoría de los platillos fuertes. Sus subordinados a su alrededor, ayudándolo con la tarea; y el propio Kncukle se había sumado a ayudarlo con eso apenas vio al francés realizando tal labranza. El sol y la nube casi siempre chocaban entre sí por sus personalidades tan contrastantes, pero llegados al caso, tenían un compañerismo impresionante; parecido al que compartían Ugetsu y G.

Giotto recordaba cuando todas aquellas personas eran sus enemigos y sintió aquel pasado como algo demasiado lejano.

\- Creí que no te gustaban las multitudes – divertido, comentó – Y mucho menos convivir con la gente.

\- No me gusta – respondió el francés con el mismo tono seco de siempre.

Giotto observó la gente que recibía la comida. Sus expresiones llenas de vida y gozo. Esperaba recordar por siempre sus rostros, no olvidar que todo el dolor que él y sus compañeros habían sufrido para poder protegerlos, valía la pena. Valía cada lágrima, cada herida, cada suspiro de agonía.

\- En Francia es usual tener crisis y hambrunas cada cierto tiempo – comentó Alaude. Su mirada se perdió en un pasado no tan distante – Eso siempre significaba caos, desorden y muerte – Giotto no sabía de donde venía tal veracidad y naturalidad de Alaude a la hora de contarle aquello. La nube nunca intercambiaba más de dos palabras con él. Giotto se sintió agradecido de que le brindara esa confianza en esos momentos – Tuviste una buena idea al hacer esto, lo tengo que admitir.

\- Me honra escuchar eso de ti, Alaude – dijo con estima – Feliz Navidad tengas.

Alaude le dedicó una simple, pequeña y súbita sonrisa. Casi imperceptible.

\- Feliz Navidad, Giotto.

El joven cielo le dedicó una leve reverencia antes de irse y dejarlo continuar con su labor.

Ahora, se dirigió a su última parada del recorrido. El coro formado por niños.

Ellos cantaban alegres, con una motivación y energía envolventes. La alegría que transmitía sus voces era contagiosa. Parecían tan contentos de estar ahí. Cerca de ellos, Elena tocaba el órgano de forma magistral, acompañándolos con su canto cada cierta parte, dándole un toque más especial a la armonía. Estaban entonando los denominados _villancicos_ , Giotto pudo reconocer la letra en español. Canciones que se conocían bien en aquella parte de Italia, pues la tradición de estas surgió en España, y no hacía mucho que ellos habían estado bajo el dominio español.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención era la persona que estaba sentado cerca de ellos. Sus ojos fijos en el grupo de niños mientras movía su cabeza y pie al ritmo de la melodía, incluso llegando a tararear con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

Giotto nunca creyó encontrar a Daemon de esa forma.

\- Veo que esto es obra tuya – le comentó Giotto, sentándose a su lado mientras le sonreía, afable. Daemon lo volteó a ver, la sonrisa que tenía se borró un poco, pero todavía era perceptible en su rostro – ¿Cómo conseguiste que el orfanato los dejará salir a todos?...

\- La habilidad para hablar, querido Giotto, es siempre muy útil para lograr tus objetivos – respondió la niebla.

Desde el momento en que los vio, Giotto supo que los niños eran de orfanato. Huérfanos o abandonados al nacer por sus padres. Infantes que rara vez sonreían o se mostraban alegres, y sin embargo ahí estaban, cantando felices letras de Navidad. Daemon debió haber batallado bastante con los dueños del orfanato para permitir que los dejaran salir.

\- ¿Por qué…? – no pudo evitar preguntar, intrigado. A su lado, Daemon respondió, mientras alzaba los hombros en señal de no darle importancia a lo que iba a decir.

\- Digamos que sé que lo siente estar en su lugar.

Giotto estuvo a punto de caerse. Se esperaba muchas respuestas, una infinidad de ellas, pero no esa. Lo miró sorprendido, esperando encontrar más explicación.

Daemon, que estaba de buen humor, cedió.

\- Puede que no lo parezca Giotto, pero créeme, de donde vengo es más normal que aquí esa situación.

El joven líder se quedó callado. Aunque tenía miles de interrogantes en su mente, sabía que no era correcto decirlo. Si era algo de su pasado que Daemon no quería recordar o hablar, no iba a obligarlo a decirlo. De hecho, Giotto esperaba que en ese momento la conversación terminara, pero Daemon lo volvió a sorprender.

\- Mi padre solía tranquilizarme con música. Ya sea que tocara algo o que simplemente cantara, era suficiente para alejar cualquier preocupación. Mi deseo era que esos niños tuvieran la misma oportunidad.

El pasado de Daemon era un misterio. Lo único que sabían era que había estado junto con Bismark unos años antes de la Unificación de Alemania, fuera de eso, Daemon nunca había dicho nada sobre su vida y nadie sabía algo. Tal confesión, era algo demasiado grande e inesperado para Giotto.

\- Lo has logrado – le aseguró. La calidez brotó de sus palabras, al igual que un gran ímpetu – Mira lo felices que se ven, estoy seguro que te lo agradecen.

Daemon parpadeó confundido. Luego, soltó una pequeña risa. No eran sus típicas risas llenas de burla y desprecio que usualmente hacía, era una risa sincera, suave e incluso se podía decir que tímida.

\- Es bueno saberlo.

* * *

Giotto tragó en seco. Aunque sonreía al recordar esa vez, también se le iba formando un nudo en la garganta y estómago.

Recordaba todo con claridad.

El salón finamente decorado, las personas conviviendo juntas, sus guardianes ayudándose entre sí, trabajando en cercanía y cooperación. En esos días, Giotto era la persona más feliz del mundo. No le falta nada, no deseaba nada.

Y aunque fuera egoísta, deseo volver a aquellos tiempos. Lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas.

Rememoró lo que sucedió después.

Fue un momento único, un momento donde su corazón se llenó de dicha. Se había sentido en las nubes, en un paraíso terrenal.

El otro regalo que le dieron sus amigos, su familia. Y a pesar de que en esos momentos bien podía parecer una carga, Giotto lo seguía llevando dentro de su corazón con orgullo.

El título de _Primo_.

* * *

Se quedó petrificado. Incapaz de reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando.

A su alrededor, toda la gente le sonría mientras alzaba sus copas hacia arriba. Sus guardianes eran los más cercanos, rodeándolo en un círculo mientras le dedicaban sonrisas entre divertidas entre satisfechas.

\- ¿Chicos? – preguntó Giotto, confundido y nervioso - ¿Qué esta…?

\- Muchas gracias a todos por responder al llamado – la fuerte voz de G se escuchó por todo el salón – Ahora, a unos minutos antes de medianoche, queremos dedicarle unos momentos a la persona que organizó todo esto, nuestro líder, nuestro amigo.

Giotto no sabía qué hacer. Su corazón palpitaba con furia, y sintió como sus manos temblaban. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- Él nos ha dado mucho. Ahora es nuestro turno de recompensarlo, aunque sea con un pequeño regalo.

Las personas gritaron emocionadas. Y uno a uno, sus guardianes se acercaron a él con regalos en mano.

No estarían realmente pensando en hacer algo así público.

\- Feliz Navidad, Giotto – le sonrió G.

Uno a uno se acercó, hicieron una reverencia mientras le daban, cada quien, un pequeño presente. Inclusive los orgullosos Alaude y Daemon lo llevaron a cabo. La nube, de hecho, tenía dos; uno de su parte y otro con una pequeña carta que firmaba " _Con cariño, Dante."_ Giotto podía imaginar todos los reclamos que de seguro le había dado Alaude al jefe Cavallone por usarlo como mensajero, pero al final, había accedido de buena gana.

G fue el último, quien, al igual que Alaude, llevaba dos. Uno de alguien no presente, pero que aun así, le mandaba su gratitud. La tormenta le dedicó una profunda y llena de respeto reverencia, y cuando se paró, no aguantó el darle un fuerte abrazo. Giotto aguantó las ganas de llorar que cada vez eran más fuertes, todo aquello era como un sueño.

\- Sepira te manda saludos. Se disculpa por no poder estar, pero te manda un presente – le susurró antes de separarse unos pasos. G volteó su vista hacia enfrente, los guardianes se abrieron unos pasos para dejar ver a una persona que Giotto no esperaba ver, después de todo, nunca fue de los que disfrutaran de celebraciones.

\- Ricardo – pronunció el nombre, estupefacto. Era raro que su hermano aceptara verlo, mucho más que le dirigiera la palabra - ¿Qué…?

\- Tus guardianes – interrumpió con falso tono molesto – Son bastante pesados cuando quieren conseguir algo.

Giotto lo entendió. Ricardo estaba ahí gracias a sus amigos. Lo habían traído por él.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que solía decir mamá en estas fechas? – preguntó Ricardo, mirándolo fijamente – Decía que esta época era perfecta para perdonar y dejar salir los sentimientos. Mamá siempre fue muy romántica, ¿no crees?

\- Lo fue – concordó Giotto con temblorosa voz.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos. Segundos en los que Ricardo soltó un suspiro pesado y se acercó a Giotto. En su mano tenía un pequeño paquete, el cual le lanzó a un estupefacto Giotto.

\- Feliz Navidad, hermano.

Giotto empezó a ver borroso. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto se sintió tan débil?

\- ¡Por Giotto! – gritó G mientras alzaba su copa – No… - meneó la cabeza - ¡Por _Primo_!

 _Primo._

" _Primero"._

\- El primero en preocuparse de las personas, en aguantarnos y en unirnos – G siguió hablando. Giotto sintió sus piernas temblar mientras la visión se le hacía más borrosa - ¡Por Primo!

\- ¡Por Primo! – gritaron todos al unísono.

Giotto no aguantó más. Empezó a llorar de pura felicidad.

* * *

\- ¿Papá? – la voz de Yoshimune se escuchó - ¿Qué pasa? – dudó en preguntar - ¿Por qué estas llorando?

¿Llorando?

Giotto se llevó sus manos hacia su rostro en acto de reflejo. Sus dedos se empaparon ante el contacto. El agua que corría por sus mejillas era cálida y con gusto salado.

Eran lágrimas. Estaba llorando.

Pero a diferencia de aquella vez, esas lágrimas no eran de alegría.

Eran de tristeza, de añoranza y nostalgia.

\- Yoshimune, perdón – trató de disculparse. Su voz salió a duras penas, sonando entrecortada y frágil – Yo, yo…

No pudo aguantar el sollozo cuando su hijo lo rodeó con sus pequeños brazos en un gesto protector. Ironías de la vida, se supone que era Giotto que debería hacer eso con él, no al revés. Sin embargo, recibió el gesto sin chistar. Se encontraba demasiado sensible, demasiado _roto_.

\- Esta bien – le dijo su hijo de forma amable – Perdóname… - se detuvo, inseguro – Perdóname por hacerte recordar - la propia voz de Yoshimune sonaba extraña, como si él también se estuviera aguantando el llorar.

Giotto no pudo más. Abrazó a su hijo mientras dejaba salir todo lo que tenía dentro. Aquellos recuerdos le dolían más que cualquier herida que había sufrido a lo largo de los años. Oh, como los extrañaba, los extrañaba a todos. Extrañaba cada a uno de los momentos que pasaban juntos, riendo, discutiendo entre sí, haciéndose bromas…

Siendo una _familia._

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó así. Tampoco le importaba mucho. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, no quería preocupar más a su hijo.

Respiro hondo, una y otra vez. Aunque estaba más calmado, su corazón seguía latiendo con dolorosa furia.

Fue el sonido de algo cayendo seguido de un aleteo lo que lo devolvió a la realidad. Padre e hijo voltearon en dirección al sonido. Su jardín ya se estaba tiñendo de blanco y la noche con su manto oscuro le infundía al ambiente un carácter de fantasía. Al subir la mirada, Giotto se encontró con la imagen de un curioso pájaro que no había visto antes.

¿Esa especie era de esas tierras? Estaba seguro de nunca haberla visto. Y llevaba bastante tiempo en Japón como para conocer a los animales que ahí habitaban.

\- Esa pájaro ha estado viniendo últimamente – comentó Yoshimune, quien igual lo miraba intrigado – Me pregunto por qué, ¿qué querrá?

El ave movió la cabeza. Como si supiera que estaban hablando de él. Giotto detectó un abismo de inteligencia que no era normal en la especie. Movido por la curiosidad, se levantó y se acercó al árbol donde el pájaro reposaba. Yoshimune se quedó atrás, observando todo como buen espectador. Al igual que a su padre, esa ave se le hacía extraña y despertaba un peculiar sentimiento en él.

El animal volvió a mover la cabeza. Sus ojos no se despegaban de Giotto. Luego, miró hacia el suelo donde un pequeño paquete reposaba, empezando a cubrirse por la nieve.

Se lo estaba señalando, Giotto lo comprendió.

No sin cierta duda, Giotto tomó la pequeña caja entre sus manos, una caja que estaba envuelta en una tela y amarrada con un hilo grueso. El pájaro siguió observándolo fijamente, esperando su siguiente movimiento.

Deshizo el nudo, abrió el paquete y lanzó una pequeña exclamación por el contenido que este traía.

Era _imposible_.

Giotto tomó el pequeño objeto entre sus manos. Yoshimune, no pudiendo soportar más la curiosidad, se acercó al lado de su padre.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- En Europa lo llaman _guardapelo_ – respondió Giotto mientras le enseñaba la pequeña bisutería al más joven – Se utiliza para guardar algo pequeño y preciado de una persona que quieras.

Yoshimune lo miraba maravillado. Era la primera vez que veía algo como eso. Sin duda alguna, Europa estaba llena de cosas bellísimas. El guardapelo estaba adornado con una rosa blanca en relieve y pintado de dorado, casi podía pasar por una valiosa joya.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tiene adentro?

\- Si es el mismo que recuerdo… - dijo en voz baja Giotto. Sus manos temblaron levente mientras abría el objeto – Debe de tener…

Se quedó callado.

Ahí estaba, realmente ahí estaba.

El guardapelo contenía una foto, una simple foto, demasiado pequeña e incluso borrosa. Se notaba que tenía tiempo y que se trataba, más que de las primeras fotos que se sacaron, de esas pruebas que hacían para poder conservar la imagen de alguien. A pesar de todo, la persona retratada se veía clara.

\- Que bonita… - susurró Yoshimune, maravillado.

\- ¿Lo piensas así? – le preguntó Giotto. Su hijo asintió fuertemente, dándole énfasis a sus palabras. Giotto sonrió, complacido – Es tu abuela…

\- ¿Mi…? – Yoshimune sorprendido, abrió más los ojos.

Giotto estaba seguro que el guardapelo se había perdido para siempre. No lo pudo encontrar por más que lo buscó luego de ese terrible ataque sufrió la mansión Vongola que fue el inicio del fin.

Ese había sido el regalo que le dio Ricardo aquella Navidad. Un recuerdo fugaz de su madre, sonriendo alegre, en un accesorio que le había pertenecido. Giotto le estuvo agradecido de todo corazón a su hermano por aquel regalo.

\- ¿Cómo fue que el pájaro trajo algo así? – preguntó sin comprender Yoshimune.

El pájaro.

Giotto volteó rápidamente hacia el animal. Notando que toda la atención recaía sobre sí, el ave extendió sus alas y salió volando a toda prisa.

\- No era un simple pájaro… - comprendió Giotto. Una oleada, tal vez indigna, de una pura alegría lo invadió.

Sólo había una persona capaz de encontrar un objeto perdido hace años. Una persona capaz de encontrarlo en el vasto territorio de Japón.

\- ¿No? – Yoshimune inclinó la cabeza, cada vez más confundido - Entonces, ¿qué-

Se calló al instante.

Su padre estaba riendo. _Riendo de felicidad_.

\- Después de todo, nuestros lazos nunca estarán totalmente cortados, ¿no es así? – habló Giotto, más para sí mismo que para su hijo – Sé que todavía no llego a esa parte, Yoshimune, pero, ¿sabes? Uno de tus _tíos_ es capaz de hacer cosas casi milagrosas.

Tios. Así era como Yoshimune nombraba a los guardianes de Giotto. Habían sido como sus hermanos, por lo tanto, también eran sus familiares; esa fue la lógica del niño.

\- ¿Enserio? – exclamó - ¿Quién?

\- Tu _Tío Daemon_ – contestó. Era curioso, sentía que un peso que había estado cargando hasta ese momento se iba, dejándolo más ligero y tranquilo – Y según parece, nos ha estado visitando sin que lo sepamos.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Aquí reportándome con el especial de Navidad que prometí. Y vaya, les juro que intenté hacerlo más alegre, pero no sé qué pasa, es como si el angst fuera parte de mi ser y no me dejara escribir algo feliz en su totalidad._

 _En parte, les tengo que agradecer el aceptar hacer dejar este pequeño especial navideño. Como mencioné en un episodio anterior, yo cuando escribo me gusta escuchar música, para inspirarme. Para escribir esto me puse a buscar y escuchar villancicos navideños, y Dios, que tremenda nostalgia me dio. Me sentí como el propio Giotto en el capítulo, rememorando mejores tiempos con una sonrisa en la cara. Supongo que en parte es por eso que quedó de esa forma el especial._

 _Me perdonaran el meter la iglesia y todo, pero, al fin y al cabo, en Italia esa celebración tiene que ver mucho con la religión –bueno, no sólo en Italia, después de todo no hay que olvidar que significa y que se celebra en la Navidad en primer lugar- además, la atmosfera que hay dentro de ellas siempre se ha hecho bastante interesante, en un ambiente más… tranquilo, digámosle, se siente un aire incluso diferente, y eso es perfecto cuando te quieres perder en tus pensamientos y reflexionar._

 _Tal vez lo hayan notado, pero tengo la maña de investigar de todo cuando escribo algo. Realizando una pequeña investigación de las tradiciones de Navidad, descubrí que los típicos adornos como el árbol, surgieron en Alemania; los villancicos en España y que, la Navidad, como la conocemos hoy en día –con todo y Santa Claus- , surgió en el siglo XIX. Me cayó como anillo al dedo para la historia._

 _En fin, aún con todo, espero que les haya gustado._

 _¡Felices fiestas a todos!_

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	19. Capítulo XVII:Fiamme dell'ultima volontà

_**Advertencia:**_ _Este capítulo contiene spoilers del último arco del manga._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo XVII:**_

" _ **Fiamme dell'ultima volontà"**_

 _ **(Llamas de la última voluntad)**_

\- ¿Confiarías en mí?

Sepira lo miró a los ojos cuando se lo preguntó, sus temblorosas manos alrededor de las de él, su voz sonó suave y con miedo, como si estuviera diciendo una plegaria. Giotto no esperaba encontrarse en esa situación cuando apenas acababa de despertar, los recuerdos de lo que pasó esa noche –quería pensar que fue reciente, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente- se arremolinaban en él; no entendía nada y eso lo frustraba. Sepira, arrodillada a su lado, conocía las respuestas a varias de sus preguntas y le estaba pidiendo _confianza_ para poder decirlas.

Estaba nervioso, aun así, asintió.

\- Confiare en ti.

Sepira suspiró de alivió. Sonrió levemente y sus manos, todavía algo temblorosas, se apartaron de las de él.

Ellos dos eran las únicas personas en el cuarto, supuso que era de noche por la oscuridad que reinaba tanto en el exterior como en la habitación, su única iluminación era una vela cuya llama danzaba y peleaba por no extinguirse debido a las corrientes de aire que se llegaban a meter por la pequeña abertura de la ventana. Giotto ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban o por qué se estaban hospedando ahí, aunque tenía un presentimiento de que era por obra de Dante.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – primero tenía que ubicarse, saber que había pasado luego de que se desmayara. Lo último que recordaba era la voz de Sepira y luego la formación de una extraña barrera.

\- Me confundieron una especie de santa – Sepira se veía algo triste – Supongo que mi ropa del Vaticano no ayudó a cambiar esa idea. Pero, al menos sirvió para que cesara el fuego, pidieran disculpas de rodillas y se retiraran, dándole la oportunidad a los demás de escapar.

Un resumen muy escuálido, lo sabía, pero era mejor dejarlo de esa forma y evitar contar todas las penas, la ira y el llanto que sacudieron a todos. Era lo mejor.

\- No los puedo culpar por pensar eso – Giotto admitió – Tu hiciste esa…esa barrera, ¿cómo…?

\- Yo no la hice – Sepira negó con la cabeza – _Tú_ la hiciste. Yo simplemente te di un pequeño empujón para lograrlo.

Giotto la miró, abriendo más los ojos de pura confusión. Las miles de preguntas que tenía se reflejaron en su expresión, y antes de que pudiera formular alguna en voz alta, Sepira colocó uno de sus dedos en su boca, callándolo.

\- Te diré lo que quieras saber. Pero poco a poco, recuerda, tienes que _confiar en mí._

Giotto inhaló profundamente, contó hasta diez para tranquilizarse, y luego asintió. Entendió el punto, no hablaría hasta que se lo pidieran.

Sepira le sonrió con agradecimiento. Llevo sus manos a su regazo, y, volteando a ver a la llama danzarina de la vela de la habitación, comenzó.

\- Dime, Giotto. ¿Qué piensas de las personas?

Intrigado, ladeó la cabeza.

\- Son un abanico de posibilidades. Son resistentes y frágiles a la vez, complicadas y sencillas. Pueden contener una inmensa maldad o una inmensa bondad en su interior. Son emocionales y racionales. Todo al mismo tiempo – respondió con sinceridad.

Como cuando hablaron del cielo, Giotto volvió a sorprender a Sepira. La mujer volteó a verlo, y en ese momento, sus ojos se encontraron con unos orbes naranjas que brillaban a la escasa luz de la vela, que la miraban atentamente, con curiosidad pero con comprensión. Estaba cumpliendo con su palabra, aunque confundido, estaba confiando en ella y esperaba que fuera capaz de aclarar sus dudas. Esperaba atento a escuchar su historia, sin juzgar, sin criticar, simplemente escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

\- Lo son. Ciertamente lo son.

\- Te decepcionaron, ¿verdad? – Sepira sintió su corazón contraerse ante aquellas palabras – Se nota en tu mirada, está… - dudó unos momentos, pero al ver que ella no lo interrumpía, siguió - …Está llena de tristeza, de cansancio y desesperanza. Parece que le temes al futuro.

" _Temerle al futuro_ " las palabras resonaron en la mente de la mujer. Porque tal vez, tal vez eran ciertas.

\- Es la misma que tenías cuando hablamos, antes del accidente – comentó Giotto – Ahora sé de donde viene, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo sentir así?

Fue una perfecta pregunta para comenzar con la historia. Su historia.

\- Sé que no lo parece, pero he vivido más de lo que te puedas imaginar – su mirada se perdió por unos segundos, su mente se encontraba reviviendo cada uno de sus recuerdos en un recorrido de memorias que se le clavaban en su pecho como puñales – He visto la caída de imperios, a ejércitos siendo masacrados y masacrando a los demás. Vi el ocaso de Egipto, el esplendor de Grecia, la grandeza y luego caída del Imperio Romano. Pasé por la incertidumbre de la edad feudal, admiré como las naciones se formaban, lloré cuando la Peste Negra dejó muerte en cada esquina y viví en la época que ustedes ahora llaman "oscurantismo"…

Sepira cerró los ojos, sus manos apretando fuertemente la tela de su vestido.

\- … Y sentí desesperación al observar las inagotables guerras que los humanos llevaban a cabo – su voz apenas salió, y Giotto estaba seguro de notar como aguantaba el no sollozar – Las noticias siempre eran las mismas: Hay guerra aquí, hay una hambruna por esta parte, hay una epidemia por esta otra, hay muerte, muerte, muerte. Siempre era lo mismo.

""Y no lo entendía, ¿sabes? No lograba entender porque los humanos repetían siempre aquellas masacres. Porqué se mataban entre sí, porqué mataban a las demás especies como si no importaran en nada. Ya no era el ciclo natural de muerte y vida, no se trataba del orden de la naturaleza de cazador y presa, no era eso. Se había convertido en un círculo vicioso, los hombres sólo quería poseer más y más, se divertían haciendo que otros sufrieran, asesinaban por posesiones, torturaban por entretenimiento. La humanidad estaba llena de tanto egoísmo y resentimiento. El ciclo se repetía una y otra vez, sin descanso, y yo ya no pude más, _no pude_ …""

Lo último salió a duras penas, cada silaba sonó rota, con angustia. Giotto no dijo nada, simplemente colocó sus manos sobre las de Sepira, en un gesto de apoyo, un gesto para animarla a seguir.

Ella estaba temblando, pero siguió. Sus ojos todavía cerrados.

\- Por eso, cuando me encontré con el temible Cesare Borgia hace más de 200 años, y él, intrigado por mis habilidades dio la orden de que estuviera encerrada en el Vaticano _siempre_ , lo acepté con gusto. Quería huir, quería escapar del mundo. No quería seguir viendo lo cruel que eran los humanos.

\- Los detestaste – fue lo único que comentó Giotto – Los odiaste. Odiaste a la humanidad…

\- Lo hice – admitió – Ya no quería saber nada de ellos. Simplemente cumpliría el deber que me fue encomendado encerrada en aquella jaula de oro.

Giotto no preguntó. No preguntó sobre que deber hablaba ni porque se refería a los humanos como seres lejanos a ella. No preguntó cómo era posible que hubiera vivido tanto. Simplemente siguió ahí, escuchando. Sabía que las respuestas a esas dudas llegarían si seguía oyéndola.

Sepira abrió los ojos, y en ese momento, una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas. Estaba abatida y su expresión denotaba arrepentimiento.

\- Y me arrepentí de sentir eso. Cuando me asomaba a las iglesias, cuando escuchaba por lo que algunos rogaban, me arrepentía de odiarlos. Porque había quienes no pedían bienes o riquezas, había quienes pedían por otros, pedían que protegieran a sus seres queridos, pedían por paz, pedían por unidad. No entendía, y sigo sin entender, ¿qué son exactamente los humanos? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan contrastantes?

\- Los humanos somos una contradicción andante – Giotto le dijo – Somos seres bastante… peculiares.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? – preguntó Sepira – Con todo lo que has visto y vivido, ¿alguna vez...?

Supo a lo que se refería.

Le estaba preguntando si alguna vez sintió odio hacia las personas.

Y si ella se estaba siendo sincera, él también tenía que serlo.

\- Lo he hecho – contestó con una media sonrisa de tristeza – Por supuesto que lo he hecho. Cuando mis padres fueron asesinados, odié a quienes lo mataron. Cuando perdí a mi hermano, destete a la persona culpable de su ida. Cuando mi abuela murió, no pude evitar despreciar a los hombres que sin importarles algo, vinieron a cobrar las mismas sumas exorbitantes de dinero como si nada hubiera pasado. Sentí repulsión por los _Gabelloti_ que utilizaban al pueblo a su antojo. Deseé que los hombres en las tropas desaparecieran cuando mi hogar fue hecho trizas por su afán de tener tierras. Odio a la mafia que se está aprovechando de las inseguridades de la gente.

Sepira lo miró sorprendida, y antes de que pudiera hablar, Giotto continuó.

\- Pero también las admiro. Admiro a las personas – esta vez, fue Giotto quien pareció perderse en sus pensamientos y recuerdos – Las admiro, ¿cómo no podría hacerlo? Son capaces de levantarse aunque hayan sufrido el peor de los tormentos. Son capaces de crear obras maravillosas, como una melodía magistral, una pintura que parece sacada de ensueños, una escultura tan detallada a tal punto que pienses que es real, un libro que te exprese lo que todos piensan, un canto que te llegue al alma. Pueden ponerse de pie para proteger a los que quieren. Pueden llorar de alegría o gritar de emoción.

Se detuvo unos segundos, y cuando continuó, miró a Sepira directamente a los ojos.

\- Porque así como destruyen pueden crear. Así como hieren pueden salvar. Así como odian inmensamente, pueden llegar a amar con la misma potencia. No son totalmente blanco o totalmente negro, eso es lo que los hace tan especiales. Quiero pensar que un día las personas se darán cuenta de eso y dejaran de juzgar al otro; que entenderán que todos, tanto humanos como las demás especies, estamos juntos en esto.

Sepira lo miró unos segundos antes de sonreír.

Otra vez, con unas simples palabras había logrado subirle los ánimos, había logrado que recuperara la esperanza.

También, con esas palabras, entendió que no había mejor persona para encargarle el cuidar _aquellos objetos_.

\- ¿Sabes? Antes de estar aquí, le pregunté a tu amigo que era lo que él pensaba de las personas.

\- ¿A G? – exclamó Giotto.

\- Me dio una respuesta corta y concisa – Sepira soltó una pequeña risa al recordar las palabras – Me dijo, " _Las personas son unas idiotas. La mayoría son un asco, pero hay quienes pueden llegar a hacer cosas impresionantes_ "

Giotto no pudo evitar reír. Sí, eso sonaba como G.

\- Tengo que pedirte un favor – Sepira habló en tono serio – Necesito que cuides de algo. No ahora, todavía es pronto, pero te necesitaré en un futuro.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

Sepira se levantó y caminó hacia el cofre de madera que había estado sosteniendo en todo su trayecto en Roma con tanto recelo. Cuando lo tomó entre sus manos y se acercó a Giotto con él, el joven sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho.

\- Gracias por aguantar mi fatídica historia y por mostrarme tu resolución – comentó la mujer, agradecida – Ahora, toca responder a todas tus dudas.

Giotto se tensó de manera involuntaria.

\- Como bien pudiste notar en mi relato, _no soy humana_ – dijo, sus ojos observando atentamente cada reacción que pudiera tener el chico delante de ella – Pertenezco a otra raza. No me preguntes de donde salimos, porque ni siquiera yo estoy segura de eso.

El joven ahogó un grito de sorpresa en su garganta.

\- Y nuestro deber – su mano pasó por la tapa del cofre, sosteniéndola – Es cuidar de esto…

Cuando lo abrió, una serie de luces cegadoras obligó a Giotto cerrar los ojos. Fue en ese momento, también, que sintió una poderosa ráfaga de energía recorrer todo su cuerpo. Cuando por fin fue capaz de observar lo que estaba dentro, no pudo sentirse más sorprendido.

Eran piedras. Siete piedras de un material que nunca había visto y de diferentes colores que emanaban una energía sin igual.

\- Pueden verse sencillas, pero es esto lo que guía el balance y crecimiento de la vida en el planeta – explicó, luego, frunció el ceño – Sé que suena bastante abstracto, déjame pensar en una manera sencilla de explicarlo.

Giotto no pudo evitar asentir de forma seguida varias veces, como si dijera " _Por favor_ ".

\- ¡Ya sé! – Sepira exclamó luego de unos segundos – Esto, mi querido Giotto, es el origen de la energía natural que corre por tu cuerpo para formar aquellas llamas tan peculiares que has visto.

\- ¿Qué?

Sepira no pudo evitar echarse a reír al ver la expresión claramente sorprendida y confundida en el rostro del joven.

\- N-no es gracioso… - Giotto se sonrojó, avergonzado. Nunca fue bueno para cosas tan abstractas, el que las entendía era G, no él.

\- Perdón, perdón – Sepira trató de dejar de reír mientras apretaba su estómago con sus manos – Está bien, vayamos más lento. No sabes de donde vienen o que son las llamas, ¿verdad?

Giotto asintió. No, no sabía.

\- Empecemos por ahí – Sepira junto sus manos, se concentró unos segundos, y cuando las separó, una ráfaga de llamas naranja apareció, flotando entre sus dedos. Giotto observó fascinado – Esto, es la expresión de _tu voluntad_.

\- ¿Expresión de mi voluntad?

\- Estas llamas no son más que energía que tú generas y les das forma. Energía que viene de tus emociones, sentimientos y deseos, resuenan con ellos y forman parte de tu fuerza vital. Si no tienes control sobre ti, tus llamas tampoco lo tendrán – a modo de ejemplo, Sepira liberó parte de toda la frustración contenida que se guardó durante años. Las llamas que había generado, empezaron a parpadear rápidamente y, en menos de un segundo, se expandieron y volaron de forma incontrolable por la habitación – Cuando logras controlar tus emociones, es el momento en el que puedes controlar la llama – Sepira se tranquilizó, y, en medio de un suspiro, sus llamas se apaciguaron y volvieron a su estado original - ¿Se entendió?

Giotto asintió, embelesado.

\- Las llamas se generan a partir de la energía de tus emociones y reaccionan a estas, ¿es así?

\- Es así – Sepira le sonrió – El cuanta potencia tengan o el cuanto duren, dependen de la fuerza de esa emociones. Es decir, _tu voluntad_. Por ejemplo, aunque alguien pueda crear una llama en un momento de furia, no sería capaz de mantenerla. Se desvanecería en un parpadeo, pues, no tendría la fuerza para sostener esa emoción. La voluntad y la determinación es lo que hace posible que se exteriorice la llama.

\- La fuerza de voluntad es capaz de mover montañas – Giotto recordó aquella frase que alguna vez escuchó – O en este caso de crear llamas.

\- La llama es tu voluntad en forma física – completó Sepira mientras desvanecía su llama – Ahora, es tu turno.

\- ¿Mi turno? – Giotto parpadeó confundido.

\- Crea una llama – Sepira le sonrió – Ya lo has hecho antes, pero me gustaría que lo realizaras de forma consciente. Creo… - se detuvo unos segundos, meneó la cabeza y continuó con decisión – No, te _servirá_ en un futuro.

Giotto asintió, no queriendo preguntar porque ella se veía tan segura sobre aquello. Suspiró, colocó sus manos en una posición parecida a la que utilizó Sepira y recordó todo lo que habían hablado. Emociones, deseos, voluntad. Todo en una expresión física.

\- No estés tan nervioso – Sepira le sonrió, sus dedos rozaron una de sus manos– No pienses en ello como una fórmula matemática. Sólo recuerda, cuando han aparecido esas llamas contigo, ¿qué era lo que sentías? ¿Qué era lo que querías lograr?

Giotto pensó en las veces en las que había utilizado ese extraño poder.

Cuando había gente herida, cuando todo se veía perdido. _Cuando su mejor amigo había estado en peligro._

\- Yo sentí desesperación… - una breve luz, apenas perceptible a la vista, apareció entre sus manos; y por primera vez, Giotto sintió la energía de sus emociones recorrer su cuerpo – Sentí angustia.

\- ¿Y qué querías hacer en ese momento? – Sepira le preguntó.

\- Yo… - la escena de Palermo en llamas llegó a su mente. G atrapado en medio de los escombros, sangrando, y con la muerte muy cerca de él – _Quería_ ayudar, _anhelaba_ hacer algo.

Llamas.

Las llamas luchaban por aparecer en sus manos. Se creaban y desaparecían a un ritmo constante, en un flash continuo.

\- ¿Cuál era tu voluntad? – Sepira volvió a preguntar.

\- Proteger – respondió decidido – Yo quería protegerlo, proteger a mi amigo.

Apareció.

Se creó en un estallido de poder. Fue como una pequeña explosión seguida de una onda de energía que llevó a Sepira cubrirse el rostro en auto reflejo de protección. Y cuando volteó a ver a Giotto, se sorprendió.

La llama que se había creado era única. Firme y poderosa, destellaba con el naranja más puro que jamás vio. Pero la sorpresa no se trataba sólo de las llamas, se trataba del _propio Giotto_.

\- Se siente… - vaciló. Giotto miró sus manos, totalmente envueltas en llamas naranjas que centellaban fulgor – Extraño…

Por unos momentos, Giotto no reconoció su propia voz. Que lo llamaran loco, pero juró que se había escuchado más _grave_ de lo normal.

\- Has cambiado – Sepira le informó, impresionada – ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste…?

Las llamas rodeando sus manos. Otra, reluciendo en su frente, como un símbolo de determinación expuesto para que todo el mundo lo viera. El naranja de sus ojos más vivido que nunca, como si tuviera la energía de la propia llama mostrándose en ellos. Y el aura que lo rodeaba, serena pero formidable

Sin saberlo, Giotto se encontraba en el mismo estado al que entró unos segundos aquella vez durante la destrucción de Palermo, cuando hizo desvanecer el fuego a su alrededor para poder rescatar a G que se encontraba atrapado y sin poder moverse.

Luego de un tiempo de observarlo, Sepira entendió.

No pudo evitar reírse, ese chico era realmente _impresionante._

\- ¿Sepira?...

\- Tú, llevaste la energía de las emociones a todo cuerpo y con tu voluntad, rompiste tus _límites internos_ – explicó, una sonrisa de oreja de oreja en su rostro, y es que estaba emocionada – Las cadenas mentales que uno mismo se impone, las rompiste con tu voluntad e hiciste que la energía recorriera tu cuerpo. Es como si hubieras llevado la llama a todo tu ser.

Y cabría decir, que eso era cansado.

Unos instantes después, las llamas desaparecían del cuerpo de Giotto y éste apenas si pudo evitar el caerse contra el suelo, volviendo a su estado normal mientras respiraba de forma agitada.

\- Mantener esa condición debe de requerir de mucho esfuerzo y resistencia – le dijo Sepira – Es increíble que hayas logrado algo así.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver las llamas con aquellas piedras? – aunque se estaba muriendo de cansancio, Giotto no podía dejar de lado el tema principal que se estaba tratando. La necesidad de saber, seguido de su instinto gritándole que todo eso era importante, no lo dejaba terminar con la reunión sólo por estar exhausto.

\- Hombre impaciente – bufó Sepira divertida – Tiene que ver, porque son esas "piedras" las que regulan la energía que acabas de usar – puntualizó – Esa energía la poseen todos los seres humanos y animales, necesita de un balance y de un orden para funcionar y existir. Imagínate que alguien tuviera el control de aquello o, en otro caso nefasto, que ese regulador fuera destruido, y la energía se saliera de control.

Ciertamente, era un escenario terrible. Giotto no quería pensar en todo lo que podría pasar si ese extraño poder estuviera en manos equivocadas o si simplemente se rompiera el balance que mantenía.

\- Por eso es que tu raza las protege – sentenció, forzándose a mantenerse derecho para observarla.

\- Las protegía – corrigió Sepira con nostalgia latente – Sólo quedamos dos, yo y otra persona más. Los demás han muerto.

Giotto la miró estupefacto.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- El ciclo natural de la vida, ¿tal vez? – Sepira se encogió de hombros – No lo sabemos. Simplemente, sus corazones dejaron de latir.

Misterios sin explicar, y tampoco es como si quisiera resolverlo.

\- Nosotros dos ya no podemos cargar solos con este poder – continuó – Por eso, he logrado convencer a mi compañero de que tendríamos que confiárselo a los humanos.

Giotto comenzó a entender a donde iba toda esa plática, y no estaba seguro de sentirse muy reconfortado al hacerlo.

\- Pienso dividir este poder en diferentes formas y entregárselas a diferentes personas. Tres juegos de siete piezas cada uno, el _Tri ni sette_.

\- Tres juegos de siete piezas – repitió Giotto – Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué son siete?

\- Son los diferentes tipos de llamas que hay – Sepira le sonrió – Una llama naranja como la tuya no es la única que has visto, ¿verdad?

No, ciertamente no. De hecho, si hacía memoria, la única llama naranja que Giotto había visto era la suya propia, y ahora, la de Sepira. Las demás habían sido de diferentes colores, roja, índigo, verde…

Abrió más los ojos ante la realización. Eran los mismos colores que los de las piedras.

\- La energía que recorre el cuerpo no es siempre igual. Dependiendo de la persona, tiene diferentes características, las cuales se reflejan en la llama que se crea – continuó la mujer.

\- Son siete tipos de llamas, entiendo. ¿Cada piedra regula a una o algo parecido?

\- Se puede decir que sí – nuevamente, se encogió de hombros – Además, tengo que decirte, Giotto, que no es normal que la gente logré sacar llamas sin ayuda de algún instrumento.

\- Los anillos de la mafia – habló al instante – Los anillos les ayudan a sacar las llamas.

Sepira asintió.

\- No estoy segura de cómo lo descubrieron, es algo que tengo que hablar con mi compañero cuando lo vea… - se mordió el labio, algo frustrada – Pero sí, los anillos que poseen ese grupo al que llamas mafia, están hechos de un material que permite la materialización de las llamas. Por lo que sé, incluso están conscientes de la particularidad que debe de tener el material de cada anillo para que permita sacar el tipo especial de llama que tiene el poseedor.

\- En otras palabras…

\- En otras palabras – prosiguió – Fabrican anillos con la única especialidad de que puedan ayudar a sacar llamas de un solo tipo. Anillos que puedan sacar del tipo naranja. Anillos que puedan sacar del tipo rojo. Otros del tipo verde y así sucesivamente.

" _Evitando lo especial que siempre ha sido el de tipo índigo, que tienen su propio set de anillos desde hace un tiempo_ " pensó Sepira.

Oh Dios, demasiada información para Giotto. Su cabeza iba a estallar.

\- Creo que la explicación sobre eso me la guardaré hasta hayas asimilado totalmente lo que ya hemos hablado – comentó Sepira al notar el leve tic que se le estaba formando a Giotto en un ojo – Por ahora, sólo me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

El joven sabía de qué iba la pregunta y no pudo evitar temblar un poco ante lo que significaría tal responsabilidad.

\- Si llegara a pedirte que cuidaras una parte del Tri ni sette, ¿lo harías?

Los ojos llenos de súplica de Sepira lo desarmaron.

\- ¿Por qué crees que yo sería el mejor candidato para cuidarlo?

\- Porque tienes fe en las personas – respondió con suave voz – Y porque sé que nunca harías algo para lastimarlas.

Su mirada le rogaba aceptar. Se lo estaba suplicando.

Con un suspiro, Giotto trató de hacerse a la idea de lo que significaba aquello, para al final, sonreírle de forma sincera a su nueva amiga.

\- Si me crees digno, que así sea. Si me pidieras custodiar una parte de ese poder, lo haría.

Sepira sonrió de alivio.

* * *

\- Oh, por Dios – G balbuceó. Observó fijamente aquella llama de color rojizo que logró crear sin estar totalmente consciente de cómo. El simplemente siguió aquellas instrucciones raras de esa mujer que tenía que ver con energía, voluntad materializada y demás, nunca creyó realmente que aparecería algo – Por todas las que te pa-

\- G, ese lenguaje – interrumpió Giotto antes de que su amigo pudiera completar la segura grosería que iba a soltar. G lo miró con un tic en el ojo.

\- ¡Acabó de crear una llama de la nada, ¿y lo único en que piensas es en mi lenguaje?!

A unos metros de ellos, Sepira se rió, admirando la escena.

\- Es del tipo rojo – comentó Giotto, ignorando lo dicho por G - ¡Combina muy bien contigo!

\- ¿Combina conmigo? – G dijo entre dientes - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ya sabes, con tu cabello, ojos y tatuaje. Todo tu es rojo, G.

G soltó una sarta de quejas que Giotto volvió a ignorar. En vez de ponerle atención a su amigo, volteó a ver a Sepira intrigado.

\- ¿Los tipos de llama tienen nombre? – le preguntó. Sepira negó con la cabeza mientras G lo miraba con una vena palpitando – Entonces habrá que ponerle uno, eso de referirse a las llamas por su color no me gusta mucho.

\- ¿Un nombre? – Sepira dijo con curiosidad.

\- Sí, mencionaste que las llamas tenían características especiales cada una, ¿no? – continuó Giotto - ¡Podemos basarnos en eso para nombrarlas!

\- Bueno…

Lo siguiente, fueron unos minutos bastante curiosos donde Sepira les explicaba a ambos las características esenciales de cada tipo de llama. Incluso, logró resumirlas en simples palabras: Naranja era armonía, Roja desintegración, Azul tranquilidad, Amarrilla activación, Verde solidificación, Morado propagación e Índigo construcción.

De igual forma, Giotto recordó aquellas veces que había visto a personas utilizando alguna llama. Especialmente, recordó a aquellos de la llama índigo, quienes cada que la utilizaban, parecían invocar una especie de niebla.

¿Niebla?

El cerebro de Giotto se puso en marcha, y en menos de unos segundos, ya tenía los nombres ideados. Cuando los dijo en voz alta, G se le quedó viendo estupefacto.

\- ¿Quieres nombrar a las llamas como fenómenos del clima?

\- Como sucesos que ocurren en el cielo, para ser más exactos – aclaró Giotto, orgulloso.

Mientras aquellos dos volvían con su usual intercambio de palabras, Sepira hizo un repaso mental de los nombres propuestos.

Para la roja, con el atributo de desintegración, _Llama de la Tormenta_. Después de todo, nada causaba más destrucción que una furiosa tormenta en el cielo.

Para la azul, con el atributo de la tranquilidad, _Llama de la Lluvia_. Pues cuando llueve, el mundo parece detenerse.

Para la amarrilla, con el atributo de la activación, _Llama del Sol_. El Sol siempre fue el símbolo de la alegría y la energía, todo el mundo hacía algo cuando estaba en lo alto.

Para la verde, con el atributo de la solidificación _, Llama del Relámpago_. El hecho de que la electricidad fuera visible durante unos segundos, significa que aunque sea por algunos momentos, la electricidad parecía tener una forma sólida.

Para la morada, con el atributo de propagación, _Llama de la Nube_. Las nubes se propagaban en lo alto sin ningún impedimento.

Para la índigo, con el atributo de construcción _, Llama de la Niebla_. Era entre la niebla, cuando no podías distinguir objetos, cuando tu mente construía mil y un obstáculos o monstros en tu camino.

Para la naranja, con el atributo de la armonía, _Llama del Cielo_. Pues era el cielo quien los juntaba a todos los hacía convivir de forma armónica.

\- Me gusta – sentenció Sepira. Giotto y G se callaron y la voltearon a ver.

\- ¿Enserio? – preguntó emocionado Giotto

\- ¿Enserio? – repitió G con incredulidad.

\- Enserio – respondió Sepira segura.

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó alegre el rubio – Los tipos de llamas de la última voluntad ya tienen nombre.

Ahora fueron Sepira quien lo volteó a ver confundida.

\- ¿Por qué "de la última voluntad"? – le preguntó Sepira con curiosidad.

\- Bueno… - Giotto frunció levemente el ceño – Así es como las nombraron quienes las usan, la mafia...

Sepira entendió. No era un término que ella hubiera escuchado, pero si así era como los humanos las designaron, se tendría que acostumbrar a él.

\- Además, creo que les queda el nombre. La primera vez que las utilicé, fue cuando me dispararon en la cabeza – comentó Giotto con una risa nerviosa – Realmente creí que iba a morir. Pero el hecho de hacerlo sin haber cumplido mi última voluntad se sentía mal, y creo que fue ese pensamiento el que hizo que viviera y sacara esas llamas. Por eso creo que " _Llamas de la última voluntad_ " es una buena clasificación.

Era una buena razón. Ni siquiera G pudo objetar algo contra eso.

\- ¿Te dispararon en la cabeza? – Sepira dijo preocupada - ¿Cómo es que saliste ileso?

\- Era un tipo especial de bala – explicó Giotto.

\- ¿Tipo especial?

\- Hecha con el mismo material de los anillos de la mafia, o al menos eso escuché decir a quienes la mandaron a hacer – contestó G. Luego, dubitativo, le preguntó - ¿Quiere echarles un vistazo? Todavía conservo unas y he sido incapaz de utilizarlas, necesito que alguien me explique cómo demonios funcionan.

Sepira no dudó en decir que sí. Y mientras G salía de la habitación para ir por sus cosas, Dante entró para preguntar cómo estaban todos.

En vez de una respuesta, obtuvo a un emocionado Giotto que lo jalaba hacia Sepira para que realizara Dios sabía que cosa de unas llamas.

\- G-giotto, ¿te sientes mal o algo así?

\- Tonterías, Dante. Me siento estupendo – contestó – Y me sentiré mejor cuando sepa qué tipo de llama tienes tú. Tengo la sospecha de que podrías ser Cielo. Sepira me dijo que ese tipo de llamas es normal entre los líderes, y sin duda alguna, tus eres uno.

¿Llama? ¿Cielo? ¿Qué?

Sepira le sonrió mientras alzaba los hombros. Curiosamente, no le molestaba, era incluso divertido, ver la expresión de los chicos cuando descubrían lo que podían crear si se concentraban en sus emociones.

Dante cayó de espaldas al ver la llama que salió de sus manos. Giotto brincó de alegría al ver el color.

Tuvo razón, Dante tenía una llama del Cielo.

Por su parte, Sepira no pudo evitar sentirse asombrada. Sin contar a Giotto, ya iban dos personas que eran capaces de crear llamas de la última voluntad sin necesidad de un instrumento de ayuda. Era increíble, casi imposible. No se lo hubiera creído de no haberlo visto. Se preguntó internamente si todos los demás destinados a encontrarse eran así, capaces de tal hazaña.

La respuesta le llegó sola: Sí.

Apostaba el propio Tri ni sette a que todos ellos eran capaces de crear llamas sin necesidad de alguna ayuda, lo más seguro, incluso, era que varios ya las hubiera utilizado de forma consciente.

Cuando G volvió con aquellas balas especiales para que Sepira las examinara, la mujer no pudo evitar pensar en lo curioso y maravilloso que era, y que podría llegar a ser aquel grupo.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Ok, sí, este capítulo fue totalmente una plática entre Giotto y Sepira, pero vamos, que tenía que ponerlo por la importancia que tiene. Giotto enterándose del funcionamiento de las llamas y una futura promesa de Sepira de entregarle una parte del Tri ni sette –dígase, los futuros anillos Vongola-_

 _Lo que puse en el capítulo sobre el Tri ni sette es como yo entiendo las cosas. Porque siendo sincera, la primera vez que explicaron sobre él no pude evitar pensar: "Ok, y eso de que regula el crecimiento en la vida de la tierra, ¿qué tiene que ver con las llamas de la última voluntad? ¿Y cómo se supone que lo regula o qué?" Y bueno, ahí está, eso es como pienso que funcionan las cosas. Si alguna vez lo explicaron con mayor detalle en el anime o manga, por favor recuérdenme en que capitulo lo hicieron, que entonces estoy perdida._

 _Sí, en este capítulo Giotto entró por unos minutos en el modo Hyper. ¿Se han dado cuenta que casi siempre que sale en el manga o anime, está en ese modo?_

 _Hay algo que quiero compartir. No crean que se me ha olvidado que yo les debo algunos dibujos. Pues bien, aunque ciertamente todavía no los tengo, ayer en la madrugada –sí, madrugada- me llegó una extraña inspiración y bueno, de alguna manera, termine haciendo un boceto de como yo me imaginaba a Raymond Spade, el padre de Daemon. Fue totalmente improvisado, incluso lo dibuje detrás de una hoja de una antigua tarea escolar y se notan los trazos. Pero boceto o no, hasta eso me gustó como quedó y se los comparto, por ahí me dicen también como se lo imaginaban, yo, como más o menos lograran ver, bastante bien visto. Sólo quítenle los espacios al link y ya: bucket albums/ b404/ Misa4/ 26166084 _1132538506883207 _6950743320568354724 _n. jpg_

 _También, ¡Acabo de cambiar la imagen de "portada" del fic! Vagueando por internet, vi una imagen de Giotto que me encantó, y no pude evitar ponerle un poco de mi cosecha porque representaba muy bien lo que yo me imaginaba como una imagen para describir la historia._

 _Por último: Que alegría que el especial de Navidad les haya gustado y que, según parece, logré transmitir los sentimientos que quise mostrar. Si soy sincera, a la hora de escribirlo yo casi estaba llorando._

 _Por ahora, eso es todo. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


	20. Capítulo XVIII: Il Fulmine

_._

 _ **Capítulo XVIII:**_

" _ **Il Fulmine"**_

 _ **(El relámpago)**_

Cuando el pequeño memorándum fue escrito, Dante se quedó ahí parado, sin hacer nada, sólo observando. Todavía le era algo difícil de asimilar lo que sucedió el día pasado. El caos en Roma, la emboscada, la muerte, esas extrañas llamas, Sepira…

Demasiado por ahora.

Se dejó caer en el pasto, admirando el cielo que se mostraba encima de él. Era un azul claro y nítido, con varias nubes que navegaban libres en su inmensidad. A su lado, la tumba del mayor de los hermanos Cairoli, recién construida, se le hizo como algo increíblemente lúgubre.

\- ¿No quieres admirar el paisaje conmigo? – habló. A unos metros de distancia, una persona fruncía el ceño. Dante podía estar cansado, pero eso no significaba que sus defensas hubieran bajado; pudo sentir la ya conocida presencia desde el momento en que apareció – Porque enserio, me temo que si lo que quieres es una venganza por lo de ayer, terminaras decepcionándote. Estoy muerto.

Antes de responder, Alaude se acercó unos pasos más, hasta quedar al lado del de cabellos negros.

\- Sería aburrido vencerte así.

Aunque eso le pegó en el orgullo, Dante tuvo que darle la razón.

\- Ya se ha ido – le comentó. El francés encaró una ceja hacia su dirección – Giotto. El chico rubio, lo buscabas a él, ¿no?

Notó cierta tensión en los músculos de Alaude, confirmándole sus palabras. Era él a quien buscaba.

\- Supongo que no dirás a donde.

\- Efectivamente, no lo haré.

\- Bien podría sacarte esa información a las malas.

Dante lo miró entre divertido entre entretenido ante esa declaración.

\- Me gustaría que lo intentaras.

Giotto se fue, acompañando a Sepira a un lugar en especial al que la mujer quería ir. Según entendió, a visitar a un amigo al cual no había visto hacia mucho, en Cerdeña. Aunque aquello se desviaba de sus planes originales, Giotto se negó a dejarla sola durante aquella travesía. De igual manera, parecía que quería seguir preguntándole más cosas, unas, incluso tal vez, con gran significado personal. Sea como fuere, partieron en la madrugada, no queriendo desperdiciar tiempo. La distancia de Roma a Cerdeña no era como cruzar de un país a otro, pero tampoco era muy corta que se diga, lo mejor era darse prisa.

Aunque apenas se habían conocido, Dante tuvo que admitir que la separación tuvo sus toques emocionales. Con un abrazo y una sonrisa sincera, Giotto se despidió de él con las palabras: " _Esto en definitiva es un hasta luego. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver, Dante_ ". Él mismo se sorprendió de lo rápido que le tomó afecto al rubio, sin duda alguna, era una persona muy especial; ese tipo de gente en la que sientes la necesidad de confiar casi al instante. Maravilloso y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

\- Aunque no pareces de humor para torturar a alguien por información – continuó Dante, hablando despreocupadamente – ¿Debo de pensar que esas noticias que trajeron te afectaron?

\- _Estabas escuchando_ – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Una afirmación cargada con clara molestia, cabe decir. Alaude lo fulminó con la mirada y esta vez, Dante sintió un escalofrió.

\- _Estaban hablando muy alto_ – se excusó - ¿Tan poco respeto le tienen a la muerte que gritan a los cuatro cielos que encontraron el cadáver de uno de los suyos en ese lugar al que llaman " _La Morgue_ "?

Al pasar cerca de los soldados franceses, el Cavallone pudo escuchar aquellos cuchicheos con claro tono de diversión. _La Morgue_ , era el típico lugar donde se aventaban los cadáveres de aquellos sin importancia, de personas que no tenían familiares, que eran desconocidos; simples vagos o ladrones a quienes nadie les daba atención. La sorpresa fue que en ese lugar encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de uno de los subordinados directos de aquella organización en la que Alaude servía; un espía, como él. Y según se percataba en esos momentos, la muerte de esa persona _sí_ turbó al temido as francés.

\- ¿Respeto? – bufó con cierta molestia - ¿Acaso se le puede tener algo más que temor a la muerte? – las palabras descolocaron a Dante; aparte de que sin duda alguna, esa era la conversación más larga que había tenido con el contrario, el que reaccionara de esa forma era sorprendente. Tal vez, esa persona muerta era alguien realmente importante. Tal vez. Y con esa posibilidad, Dante se arrepintió de haber mencionado ese tema como si nada.

\- Lo siento – fue lo único que pudo decir.

Alaude no respondió. Simplemente lanzó un suspiro cansado mientras se sentaba al lado de Dante. Al igual que el susodicho, se quedó mirando al extenso encanto del cielo. Para él, también fue un jodido día demasiado pesado.

\- ¡Mira! Esa nube tiene forma de alondra – le comentó Dante, alegre, señalando la nube.

\- ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes?

\- ¡Oye! – replicó – Nunca se es demasiado grande para esto.

\- Lo que digas.

Ese fue un extraño pero apacible momento de paz.

* * *

 _ **Cerdeña**_

Sepira se le quedó viendo. Una mezcla de emociones se reflejaba en su rostro: había incredulidad, entendimiento, arrepentimiento, miedo y tristeza. Todo eso se arremolinaba en su cara, deformándola en una expresión que Giotto _no_ quería ver. Entendió que fue una mala idea sacar ese tema a relucir, especialmente luego del tranquilo viaje que habían tenido en esos últimos días; pero tenía que preguntarlo, algo en él no se lo iba a perdonar a sí mismo si no le preguntaba.

\- Yo…

\- Por favor – le suplicó con triste mirada – Sólo respóndeme eso. Necesito saberlo. Necesito saber que todo lo que ocurrió tuvo un buen motivo.

Sepira se mordió el labio inferior en frustración. ¿Buen motivo? Tal vez aquello se podía fundar en un buen motivo, pero las acciones realizadas fueron exageradas, _crueles_. Giotto también sabía eso, tanto así que todavía su mente seguía escondiéndole detalles de aquella noche.

La noche de la muerte de sus padres. Asesinados por un " _Agente del Vaticano_ " para evitar que contribuyeran con un rebelde a robar " _El Tesoro oculto en Roma_ ". Para Giotto, fue sencillo sumar dos más dos y entender, que aquel "tesoro" de Roma se refería al Trinisette, concordaba con lo expuesto por Garibaldi de unos artefactos capaces de llevar el poder de las llamas de la última voluntad a otro nivel. También, fue sencillo suponer que realmente, el Vaticano no tuvo nada que ver en aquello, pues sólo contadas personas sabían de la existencia de Sepira y el Trinisette ahí. Por lo tanto, la persona que llevó a cabo el asesinato de sus padres...

Tenía una relación con Sepira y sabía que era el Trinisette. Esa era su lógica y al ver la expresión de Sepira cuando le planteó "hipotéticamente" la situación, le confirmó sus sospechas.

" _La persona quien haría aquello, obraría sólo con la mentalidad de proteger el Trinisette, ¿no es así?"_ le preguntó. No necesitaba que le dijera quien era esa persona, no necesitaba sus condolencias o su arrepentimiento. Lo único que quería era pensar que el asesinato de sus padres había sido realizado con la mentalidad de cuidar un bien mayor, y, aunque ciertamente no le gustara del todo ese pensamiento, al menos ayudaría a que el dolor fuera menor.

Sepira sintió sus labios temblar. Recordaba una plática con su compañero hace años, ella quejándose, él simplemente alzando los hombros con indiferencia y diciéndole: _"Tenía que asegurarme de que no se cambiara de opinión. Sabes lo peligroso que sería"_

Tenía que ser una broma. Por favor que alguien le dijera que aquello era una broma de mal gusto. Porque si no, eso significa que…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el grito de un molestó G, unos metros adelante, sacó a ambos de sus lúgubres pensamientos y los regresó a la realidad. Por acto reflejo, Giotto corrió hacia su compañero rápidamente, seguido detrás por Sepira.

Ya no les faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino. ¿Cuántas posibilidades habían de que justo antes de arribar sucediera algo malo? Por desgracia, sabían que muchas, y eso les aterrorizaba.

\- ¡Regrésame eso, tú-! – exclamó G, rechinando los dientes - ¡Mocoso del averno!

¿Eh?

Cuando Giotto llegó, el destinó no tardó ni un segundo en pegarle en la cabeza. Literal.

\- ¡Giotto!

\- ¡Más siervos vienen a visitar al gran Lord de aquí! ¡Lo sé, lo sé, soy magnifico! – chilló una voz infantil.

Giotto cayó para atrás por el golpe -¿con qué lo habían golpeado? ¿Era eso que veía al lado suyo una cuchara enorme de metal?- y terminó tirado en el suelo, confundido. La cabeza le dio vueltas, y los gritos histéricos de G seguidos de las quejas y chillidos igual de fuertes de un niño, no lo ayudaban a serenarse.

Luego de unos instantes, Sepira lo ayudó a sentarse en el pasto. Por la expresión que tenía la mujer, Giotto supuso que realmente no había ningún peligro, pues, al fin y al cabo, Sepira estaba aguantando el no reír. Que linda forma de aligerar la atmosfera era esa.

\- ¿Qué está…?

\- ¡Lampo! – se escuchó un grito a lo lejos. Era la voz de un hombre, y parecía que estaba nervioso - ¡Lampo! ¡Vuelve aquí!

¿Lampo?

Lo siguiente de lo que Giotto fue consciente, fue de que el niño había pateado a G en la cara en un intento de zafarse del agarre del mayor, quien lo tenía levantado de su cabellera. El rubio pensó dos cosas con eso: 1. G no era bueno para tratar a los niños; y 2. Ciertamente, el infante tampoco era muy educado que digamos. Mira que dejar una marca de su pie en la mejilla a G. De seguro fue el mismo quien lo había golpeado con esa gran cuchara.

No recordaba que Cerdeña fuera así. ¿Tanto había cambiado en esos años?

\- ¡Lampo! – cuando el hombre llegó a donde estaban, los miró de uno a uno, avergonzados. No faltaba decirle lo que había pasado, según parece, él sólo se imaginaba lo sucedido – Oh Dios, perdonen, yo-

\- ¡Papá! – exclamó alegremente el niño - ¡Mira, he encontrado más sirvientes!

\- ¡Sirviente será tu-!

\- ¡G! ¡El lenguaje!

El infante corrió hacia su padre, quien, todavía algo tímido, lo cargó entre sus brazos. El menor reía y se veía feliz, demasiado feliz. Giotto supuso que aquel individuo era un padre ejemplar.

\- Yo… - el hombre estuvo a punto de hablar, pero la estridente risa de Sepira lo calló. La mujer estaba de rodillas, con sus brazos alrededor de su estómago, y ¿enserio? ¿Lágrimas en los ojos?

¿Qué le daba tanta risa?

\- Veo que ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, _Carlo_ – habló la mujer, sonriente. El hombre reaccionó al instante, parpadeó una y otra vez e inclinó para adelante su cabeza levemente, como si quisiera asegurarse de que lo que sus ojos veían era verdad - ¿Es acaso ese niño tu hijo?

\- ¡¿Sepira?!

" _Oh_ " pensó Giotto " _Así que se conocen_ "

\- ¿Papá? – dijo el niño confuso. Sus ojos verdes pasaron de los tres personajes enfrente de él a la figura de su padre - ¿Conoces a estos sirvientes?

G sintió una vena en su cabeza palpitar. Joder, que no era un sirviente. ¡¿Tan difícil era que el crío entendiera eso?! Estuvo a nada de volver a despotricar, pero una severa mirada de Giotto lo calló.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el hombre, _Carlo_ , sorprendido – Tu…

\- Espero que no te importe que tome enserio las palabras que me dijiste hace años – comenzó – Pero necesitare tu ayuda. No te preocupes, no es nada grave. No estarás involucrado en ninguna batalla, te lo prometo.

\- Siempre serás bienvenida aquí, lo sabes – respondió, esta vez con un tono más seguro – Dime que es lo necesitas.

\- Bueno, antes que nada – Sepira le sonrió, divertida - ¿Nos haces el favor de invitarnos a tu casa? Nosotros tres hemos venido desde Roma para verte.

* * *

Carlo Messina, ese era su nombre completo. Un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello negro, ojos verdes y un perfil apuesto. Cuando conoció a Sepira, era todavía un joven, casi un adolescente que había ido al Vaticano para pedir el valor necesario para hacerse cargo de la obligación que se le impondría si su padre moría por la enfermedad que lo amenazaba: El ser uno de los terratenientes con más propiedades en Cerdeña. Eso equivalía a una gran responsabilidad, el saber de administración y lo más importante: tener que ir a la guerra de ser llamado.

Carlo sentía que se ahogaba en un mar de frustración cuando, de pronto, se topó con Sepira. Ella pudo hacer lo que los demás no: tranquilizarlo y darle esperanza, aunque fueran cosas de las que ella misma carecía. En los días en los que estuvo en aquella "ciudad sagrada", Sepira terminó siendo una confidente y una amiga; fue ahí cuando le hizo una promesa: Si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda de algún tipo, él se la daría. Si tendría que cargar con el peso de ser un terrateniente, al menos le gustaría ayudar con ese poder a las personas que lo necesitaran.

Al final, lo inevitable pasó.

Carlo se convirtió en el terrateniente más importante de Cerdeña, y con ello, entró de lleno a un mundo donde, sinceramente, le hubiera gustado quedar fuera. Política, guerras y codicia; todo era insoportable. No pudo con aquello y terminó dejándose llevar por los típicos vicios: Alcohol y buenas noches en prostíbulos; curiosamente, ahí conoció a una dama de alta alcurnia que también huía por motivos parecidos a él. La normal historia de amor sucedió, y, como en una novela clásica para señoritas, aquella bella dama que se convirtió en su esposa, murió cuando dio a luz a su único hijo, Lampo.

Sí, ese niño con el cual el pobre G sufrió una jaqueca digna de los dioses, era el hijo de Carlo. El infante lo tenía todo y no le negaban nada, era normal que tuviera esa naturaleza arrogante. Su padre era incapaz de regañarlo debido al cariño que le tenía, y bueno, ahí estaban.

La enorme casa que poseía Carlo bien podría denominarse mansión. Tenía tres pisos, estaba finamente decorada con todo tipo de obras de arte y adornos que se notaban caros, poseía al menos veinte habitaciones y varios sirvientes atendían los deberes de limpieza y necesidades de los habitantes. G resopló con fastidió al notar como los sirvientes salían corriendo a encontrar todo lo que el niño pedía, menuda paciencia han de tener para aguantar a un mocoso altanero.

Giotto, por su parte, no pudo evitar mirar curioso a todo. No era la primera vez que conocía a alguien importante, y siempre le pareció interesante como la gente con una posición social parecida podía ser, en ocasiones, muy diferente una de otra. Por ejemplo, a pesar de también de conocer a cierto punto de asuntos guerra, no había forma en la pudiera comparar a Carlo y aquel general inglés, Raymond. Mientras Carlo parecía más inocente y más dispuesto a tratar de arreglar las cosas con lindas palabras, Raymond sería del tipo que juega con la mente del enemigo mientras lo destruye física y psicológicamente –como de hecho, hizo esa vez en Palermo, la primera y última vez que lo vio-

Al final, las personas eran personas, con sus características especiales cada una, sin importar la clase social.

* * *

Se iban a quedar a dormir esa noche. Aunque Giotto y G hubiera preferido irse al punto de encuentro donde quedaron de verse con Dumas –luego de una reunión bastante dramática con el escritor, quien tuvo la suerte de estar lejos de las partes de Roma afectadas por la rebelión- Carlo insistió en que lo mejor era que se quedaran. Podría ofrecerles comida, habitación y un fuego cálido hasta el amanecer. Cerdeña no tenía tasas de delincuencia tan altas como Sicilia, pero aun así, no era recomendable el viajar por la noche.

" _Además_ " comentó " _Mi hijo parece haberse divertido jugando con G. Estoy seguro de que le gustara se queden otra noche_ "

G hizo un coraje tremendo. ¡Nunca jugó con el mocoso! ¡Él lo estaba molestando! ¡¿Tan difícil era ver eso?!

Giotto por su parte rió. Si era sólo una noche, no tendría problemas. Y de alguna forma, el jugar con el niño sería un pago por su estadía.

Así, mientras Sepira y Carlo charlaban animadamente en una habitación, Giotto y G jugaron toda la tarde con Lampo. O bueno, para Giotto fue un juego, para G más bien parecía un reto personal el ver si podía imponer su voluntad sobre el menor.

Pasaron de jugar a perseguirse, a trepar árboles, juegos de mímica hasta el simple hecho de quedarse acostados en el pasto mirando hacia el cielo. La parte más graciosa, sin duda alguna, fue cuando Giotto, con ayuda de Lampo, fue capaz de enredar los pies de G con una cuerda y hacer que se tropezara para rodear cuesta abajo e impactar con el tronco de un árbol. G los maldijo con todo su ser, agarró una rama caída bastante gruesa y los empezó a perseguir mientras la ondeaba, amenazante. La persecución fue puro sonrisas y carcajadas.

Cuando Lampo se lastimó, raspándose la rodilla con una piedra en una caída, Giotto demostró el buen tacto que tenía hacia las personas. Como si fuera la cosa más sencilla, basto un simple toque cálido del rubio y unas palabras reconfortantes para calmar al niño.

Palabras que fueron muy importantes para Lampo.

" _Ya, ya, no llores. ¡Tienes que tener fortaleza! No estás sólo, nosotros estamos contigo. Los amigos están para apoyarse"_

Fue la primera vez que alguien lo llamó " _amigo_ ".

* * *

\- No tengo problema en facilitarte el camino – Carlo dijo – De hecho, ahora es cuando más te puedo ayudar, usualmente voy seguido allá por la alianza que formamos con ellos hace un tiempo. Pero Sepira, me intriga, ¿para qué quieres ir a Prusia?

Sepira vaciló un poco antes de responder.

\- Puede que alguien que conozca este ahí – respondió – Y necesito verlo, antes de que haga alguna locura.

" _Si realmente quieres dividir este poder, necesitamos a personas que lo protejan. Lo más fuertes que vivan, sin importar qué"_ su voz volvió a resonar en su mente, clara y fuerte. Hizo que le diera, involuntariamente, un escalofrió.

\- ¿Hay gente que llame la atención en Prusia? – preguntó. Carlo pareció confundido por la pregunta – Gente… fuerte – titubeó un poco.

\- Hay varia de ese tipo por allá – contestó con sinceridad – Ellos son impresionantes. Tienen una fuerte voluntad y coraje de acero. No por nada su Primer Ministro es conocido como _El Canciller de Hierro._

\- Ya veo… - susurró, desanimada.

\- Yo… - Carlo frunció el ceño – No sé porque parece angustiarte tanto eso, Sepira. Pero podría ayudarte haciendo una pequeña lista de las personas que conozco podrían entrar en la categoría que me dices. El propio Bismark, ese joven general que se consiguió, los militares… - se detuvo unos segundos, luego, prosiguió – Aquellas familias que apoyan con su poder a investigaciones científicas o al ejército, como los _Von Veckenschtein_.

Antes de que Sepira pudiera responder, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose fuertemente seguido de pasos acelerados y exclamaciones, la detuvo.

" _¡Vuelve aquí mocoso!"_

" _Muhaha, ¡intenta atraparme, rosa!"_

" _¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!"_

" _¡Rosa! ¡Como tu cabello!"_

" _¡Es carmín! ¡Aparte de tonto, ciego!"_

" _¡G, detente! ¡Estamos haciendo mucho ruido!"_

Ambos adultos se miraron entre sí, y rieron. La atmosfera pesada había desaparecido.

\- Estaré agradecida por tu ayuda, Carlo – dijo solemnemente. El hombre no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza.

\- No tienes que ser tan formal – comentó – Vamos, ya anochece. Cenemos y vayamos a dormir.

* * *

En la noche, el débil sonido de un quejido despertó a Giotto.

Con su instinto gritándole que algo iba mal, se paró de la cama y abrió la puerta, lo más insonoro que pudo. Por poco y arruina todo, cuando, al ver a G igual salir de su habitación, brincó del susto y casi grita. Ambos tenían sueño ligero. Lo tenían que tener teniendo en cuenta todo lo que habían pasado y en donde vivían. Era la noche, en el profundo sueño, cuando la gente era más vulnerable.

Giotto le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a G, indicándole que caminaran para buscar la razón de aquel ruido. El pelirrojo asintió y lo siguió.

Siguieron los quejidos hasta una habitación, donde pudieron diferenciar a dos figuras batallando con algo. Y luego, voces.

\- Dale un golpe y ya. Me está poniendo de nervios que se esté retorciendo.

\- Lo estoy controlando, ¿vale? Este niño se mueve demasiado.

¿Niño?

Giotto carraspeó cuando, gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, pudo reconocer a Lampo siendo sujetado con fuerza por un hombre. La tosca mano del contrario cubría la boca del menor, impidiendo que algo además de leves quejidos se escucharan.

Para su mala suerte, antes de que pudiera comunicarse con G con la mirada para indicarle que deberían de hacer, una exclamación seguido de rápidos pasos, lo sorprendió.

\- ¡Hay más! ¡Atrápenlos!

Esos dos que estaban en la habitación no eran los únicos. Había tres más, y los tomaron por sorpresa.

* * *

Objetos rompiéndose, puertas azotadas, pataleos, un grito que soltó _"¡Váyanse al demonio!"_ fue lo que despertó tanto a Carlo como a Sepira. Ambos corrieron hacia donde el ruido provenía, encontrándose con un G y un Giotto que trataban de libarse del agarre de cuatro hombres, mientras que uno seguía sosteniendo a un Lampo al borde de un colapso.

\- ¡Lampo!

\- ¡Un paso más y disparamos!

Pistolas.

Como si fuera una orden comandada y ellos fueran un ejército bien entrenado, todos los hombres sacaron dos pistolas, una en cada mano, con las que apuntaron a todos los presentes. El único que sólo llevaba una, era aquel que sostenía a Lampo, y que apuntaba hacia su cabeza con ella.

G chasqueó la lengua frustrado y dejó de moverse. A tan poco distancia, hasta un idiota podría darles. Giotto hizo lo mismo, al igual que Carlo y Sepira.

Con aquello, era claro que no eran simples ladrones que entraron a la casa robar. Su objetivo era otro.

\- ¡Creí que habían dicho que sólo era el crío y su padre! – se quejó un hombres con los demás - ¡Hay más gente, idiotas!

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – preguntó Carlo, impaciente - ¿A qué vinieron?

\- Sólo íbamos a secuestrar a esta rata para pedirte rescate – habló aquel que sostenía Lampo, alzando un poco – Pero todo se fue al demonio.

Giotto tragó saliva, nervioso. No es que estuviera indefenso, podía intentar probar entrar en _ese extraño modo_. Si lo lograba, tal vez podría actuar lo suficientemente rápido como para desarmar a aquellos hombres y evitar que hirieran a todos. Intercambió una rápida mirada con Sepira, quien asintió, luego, con G, que, aunque dudoso al principio, hizo el mismo gesto.

Lo gracioso fue, que antes de que Giotto se pudiera concentrar, alguien se le adelantó.

\- ¡Tú-! –gritó encolerizado el hombre que sostenía a Lampo, alejando la mano de su boca - ¡Me mordiste, serás!

\- ¡Déjenlos en paz! – lloró - ¡Déjenlos en paz, a papá a mis amigos!

\- No me hagas re-

El hombre lanzó un fuerte grito, soltó al niño de su agarre y retrocedió. Los otros hombres dieron pasos para atrás, mientras Giotto y sus compañeros miraban asombrados.

La habitación se llenó de una luz verde.

Verde, como los ojos brillosos del niño.

Verde, como la coloración que se le estaba creando en el cabello.

Verde, como las llamas que salían de su cuerpo.

 _Llamas de la última voluntad._

 _Lampo estaba usando llamas de la última voluntad._

\- ¡Como se atreven a amenazar a papá! – chilló. Grandes lágrimas que salían a borbotones de sus ojos le daban un aspecto surrealista - ¡A herir a mis amigos! ¡El gran Lampo no se los va a perdonar!

Cuando los hombres intentaron huir, una ráfaga de electricidad los detuvo. Recorrió su cuerpo, volviéndolos focos fluorescentes que bailaban y gritaban al son de la rabia contenida del niño. Las llamas atacaron a los invasores, dejando a los demás sanos y como espectadores de aquello. El aire incluso olió a _quemado_. La llama tenía forma de relámpagos, relámpagos que atravesaron con fuerza el cuerpo de los hombres, hasta que por fin, no muertos pero sí al borde, cayeron inconscientes.

El verde desapareció, y Lampo se desmayó.

Carlo corrió con su hijo, G miraba a atónito al niño y Giotto le dedicó una expresión de asombro a Sepira. La mujer también lucía sorprendida, aunque se recriminó mentalmente por estarlo.

No por nada el nombre de " _Lampo_ " era uno de los que veía estando en el futuro al lado de Giotto.

* * *

 _ **Berlín, Prusia.**_

" _Las grandes cuestiones de la época no las deciden ni los discursos ni los acuerdos por mayoría: éste fue el error que cometimos; las deciden el hierro y la sangre."_

Daemon soltó una risa. No importaba cuantas veces leyera esa parte del discurso de Bismark cuando tomó el puesto de Primer Ministro, siempre le resultaba impresionante. Incluso podía imaginarse la cara de espanto de todos ante lo dicho.

El famoso Canciller de Hierro era una persona que rozaba entre la delegada línea de lo complicado y lo simple. Sus propósitos eran concisos: Fortaleza y poder para poder unificar todos los territorios germánicos y oponerse a sus enemigos; la respuesta de cómo obtener aquello también era sencilla: guerra; y era ahí cuando las cosas se complicaban, se tenían que complicar.

Daemon entendía la mayoría de las acciones de Bismark claras como el agua. Por eso mismo, fue que no se sorprendió cuando bajo estricto secreto, había ordenado a uno de sus hombres que mantuvieran la mirada en él luego de su pequeño encuentro en Inglaterra, cuando todavía el ilusionista era un niño. ¿Qué general, que estratega no estaría interesado en tener a alguien con las habilidades de Daemon en su ejército? Y además tenía sangre prusiana, estaba en todo el derecho de quererlo al servicio de Prusia. El problema también era claro: Daemon era hijo de un poderoso militar inglés, el jefe de la Royal Navy, el orgullo de Inglaterra. No podía simplemente exigir su presencia sin meterse en problemas con dicho país.

En ese último punto, tuvo suerte. Tuvo suerte de la infortunada desventura que se desarrolló en Corea, tuvo suerte de que Daemon se sentía tan devastado por la muerte de su padre que se negó a volver a Inglaterra, aunque haya sido por la sensación de horrible remordimiento que carcomía su alma: había dejado que Raymond muriera, no tenía derecho a regresar al hogar que él le había brindado. Tuvo suerte de que aceptara su proposición para unirse con él en Prusia, así fuera sólo por el enojo interior de demostrarle al fantasma de su madre lo equivocada que había estado al desear su muerte.

Por eso estaba ahí. Vestido con un uniforme militar prusiano y tratando de sacar ideas de acontecimientos, tanto del pasado como del presente, para lograr la tan anhelada Unificación Germánica. Aunque eso sí, no importaba cuantas veces Bismark se quejara de su apellido y dijera que lo mejor era cambiarse al de su madre, Daemon nunca cedía ni cedería ante tal demanda. Él era un Spade, sin importar qué.

A unos metros de él, Bismark se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, leyendo unos papales con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Los acuerdos del final de la Guerra contra Austria? – se aventuró a decir. Bismark asintió, complacido.

Habían vencido a Austria en una guerra, tan fácil como chasquear los dedos, esa era una buena señal.

\- Sin embargo, seguimos atascados en el mismo punto – la voz del Canciller denotó cierta frustración - ¿Qué es lo que necesitamos para al fin lograr el objetivo?

Estaba hablando de la Unificación, lo sabía.

\- Un líder fuerte, suerte y una excusa – declaró Daemon, cantarín. Bismark lo miró de soslayo- Ya tenemos dos, sólo nos falta la excusa.

\- Explícate.

Daemon ignoró el claro tono de orden que emanaba de las palabras y continuó.

\- Nuestra situación no es diferente a como estaba Italia hace unos años. Incluso, se puede decir que estamos mejor que ellos. Al menos nuestros habitantes y Estados están unidos por lazos comerciales – comenzó – Somos un territorio que se compone de varias regiones que comparten ciertas tradiciones y lengua. Entre el grupo de Estados que se conforman, hay uno que claramente sobresale y toma el liderazgo. Este Estado líder ocupa ese puesto por algo que los demás no tienen: poder militar. En el caso de Italia fue Piamonte-Cerdaña quien tomó el liderazgo, aquí, es claro que somos nosotros: Prusia.

Bismark estaba atento. Desde que lo conoció en Inglaterra hace años, el Canciller había reconocido la mente hecha para la guerra que tenía el chico. Se preguntó, en varias ocasiones, si eso se debía a la convivencia con su padre.

\- Un líder fuerte. Tu primer punto, ¿cuáles son los demás?

\- La suerte, esencialmente en que los otros territorios tengan simpatía hacia el líder como para querer unirse bajo su mandato. Por supuesto, no todos los habitantes tienen que recibir la idea de brazos abiertos, mientras lo haga cierta parte de la clase alta o burguesa, está hecho. Y, ¿qué es lo que hace que tomen dicha decisión? Los triunfos, especialmente, sobre enemigos de común acuerdo. Curiosamente, compartimos enemigos con Italia: Austria y Francia.

Aunque por diferentes razones, claro estaba. El odio de Italia hacia Austria y Francia se debía a las guerras que estas dos potencias constantemente habían librado en su territorio, así como la dominación de Austria sobre un territorio italiano y el apoyo de Francia hacia Roma. En el caso de Prusia, tenían disgusto por la insistente negación de los austriacos de formar con ellos una sola nación –siendo ambos, territorios de habla germana- y Francia… Bueno, desde Napoleón I que Francia y Prusia nunca se pudieron llevar bien. Estaban constantemente en conflicto.

\- Suerte, entendiendo. ¿La excusa es…?

\- Eso mismo. Una excusa para atacar al oponente y así, completar la Unificación. La excusa de Italia fue la Guerra de Crimea, donde Austria se negó a cumplir su parte y de esa manera, ellos tuvieron una justificación legítima para atacar y unificar sus territorios. Es eso lo que a nosotros nos falta: una excusa.

Una excusa. Era lo único que necesitaban.

\- ¿De dónde crees que sea bueno sacarla?

Daemon pensó unos momentos antes de responder.

\- De Francia, por supuesto. Ya hemos ganado una guerra contra Austria y vemos que no es suficiente. Se necesita un enemigo de años, un enemigo fuerte que haga todos cooperen contra él y que la victoria en su contra hinché de orgullo; no a un hermano pequeño que hace berrinche como lo es Austria.

\- Francia tiene que ser – estuvo de acuerdo Bismark. Sería un dulce placer bajar de su nube a Napoleón III – Además, con el odio que nos tienen será fácil provocarlos para que ellos den el primer paso y nosotros podamos tener " _una legitima causa_ ", ¿no?

\- Exactamente.

Necesitaban que Francia diera un paso en falso, que hiciera un error. Luego de eso, todo lo demás sería sencillo.

Bismark iba a hacer otro comentario, sin embargo, se detuvo al notar lo concentrado que estaba Daemon. El Canciller conocía esa expresión, era la expresión que utilizaba cuando estaba planeando alguna artimaña, alguna jugarreta. Daemon había sido criado en la hipócrita y desdeñosa pero inteligente sociedad londinense, sabía cómo actuar para que algo fuera a su favor y que nadie sospechara de él.

Finalmente, el ilusionista habló.

\- ¿Cómo ha estado España últimamente?

Bismark lo miró con cierta confusión reflejada en su rostro. ¿Qué pintaba España en aquello? No obstante, respondió.

\- En crisis. La economía está por los suelos y ha habido varias revueltas en contra de la monarquía actual.

Daemon sonrió. Bismark supuso que es lo que esperaba escuchar.

\- Eso siempre lleva directo a una Revolución social. Y las revoluciones sociales siempre terminan con un cambio de gobierno, personas diferentes en el poder. Si España es como Inglaterra y se esmera en tener un monarca, ¿quién será el que ocupe ese puesto?

El Canciller entendió.

La familia monárquica en Prusia, los Hohenzollern, tenían su propia "rama" católica por esos lares. Si estallaba alguna Revolución y España le ofrecía el trono del país a alguien de esa rama…

" _Significaría la posibilidad latente de que Prusia tuviera control y poderío sobre España. Algo que Francia no aceptaría bajo ninguna circunstancia"_ pensó " _Se negaría. Bajo esa ofensa, nosotros reaccionaríamos, provocándolos, y al momento de que ellos lancen el primer ataque en contra de algún territorio germánico como respuesta, ahí, tendremos nuestra excusa_ "

\- Canciller Bismark, ¿cree que pueda darme permiso de ir a España por un tiempo? – preguntó Daemon. Su expresión inocente contrastaba con el maquiavélico plan que ya había ideado en su mente – He escuchado que su clima es de los mejores. Un poco de turismo para relajarme no caería mal.

Sin duda alguna, Daemon seguía siendo una víbora inglesa.

\- Adelante – respondió – Esperaré con ansias tu regreso.

Daemon se levantó de su asiento. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando la voz de Bismark lo detuvo.

\- ¿Sabías que Inglaterra organizó un campeonato de boxeo internacional? – comentó, como si estuviera hablando del clima – El desenlace fue muy inesperado.

\- ¿Inesperado?

\- En la final, un contrincante mató a otro. Según tengo entendido, era demasiado fuerte. Lo mató por accidente.

Daemon alzó una ceja.

\- Que desgracia.

\- Lo peor del asunto es que ambos se conocían. Habían ido juntos a Inglaterra sólo por ese torneo.

La situación parecía divertir en cierto grado a Bismark. Daemon no pudo evitar el preguntarse el porqué.

\- ¿De dónde eran?

\- Estados Unidos, de la parte sur. El que mató al otro era alguien de buena posición ahí.

" _La parte que poseía esclavos hace apenas unos años_ " Daemon entendió " _Eso es lo que le causa risa."_

\- Es una buena representación de lo que pasa en ese país, ¿no? – Daemon habló – Puede que ya no sean esclavos, pero siguen siendo inferiores a la gente "blanca". Los siguen explotando y discriminando, sólo que ahora de forma "legal". Como si fuera…

\- Un puñetazo en la cara. Uno que te deja muerto – completó Bismark – Que hermosos valores y libertad tienen allá, ¿no? – enfatizó con ironía.

* * *

\- ¡Les ordeno que se queden!

\- Lampo…

\- ¡Son mis sirvientes, tienen que obedecerme!

\- ¡Que no somos tus sirvientes, joder!

El niño lloraba a todo pulmón, incapaz de contener sus sentimientos. Giotto trató de calmarlo en vano. Lampo quería que se quedaran, pero era algo que no podían hacer. Su encuentro con Dumas no se podía retrasar más.

\- Lampo… - Giotto se inclinó para quedar a su altura – Vamos, no llores.

\- P-pero, pero ustedes…

\- Nos volveremos a ver. ¿Realmente piensas que esto es un adiós definitivo?

G rodó los ojos. Ahí iba Giotto de nuevo con sus sentimentalismos y sus promesas de futuros encuentros. El rubio era un drama andante.

\- ¿V-volverán a ver al Gran Lampo?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – le contestó Giotto, alegre – Porque somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?

Tenían que irse ya, la hora ameritaba.

Giotto le dio un fuerte abrazo al niño, quien aguantó las ganas de seguir llorando. G simplemente le hizo una mueca divertida, sin moverse de su lugar.

Todavía seguían sorprendidos por lo de la noche anterior, pero sea como sea, eso era algo de lo que Sepira se haría cargo. Tanto de explicar a Carlo que fue aquello, como decirle como calmar a su hijo para que no volviera a pasar.

\- Giotto – Sepira se acercó a él, tímida – Me gustaría que tuvieras esto. No te aceptaré una negación, te lo advierto.

En sus manos, Sepira sostenía aquella capa negra, hecha sabrá Dios de que material, que la había protegido de los ataques en el accidente en Roma. La mujer se la estaba dando, como un regalo.

\- Pero-

\- Como eres, la necesitaras más que yo – comentó, risueña. Giotto le dedicó una media sonrisa, avergonzado. Y cuando alargó su mano para tomar la capa, Sepira lo jaló hacia ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Parecía que la vida se le iba en ese gesto y Giotto sintió una calidez infinita – Gracias. Gracias y perdón. Esto no es-

\- Un adiós – completó Giotto – He estado diciendo esas palabras tantas veces que tengo miedo de no cumplirlas.

\- Lo sé – dijo, apretándolo un poco más – También sé cumplirás con lo dicho. Eres alguien que no le miente a la gente, ¿no es así?

Giotto no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

\- Ciertamente. No me gusta decir mentiras.

\- Esta capa te ayudara a mantener aquellas promesas – Sepira se separó unos centímetros, mirándolo con cristalinos ojos brillosos – Suerte en Japón. Hasta entonces.

Giotto le sonrió. Su típica, reconfortante y cálida sonrisa.

\- Hasta entonces.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Aquí vengo con una nueva actualización._

 _Perdonen si la penúltima parte suena muy… política o estadista. Trate de hacerlo lo más digerible posible. Esa pequeña explicación era necesaria para entender las acciones que Daemon hará más adelante. De hecho, en esa parte lo que les estoy resumiendo, de alguna manera, son las condiciones y causas en las que se dieron la Unificación Italiana y Alemana. Por si tienen algún examen sobre eso, ¡ahí está la respuesta! –risas-_

 _En este capítulo puse un encuentro con otro de los guardianes, ¡Lampo! Perdón si quedó como una especie de Lambo, pequeño, creo que la similitudes fueron inevitables. También, oficialmente, ¡Giotto y G se van a Japón!_

 _Er, bueno, creo que esta vez no tengo mucho que decir. Como siempre, agradeciendo sus comentarios y que sigan leyendo esta historia._

 _P.D: Feliz cumpleaños, a Ran-Luna13! Y suerte en tu examen también, fufu_


	21. Capítulo XIX:Nihon

.

 _ **Capítulo XIX:**_

" _ **Nihon"**_

 _ **(Japón)**_

 _ **Puerto de Osaka, Japón, 1868**_

Cuando al fin aquella larga travesía terminó y sus pies volvieron a tocar tierra luego de un muy largo viaje de meses (1), Giotto y G tenían expresiones muy diferentes reflejadas en sus rostros: Mientras que el pelirrojo parecía estar a un colapso nervioso, con un tic en el ojo y visibles ojeras, Giotto estaba reluciente y alegre, su cara brillaba de emoción pura e incluso bajó del navío de un salto.

No sé podía culpar a G de carecer de aquel entusiasmo que Giotto tenía. En primera, él había cedido a realizar el viaje sólo por el rubio, con muchas veces de arrepentimiento cuando, en el largo trayecto, se mareaba debido al bambolear del barco o simplemente no podía dormir cómodamente por lo mismo. En segunda, ¿quién le podía reprochar el extrañar tocar tierra? ¿Cómo demonios le hacían los marineros o los militares de la marina para soportar estar casi todo el tiempo en el océano? G no lo había disfrutado, cabe decir, y pensó con total resolución que aquella gente debería de estar demente para hacer eso.

\- ¡Mira, G! - exclamó Giotto, emocionado - Es justo como nos dijeron, ¡todo se ve tan diferente!

Ambos estaban acostumbrados a observar la vista de un puerto, después de todo, Palermo era una ciudad mercante cuya mayoría de ganancias se debía al hecho de que poseía un puerto para el intercambio de bienes. Sin embargo, el horizonte que se les presentaba no tenía punto de comparación -quizá lo único en común eran los barcos- con lo que presenciaban usualmente en Sicilia.

La estructura de los edificios que se lograban vislumbrar variaba considerablemente al de su tierra natal. Mientras que en Italia abundaba el estilo lleno de adornos, colores cálidos, cúpulas en lo alto y elaboraciones de mármol; ahí, lo que se veía era un estilo sencillo, con techos en forma de punta y colores cuyo espectro no variaba más que de un café, un gris y a lo mucho un rojo, con la mayor parte hecha de roca o madera. Las personas que caminaban eran totalmente diferentes, y no se refería sólo a las características físicas o el lenguaje, sino a la forma de comportarse, los gestos y las maneras. ¡Ya ni mencionar la ropa! En Europa era normal ver a los hombres de traje o pantalón y a las mujeres con vestido, ahí... ¿Qué era aquello que lucían? Se veían distintos, con más capas de tela y algo más holgado que el estilo occidental, y aunque se podía diferenciar algunos detalles sobre lo que usaban los hombres de las mujeres, para unos ojos acostumbrados al gran contraste en vestimenta occidental, se notaban casi idénticos.

Eso sí, Giotto descubrió que al igual que en el continente, las prendas de los mujeres se veían más llamativas, sutiles y delicadas. ¿Por qué será que la ropa femenina siempre era más linda que la masculina?

\- Es... - G se detuvo, pensando en alguna palabra que pudiera definir lo que sus ojos veían - curioso... - finalizó - Incluso el idioma. ¿Lo escuchas? Estaba consciente de que las lenguas de este lado del mundo eran diferentes, pero no creí que tanto...

\- Su alfabeto es diferente igual, ¿no? - Giotto recordó lo que Dumas le había comentado - Y creo que tenían tres.

\- Tres alfabetos - G suspiró - A esta gente le gusta complicarse la vida. (2)

Durante su largo viaje en el barco, ambos se dedicaron a tratar de aprender un poco del país al que iban, al menos para no estar totalmente perdidos. En ese lapso, aprendieron el cómo identificar a gente de distintos puestos (o bien, como se diría a lo occidental, "clases sociales") a partir de su ropa, que era lo que comían (a lo cual G parpadeó varías veces seguidas mientras pensaba como demonios ingerían pescado crudo) y la forma en la que escribían (lo último, de nuevo, acompañado de una exclamación de G diciendo que eso más que escritura parecían garabatos). Bien hubiera sido mejor el aprender directamente el idioma, pero había un problema esencial: Que nadie lo sabía. Aquellos que hablaban japonés eran muy pocos y todos ellos eran agentes extranjeros, ya sea políticos o comerciantes que no tenían nada que ver con la pequeña embarcación, totalmente improvisada, en la que iban. Así que tendrían que arreglárselas por su cuenta en un país donde todo se hacía diferente y no sabían cómo comunicarse. La única parte buena era que había franceses, ingleses y uno que otro estadounidense viviendo ahí con los cuales se podrían entender usando el básico de su lenguaje; no estaban totalmente a la deriva.

Antes de adentrarse totalmente en los caminos y las rutas que se mostraban, Giotto y G observaron, lo más atento y perspicaz posible, sus alrededores; la forma en la que las personas hablaban entre ellas, su lenguaje corporal, sus gestos. Era algo con lo que viviendo en constante lucha y riesgos se habían acostumbrado a hacer, ya sea bueno o malo. Así, fue como ambos se percataron de algo que les incomodó de forma inmediata: la actitud de los habitantes hacía los extranjeros.

\- G - Giotto lo llamó - ¿Lo notas?

El pelirrojo asintió, su semblante severo y sus ojos escrutando con profundidad cada situación y figura que veía.

\- Sería imposible no hacerlo - contestó - Los miran como si quisieran cortarlos a la mitad, aunque ni siquiera los conozcan.

\- Es como nos comentaron - prosiguió Giotto - Tienen hostilidad.

\- Hostilidad en contra de los que no son de aquí - especificó G antes de soltar un pesado suspiro - ¿En qué nos hemos metido ahora?

Antes de que Giotto pudiera contestar, un grito femenino proveniente de un puesto cerca de ellos hizo que voltearan de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- No se logra ver bien - G chasqueó la lengua - la gente se empieza a aglomerar. Lo mejor es... - cuando el pelirrojo volteó para hablar con su amigo, ya era algo tarde, pues Giotto ya se había ido corriendo hacía la escena del conflicto. Lo único que pudo ver G antes de que su típico tic en el ojo apareciera, fue la silueta del rubio que se perdía entre el mar de gente que se juntaba adelante - ¡Giotto, maldita sea!

* * *

La gente no hacía nada, no intentaba intervenir, ¿por qué? La respuesta a esa pregunta dependía de dos razones, dos razones que Giotto tuvo muy en cuenta a la hora de observar durante unos segundos, la escena.

Dos personas estaban encarando a un grupo de hombres. El par destacaba entre la multitud que se estaba empezando a formar debido a sus rasgos y ropajes. No eran de ahí, era claro. Extranjeros. Un hombre y una mujer; el hombre yacía de rodillas, con las manos hacia arriba y mirando, con claro pánico en los ojos hacia su agresor. Detrás de él, una mujer - seguramente la que había gritado- temblaba de pies a cabeza, aterrorizada por el filo de la espada que relucía muy cerca. Si prestaba atención, Giotto incluso podía reconocer un acento francés en los lloriqueos de la aterrorizada dama.

El grupo, debido a su manera de vestir, los pudo reconocer como parte de una clase alta: samuráis. Aquellas personas que eran los guerreros de los señores de las tierras, los danmyo. Era uno de ellos quien había sacado su espada - Giotto recordó, con una especie de claridad, que no eran espadas como tal. Eran katanas -, la alzó en contra de la pareja y la tenía a escasos centímetros de ellos, amenazante.

Giotto frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Estaba consciente de que los llamados samurái tenían privilegios sobre los demás; pero aquello era excederse.

\- Bárbaros extranjeros - escupió el hombre en su idioma natal - No deberían si quiera contaminar está tierra con su respiración.

La pareja que de forma obvia no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decían, no supo que hacer y se quedó estática. El miedo los recorría, fuerte como un caudal liberado, y es que sin importar el país en el que uno se encuentre, siempre es bien sabido que lo filoso corta y puede matar.

El samurái les sonrió, una falsa noción de afabilidad que les mostraba, casi como si fuera su amigo.

\- Adiós.

De un rápido movimiento, la katana se deslizó por el aire, apuntando hacía el cuello del pobre hombre. La mujer volvió a gritar de espanto mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando escuchar el sonido de la carne siendo cortada seguido del eco de un cuerpo sin vida cayendo al suelo. Se quedó ahí, pasmada y sin esperanza; sin embargo, lo que escuchó no fue nada de eso, lo que se oía eran varias voces que exclamaban con sorpresa e indignidad.

\- _Ils vont bien?_ (3) - el suave sonido de su idioma que llegó a sus oídos la tranquilizó, haciendo que su respiración se empezará a normalizar así como el desbocado palpitar de su corazón.

\- _Oui_ \- contestó su pareja entre tartamudeos.

Eso fue suficiente para que se animara a abrir los ojos nuevamente. La escena también la impactó a ella, casi tanto como lo había hecho con el samurái atacante, cuyo rostro reflejaba un shock abismal.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?... - susurró el japonés.

\- Sepira tenía razón - rió de forma casi triste - Apenas llego y ya la estoy utilizando.

Momentos antes, en un sólo parpadeó, antes de que el arma llegara a su víctima, Giotto logró detener el ataque. Aventó al hombre hacía atrás y, de una rápida acción, se cubrió con la capa que Sepira le había dado, que chocó contra la katana protegiendo a su dueño sin recibir un solo rasguño. La prenda era tan resistente como el metal y tan ligera como una pluma, digna de ser un objeto que Sepira portaba. Giotto incluso se arrepintió de no haberle preguntado de qué material estaba a hecha.

Para su buena suerte, el rubio guardaba la capa en su pequeña mochila que cargaba cuando bajó del barco. Ahora su mochila yacía tirada en el suelo a unos metros de él y la capa afuera, brindándole protección.

Cómo casi todo lo que hacía en esas ocasiones, Giotto simplemente había actuado sin pensar mucho, por lo que cuando los samurái empezaron a hablar de nuevo, con miradas de odio dirigidas hacia él, no supo que hacer. No entendía el idioma y sabía, cuál aterrorizante verdad, que su acto equivalía a muerte segura a ojos de las costumbres del país.

Cuando todos los demás guerreros desenvainaron sus espadas, Giotto cubrió con su figura a la pobre pareja mientras se ponía en posición defensiva.

Un samurái avanzó hacia él, y aunque el rubio pudo detener el ataque utilizando nuevamente la capa, otro se acercó y estuvo a nada de herirle si no fuera porque el eco ensordecedor de una pistola disparando cruzó el aire. Aunque ningún cuerpo cayó al suelo y nadie resultó herido, la acción generada fue unánime: El tumulto de gente se destruyó, pues asustados, la mayoría salió huyendo.

El par de extranjeros fueron los primeros en voltear hacia la dirección de donde venía el sonido, siendo seguidos por Giotto y los samuráis. Los primeros reconocieron el estruendo del disparo y lo recibieron como algo valioso que les recordó a casa, una esperanza en forma de arma. Los samurái también reconocieron el ruido, pero ellos miraron con fastidio, perspicacia e ira; odiaban las armas y estrategias extranjeras, pues a su punto de vista, no relucían más que la cobardía con la que los de occidente vivían.

\- _Listen, morons_ \- la esbelta figura de G, sosteniendo el cañón de la pistola hacia el cielo, habló - _Stop this._ _And don't look me like this, all of you must understand me._ _After all, England has claws here. (4)_

Y para su deshonor e incremento de rabia, vaya que le entendían. No por nada pertenecían a uno de los clanes que, más obligados que por propia voluntad, tuvieron que hacer una alianza con el mencionado país para que les brindara la ayuda necesaria para poder combatir a su enemigo. (5)

Viendo que la advertencia fue ignorada, G dirigió la pistola hacía enfrente, tensó el dedo en el gatillo y miró con serenidad y frialdad a sus adversarios. No era la primera vez que disparaba y no sería la última, ¿cuál era la diferencia entre hacerlo en un país u otro?

La tensión se sentía en el aire, tan fuerte y pesada que hasta respirar se dificultaba. Ninguno de los bandos movía un músculo, esperando que el contrario hiciera el primer movimiento; por eso, cuando Giotto vio la media sonrisa que apareció en el líder de aquella especie de banda, su instinto le gritó que algo iba mal.

\- G, ¡detrás de ti! - llamó a su compañero cuando notó la trampa.

Otra persona atacó por atrás. G, reaccionando a la llamada, volteó sólo para alcanzar a ver la espada alzarse en su contra a escasos centímetros de él. ¿Cómo es que no había detectado otra presencia tan cerca? De mala gana, en esos momentos, tuvo que admitir que la fama de expertos guerreros que tenían los de esa tierra era bien merecida. El pelirrojo se preparó para el dolor y la herida que venía, pero lo que sucedió fue otra sorpresa: El sonido del acero chocando con el acero, una katana que detuvo a la otra sin un ápice de debilidad y a centímetros de su figura, y otra nueva presencia en el campo de batalla.

\- ¡Tú! - exclamó el líder de la banda - Perro de Satsuma.

\- Di lo que quieras - respondió con indiferencia la nueva persona - ¿Qué significa esto? Sabes que estás acciones están en contra del acuerdo que realizamos.

\- Son franceses, no ingleses. No cuenta.

\- Cuenta - contestó con avidez - Ningún extranjero puede ser lastimado. La condición fue clara.

\- Sin embargo…

\- Vasallo de Chosu - la voz se elevó, y el aura que desprendió hizo que todos los presentes sintieran la latente amenaza - Una palabra más de este tema y cumpliré con el deber que tengo, ¿queda claro?

Los samurái retrocedieron.

Tanto Giotto como G miraban asombrados. No entendían el intercambio de palabras, pero era claro que se trataba de una reprimenda: alguien superior que se mostraba contra alguien inferior; y la gran sorpresa recaía en que aquella persona que se acababa de mostrar tan frío y seguro de sí, lucia de su misma edad. Era un adolescente, como ellos. ¿Cuántos años pudiera tener? ¿Quince, quizás? Y aun así, parecía más fuerte y experimentado que cualquiera de los adultos.

\- Váyanse - sentenció el joven. Luego, volteó su vista hacía aquel que había querido atacar a G por detrás - Y no quiero volver a ver algo como esto. Deberías sentirte avergonzado de intentar dar un golpe a alguien sin defensa.

\- Si el _destajador_ lo dice - aceptó con cierta burla el líder - Sigue con tu farsa de proteger.

Y con eso, se dio la vuelta y caminó en sentido contrario, siendo seguido al instante por los demás.

Los franceses soltaron un sonoro suspiro, mientras que G y Giotto no dejaban de mirar al joven, quien enfundó su espada.

\- ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? - habló G. Apenas escuchó sus palabras, el joven japonés volteó a verlo con los ojos abiertos. Como si...

Como si hubiera entendido lo que dijo.

\- ¡G! - Giotto llegó corriendo a su lado - ¿Estás bien?

\- Gracias al tipo de aquí - admitió de mala gana mientras señalaba al "intruso".

\- G, se más amable.

\- No entiende lo que decimos, ¿qué importa?

\- En realidad… - las palabras salieron fluidas, sin duda e incluso, con un curioso toque de felicidad. El joven samurái los miró con una media sonrisa mientras G y Giotto casi se caen de pura impresión de escuchar su lengua siendo pronunciada por él. Un italiano casi perfecto, con buena entonación y dicción – Lo hago. Que sorpresa ver gente de Italia por aquí.

Giotto fue el primero en salir del shock y, cuando le dirigió palabras al contrario, sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

\- _Parli italiano?_ \- preguntó. El chico asintió - _Che sorpresa!_ \- luego, le tendió la mano en un gesto amistoso - _Mi chiamo Giotto, e lui è G_ \- se presentó a sí mismo y a su amigo - _E te? (6)_

\- Ugetsu - respondió con amable expresión - Asari Ugetsu.

* * *

\- Ky-o-to - Giotto repitió, tratando de hacer una buena pronunciación - Kyoto.

\- Es un buen intento - comentó Ugetsu no sin cierta diversión. Siempre, cuando se aprende un nuevo lenguaje, al principio es muy complicado el poder pronunciar bien las palabras. Él mismo lo había sufrido hace unos años cuando empezó a aprender lo básico de italiano.

\- La capital de aquí (7) - G prosiguió con el flujo de información - Dices que vienes de ahí, ¿por qué alguien de la capital está hasta este puerto? Tengo entendido que no queda especialmente cerca.

\- No lo está - respondió Ugetsu con sinceridad - Sin embargo, es necesario venir de vez cuando. Los puertos y la capital son los lugares donde más extranjeros hay... - frunció ligeramente el ceño antes de continuar - Y como ustedes pudieron ver, la mayoría de las personas tiene un cierto...

\- Repudio - completó G - La gente odia a los extranjeros. Dilo directamente.

\- ¡G! - lo reprendió Giotto por aquella cruda respuesta.

Los tres se encontraban caminando tranquilamente en un largo camino por las calles de la ciudad. El poder encontrar a alguien que hablara su idioma había sido una sorpresa increíble, y Giotto no lo iba a dejar pasar. Aparte, era la misma persona que los había salvado de un gran problema, quería agradecerlo de alguna forma y, si quería conocer más sobre aquél país tan distinto al suyo, ¿qué mejor que alguien originario de ahí para que le contara?

\- Sus palabras son verdad - admitió el japonés - Es por eso que-

\- Es por eso que hacen rondas por éstos lares, para evitar que los maten. ¿Me equivoco? - volvió a hablar G. Su rostro reflejaba cierta molestia e incluso desconfianza. Aunque bien el contrario los había rescatado, la forma tan sencilla en la que había ordenado a los otros samurái retirarse estaba presente en su mente. Eso sólo significaba que tenía poder, y el pelirrojo había aprendido, de mala manera, que aquellos con poder siempre eran de temer.

\- Tal parece que no caigo en su gusto, G-san... - Ugetsu lo miró con cierta curiosidad - ¿Fue por algo que hice?

\- ¿Enserio lo estás pre-

\- No te lo tomes a mal, Ugetsu - interrumpió Giotto antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera continuar - Esa es la forma en la que G demuestra aprecio. Es bastante curiosa, pero te acostumbras.

\- ¿Enserio? - inquirió Ugetsu. Luego, una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro - A mí también me agrada, G-san.

\- ¡No metan palabras en mi boca! ¡No es así!

\- ¿No es lindo? - Giotto siguió hablando con su nuevo acompañante, ignorando el comentario de G - Siempre es así.

\- Aquí a eso se le llama "tsundere" - comentó el japonés.

\- T-tsundere... - intentó decirlo el rubio. Luego, le dirigió al pelirrojo con diversión, una sonrisa - Mira G, parece que aquí hay una palabra que te describe.

\- ¡Vete al demonio! - gruñó G. En respuesta, Giotto rió.

Después de una breve plática con Ugetsu, Giotto, tan sociable y encantador como siempre, entabló una rápida relación de simpatía con el joven. Ugetsu aceptó, con clara amabilidad e incluso una pizca de emoción, el acompañarlos durante aquel día para explicarles la situación del país, que podían hacer o qué no, y una breve enseñanza de frases que podrían utilizar para comunicarse.

Y aunque G seguía sin confiar del todo, Giotto no tuvo problema alguno en confiar en Ugetsu. No es que el rubio fuera demasiado inocente, era, simplemente, que no encontraba razón alguna para dudar de su nuevo conocido. No sentía furia, engaño ni codicia en él; más bien, una sensación de inesperada calma y tal vez, melancolía.

La situación de Japón era incluso algo más grave de lo que a simple vista los comerciantes podían observar. El país se dividía en dos bandos que estaban en constante lucha: Los que apoyaban al shogun y los que apoyaban al emperador; y además, los que apoyaban al emperador se dividían en dos: El Clan Satsuma y el Clan Chosu. Ugetsu pertenecía al primero.

\- Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Ustedes entienden inglés pero no francés? - preguntó Giotto. En su mente, la escena del ataque seguía muy presente y ahora que la analizaba con más detenimiento, le pareció curioso que los samurái pudieran entender el inglés de G y no el francés de sus víctimas - ¿Tiene algo que ver con la guerra interna que se está llevando que nos comentaste?

Ugetsu asintió, y por momentos, su mirada pareció perderse en sus propios recuerdos.

\- Como les mencioné, nosotros, el bando del Emperador, aceptamos una alianza con Inglaterra. Y como bien han de saber, es muy difícil encontrar a alguien que hable nuestra lengua que sea de Occidente… - explicó – Por lo que nosotros decidimos aprender la suya. En este caso, inglés.

\- ¿Ninguno hablaba antes inglés? – interrogó curioso el rubio. Ugetsu negó con la cabeza - ¿Cómo fue que hicieron la alianza en primera instancia?

\- Eso es algo bastante… especial – el japonés habló – Cuando la hicimos, había alguien de ellos que sí hablaba nuestro idioma. No lo he vuelto a ver, pero ahora debería tener una edad parecida a la nuestra…

\- Espera, ¿cómo alguien tan joven entabló una alianza con ustedes? – inquirió G.

\- Era hijo del jefe de la marina de Inglaterra. Spade, ese era su apellido – recordó Ugetsu.

\- ¡¿Spade?! – Giotto y G gritaron al mismo tiempo. Algo asustado por la reacción, Ugetsu simplemente asintió.

\- ¿Lo conocen?

\- Inglés, almirante, Spade. Creo que, por desgracia, lo hacemos – bufó G.

\- Estuvo en nuestra tierra hace unos años – rememoró Giotto – Nunca creí que tuviera un hijo…

* * *

Las sonoras carcajadas irrumpieron en el aire. El dueño del local frunció el ceño mientras los miraba con reprobación, era de mala educación el reírse de esa manera tan escandalosa; sin embargo, ninguno de los tres le prestó atención pues estaban muy concentrados en lo que hacían, y aunque lo hubieran querido, no es como si se pudiera detener un ataque de risa tan fácilmente.

\- ¡No puedo creer que también lo conozcas! - logró articular Giotto entre risa y risa.

\- ¡Yo tampoco lo puedo creer! - le respondió Ugetsu - ¿Cuántas veces dicen que se lo han encontrado? - preguntó, tratando de recuperar aire.

\- ¿Al señor, "no me importa hablar, simplemente te golpeare"? Más de lo que quisiéramos - fue G quién contestó, incluso él tenía una sonrisa en la cara y se reía, sólo que de forma más disimulada que los otros dos.

\- El mundo es realmente pequeño... - comentó el joven japonés.

\- Más pequeño de lo que imaginé - concordó Giotto.

Los tres habían parado en un pequeño puesto de comida para no tener el estómago vacío. Dicho esto, tanto G como Giotto miraban asombrados el local como la comida que servían en éste. Era totalmente diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados, tanto que ni siquiera supieron donde se tenían que sentar. Dándole gracia ese hecho, Ugetsu fue quién se encargó de indicarles todo lo necesario y pedir algo que, supuso, les podría gustar.

Se sentaron en una banca afuera del pequeño local que daba vista hacía el camino de dónde venían y todo el campo alrededor. Giotto tenía que admitir que de alguna extraña manera, el ver aquello le recordó vagamente a Italia, dónde el verde también era normal de ver, al menos en ciertas partes.

Al principio, G miró con duda el alimento, pero luego de que Giotto la probara y le brillaran los ojos mientras exclamaba "¡Esto sabe muy bueno!", el pelirrojo terminó cediendo a la curiosidad. Y por Dios, que ciertamente sabía bueno.

\- Su nombre es Takoyaki - les mencionó Ugetsu - Es dulce, supuse que les gustaría.

De ahí, el ambiente se aligeró de forma automática. Empezaron a hablar, preguntándose cosas los unos a los otros, desde historia, anécdotas y aventuras. Inclusive G participó en la conversación. Era algo curioso de observar si se era ajeno, pues los tres no podían verse más diferentes entre sí. Y aun así, parecía que se conocían desde hace años, hablaban como si nada, con cierta confianza, familiaridad y alegría. Ugetsu, internamente, admitió que hacía años que no se sentía tan relajado y a gusto con una persona. Aquella expresión de felicidad y la sonrisa que demostraba cada segundo era algo sincero, no era una farsa ni una máscara que de forma obligada mostraba, era algo que salía desde su interior de forma tan espontánea que le sorprendió.

Fue mientras hablaban, que descubrieron que, aparte del nombre "Spade", conocían a otra persona en común. Alguien inconfundible: Un agente francés con fuerza sobrehumana y habilidad increíble para la lucha que poseía ojos azules del color del océano y una cabellera rubia que fácilmente se podría confundir con un blanco. Ante esa coincidencia, se quedaron tan asombrados que se miraron entre sí con gran curiosidad. Su encuentro no parecía ni se sentía como algo fortuito, más bien era algo...

Predestinado.

Ante la mención del francés, G soltó un bufido y empezó a imitarlo graciosamente, mostrando una cara de aburrimiento digna de un premio de actuación. Giotto y Ugetsu no pudieron evitarlo y rieron, siendo seguidos por un G que, terminando su obra, les acompañó con carcajadas más discretas. Al principio, las risas fueron contenibles y disimuladas, gorgojos que se les atoraban en la garganta negándose a salir por vergüenza. Cuando se cansaron de contener sus sentimientos y se dejaron de reservas, terminó siendo una sinfonía de carcajadas que componían una canción amistosa.

\- ¿El camino de Kyoto para acá es muy largo? - preguntó Giotto una vez que logró tranquilizarse, sin embargo, el dolor en su abdomen de tanto reír todavía persistía.

\- Algo - admitió.

\- Y vives ahí, ¿no es así?

\- Exactamente.

\- Espera - G interrumpió, conociendo lo suficiente a su amigo para saber a dónde iba aquella conversación - Ni se te ocurra. Recuerda lo que nos dijeron, ¡la capital es un campo de batalla en estos momentos!

Ugetsu volteó a ver a ambos con clara curiosidad y confusión.

\- ¿Giotto-san? ¿G-san?

\- Sin embargo, es también dónde más extranjeros hay - contratacó Giotto - ¿No nos sería más sencillo movernos por allá?

Con eso, Ugetsu entendió todo.

\- ¿Quieres que los lleve a Kyoto? - le preguntó sorprendido. Giotto asintió, alegre.

\- Además - continuó - Así podríamos verte los días en los que estemos aquí, ¿no te parece una buena idea?

La sonrisa que le dio hizo que, en el fondo de su pecho, una extraña sensación apareciera. ¿Qué era aquello? Se sentía raro y a la vez... Cálido, asombrosamente cálido.

\- La capital puede ser peligrosa - advirtió.

\- Lo sabemos.

\- Hay varios accidentes y grupos que los pueden atacar.

\- Estamos acostumbrados a eso - contestó - ¿No es así, G?

\- Eso no es algo de lo que deberías presumir - le regañó G - Pero sí, de dónde venimos eso también es relativamente normal...

\- ¿Ves? ¡No hay problema! - luego, Giotto se quedó callado unos segundos mientras su mente concibió una idea - Oh, acaso... ¿Te estamos molestando?

\- Para nada - la respuesta se dio de forma tan rápida y sin un ápice de duda, que ambos italianos lo miraron con cierto asombro. Ugetsu carraspeó un poco por pena - N-no son una molestia.

\- ¡Bien entonces! - exclamó alegre Giotto - ¡Nos vamos a Kyoto!

G suspiró de forma pesada.

\- Aquí vamos, directo a otra locura abismal.

\- Vamos, G. Será interesante.

Y mientras los dos intercambiaban palabras, Ugetsu los miró con una sonrisa con tintes de tristeza. Decidió que, aunque significara seguir con su desdichado deber, los protegería de los peligros de Kyoto. A ellos, que en tan poco tiempo lo hicieron recordar lo fantástico que podría ser reír y disfrutar de una plática con alguien.

Que le dieron un poco de la esperanza que ya había perdido.

Aunque tuviera que perder la poca humanidad que le quedaba, se aseguraría de que salieran intactos de ahí.

* * *

 _ **Berlín, Prusia, 1868**_

La mujer lo miró decidida, el aura que la rodeaba la hacía parecer una reina cuya mente no cambiaría de opinión. Con eso, el hombre suspiró con resignación.

" _Ya sabía que esto terminaría así, ¿por qué me sorprende?"_ pensó con desánimo.

\- Bien - cedió - Haremos lo que dices, lo dividiremos y dejaremos que los humanos cuiden de él - ante dichas palabras, la expresión de Sepira mostró alivio - Sin embargo - continuó, la mujer tensó su cuerpo en reacción - La condición es que de esa división, haya un grupo especializado en proteger todas las partes. Yo escogeré a ese grupo y los vigilaré.

\- ¿Grupo especializado en proteger todas las partes?

La tranquila y alegre música de Bach que sonaba de fondo no concordaba con la tensión que se vivía entre ellos dos. Tampoco lo hacía el ambiente festivo a su alrededor, lleno de gente de alto rango que charlaba y hablaba con cierto ánimo.

\- No finjas sorpresa - el hombre le dedicó una de sus características sonrisas - Tu dedujiste que ese era mi pensamiento. ¿No es acaso por eso que estás aquí?

Sepira se mordió el labio con frustración. Era cierto y no lo podía negar.

\- Lo supuse - respondió - Por eso vine.

\- Sabes la fama de ser los mejores que se está construyendo está gente - su mirada vagó por el amplio salón. Estaban en una fiesta de la clase alta de Prusia, donde Checker Face decidió entablar un encuentro con su objetivo. Sepira llegó en el momento exacto en el que él esperaba su aparición - Y es eso lo que necesitamos. A los mejores, a los más fuertes _. I Prescelti Sette_ , por decirlo en el idioma al que le has tomado tanto aprecio - se mofó - Los siete elegidos.

\- Siete personas que cuiden el Trinisette como única misión en su vida - aclaró Sepira - ¿Cuál será el precio que tendrán que pagar por eso?

\- Directo al grano, ¿eh? - Checker Face la volteó a ver - Por desgracia será uno alto, si eso es lo que tanto te preocupa. Podrías decir que estarán presos de una "maldición". Cargarán con una parte de ese poder mientras también, mantienen en su vista y atención a las otras piezas. Todo esto a cambio de que su tiempo se modifique.

\- ¿Su tiempo? - preguntó.

\- No podemos permitir que sus habilidades se deterioren por la inevitable vejez humana - explicó - Su tiempo se modificará, eso está sin discusión.

\- Debo suponer que solamente estás esperando a que el primero de tus elegidos haga su aparición, ¿es así?

Checker Face alzó los hombros.

\- Tu ya tienes a los tuyos, ¿no? - le insinuó - ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo busque a los míos?

Un silencio incómodo se instauró entre ambos antes de que la fémina volviera a hablar.

\- ¿Sólo tienes a uno?

El hombre la miró curioso.

\- Por ahora. Todavía no decido los otros seis.

\- Cinco - le corrigió - Ahora sólo tienes que pensar en cinco.

La expresión de Checker Face se distorsionó, entendiendo al instante a que se refería.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando - gruñó - No puedes ser uno de los siete elegidos.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Me estás diciendo que no tengo la suficiente habilidad para serlo?

\- ¡No estamos hablando de eso, Sepira! - gritó. Ante las miradas curiosas que se empezaban a posar sobre ellos luego de eso, rechinó los dientes y trató de volver a su tono tranquilo habitual - Te acabo de decir que afectará su tiempo. Si eres uno de ellos, tu tiempo pasaría a ser el de un humano - comunicó, alargando la última palabra con dejes de desprecio.

\- Estoy consciente de ello - contestó - Y está bien. Yo soy la que quiso confiarles este poder a los humanos en primer lugar, es mi deber cargar con parte de ese peso.

\- ¿Enserio? - dijo con ironía - Bien, digamos que acepto y te conviertes en parte de los elegidos. ¿Y luego qué? Si decides vivir como un humano luego de eso, la maldición afectará a aquellos que tengas como descendientes – luego, añadió con burla - Claro, sí alguien es lo suficientemente loco como para enamorarse de ti.

Sepira lo miró con enojo.

\- ¿Estás dispuesta a aceptar marcar de por vida a todos los que podrías llamar "familiares"? - interrogó - Contigo no habría mucha pérdida, claro. Pero con ellos... Su tiempo de vida sería el de un humano normal pues nacerán como uno de esa raza, si eso le añadimos la maldición, estarías condenándolos a morir anticipadamente. ¿Cuánto vivirán? ¿Treinta, treinta cinco años a lo mucho?

Las palabras eran crueles, pero ciertas. Y aunque Sepira dudaba el ser capaz de entablar una familia con alguien, la posibilidad seguía latente. Ante ese pensamiento, llegó a dudar, sin embargo, la dulce sonrisa de Giotto que apareció como un rayo de luz en su memoria, la hizo decidirse.

No iba a dejar que él soportara solo eso. Ni él ni aquellos que le siguieran, aunque significara condensarse a ella y a los suyos. Así, con decisión refulgiendo en sus ojos, Sepira observó a su compañero.

\- Sólo te falta buscar a cinco - dijo - No acepto discusión.

Checker Face estuvo a punto de quejarse, sin embargo, una figura que se acercaba a ellos con serena actitud lo detuvo. Ambos miraron al invitado con fingida cordialidad.

\- Una disculpa, ¿son las personas que nos buscaban? - habló. Era un hombre finamente vestido con los típicos rasgos germánicos. Detrás de él, una mujer igual de elegante y un joven de no más de 25 años, lo acompañaban.

Los ojos de Checker Face se posaron en el más joven con anticipación.

\- ¿La familia _Von Veckenschtein_? - preguntó afable. Al recibir una afirmación, siguió - Me alegra. Estoy interesado en su causa y quisiera apoyar.

El hombre lo miró con expectación.

\- Por supuesto, podemos hablar de ello.

Sepira por poco y rueda los ojos, pues bien sabía que ese no era el objetivo de su compañero. Y supo, con una simple ojeada a los tres invitados, a quien estaba buscando.

El joven.

\- ¿Podría presentarnos a su familia? - le pidió con una sonrisa amigable. El hombre carraspeó.

\- Claro, que falta de educación por mi parte - se disculpó - Ella es mi esposa.

La mujer hizo una reverencia.

\- Y él es mi hijo mayor.

El joven imitó las acciones de su madre. Su cabello negro cayó elegantemente en su rostro.

\- Bermuda.

* * *

 _(1) Aquí hay que tener en cuenta lo lento que en ocasiones puede ser el transporte marítimo. Si aun actualmente se llega a tardar así, imagínense cuánto se tardaba en aquellos tiempos. La travesía podía ser de meses enteros, he ahí la razón por la que, si se fijan, también cambié de año._

 _(2) Tal vez la mayoría ya lo sepa, pero aun así hago aclaración. El japonés tiene más de una forma de escribir, los hiragana, los kanji, y el hecho para escribir las palabras extranjeras, el katakana._

 _(3) "¿Están bien?" en francés._

 _(4) "Escuchen, imbéciles. Detengan esto. Y no me miren así, todos ustedes deben entenderme. Después de todo, Inglaterra tiene garras aquí" en inglés._

 _(5) Mención de lo que sucede en el capítulo de "Bakumatsu"._

 _(6) Traducción de toda esa parte es: "¿Hablas italiano? ¡Qué sorpresa! Me llamo Giotto y él es G, ¿y tú?"_

 _(7) Como pequeño dato. La capital de Japón antes de la llamada "Restauración Meiji" (la cual pondré en el fic) era Kyoto. Y en esos momentos, como tal no existía "Tokyo", era más bien "Edo"._

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Me tardé más de lo que quería en subir el episodio, pero al fin aquí está. ¡Ahora en Japón! Estoy muy alegre de haber llegado a esta parte. Lo que pondré en los siguientes episodios tendrá completa relación con la historia de Japón, especialmente con el final del periodo Edo y el final del Bakumatsu (al que anteriormente mencioné en el capítulo dedicado a Ugetsu), en otras palabras, la llamada Guerra Boshin. Sí, dejaremos a Europa de lado por unos momentos para centrarnos en el país asiático._

 _No tengo mucho que comentar esta vez, simplemente agradecer como siempre sus comentarios. ¡Me alegra tanto que la historia guste, no tienen idea!_

 _Trataré de no tardarme tanto para el próximo capítulo._

 _Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


End file.
